Road to Budokan
by Fcda
Summary: Con la re-incorporación de Azusa, Houkago Tea Time inicia su camino hacia su gran sueño.
1. Capítulo 1: Reunión

Un gran público ovacionaba, mientras las luces del escenario se apagaban. El anunciador del evento agradecía a todos su asistencia, dando por terminado el espectáculo, mientras el público coreaba "ti taimu" (tea time) eufóricamente, como si esperaran que el recinto volviera a llenarse de luz y música.

Al mismo tiempo, cinco jóvenes y sonrientes chicas llegaban a su camerino. Habían dado todo de sí en el escenario esa noche, pero la emoción y la increíble respuesta de sus fanáticos opacada completamente el cansancio que pudieran sentir.

–«¡Chicas, estubieron geniales! ¡Gracias por todo Houkago Tea Time!» decía entusiasmado uno de los organizadores del evento.

–«Gracias a ustedes por permitirnos tocar» dijo Ritsu, mientras se secaba su sudor con una toalla. Mio, Yui y Azusa guardaban a Elizabeth, Guitah y Muttan en sus respectivos estuches, mientras Mugi preparaba té, como ya era costumbre.

–«Azu-nyan, debes disculparte con Muttan» dijo Yui.

–«No empieces Yui, ya te lo he explicado varias veces» respondió la menor sin apartar la mirada de su guitarra.

–«Pero Azu-nyan...»

–«Ya, ya, no discutan. Estamos de fiesta» dijo Mugi mientras servía el té.

–«Mugi tiene razón. Finalmente cumplimos nuestro gran sueño, y no quiero que arruinen la celebración por esas pequeñeces» dijo Ritsu con seriedad.

–«No es ninguna pequeñez Ricchan–Dijo Yui haciendo un puchero– Azu-nyan le fue infiel a Muttan» Este comentario y la cara de la castaña hicieron que la pequeña pelinegra soltara una pequeña risilla mientras se sentaba a tomar el té.

–«Yui, no tienes remedio» dijo sonriendo.

–«Después de 5 años, finalmente ¡lo logramos! ¡Nuestro mayor sueño finalmente se hizo realidad esta noche! ¡HOUKAGO TEA TIME TOCÓ EN BUDOKAN!» dijo Ritsu emocionada.

–«Brindemos por nuestro gran logro» dijo sonriendo Mugi mientras levantaba su taza de té.

–«_KAMPAI_» Gritaron todas mientras chocaban en el aire las tazas de té.

En ese instante empezaron a recordar el camino que recorrieron desde que Ritsu se autoproclamó presidenta del club de música ligera de Sakuragaoka: la llegada de Mugi, su esfuerzo para que Yui se quedara en el club, la compra de Guitah, el primer festival escolar, la llegada de Azusa al club, su primera presentación en aquel Live House, su viaje a Londres, el ingreso a la universidad, la "rivalidad" con Gang of Girls... Y todo lo que había ocurrido en este último año, desde que la "gatita" llegó a la universidad y se reincorporó a HTT.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: REUNIÓN

Después de la ceremonia de bienvenida, Azusa y Ui caminaban por el campus de la Universidad Femenina de Japón, asombradas por lo grande que era. Era su primer día como universitarias y, aunque buscaban, aún no habían visto ningún rostro conocido. Ambas decidieron no decir nada sobre su ingreso a la universidad para sorprender a Yui y las demás, pero, al no verlas, comenzaron a preocuparse.

–«¿No te parece extraño que no las hayamos visto aún? ¿Qué tal que las hayan expulsado?» Preguntó Azusa nerviosa.

–«Creo que si hubiera pasado eso, _onee-chan _me lo habria dicho» respondió Ui, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

–«Pero, ¿y si no te dijo nada para no preocupar... –la pelinegra interrumpió sus palabras al ver un cartel promocional del club de música ligera de la universidad–. ¡Ui, mira!»

En el cartel se leía:

**"Universidad Femenina de Japón**

**Club de música ligera**

**Invitan a las interesadas al:**

**CONCIERTO DE BIENVENIDA A LAS NUEVAS ALUMNAS**

**con la participación estelar de**

**GANG OF GIRLS**

**y**

**HOUKAGO TEA TIME**

**Viernes 20 de abril, 7 pm**

**Lugar: Auditorio principal**

**¡LAS ESPERAMOS!"**

–«¡GENIAL AZUSA-CHAN!»

–«Cálmate un poco Ui, no es necesario que grites» Azusa miraba de un lado a otro con algo de vergüenza.

–«Lo siento Azusa-chan, me dejé llevar. Es que es muy emocionante que vayan a tocar. ¿No te trae recuerdos de cuando entramos a Sakuragaoka?» Ui tenía esa sonrisa característica de los Hirasawa.

–«Sí que los trae Ui. Pero me gustaría...» la pelinegra dejó de hablar cuando escuchó a otras chicas hablar sobre las dos bandas mencionadas en el cartel.

–«¡Esas bandas son geniales! Espero que busquen nuevas integrantes»

–«No pierdo la esperanza de entrar a alguna, aunque me han dicho que es casi imposible»

–«Mi hermana me dijo que ninguna buscaba nuevas integrantes, pero estoy segura que con mi talento las haré cambiar de opinión y pelearán por mí»

Este último comentario hizo que Azusa se pusiera nerviosa, al pensar por un momento que sus sempais hayan cerrado las puertas de HTT, incluso a ella. Pero un grito conocido acercandose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–«¡AAAAAAAZUUUUUUUU-NYYAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!»

–«¡YUI-SENPAI!» la pequeña giró hacia donde venía la voz, y con brazos abiertos recibió a su senpai. Ambas guitarristas se fundieron en un gran abrazo, ya que era la primera vez que se veían desde la graduación de la mayor. La emoción hizo que que la pelinegra olvidara que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, estaba nuevamente en los brazos de Yui y eso era lo único que le importaba.

–«¡Qué lindas se ven las dos así!» dijo Mugi, que llegaba junto con Mio y Ritsu. El comentario hizo sonrojar a la menor, que trató de soltarse del abrazo.

–«Parece que alguien extrañaba ser abrazada por Yui» dijo Ritsu con su tono burlón. En ese momento Yui soltó a Azusa para abrazar a Ui (parecía que apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí)

–«Bienvenidas Ui-chan y Azusa-chan» dijo Mio con una sonrisa maternal.

–«Me alegra volver a verlas a todas –decía Azusa emocionada– las extrañé un montón. Es una pena que no nos pudimos ver el año pasado».

–«No te sientas mal Azu-nyan, nuestras agendas nunca coincidieron. Pero ya estamos juntas de nuevo». Yui volvía a abrazar a la pequeña que, esta vez, trató de poner resistencia como en la preparatoria.

–«¿Apenas es el primer día del nuevo año y ya están haciendo escándalo? Ustedes sí que son molestas» dijo Wada Akira, guitarrista, cantante y líder de Gang of Girls, que llegaba a la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

–«Akira-chan, llegas a tiempo para que conozcas a mi Azu-nyan» dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a la recién llegada.

–«Suéltame Yui, tú eres la más molesta de todas».

"Así que esa es la famosa Akira Wada" pensó Azusa notablemente enojada, no solo por la opinión de la punketa sobre sus senpais, sino por el hecho de que la guitarrista castaña la estuviera abrazando.

–«Azusa, ¿te gustaría volver a ser parte de Houkago Tea Time?» preguntó Ritsu, sacando a la gatita de sus pensamientos.

–«Claro Ritsu-senpai».

Al escuchar la respuesta de la menor, Yui soltó a Akira y salió corriendo con una agilidad impropia de ella. Sus compañeras de banda intentaron seguirla, pero la perdieron pronto de vista. "Este también va a ser un año largo" pensó Akira.

–«Disculpe, Wada-san, ¿sabe donde queda el club de cocina?» preguntó Ui con timidez.

–«¿Cómo sabes quién soy?»

–«M-mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de usted»

"Hermana ¿eh?, al menos es más respetuosa" pensó Akira, luego dijo: «Sígueme, Hirasawa-san».

–«¡¿En serio?!» preguntaba Yui emocionada.

–«Sí Yui-chan, solo traeme su solicitud de ingreso **hoy mismo** y ella podrá tocar con ustedes en el concierto del viernes. Pero, ¿están seguras? Solo tienen un ensayo y la prueba de sonido para acoplarse».

–«Tranquila, todo estará bien. Gracias por todo presidenta Yoshii». La castaña salió del salón del club e iba a buscar a sus amigas, pero ellas llegaron casi al tiempo que salía.

–«Así que aquí estabas, ¿qué hacías Yui?» preguntó Mio

–«Jugaba mis cartas para ganar Mio-chan. Azu-nyan, por favor llena el formulario de ingreso al club». La castaña le entregó a la kouhai el formulario.

–«¿No crees que es algo pronto? Azusa aún no se acaba de instalar».

–«Al contrario Ricchan, estamos sobre el tiempo».

–«Terminé Yui-senpai». La más joven devolvió el formulario a la castaña. Yui entró de nuevo al salón del club, saliendo un par de minutos después, y con una enorme sonrisa abrazó a Azusa.

–«Bienvenida de nuevo a Houkago Tea Time, Azu-nyan. Este viernes tocas de nuevo con nosotras»

–«¿¡QUÉ!?» Gritaron todas ante las palabras de Yui, quien frotaba su mejilla contra la de la sorprendida gatica.

–«¿¡En qué estas pensando Yui!?» que preguntó Mio

–«En ganar. Perdimos por poco el festival del año pasado, y ese poco es lo que mi Azu-nyan aporta. Ahora que ella está de vuelta con nosotras no podemos perder».

–«Es algo arriesgado –replicó la bajista–. Ella no ha tocado con nosotras en un año y solo tenemos un ensayo. Y nuestra forma de ensayar...»

–«¡Ensayemos en serio! Sin dulces ni té». En ese instante Ritsu tocó la frente de Yui. Era impensable que la guitarrista castaña dijera eso en su "sano juicio".

–«No, no tienes fiebre. ¿Segura que estás bien? O... ¿acaso eres Ui?»

–«Ricchan... –El tono de voz de Yui cambió a uno mucho más serio– Soy Yui, y estoy hablando en serio».

–«Yui-senpai... Creo que maduraste más de lo que imaginaba. Vamos a hacerlo, tendremos una gran presentación el viernes –decía Azusa sonriendo–. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿estamos en algún tipo de competencia?».

–«Todo fue idea de la presidenta del club –respondió Mio–, parece que le gustan las competencias y, ya que nosotras tenemos una especie de rivalidad con Gang of Girls, decidió volvernos a enfrentar durante el concierto de bienvenida».

–«Oye Yui, el año pasado no pensabas tanto en ganar. ¿Por qué ahora sí quieres?» preguntó Ritsu.

–«Porque Akira-chan hizo enojar a Azu-nyan».

–«¿Cuándo pasó eso Yui-chan?» Preguntó Mugi.

–«Cuando estabamos afuera, junto a la cartelera. Parece que lo que dijo Akira-chan no le agradó a mi Azu-nyan y la hizo enojar».

Azusa estaba descoscertada. No solo por el hecho de que Yui notara su descontento con Akira, también porque era la tercera vez en el día que escuchaba a Yui decir "mi Azu-nyan" y parecía que no le molestaba. "No puedo creer que Yui-senpai se diera cuenta de mi enfado con Wada-sempai, aunque no fue solo por sus palabras. De hecho, me molestó más que Yui-senpai la abrazara. Espera... ¿Acaso estoy celosa? No, no, no y no; yo no tengo esa clase de sentimentos y menos por Yui-senpai. Pero, ¿por qué me hace feliz que ella diga "mi Azu-nyan"?"

–«¿Azu-nyan, estás bien?» Yui tocaba la frente de la gatita

–«Tierra llamando a Nakano Azusa» la baterista movía su mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro de la menor.

Al estar metida en sus pensamientos, la pequeña no había notado que se había sonrojado, lo que preocupó a las demás integrantes de HTT.

–«T-tranquilas, estoy bien».

–«¿Segura Azusa-chan? Estas muy roja» dijo Mugi, que también tocó la frente de la pequeña pelinegra.

–«Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen» respondió sonriendo.

–«¡Qué bueno que estés bien! –dijo Mio, sintiéndose aliviada– te preguntábamos si puedes venir mañana a las 2 pm al salón del club para nuestro ensayo»

–«Claro Mio-senpai, no tengo clase a esa hora, así que aquí estaré».

–«¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana» dijo Ritsu.

Todas asistieron y, debido a que los diferentes horarios de las chicas impedían que se vieran de nuevo en la noche, se despidieron y partieron rumbo a sus clases.

Esa noche Ui y Azusa se encontraron durante la cena. Allí hablaron de lo que ambas vivieron durante la tarde.

–«¿Así que decidiste entrar al club de cocina Ui? Es una pena, ya que eres mejor guitarrista que Yui-senpai».

–«No creo que debas decir eso Azusa-chan. Y pues me gusta cocinar, y quisiera ser la cocinera oficial de Houkago Tea Time».

–«¡Eso suena genial Ui –Ambas reían. La pelinegra continuó–, pero tendrás que competir con Mugi-senpai y Ritsu-senpai».

–«¿Ritsu-san también cocina? ¡No lo sabía!».

–«¿Yui-senpai no te lo contó? Una vez todas fuimos a la casa de Ritsu-senpai y ella nos preparó de comer, y lo hace muy bien».

–«Ahora que recuerdo, creo que _onee-chan_ me había dicho algo al respecto; aunque ella siempre dice que mi comida es la mejor, incluso lo dice en U&amp;I»

–«Oye Ui, ¿cómo llegaste al club de cocina?».

–«Akira-san me guió. Ella es como dice mi hermana, al principio da miedo, pero cuando la conoces bien es agradable. Ella se sorprendió de que físicamente nos parezcamos tanto, pero seamos tan diferentes. Se quejó de que ella la abrazaba much... –la castaña guardó un momento de silencio al ver enojo en el rostro de su amiga– ¿Pasa algo Azusa-chan?»

La pelinegra no dijo nada. Ui comenzó a disculparse por haber dicho algo inapropiado, pero en ese instante la castaña recordó que la guitarrista había puesto la misma cara cuando vio a su hermana abrazando a Akira.

–«Azusa-chan, creo que estás celosa» dijo sonriendo.

–«¡¿C-c-celosa yo?! –la pelinegra estaba completamente roja y reía nerviosamente– ¿P-p-por qué habría de estarlo?».

–«Quizas porque te gusta _onee-chan»._

–«¡NO!» Casi todas las estudiantes presentes en el comedor voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquel grito. La cara de Azusa estaba tan roja que Ui comenzó a reir.

–«Tu cara dice todo lo contrario Azusa-chan». La pelinegra tenía la cara contra la mesa y cubría su cabeza con sus brazos. Estaba avergonzada por protagonizar una situación tan bochornosa. "Estoy condenada a ser avergonzada por las hermanas Hirasawa" pensaba.

* * *

**Primer capítulo de mi primera obra. Gracias por leer.**

**See you**


	2. Capítulo 2: Amenazas

CAPÍTULO 2: AMENAZAS

"6 am y no he dormido. ¡Todo por culpa de esas hermanas! ¿Por qué tienen que comportarse así? ¿Por qué Ui tenía que decir eso? ¿Y si tiene razón? No, no, no, no. Yo no soy así. Pero debo admitir que extrañaba los abrazos de Yui-senpai... ¿pero qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo voy a extrañar algo que me molestaba? Mejor que siga abrazando a Wada... ¡NO! ¡A ELLA NO! Parece que sí estoy celosa, pero eso no tiene sentido, Yui-senpai no me... ¿o sí?" Azusa estaba sentada en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la tarde anterior. No lo notaba, pero cada vez que venía a su mente la posibilidad de que Yui le gustara, se sonrojaba.

–«Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, debo concentrarme en las clases y en el toque del viernes. Espero recordar todavía las canciones» susurró mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alistarse para la jornada.

Bajó a desayunar, esperando encontrarse con Ui, pero la menor de las Hirasawa aún no se levantaba porque ese día sus clases comenzaban a las 9 am (eran las 6:30 am). Mientras desayunaba, la gatita no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios que varias alumnas hacían, especialmente los que hacían referencia a HTT.

–«¿Ya escuchaste el rumor sobre la nueva integrante de Houkago Tea Time?»

–«Sí, pero aún no puedo creerlo»

–«¿Cómo creerlo? Es imposible que sea cierto. HTT cerró sus puertas a nuevas integrantes»

–«Lo más grave es que dicen que fue la misma Tainaka-san la que le ofreció tocar con ellas, y que Hirasawa-san argumenta que tocarán las cinco el viernes»

–«Houkago Tea Time son solo Hirasawa, Akiyama, Kotobuki y Tainaka. Si ese rumor es cierto, esa entrometida pagará caro su atrevimiento. ¡Nadie dañará a la mejor banda de la UFJ!».

Azusa no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante tan amenazantes palabras de aquellas alumnas, a tal punto que perdió el apetito. Se levantó para irse a su primera clase, pero tropezó con otra alumna.

–«L-l-lo siento, no me f-f-fijé por donde iba»

–«Tranquila, no te asustes –respondió la chica al notar el nerviosismo de la pelinegra–. Si no eres la quinta Houkago Tea Time no tienes de qué preocuparte».

Al escuchar esto, la gatita se puso palida y quedó completamente inmóvil, lo que hizo que la otra chica soltara una ligera risilla

–«Discúlpame, solo fue una broma. Soy de primer año, así que no conozco a las famosas HTT de las que tanto hablan»

La chica ayudó a Azusa a sentarse de nuevo y le ofreció un poco de agua. Una vez recuperada de aquel susto, la guitarrista se dispuso a ir a clases.

–«¿Qué clase tienes ahora?»

–«Matemáticas, ¿por qué?»

–«Yo también tengo matemáticas. Y me preguntaba si podría acompañarte»

–«¡Claro!, no hay problema etto...»

–«¡Oh!, me llamo Yuuki Angela»

–«Nakano Azusa, gusto en conocerte Yuuki-san»

–«Igualmente Nakano-san».

Para Azusa, Angela era bastante agradable, su personalidad le recorada un poco a Jun. Tenía el cabello castaño, ligeramente más oscuro que el de Yui, largo hasta los hombros, con algunos mechones azules. Sus ojos verdes eran bastante expresivos, con una mirada amablemente traviesa. Tenía la misma estatura de Mugi, y ese día vestía un jean oscuro, convers y una chaqueta negra abierta que dejaba ver, además de su figura estilizada, una camiseta con estampado de la banda Queen, lo que llamó la atención de la guitarrista pelinegra.

–«Supongo que te gusta Queen, Yuuki-san» dijo la gatita sonriendo.

–«¡Me encantan!, ¡son la mejor banda del universo!» Angela no podía ocultar su emoción al hablar de su banda favorita. La expresión de la ojiverde era idéntica a la que ponía Yui cuando hablaba de pasteles. Azusa escuchaba atentamente a su compañera resumiendole la historia del cuarteto británico mientras caminaban al aula.

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios, Akira se disponía a despertar a Yui, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Pero, al acercarse a la puerta, escuchó un suave sonido de guitarra. "¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¡¿Yui está practicando?!" pensó asombrada mientras tocaba la puerta.

–«¡Yui, levántate ya, que se hace tarde!». El sonido de la guitarra se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Para sorpresa de Akira, la castaña estaba ya lista para bajar a desayunar.

–«Buenos días Akira-chan» saludó algo fria la guitarrista.

–«¿Tienes algún problema conmigo hoy o qué?». El tono altanero normal de la pelinegra ocultaba su preocupación por la actitud de la castaña.

–«Ayer hiciste enojar a mi Azu-nyan».

–«¿Tu Azu-... nyan? ¿Hablas de la chica nueva que estabas abrazando ayer?»

–«Sí»

–«Akira y su costumbre de siempre dar una mala primera impresión» decía riendo Yoshida Ayame, baterista de Gang of Girls, que llegaba a la escena en compañía de Ritsu.

–«Oye Ayame, no es mi culpa que Nakano haya tomado a mal mis palabras» respondió Akira cruzandose de brazos.

–«Akira-chan, debes disculparte con Azu-nyan». Yui también se cruzó de brazos.

–«¡Que no he hecho nada malo!»

–«Aunque no es mala idea que hables con Azusa, Akira. Así podrán aclarar la situación y ella se dará cuenta que a tí te fastidia todo» dijo Ritsu, lo último entre risas.

–«Ja ja, muy graciosa». Akira se veía incómoda ante la situación, lo que hizo reir a Ritsu, Ayame e incluso a Yui. Pero las risas fueron interrumpidas por Mio y Hayashi Sachi, bajista de Gang of Girls, que venían corriendo muy preocupadas.

–«Chicas, tenemos problemas» dijo Mio con voz preocupada.

–«¿Qué pasa Mio?» preguntaron las bateristas.

–«Lean esto, lo encontré pegado a mi puerta». La zurda les mostró la siguiente nota:

**"Houkago Tea Time son solo cuatro integrantes, no acepamos a ninguna más.**

**Expulsen a la entrometida de inmediato o ella la pagará.**

** Las Tea Timers"**

–«¡Genial, tenemos club de fans!» dijo Yui emocionada

–«Esas "fanaticas" no son buenas Yui»

–«Pero Mio-chan, incluso se llaman "Tea Timers", no deben ser malas» Yui realmente no entendía la gravedad de la situación, así que Akira tuvo que intervenir.

–«De veras que eres cabeza hueca, Yui. Esas "Tea Timers" no quieren que Nakano toque con ustedes».

–«Pero Azu-nyan es una de nosotras –Yui se deprimió al ver que sus "fanaticas" no querían a la gatita en la banda–. Ella es tan importante para HTT como Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan o yo».

–«Lo sabemos Yui, pero sería mejor que toquemos sin ella el viernes, por su bien. No sabemos de lo que sean capaces esas "Tea Timers" y no queremos que a Azusa le pase algo malo» dijo Mio.

–«Ellas tampoco saben de lo que yo soy capaz. Mio-chan, tocaremos las 5 el viernes. _**Nadie se mete con mi Azu-nyan**_» El tono de voz y la expresión de Yui daban miedo. Incluso Akira se sintió intimidada.

–«Etto... Será mejor llevar esto a la presidenta Yoshi antes de que pase a mayores» dijo Ritsu nerviosa por haber visto _ese_ lado de la castaña. Dicho esto, la baterista se dirigió al salón del club, donde se encontró con Mugi. La rubia tenía un cartel en la mano y también se veía nerviosa.

–«Mugi, tenemos problemas»

–«Lo sé Ricchan, mira esto» la teclista le mostró el cartel a la baterista

**"Tea Timers,**

**el club de fans oficial de Houkago Tea Time,**

**ofrece**

**¥500**

**A quien dé información sobre la supuesta quinta HTT**

**Toda información es valiosa para preservar intacta a la mejor banda de la UFJ"**

–«¿¡OFICIAL!?, Nosotras no las hemos aprobado y están cada vez más lejos de serlo» dijo Ritsu enojada. En ese instante la presidenta Yoshii abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las dos integrantes de HTT.

–«Pasen chicas, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes».

Las tres entraron al salón, más exactamente a un pequeño cuarto adaptado como oficina. Allí encontraron a...

–«¡¿Sogabe-senpai?!»

–«Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san, gusto en verlas» dijo Sogabe Megumi sonriendo.

–«¿Qué haces aquí senpai?» preguntó Mugi.

–«Ella es la presidenta de las Tea Timers» intervino Yoshii.

–«Ah... ¡¿QUÉ?!» las integrantes de HTT estaban sorprendidas.

–«Así que tú eres la culpable de esto» dijo Ritsu, mostrando el cartel y la nota que habían dejado en la puerta de Mio.

–«Sí, no quiero que nadie arruine a Houkago Tea Time. Por eso les pido que expulsen a esa nueva integrante antes de que tomemos cartas en el asunto». Mientras Mugi entristecía por las palabras de Megumi, Ritsu se ponía furiosa. Aunque no lo demostrara, la baterista sentía un gran aprecio por Azusa, a quien veía como una hermana menor.

–«¿Qué planean hacerle?» preguntó la ambarina

–«Haremos lo necesario para que renuncie».

–«Jamás, Azusa llegó para quedarse».

–«¿Azusa? ¿Nakano Azusa?»

–«Así es. Ella es nuestra "nueva" integrante. ¿Realmente creías que ibamos a dejar que una extraña entrara a nuestra banda así como así?»

Megumi cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto. Estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de mantener como cuarteto a HTT que había olvidado completamente la posibilidad de que Azusa también estudiara en la UFJ y que se reincorporarse de nuevo a la banda. Entre lágrimas se disculpó con Ritsu y Mugi y se comprometió a enmendar todo posible daño causado por las acciones y amenazas de las Tea Timers. Una vez resuelto el conflicto, las chicas fueron a sus clases.

Más tarde, Azusa llegaba al salón del club. Ella acostumbraba llegar temprano a los ensayos y, esta vez, no fue la excepción. Cuando llegó, Gang of Girls habían terminado su ensayo, así que fue inevitable que las dos guitarristas pelinegras se encontraran en la puerta.

–«Nakano-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento?» preguntó Akira, tratando de sonar educada.

–«¿Cómo sabes quien soy?» contrapreguntó la gatita, algo molesta.

–«Yui me ha hablado mucho de ti, además de que las vi ayer abrazándose». Sabiamente, Ayame y Sachi decidieron salir del salón y adelantarse a almorzar.

–«Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?» preguntó Azusa, mientras tomaba asiento.

–«Primero, creo que debo disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. No pensé que mis palabras...»

–«No fueron tus palabras las que me hicieron enojar, fue otra cosa»

–«No dirás que te caigo mal ¿o sí?»

–«No. Solo que no quiero que Yui-senpai te abrace»

–«Yo también quiero que ella deje de abrazarme, realmente es un fastidio que sea tan melosa. No importa cómo se lo diga, no entiende que no me gusta que me abracen».

–«¿En serio? ¿No te gustan los abrazos de Yui-senpai?»

–«En serio, detesto eso. ¿Y a tí, Nakano-san? Ella también te abraza mucho».

–«B-bueno, más que sus abrazos, me gusta ell... –Azusa cubrió su boca con sus manos, tenia la cara completamente roja, lo que causó una gran carcajada a Akira– ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso Wada-senpai?!»

–«Que te gusta Yui, eso es muy gracioso»

–«¡¿Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso de eso?!» Azusa estaba realmente enojada, ya que sentia que la líder de GoG se burlaba de sus sentimientos.

–«Ay Nakano, es que me cuesta creer y se me hace gracioso que a alguien como tú le guste alguien como Yui» Akira trataba de dejar de reir para no enojar más a la gatita.

–«¡¿Acaso es porque ambas somos chicas?!»

–«No, es porque ustedes son demasiado disparejas. Yui es una vaga cabeza hueca, mientras que tú eres responsable e inteligente».

–«Etto...» Azusa no sabía cómo responder. No podía negar que las palabras de Akira tenían verdad, pero no eran la verdad completa.

–«Tranquila Nakano, no diré nada. Y cuenta con todo mi apoyo para cuando decidan dar el gran paso»

–«Gracias Wada-senpai. Pero creí que no te agradabamos».

–«Aquí entre nos, me agradan bastante y me alegra que me concideren su amiga. Nos vemos luego Nakano».

–«Hasta luego Wada-senpai».

Las dos guitarristas salieron del salón, Akira para alcanzar a a sus compañeras de banda y Azusa para esperar a sus senpais. De repente, la gatita se vió envuelta en un abrazo, calido y familiar.

–«Azu-nyan, hola. Disculpa si te hicimos esperar mucho» dijo Yui, frotando su mejilla contra la de la menor.

–«Yui-senpai, ¿podrías soltarme, por favor?». Azusa trataba de sonar igual que siempre, aunque estaba disfrutando del abrazo. De hecho, aún estaba sonrojada.

–«No quiero». Yui apretó un poco más aquél abrazo.

–«¿Quién era la que decía que hoy ensayaríamos en serio?» preguntó Ritsu burlonamente.

–«Ricchan...» la castaña hizo un mohín sin soltar a la pequeña.

–«Vamos chicas, que se nos acaba el tiempo» dijo Mio mientras entraba al salón.

–«Sí, ya voy». Yui traviesamente besó la mejilla de Azusa y corrió al salón.

La gatita quedó paralizada por la acción de su senpai. Miraba perdidamente al salón, con la cara completamente roja. En su mente estaba fijo el instante en que los labios de la castaña tocaban su mejilla. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltear a ver quién la tocaba, se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Ritsu.

–«Deberían dejar de hacer eso en público, o la pobre Mugi no lo soportará» dijo entre risas la baterista mientras señalaba a la teclista, que tenía estrellas en sus ojos y las manos en sus mejillas. Sabrá Dios qué pasaba en ese instante por la mente de la rubia.

–«L-la culpa es de Y-yui-senpai –se defendió la pequeña–. Será mejor que entremos»

–«Sí, sí, sí». La ojimiel prácticamente entró a rastras a la ojiazul, quien aún imaginaba a las guitarristas en situaciones privadas.

Una vez todas adentro, Yui, Azusa y Mio sacaban sus instrumentos de sus estuches, Mugi acomodaba su teclado y Ritsu se sentaba en la batería (una Mapex Saturn, propiedad del club). Aunque algo en la guitarra de Azusa llamó la atención de Yui.

–«¿Qué es eso que le pusiste a Muttan, Azu-nyan?»

–«Es un Trémolo, Yui-senpai. Lo comencé a usar hace poco. Con él puedo variar la tensión de las cuerdas y hacer efectos interesantes» respondió la gatita.

–«Ya veo, ¿Guitah también puede tener uno?» preguntó Yui emocionada.

–«Con las Gibson tendrías que cambiar el cordal por un Bigsby, que básicamente cumple la misma función»

–«Prefiero que Guitah se quede así, no quiero cambiarle nada» dijo la castaña inflando las mejillas.

–«Chicas, ¿comenzamos de una vez?» propuso Mio

–«Ritsu-senpai, no es el momento de escuchar música» regaño Azusa a la baterista, cuando la vió ponerse unos audífonos.

–«Nakano sigue tan regañona como siempre» dijo la ojimiel sonriendo mientras mostraba su celular, en cuya pantalla se observaba la interfaz de una aplicación de metrónomo.

–«¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Ritsu-senpai usando metrónomo! ¿No estaré soñando?» dijo entre risas la pequeña. Yui, Mugi y Mio también rieron, aunque ya sabían que Ritsu había comenzado a ensayar con metrónomo desde hacía unos meses.

–«Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Bien, calentemos con Fuwafuwa. One Two...»

Al conteo de la baterista, las chicas comenzaron a tocar su icónica canción. Yui tenía razón en no preocuparse. Si bien todas (sí, todas) habían mejorado y Azusa no tocaba con ellas desde aquel último concierto en el aula 3-2 de Sakuragaoka, el empalme fue simplemente perfecto. La gatita se adaptó perfectamente al ritmo de sus senpais, parecía que nunca hubieran dejado de tocar juntas. Al termino del ensayo, todas estaban contentas y fue inevitable un abrazo colectivo.

* * *

Esa noche, en un lugar secreto, las Tea Timers acudían a una junta extraordinaria, convocada por su presidenta. Si bien todas sabían que el asunto de la reunión era la quinta HTT, ninguna se esperaba que Megumi hiciera este anuncio:

–«Compañeras, ya conozco la identidad de la quinta integrante de HTT, y debo decir que ella ya era parte de la banda durante la secundaria. Su nombre es Nakano Azusa, y es una gran guitarrista. Como presidenta de las Tea Timers, ordeno que cesen las actividades que tengan por objetivo hacerle daño a Nakano-san, y les pido el favor de apoyarla y seguir apoyando a la mejor banda de la UFJ».

Las demás integrantes del club estaban desconcertadas. De un momento a otro pasaron de "defender" a un cuarteto a apoyar a un quinteto.

–«Aún nos podemos aceptar a esa chica –decía una– si llega a arruinar el concierto del viernes, está fuera».

Todas las Tea Timers apoyaron la moción. Megumi, a regañadientes, aceptó la condición puesta por sus subalternas, después de todo, confiaba en todas las chicas de la banda, especialmente en las dos pelinegras.

* * *

**Listo el segundo capítulo, gracias por tu paciencia beth726**

**Yagami fangirl, agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras, me hicieron feliz el fin de año.**

**Chobits3, genial que haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo será el concierto de bienvenida. ¿Les gustaría que incluyera las letras de las canciones que se intrepretarán? Respuestas en los reviews. Gracias por leer. See you**


	3. Capítulo 3: Revancha

**¡Bienvenidos al concierto de bienvenida (valga la redundancia XD)! El día de hoy disfrutaremos de 9 canciones. Siguendo la sugerencia de iamSandman, aquí están los enlaces en Youtube de las canciones (youtu. be y el resto) :**

**1) LiSA Rising Hope: /idlRtP5wH28**

**2) K-on! - Watashi no koi wa Hotch-Kiss: /Wij8_QMSt2o**

**3) Anna Tsuchiya - Rose: /8rvxq9Qb9cU**

**4) K-On! - Samidare 20 Love Lyrics (K-ON! Movie): /Z6E_NM9baqI**

**5) The Pretty Reckless - Make me wanna die (live): /X5N_lkOR6aY**

**6) K-On!- Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai: /UmxPYZVwp7k**

**7) Joan Jett, The Blackhearts - I Hate Myself for Lo…: /bpNw7jYkbVc**

**8) K-on! - Honey sweet tea time (Cassette Mix): /ytZY0mP3ayg**

**9) Anna Tsuchiya - Lucy: /mjzu-tVUJ_I**

**Sin más preámbulo, comencemos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: REVANCHA

El gran día ha llegado y la emoción se sentía en el aire. El único tema de conversación era el concierto que se daría es noche y las expectativas generadas por las nuevas bandas que probablemente hayan entrado y, sobre todo, la nueva integrante de Houkago Tea Time, especialmente porque las Tea Timers habían dejado de perseguirla.

Azusa se levantó temprano, como siempre. Tras el primer ensayo serio de la banda y la prueba de sonido realizada el día anterior, se sentía confiada, y creía que nada iba a salir mal. Pero esa confianza se perdió al encontrar una nota en su puerta:

**"Aún no estás a salvo**

**UN SOLO ERROR Y ESTÁS FUERA DE HTT**

**Tea Timers"**

–«¿Pasa algo Azusa-chan?» preguntó Ui, que iba a desayunar, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga. Al no obtener respuesta, la pequeña Hirasawa leyó la nota, sobre el hombro de la gatita, y comprendió que ella estaba asustada. En ese momento, Azusa sintió la cercanía de su amiga y dio un salto hacia dentro de su habitación. Cuando decidió ver quién estaba tras ella, Ui se encontraba sonriendole. Esa sonrisa de "todo estará bien", idéntica a la de Yui, hizo sentir mejor a la gatita.

–«¡Por Dios Ui, no me asustes de esa manera!» dijo la pelinegra, fingiendo enojo.

–«Parece que ya te sientes mejor Azusa-chan» respondió la castaña, aún sonriendo.

–«Solo un poco. Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica con esas Tea Timers, creí que todo se había solucionado, pero parece que me equivoqué».

–«Yo no preocuparía tanto si fuera tú, Azusa-chan, tú no cometes errores al tocar»

–«Yo también soy humana Ui, no soy Clapton»

–«¿Quién?»

–«Te lo explico luego Ui, vamos a desayunar»

Las dos amigas bajaron al comedor. Al entrar, vieron a las demás integrantes de HTT, junto a Gang of Girls, desayunando y hablando acerca del evento de esa noche, así que decidieron acercarse a donde ellas estaban. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yui notara la presencia de las menores y se lanzara, como siempre, a abrazar a Azusa.

–«¡Buenos días Azu-nyan y Ui!» saludó la castaña, mientras la pelinegra fingía tratar de liberarse del abrazo.

–«¡Buenos días _onee-chan_, chicas» respondió el saludo la menor de las Hirasawa, con su habitual sonrisa.

–«Ui, ¿vas a vernos esta noche, verdad?» preguntó Yui entusiasmada.

–«Claro, muero de ganas por verlas de nuevo tocando».

–«¡Genial!, el regreso de la formación completa de Houkago Tea Time causa furor en las nuevas alumnas. ¡Debemos aprovechar y cobrar la entrada!» dijo Ritsu.

–«¡No digas esas cosas, Ritsu!» dijo Mio, tras golpear en la cabeza a la baterista.

–«Mio tiene razón, no le des ideas a la presidenta» dijo Ayame entre risas.

–«Finalmente hoy es el día. Espero que estén listas para perder, de nuevo» dijo burlonamente Akira.

–«Esa vez fue solo suerte, hoy todo será diferente. Prepárense para conocer la derrota» dijo Ritsu.

–«De todas formas no importa, nuestra banda ya tiene un contrato con una discográfica, así que estamos más cerca de ser profesionales que ustedes»

–«Akira-chan, eso es solo porque tu novio es el hijo del dueño de la disquera» dijo Mugi. Ese comentario hizo que Yui y Ritsu rieran.

–«¡ESO NO ES CIERTO MUGI!» gritó Akira, completamente ruborizada.

–«¿Todavía no?, pero si él te gusta y tú le gustas, así que deberían dar el siguiente paso y ser una hermosa pareja» dijo Mugi, con estrellas en los ojos y las manos cruzadas a la altura del cuello, lo que aumentó las risas de las castañas e hizo que Mio, Ayame y Sachi también rieran. "Así que Mugi-senpai también se emociona con las parejas hetero. Interesante dato" pensó Azusa.

Las clases y las horas pasaron, lentamente pero pasaron. A pocos minutos de comenzar, el auditorio estaba, literalmente, lleno de ruido: gritos, sonidos extraños, feedbacks, pseudo-cantantes desafinados probando los micrófonos, etc. Mientras tanto, prácticamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil se agolpaba a las puertas de recinto, esperando a que autorizaran la entrada.

Pocos minutos, que parecieron largas horas, bastaron para que las puertas del auditorio se abrieran, dejando entrar a las alunmas y a uno que otro docente interesado. En punto de las siete de la noche, la presidenta Yoshii daba inicio al espectáculo.

–«Compañeras y docentes presentes: es un honor para mí darles la bienvenida a este concierto para recibir a las chicas que ingresan por primera vez a nuestra prestigiosa universidad. Hoy disfrutaremos de dos prometedoras bandas que, en su segundo año, se vuelven a enfrentar y ¡ustedes decidirán cual de las dos es la ganadora! –un gran aplauso se escuchó en el recinto–. Bien, antes del espectáculo central de la noche, una banda de alumnas de nuevo ingreso nos deleitará con una canción y se probarán frente a ustedes. Ellas se hacen llamar Tenshi no Tsubasa».

El telón se abrió y sobre el escenario estaban cuatro chicas que, sin presentarse, comenzaron a tocar una gran versión de Rising Hope. Azusa, que estaba junto a las demás integrantes de HTT y GoG en primera fila, se sorprendió al ver quién era la vocalista y guitarrista líder, que tocaba una Ibanez RG570.

–«Muchas gracias a todos por su acogida –dijo la cantante mientras el público aplaudía–. Kazehaya Usagi en la batería, Sato Anna en el bajo, Misaki Sakura en el teclado y guitarra rítmica, mi nombre es Yuuki Angela y somos Tenshi no Tsubasa». El telón bajó mientras las cuatro jóvenes abandonaban la tarima.

–«¡Esas chicas son geniales! Realmente merecen ese aplauso» dijo Yui.

–«Tienes razón Yui, me sorprende lo buenas que son» dijo Mio.

–«No es para tanto, nosotras somos mucho mejores» dijo Akira.

–«Muchas gracias a Tenshi no Tsubasa por su gran presentación –dijo Yoshii, prosiguiendo con el show–. Y ahora el plato principal: el gran duelo entre Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time. ¿La banda de Akira volverá a salir triunfadora?, ¿la nueva integrante de HTT hará la diferencia? Lo averiguaremos en breve. Por ahora explico las reglas. De forma intercalada, las dos bandas interpretarán cuatro canciones cada una. Al final, ustedes, con sus aplausos, definirán a la banda ganadora. Suerte para ambas y la banda que inicia será... Pa pa pa pa... ¡Houkago Tea Time!».

El público estalló en aplausos, mientras las cinco chicas subían al escenario. Pero justo en ese instante surgió un problema. Azusa, al mirar al público por un costado del telón, reconoció a las chicas que días atras rechazaban violentamente la idea de una quinta HTT. En ese instante recordó la nota que dejaron en su puerta esa mañana y el miedo la invadió. Se puso pálida, tan blanca como la nieve, y quedó completamente paralizada.

–«¿Azu-nyan? ¿Estas bien? Azu-nyan respóndeme por favor... ¡Azu-nyan!» Yui intentaba hacer reaccionar a la gatita. Poco a poco las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Mio, Mugi y Ritsu también trataban infructuosamente de reanimar a la pequeña pelinegra. Cuando notaron que el telón comenzaba a levantarse, las dos chicas de cabello largo se ubicaron en sus puestos, Yui abrazó a Azusa en un último intento para hacerla reaccionar, mientras Ritsu le alcanzaba un pañuelo a la castaña para que secara sus lágrimas.

Con el telón levantado y el aplauso del público, Yui, tras haber soltado a Azusa y secado sus lágrimas, comenzó a tocar, sin previo aviso, los acordes de Watashi no Koi wa Hotch-Kiss. En ese instante la pequeña pelinegra reaccionó y miró a sus compañeras, que estaban igual de confundidas que ella por lo que estaba haciendo la castaña.

Yui empezó a cantar la canción. Solo su voz y el sonido de Guitah se escuchaban en el lugar:

_Nande nan daro_

_ki ni naru yoru kimi e no_

_kono omoi bin sen ni ne_

_kaite miru yo_

Mio se unió haciendo la segunda voz. Mientras, Azusa hizo una nota sostenida, que modificaba con el tremolo de Muttan de acuerdo al cambio de acordes. Yui lo notó y sonrió:

_Moshikashite_

_kimagure ka mo shirenai_

_sore na no ni maisuu dake_

_fuete yuku yo_

Mugi, usando violines en su teclado, creó un fondo armónico en el precoro:

_Suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki_

_areba ii noni_

Ritsu, usando mazas de timbal de orquesta en los platillos, marcó la entrada al coro:

_Kirakira hikaru negai goto mo_

_guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo_

_souda hocchikisu de tojichaou_

_hajimari dake wa karui nori de_

_shiranai uchi ni atsuku natte_

_mou hari ga nandaka tooranai_

_rara * mata ashita_

Mugi ejecutó, ya con la voz de piano en su teclado, su parte instrumental. La canción continuó en su habitual versión rock.

La ovación del público, especialmente de las Tea Timers, no se hizo esperar. Azusa sonrió al ver eso.

–«Watashi no Koi wa Hotch-Kiss, ¡gracias a todos!» dijo Yui entusiasmada.

–«Esa fue la primera canción de HTT. Ahora, veamos cómo responde Gang of Girls» dijo Yoshii, dando continuidad al evento.

Tras bajar del escenario, Yui abrazó a Azusa de nuevo, esta vez con alegría.

–«Gracias Yui-senpai» dijo la gatita, ligeramente sonrojada.

–«¿Gracias por qué Azu-nyan?» preguntó la castaña.

–«Por ayudarme a vencer mis miedos».

–«Pero no pude hacerte reaccionar a tiempo». Yui tenía de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos.

–«Lo intentaste Yui-senpai, y yo lo noté. Además, fue divertido improvisar así con Hotch-Kiss». Azusa sonreía.

–«¿En serio?»

–«Sí Yui-senpai».

Mientras, en el escenario, Gang of Girls iniciaban con su presentación. La canción que interpretaron fue Rose, donde Akira demostró sus habilidades tanto vocales como guitarrísticas. "Yui-senpai tenía razón, de verdad es buena" pensó Azusa.

–«¡Gracias, muchas gracias!» dijo Akira, tras finalizar la canción, el público aplaudía fuertemente.

–«¡Gran canción de GoG! –Dijo Yoshii, en su papel de moderadora–. La batalla está dura y pareja. ¡Wow, se siente la emoción en el aire! Bien, continuemos con el segundo round. ¡Houkago Tea Time al escenario!».

Las cinco chicas subieron de nuevo a escena. Esta vez no había miedos.

–«Gracias a todos, son geniales –dijo Mio–. Bien, Tea Timers y publico en general, les presento a nuestra amiga y compañera, Nakano Azusa».

–«¡La pequeña maravilla de la guitarra!» dijo Ritsu.

–«Bien, esta canción se llama Samidare 20 Love»

–«_One, two, three, four_»

Tras el conteo, Mio y Ritsu comenzaron a tocar. El riff de bajo de la zurda junto al ritmo alegre de la baterista hicieron que el público se uniera con las palmas. Tras un par de compases, las demás chicas se unieron dando lugar a una gran interpretación. La voz de la alta pelinegra estubo impecable, como siempre, y el solo de Azusa fue genial. Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar.

–«¡Muchas gracias!» dijeron Mio y Yui al tiempo.

–«¡Houkago Tea Time puso a bailar a la UFJ! Pero Gang of Girls aún no se rinden. ¡Aquí está su segunda canción!». Yoshii estaba emocionada. Sabía que ambas bandas darían lo mejor de sí, pero no esperaba que fuera a ese nivel.

–«Bien, bien. Parece que cierta gatita sacó las garras –dijo Akira, refiriéndose a Azusa–. Hora de sacar la artillería. Esta canción se llama Make me Wanna Die».

Sorpresivamente, Sachi demostró que también toca teclados, haciendo la introducción de la canción. El sonido suave de esa voz de violín contrastó con los agresivos acordes de Rosalie, la Les Paul negra de Akira.

Una vez finalizada la canción, nuevamente el público estalló en aplausos. Con cada ronda era más difícil predecir cuál de las dos bandas ganaría.

–«¡Wow! ¡Qué fuerza interpretativa! –Exclamó Yoshii–. Es un alivio que yo no tenga que elegir a la banda ganadora. Bien, ¡pasemos a la tercera ronda! Con ustedes una vez más: ¡Houkago Tea Time!»

–«A juzgar por la canción anterior de nuestras rivales, la relación entre Akira y su novio Maeda pasa por un momento interesante» dijo Ritsu, lo que provocó risas entre varias alumnas.

–«No es el momento de decir eso, Ritsu». Dijo Mio

–«Mio-chan tiene razón Ricchan, ahora es el momento de un parfait de fresa» dijo Yui, provocando más risas en el público.

–«Yui siempre pensando en comida, incluso cuando compone» dijo la baterista.

–«Bueno, pero mis canciones son divertidas. Y hablando de parfait de fresa, esta canción se llama Ichigo Parfait ga Tomara nai» dijo Yui.

–«_One, Two, Three..._»

Nuevamente el sonido alegre de HTT llenó el lugar. Yui y Azusa coordinaron perfectamente sus guitarras durante la introducción. Y, para sorpresa de las demás, la gatita armonizó perfectamente su voz con las de la sonriente castaña y la de Mio. Sabían que Sawako le había enseñado a cantar el año anterior, pero durante el ensayo solo participó con su voz en las partes donde intervenían todas. El solo de Yui fue increíble, y al final de la canción, llevada por la emoción, Ritsu improvisó un solo de batería. Mientras Mugi y la castaña miraban confundidas y Mio le lanzaba una mirada asesina, Azusa, sosteniendo el acorde que había tocado, subió al máximo el volumen de Muttan y se acercó a su amplificador, provocando un feedback. De esta forma Ritsu entendió que se había pasado y marcó el final de la canción. El público estaba extasiado y varias Tea Timers comenzaron a corear el nombre de la baterista.

–«¡Estupenda canción de HTT! ¡Estas chicas van con todo! ¿Cómo responderá GoG?» dijo Yoshii, tan emocionada como el público.

–«¡¿Qué fue eso, Ritsu?!» preguntó Mio, tras darle un golpe en la cabeza a la ojimiel.

–«¡Ouch!, solo estaba haciendo justicia Mio. Todas tienen su momento estelar menos yo» dijo la baterista en su tono dramático.

Sin previo aviso, Gang of Girls comenzó a tocar I Hate Myself for Loving You. En esta versión Akira exploró las notas altas de su rango vocal. El público respondía con gran entusiasmo e incluso, coreaban algunas partes de la canción.

–«Gracias. Quiero aclarar que no tengo ninguna relación sentimental en este momento» dijo Akira en respuesta al comentario que hizo Ritsu.

–«¡Un gran cover de Joan Jett cierra el tercer round de esta batalla! Las cosas se ponen interesantes. Quedan pocos minutos para conocer a la banda ganadora de esta noche. ¿Será Houkago Tea Time? –Los aplausos interrumpen a Yoshii– ¿O será Gang of Girls? –Nuevamente aplausos– ¡Ustedes tienen la última palabra! Sin más demora, ¡arranquemos con la ronda final! ¡Con ustedes la canción final de HTT!».

El público ovacionó a las chicas que reaparecían en el escenario.

–«¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos! –dijo Yui– Antes de tocar nuestra última canción, creo que es justo que nos presentemos, especialmente para las nuevas alumnas que hoy nos ven y escuchan por primera vez. Primero nuestra fundadora, la hiperactiva baterista que decidió revivir el club de música ligera en nuestra preparatoria: ¡Tainaka Ritsu!» los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

–«¡Muchas gracias!» dijo Ritsu con su habitual entusiasmo.

–«Ella interpretó a J...» la baterista interrumpió a la guitarrista con un fuerte golpe en los platillos.

–«No creo que ellas deban saber _eso_, Yui» dijo seriamente.

–«Jejeje, lo siento Ricchan. Bien, en el bajo, una chica que, gracias a sus fanáticas, ha logrado vencer su pánico escénico. Gran cantante y compositora de la mayoría de nuestras canciones: ¡Akiyama Mio!». Megumi y varias de las Tea Timers aplaudieron eufóricamente a la bajista.

–«Muchas gracias a todos» dijo tímidamente la zurda.

–«En la guitarra –prosiguió Yui– la más joven de nuestro grupo, alguien especial para mí y a quien le agradezco la paciencia que me ha tenido y todo lo que me ha enseñado: ¡Nakano Azusa!». Todas las Tea Timers ovacionaron a la gatita, definitivamente fue aceptada como parte del grupo.

–«Gracias por aceptarme» dijo la pequeña.

–«Mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui... –la castaña fue interrumpida por un eufórico aplauso– ¡Gracias! Por último, pero no menos importante, en teclado, nuestra arregista. A ella y el delicioso té que prepara le debemos nuestro nombre: ¡Kotobuki Tsumugi!». Un gran aplauso se escuchó, apoyando a la teclista.

–«¡Gracias! ¡Son los mejores!» dijo la rubia, bastante emocionada.

–«Mugi también canta y ella nos deleitará ahora con su hermosa voz y sus dedos mágicos –dijo Mio–. Nuestra última canción se llama Honey Sweet Tea Time».

–«_One,two, three, four_».

La última canción de HTT comenzó a sonar. Desde la introducción, hecha magistralmente por Azusa, el público comenzó a saltar y a moverse. La voz de Mugi, hermosa y certera, estuvo a la altura de la de sus compañeras. La canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público.

–«¡Muchas gracias a todos!» Dijeron las cinco chicas al tiempo mientras bajaban del escenario.

–«¡Gran final de Houkago Tea Time! Ahora escuchemos la última canción que nos trae Gang of Girls» dijo Yoshii, con la voz algo afectada. El público aplaudió fuertemente.

–«Gracias, gracias. Hayashi Sachi en el bajo, la gran Yoshida Ayame en la batería, mi nombre es Wada Akira, somos Gang of Girls y esta canción se llama Lucy».

Tras el aplauso del público, GoG comenzó la Interpretación de la canción. La energía de la banda estaba al máximo y la voz de Akira estubo impecable. La respuesta del público fue increíble. Al final de la canción, las tres chicas agradecieron a los presentes con una venia.

–«¡Gang of Girls cerró con fuerza esta noche de música! Pero ha llegado el momento de la verdad –dijo Yoshii con voz de suspenso–. Ustedes definen a las ganadoras. ¡La banda con más aplausos obtendrá la victoria! Y, para ayudarme a escuchar mejor, tengo aquí un medidor de decibelios que funcionará como aplausómetro. Bien comencemos. ¡Aplauso para GoG!»

Un fuerte ovación sacudió el auditorio. Varias chicas comenzaron a corear el nombre de la banda

–«¡Wow, 107 db! ¡Sí que son ruidosos! –Dijo Yoshii, asombrada– Ahora, ¡Aplauso para HTT!»

Otra fuerte ovación sacudió el recinto. Las Tea Timers aplaudieron a más no poder.

–«Ciento... Ciento... Ciento... ¡Siento que me va a dar un infarto por la emoción! –El público abucheó a Yoshii por su mal comentario– Ok, mala broma. En fin, ¡Houkago Tea Time obtiene 111 db y son las ganadoras!»

Una tercera ovación sacudió el auditorio. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa no podían creer que hubieran ganado.

–«¡Se los dije! Sabía que ganaríamos si Azu-nyan tocaba con nosotras» le dijo Yui a sus compañeras mientras abrazaba a la gatita.

–«Parece que tenías razón Yui, aunque no pueden negar que mi super solo de batería ayudó» dijo Ritsu, sonriendo pícaramente.

–«La próxima vez avísanos Ritsu» dijo Mio.

–«Admítelo Mio, estuvo genial –replicó la baterista– igual que tú, Yui y Mugi con sus voces y Azusa con la guitarra».

–«Muchachas, debo felicitarlas por su victoria –dijo Akira, acercándose junto a Sachi y Ayame–. Nakano, eres mejor de lo que Yui había dicho, me sorprendiste».

–«Gracias Wada-senpai, tú también estuviste sorprendente» dijo Azusa, mientras Yui corría a abrazar a Akira.

–«¡Genial! ¡Reconoces el talento de mi Azu-nyan!» dijo la castaña.

–«¡Sí, pero suéltame Yui, deja de ser tan molesta!»

–«Yui-senpai, suéltala. ¡Aprende a comportarte en público por amor de Dios!» regañaba la gatita. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Ayame y Sachi reían viendo la escena.

–«Chicas, lamento interrumpir, pero les traigo noticias –dijo Yoshii, acercandose a la escena–. Aprovecho que ambas bandas están aquí para informarles que fueron seleccionadas para representar a nuestra universidad en el clasificatorio regional para el Gran Concurso Nacional de Bandas Universitarias».

–«¿¡En serio!?» dijeron al tiempo las ocho chicas

–«Así es. Por lo tanto alisten más de esas increibles canciones que saben tocar. La primera eliminatoria es en un mes. ¡Buena suerte chicas!».

Un nuevo reto para ambas bandas se avecina, esta vez será a nivel regional. Y, para Houkago Tea Time, significa estar un paso más cerca al sueño de Budokan.

* * *

**Nota final: incluí parte de la letra de Hotch-Kiss para ilustrar el nuevo arreglo de Yui.**

**El-digivice esas Tea Timers son unas loquillas.**

**Yagami fangirl, este capítulo estuvo más largo. La idea de las Tea Timers nació del club de fans de Mio. En mi casa me enseñaron a ser agradecido, además que hay buenas historias que nadie tiene en cuenta.**

**iamSandman, espero que con vieja te refieras a la formación clásica de Queen, no a mí (soy hombre)**

**beth726 espero que disfrutes el episodio**

**Chobits3 gracias, igualmente. Y creo que le quedo gustando ser presidenta de clubes de fans XD.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer. El siguiente episodio mostrará un "nuevo" talento de Ritsu, y habrá romance. See you**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sentimientos

**Nota inicial: Los siguentes capítulos girarán un poco al rededor de esta canción:**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu .be/-boqtqJtIkI**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: SENTIMIENTOS

–«¡Nakano-san, buenos días!»

–«¡Buenos días Yuuki-san! ¡Tocaste genial anoche y tu voz es magnífica!»

–«Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atras, me fascinó tu solo en la segunda canción»

Azusa y Angela se habían encontrado en el comedor, la mañana siguiente al concierto de bienvenida. Mientras conversaban, Ui se acercó.

–«Disculpen, ¿puedo unirme a su conversación?» preguntó la castaña.

–«¡Claro Ui! –dijo Azusa– Permitanme presentarlas. Ui, ella es Yuuki Angela. Yuuki-san, ella es Hirasawa Ui»

–«¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!» dijeron al tiempo Ui y Angela.

–«Hirasawa-san, ¿eres familiar de Hirasawa Yui?» preguntó la chica de mechones azules.

–«Ella es mi hermana mayor» respondió la castaña con su típica sonrisa.

–«¿Por cuántos minutos?»

–«¿Minutos? No sé. Azusa-chan, ¿cuántos minutos hay en un año y tres meses?»

–«¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, Ui?»

–«¿Año y tres meses?, creí que eran gemelas». Angela estaba asombrada por el enorme parecido de las Hirasawa.

–«Mucha gente piensa igual cuando nos ve». Ui simplemente sonreía

–«Por cierto, tu hermana es genial con la guitarra y canta muy bien»

–«Sí, _onee-chan_ es genial».

En ese instante sonó el celular de Azusa.

**"Mensaje de: Ritsu-senpai**

**Azusa, necesito tu ayuda".**

"¿Le abrá pasado algo?" pensó la gatita mientras respondía el mensaje.

–«¿Pasa algo Azusa-chan?» preguntó Ui

–«Ritsu-senpai me envió un mensaje pidiéndome ayuda, espero que no sea nada grave». El móvil de la gatita volvió a sonar.

**"Mensaje de: Ritsu-senpai**

**Tranquila, no es nada malo,**

**es una sorpresa que estoy**

**planeando para la eliminatoria".**

–«Espero que no sea otra de sus bromas» dijo Ui sonriendo.

–«¿Tainaka-san es tan bromista?» preguntó Angela

–«Así es Yuuki-san. Y, normalmente, Yui-senpai la secunda» Cuando Azusa dijo esas palabras, Ui, que estaba comiendo, casi se atraganta. Nuevamente sonó el celular de la gatita.

**"Mensaje de: Ritsu-senpai**

**Tengo esta tarde libre**

**¿podemos vernos?**

**Si es así, te espero en**

**la biblioteca"**

* * *

**"Mensaje de: Nakano Azusa**

**Ahí estaré"**

"Espero que Mio no se ponga celosa por pedirle este favor a Azusa" pensó Ritsu, riendo para sí misma. "Lo haría por mí misma de no ser porque no sé tocar ningún instrumento melódico o armónico. Y hay algo en Azusa que me inquieta, así que aprovecharé para preguntarle..."

La tarde llegó. Azusa llegó a la biblioteca en busca de Ritsu. La baterista la esperaba junto a los libros de ciencia-ficción.

–«Ritsu-senpai, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?» dijo la gatita al encontrarse con la castaña.

–«Verás, escribí una letra...» comenzó la ojimiel, siendo interrumpida por la risa de la pequeña.

–«¿Tú? ¿escribiendo letras?»

–«Por lo menos no es sobre alimentar a una tortuga»

–«¡Ton-chan es muy importante para mí!, aunque no fue la única inspiración de esa letra». Azusa prácticamente susurró esas últimas palabras.

–«Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?»

–«Solo si tu letra tiene sentido Ritsu-senpai. Pero, ¿exactamente en qué puedo ayudarte?»

–«Pues como sabes, yo solo sé tocar la batería. Así que necesito de tu ayuda para ponerle música a mi letra»

–«Ya veo, pero ¿por que yo?»

–«Te escribí en la mañana que era una sorpresa, para Mio, Mugi y Yui, que son las más activas en la parte creativa de la banda»

–«¿Y qué hay de Wada-senpai o Hayashi-senpai?»

–«Esto es un asunto interno de Houkago Tea Time, Azusa»

–«Buen punto. ¿Y cómo es la letra, Ritsu-senpai?»

–«Mírala, aquí está». Ritsu le mostró a Azusa una hoja escrita:

_"__**kaerimichi kangaeru menyuu kimaranai kara itsumo to chigau michi**_

_**magar ikado mittsu bun dake no chippoke na tabi kuchibue fuki nagara**_

_(De camino a casa siempre tomo un camino diferente ya que no puedo optar por un menú_

_Silbo mientras giro por la esquina y tomo un corto viaje de tres segundos)_

_**kaze to odoru akatonbo sora oou urokogumo**_

_**me wo tojireba todoite kuru dokoka no uchi no yuushoku no nioi**_

_(Una libélula roja baila en el viento, el cielo oculto por las nubes_

_Si cierro los ojos, Voy a llegar; Puedo oler la cena de una casa en algún lugar)_

_**sou da, kyou wa hanbaagu ni shiyou senshuu mo tsukutta kedo**_

_**aa aibiki oniku ippai konete ai mo ippai komete**_

_**daisuki na hito no tame**_

_(¡Eso es! Hoy tendremos carne de hamburguesa, aunque lo hice la semana pasada_

_Ah, voy a amasar una mezcla llena de carne de res, de cerdo y amor_

_Para la persona que amo)_

_**toorisugiru basu no teeru ranpu takusan no hito no yume kibou hakobu**_

_**"okaeri" wo iu dareka no moto kizuna wo tsunagu mitai ni ne hashitteku **_

_(Las luces traseras del autobús que pasa llevando los deseos de los sueños de muchas personas_

_Parece que hay un lazo atado entre mí y ese alguien que dice "Bienvenido a casa"; llegaré corriendo)_

_**minna yurari yurarete... watashi mo kaeru tochuu**_

_**konna attakai mainichi itsumademo tsudzuitara ii na**_

_(Todo el mundo está balanceándose, y de camino a casa, también yo_

_Sería muy bueno si todos los días continúan teniendo este calor)_

_**toriaezu, hayaku hanbaagu ni shiyou oishii gohan mo taite**_

_**chanto tsukeawase no gurasse mentori kakushiaji wa genki**_

_**matteiru hito no tame**_

_(Por ahora, vamos a prisa y tengamos carne de hamburguesa; Voy a cocinar una deliciosa comida_

_Voy a estar segura de agregar un glaseado perfecto hecho sutilmente de alegría_

_Para la persona que me espera)_

_**nigate na koto mo aru kedo dekiru koto kara hajimeyou**_

_**naichau toki mo aru kedo egao wo shinjitekou**_

_(Aunque hay cosas que yo no soy muy buena, voy a empezar con las cosas que puedo hacer_

_Aunque hay momentos de lágrimas, creeré en sonrisas)_

_**zettai, kyou wa hanbaagu ni shiyou senshuu yori mo jouzu ni**_

_**aa aibiki oniku ippai konete ai mo ippai komete**_

_**daisuki na hito no tame**_

_(Hoy definitivamente tendremos carne de hamburguesa, y será mejor que la de la semana pasada_

_Ah, voy a amasar una mezcla llena de carne de res, de cerdo y amor_

_Para la persona que amo)"_

–«¿Realmente tú la escribiste Ritsu-senpai?»

–«Así es Azusa»

–«Es un poco... cursi...» dijo la pequeña entre risas

–«¡Ya lo sé! ¡No te burles de mí, Nakano!»

–«Lo siento Ritsu-senpai, no fue mi intención. Me gustaría saber en quién te inspiraste para escribirla»

–«¿A qué te refieres?» la baterista estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

–«A que es bastante directa, especialmente en lo que podrían ser los coros. Solo falta que pusieras el nombre de ese alguien a quien quieres cocinarle».

–«Mio...»

–«¿Mio-senpai?»

–«Q-q-quiero decir que la co-compuse para que Mio la cantara». Ritsu estaba completamente roja.

–«Mio-senpai es hermosa, y muy popular. Creo que la mayoría de las Tea Timers son fanáticas de ella. Si te descuidas te la pueden quitar»

–«Ya estás hablando igual que Mugi, Nakano. Mio y yo solo somos _**amigas**_. Si ella encuentra alguien con quien quiera iniciar una relación sentimental, la apoyaré y seguiré siendo su amiga, aunque mi corazón se rompa en pedazos». Cuando Ritsu dijo esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo continuar hablando.

–«Ritsu-senpai, perdóname. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar» dijo Azusa también a punto de romper en llanto. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna durante un buen tiempo.

–«Azusa, ¿puedo abrazarte?» dijo Ritsu, calmándose un poco. La guitarrista asintió y recibió el abrazo de la baterista, abrazo que la pequeña correspondió. Tras un breve lapso de silencio, la castaña se separó de la pelinegra y comenzó a cantar la letra de su canción.

–«¡Cantas muy bien Ritsu-senpai! ¿Es así como va la canción?» dijo Azusa, cuando Ritsu terminó de cantar.

–«Gracias Azusa. Y sí, así va» respondió la baterista, recuperando su sonrisa.

–«De verdad perdóname por lo que dije hace un rato, no medí mis palabras y...»

–«No tienes que disculparte por eso, ambas sabemos que lo que dijiste es verdad. Pero tengo miedo de que Mio no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella»

–«¿Le has puesto atención a la letra de Fuyu no Hi? Es obvio que Mio-senpai la escribió pensando en ti»

–«Tal vez, pero Yui la canta pensando en ti –Azusa se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras–. "Finalmente mis sentimientos han sido descubiertos. No puedo ocultar que amo a la guitarrista castaña que constantemente me abraza. Aunque temo al rechazo, es cuestión de tiempo para..."»

–«¡DEJA DE LEER MI MEN... Digo, ¡deja de decir esas cosas Ritsu-senpai!». La baterista comenzó a reir por la reacción de la guitarrista, quien también comenzó a reir.

–«Azusa, tú y Yui harán una gran pareja cuando decidan ser más que amigas»

–«Igual tú y Mio-senpai. Pero ¿y Mugi-senpai?»

–«Tal vez sea la más feliz, al ver sus fantasías hechas realidad».

–«Eso espero. Pero lo mejor será que nada afecte a la banda. Sigamos todas siendo tan unidas como siempre».

–«Sí, estoy de acuerdo».

Al día siguiente, por la tarde...

**"Mensaje de: Azu-nyan**

**Yui-senpai, ¿podemos vernos?**

**Necesito hablar contigo"**

El mensaje sorprendió a la guitarrista, que estaba tratando de estudiar.

**"Respuesta:**

**¿pasa algo, Azu-nyan?"**

**"Mensaje de Azu-nyan**

**Nada malo, solo necesito**

**hablar contigo en persona"**

**"Respuesta:**

**¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto?"**

**"Mensaje de: Azu-nyan**

**¿Cuál es?"**

**"Respuesta:**

**Bloque B, número 327"**

Unos diez minutos después, Azusa tocó la puerta de la habitación de Yui. La castaña abrió y abrazó a la pelinegra, luego la invitó a pasar. La mayor se sentó en su cama, mientras la menor acomodó la silla del escritorio para quedar de frente a su senpai.

–«¿De qué querias hablar, Azu-nyan?» preguntó la dueña de Guitah

–«Yui-senpai, ¿por qué te gusta abrazarme tanto?»

–«Ya te lo he dicho Azu-nyan, porque eres muy linda»

–«Pero Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai y Ritsu-senpai también son muy lindas y no las abrazas tanto como a mí».

–«Es que ellas no son tan lindas como tú, Azu-nyan»

–«¿Entonces Wada-senpai es igual de linda que yo según tú?»

–«No, nadie es más linda que mi Azu-nyan»

–«¡¿Entonces por qué la abrazas?!» Azusa se había enojado, llevada por los celos, a pesar de saber que Akira no sentía nada por Yui. Por su parte, la castaña abrazó a la gatita para calmarla.

–«No seas celosa Azu-nyan, solo estoy tratando de quitarle el mal carácter que ella tiene».

–«Yui-senpai, no creo que eso funcione».

–«Funcionó contigo la primera vez que te abracé»

–«Pero ella no es como yo. A ella no le gusta que la abracen». En todo ese rato Yui no había soltado a Azusa.

–«Tú dices que tampoco te gusta, Azu-nyan. ¿Acaso mientes? –La gatita guardó silencio. Yui la besó en la mejilla y se separó de ella– No me gusta que me mientan» dijo haciendo un mohín.

–«Discúlpame senpai»

–«No tienes de qué disculparte Azu-nyan». Yui sonreía.

–«Sí tengo que disculparme, senpai. No he sido honesta con mis sentimientos hacia ti» Azusa estaba sonrojada.

–«¿A qué te refieres Azu-nyan?» Yui miraba confundida.

–«Yui-senpai, tú me gustas. Mas que gustarme, estoy enamorada de ti».

–«Mi... Mi... Azu-nyan...».

Yui se desmayó en ese insante, lo que causó que Azusa se asustara. La pequeña salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda. La primera persona que se encontró, por suerte, fue Mio. Tras contarle lo sucedido, ambas regresaron a la habitación de la castaña. La bajista acomodó en la cama a la inconsciente guitarrista, tras revisar sus signos vitales.

–«¿Cómo está ella, Mio-senpai?» preguntó preocupada la pequeña.

–«Solo está inconsciente. Por lo que me contaste, diría que se desmayó de la emoción» dijo Mio tratando de sonar calmada (ella también estaba a borde del colapso, aún no podía creer que Azusa se le declarara a Yui).

–«¿Yui-senpai estará bien? No quiero que nada malo le pase». La gatita estaba deprimida.

–«Tranquilízate Azusa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte. Además, está sonriendo».

Azusa miró el rostro de Yui. Efectivamente, en el rostro de la castaña se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

–«Voy a quedarme a su lado hasta que despierte –dijo la gatita–. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella»

–«Es una buena idea. Con lo despistada que es podría pensar que todo fue un sueño. Nos vemos luego Azusa». Mio salió de la habitación. "Eso último que dije sonó como algo que Ritsu diría" pensó.

Varias horas pasaron. Azusa permanecía al lado de la cama de Yui, esperando pacientemente que la castaña volviera en sí. "Yui-senpai se ve linda de esa forma. Parece un bello ángel. Sí, es infantil, pero esa ternura enamora. Y cuando se decide hacer algo, simplemente lo hace, sin importar lo difícil que sea. Mi amada Yui, despierta pronto" pensaba mientras observaba el rostro de su senpai. Sin dudarlo, acercó su rostro al de la vocalista y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, Yui reaccionó al beso, volviendo en sí y encontrando a una sorprendida, pero sonriente Azusa a su lado. La castaña no pudo evitar abrazar a la pelinegra, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

–«Azu-nyan, dime que no fue un sueño, dime que estás enamorada de mí, que fue real, que no lo soñ...» Varias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Yui al decir estas palabras, que fueron interrumpidas por Azusa, que besó a la castaña en los labios, beso que fue correspondido por la vocalista. Ese primer beso con el que ambas guitarristas habían soñado, finalmente era real.

–«Todo es real, mis sentimientos por ti son reales. Te amo Hirasawa Yui» dijo Azusa tras separa sus labios de los de su amada.

–«Nakano Azusa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–«¡Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia!»

Y con un segundo beso, las guitarristas de Houkago Tea Time sellaron su noviazgo. Debido a la hora, Yui le sugirió a Azusa que pasaran la noche juntas. La gatita aceptó.

A la mañana siguiente, Akira tocaba la puerta de Yui, para despertarla como ya era su costumbre.

–«¡Yui, levántate ya, que se hace tarde!»

La puerta se abrió y, para sorpresa de Akira, fue Azusa la que salió.

–«Buenos días Wada-senpai, Yui dice que la esperes unos minutos mientras termina de alistarse» dijo la gatita, sonriendo.

–«¡Yui, la proxima vez que tu novia se quede contigo avísame para no tener que venir a despertarte!».

–«¡OK!» gritó la castaña desde el fondo de la habitación.

* * *

**El-Digivice,gracias por tu apoyo. Estoy moliendome los sesos creando la estructura de las eliminatorias (investigando la organización geo-política japonesa).**

**Yagami fangirl, gracias por reconocer mi esfuerzo. Lo de Mugi y Azusa se escribió prácticamente solo XD.**

**Chobits3, genial que te gustaran las canciones. Curiosamente Samidare es mi favorita de las que canta Mio. Lamento decepcionarte con la longitud del capítulo. Estoy notando mucha diferencia entre el contador de palabras de Kingsoft con el de FanFiction.**

**Siguiente capítulo, reacciones de las Tea Timers y Ui ante la nueva pareja y dos noticias para Mio, una mala y otra buena. Gracias por leer. See you.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Noticias

**Nota inicial: Al igual a que en capítulo anterior, este capítulo gira en torno a:**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu .be/-boqtqJtIkI**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: NOTICIAS

—«¡Ritsu, Azusa se le declaró a Yui!»

—«¡Rayos, se me adelantó la chiquilla!»

—«¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡No me digas que...»

—«No seas celosa Mio»

Mio había llegado a la habitación de Ritsu, quien casualmente salía hacia el comedor. La pelinegra intentó contar lo sucedido entre las guitarristas de HTT, pero los comentarios de la castaña hicieron que esta se ganara un golpe en la cabeza.

—«Yo no soy celosa, solo que no me gusta que salgas con tus bromas cuando estoy hablando en serio» dijo la bajista.

—«Bueno, ¿cómo pasó todo, según usted Akiyama-sama?» preguntó la baterista con su típica sonrisa.

—«Ayer en la tarde regresaba a mi habitación después de estudiar en la biblioteca, cuando escuché que Azusa estaba pidiendo ayuda. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté qué le había pasado. Ella me respondió que Yui se había desmayado después de que Azusa le dijera que la amaba. Fuimos al cuarto de Yui, ella estaba inconsciente, pero sus signos vitales estaban bien y tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Azusa me dijo que se quedaría con ella hasta que despertara. Yo le dije que estaba bien y salí a mi cuarto».

—«Entonces no sabes si Yui a...» Un raro grito interrumpió a Ritsu.

—«¡Yui, la proxima vez que tu novia se quede contigo avísame para no tener que venir a despertarte!».

—«Esa sonó como Akira» dijo Mio. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia donde habían escuchado ese grito: la puerta del cuarto de Yui. Ahí encontraron a Akira y Azusa.

—«¿Qué fue ese grito Akira?» preguntó Mio

—«Vine a despertar a Yui, como siempre, y me encuentro con que ella y su novia pasaron la noche juntas» respondió Akira. Cuando decía eso, llegaban a la escena Mugi, Ayame y Sachi. Todas quedaron en shock al escuchar esas palabras, en especial la rubia, que casi le da un derrame nasal.

—«¿Qué pasa aquí?» preguntó Yui confundida al ver tanta gente reunida en su puerta.

—«Wada-senpai reveló que tú y yo somos novias» respondió Azusa, ligeramente molesta.

—«¿Querías mantenerlo oculto, Azu-nyan?» preguntó la castaña algo deprimida.

—«No Yui, solo que hubiera sido preferido que se enteraran por nuestra propia voz».

—«F-f-f-f-f-felicitaciones Y-y-y-yui y Azusa» apenas logró pronunciar Mio, que seguía en shock.

—«Yo también me alegro por ustedes chicas, pero mantengan sus actos cariñosos fuera de las actividades de la banda» dijo Ritsu.

—«Dile eso a Yui, Ritsu-senpai» dijo Azusa, mirando a su pareja.

—«Azu-nyan, Ricchan... No sean crueles» dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Ui y Angela se encontraron. Ambas buscaban a Azusa para conversar, como lo hacían casi cada mañana, pero ninguna conocía el paradero de la gatita. Cerca de allí había varias Tea Timers, que aún conversaban sobre el concierto de bienvenida. De repente, una chica llegó corriendo a la mesa donde estaban las fanáticas de HTT.

—«¡Chicas, traigo noticias!» exclamó la recién llegada

—«¿Qué sucede?» preguntaron varias chicas en coro.

—«¡Nakano-san y Hirasawa-san son pareja!»

—«Bien por ellas, ojalá sean felices» dijo una, como si se tratase de cualquier persona.

—«¡¿QUÉ!?» gritaron todas las alumnas presentes en el comedor, incluyendo a Angela y Ui.

—«Parece que la semilla de un amor de preparatoria floreció en la universidad» dijo una chica, con una expresión identica a las de Mugi.

—«Las guitarristas se adelantaron a Tainaka-san y Akiyama-san» comentó otra entre risas.

—«Yo solo espero que Nakano-san no sea como Yoko Ono» dijo Angela.

—«¿Por qué _onee-chan_ no me dijo nada?» Dijo Ui en voz baja, mientras sacaba su celular. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que tenía dos mensajes sin leer:

**"Mensaje de: Onee-chan**

**Ui, Azu-nyan y yo somos novias :-) (-:**

_**Recibido 22/04/2014 9:31 pm"**_

**"Mensaje de: Asuza-chan**

**Ui, no sé si Yui ya te lo dijo, pero**

**ella y yo somos pareja. Espero que**

**nos apoyes.**

_**Recibido 22/04/2014 9:33 pm"**_

Mientras Ui leía los mensajes, todas las alumnas en el comedor empezaron a aplaudir, ya que la nueva pareja acababa de entrar al lugar, en compañía de sus compañeras de Houkago Tea Time y las Gang of Girls.

—«¡Vivan las novias!» gritaron desde el fondo.

—«Parece que ya se enteraron» dijo Ritsu

—«¿Cómo hacen las Tea Timers para estar tan bien informadas?» preguntó Ayame, sorprendida.

—«A este paso ellas van a tener nuestro disco antes de que nosotras lo grabemos» dijo la baterista entre risas

—«¡No es momento para esa clase de br_mas!» dijo Mio

—«Mio-chan, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Mugi al notar que algo andaba mal con la voz de la bajista.

—«Estoy bien Mugi».

—«Chicas, creo que ya lo saben, pero quiero que lo escuchen de mi propia voz: Azu-nyan —comenzó a decir Yui, pero la gatita le dio un ligero codazo al escuchar su apodo—. Es decir, Azusa y yo hemos iniciado una relación amorosa». Las dos guitarristas se tomaron de la mano.

—«¡Beso! ¡Beso! Beso!...» coreaban las presentes en el comedor.

—«Lo siento, pero los besos solo nos los damos en privado» dijo Azusa, desilusionado a sus fanáticas.

Esa tarde, después de que terminaran las clases, la gatita tocaba su guitarra. Estaba grabando varias ideas para la canción que Ritsu había compuesto (había grabado prácticamente toda la parte que cantó la baterista aquella vez en la biblioteca). De repente tocan a la puerta. Azusa fue a abrirla y recibió a Ui.

—«¡Hola Ui! ¿Qué te trae por acá?»

—«Vine a decirte que no te quedarás con _onee-chan_». Dijo la castaña en un tono serio.

—«Creí que nos apoyarías Ui» dijo deprimida la pelinegra.

—«Las apoyo y me alegra de corazón que tú y _onee-chan_ finalmente sean pareja, pero el reglamento dice que está prohibido que dos alumnas compartan habitación. Por eso no te puedes quedar con ella en su cuarto ni ella en el tuyo». Ui tenía el libro de reglas de la UFJ en sus manos, abierto en la página donde estaba la mencionada norma.

—«No me asustes de esa manera Ui» se quejó la gatita, tras suspirar aliviada.

—«Lo siento cuñada-chan» dijo Ui sonriendo.

—«¿Cuñada-chan?».

Mientras, en otra habitación, Mio estaba recostada en su cama, su expresión parecía preocupada y tenía una mano en su garganta. No había dicho nada, pero tras el concierto de bienvenida, comenzó a notar que su voz no estaba del todo bien. "Espero que sea temporal, no quiero dejar de cantar" pensaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento golpean a su puerta.

—«¿Ritsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó la bajista. Por alguna razón, siempre que se sentía mal, la baterista estaba ahí para hacerla sentir mejor.

—«Pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludar a mi mejor amiga ¿no puedo?» dijo la castaña sonriendo.

—«Claro que puedes, Ritsu»

—«¿Pasa algo, Mio?» Ritsu notó la preocupación de la bajista.

—«Estoy bien»

—«¿Segura?»

—«Sí Ritsu»

—«Te conozco bien Mio. Hay algo que te preocupa, puedo verlo en tus hermosos ojos grises». Mio se sonrojó con el comentario de la castaña.

—«Bien, no quería decir nada para no preocuparlas, pero siento que estoy perdiendo la voz».

—«¿No crees que es cuatro años tarde para pensar en esa excusa para no cantar en público?» dijo la baterista en tono burlón.

—«¡Estoy hablando en serio, _baka_!» exclamó la bajista, golpeando en la cabeza a su compañera.

—«¡Auch, eso dolió! Te estás volviendo más fuerte. Quizas mañana deberías ir al doctor, Mio»

—«¿Por mi fuerza?»

—«¡No!, por tu voz. No quiero dejar de escuchar tu hermosa voz, sería una gran perdida para la banda»

—«Lo sé Ritsu, pero tengo miedo»

—«Si te hace sentir mejor, yo te acompaño»

—«Pero ¿y tus clases?»

—«Tú eres más importante, Mio. Además, a inicio de semestre se repasa lo visto el semestre anterior, así que no hay nada nuevo. Y mis clases de mañana no son tan exigentes con la asistencia».

—«Tú no cambias» dijo Mio sonriendo, "y no quiero que cambies" pensó.

Al día siguiente, la bajista y la baterista de Houkago Tea Time se encontraban en la sala de espera de un consultorio médico. Mio se veía bastante nerviosa, y Ritsu aprovechaba esto para jugarle algunas bromas. Si bien esto hacía que la pelinegra se calmara un poco, los demás pacientes y algunas enfermeras no veían con buenos ojos a las amigas.

—«Señorita Akiyama, el doctor la verá en seguida» dijo una enfermera.

—«Buena suerte Mio, te estaré esperando» dijo Ritsu, sonriendo.

—«Pórtate bien Ritsu, no hagas nada malo» dijo Mio.

—«No "mamá"» replicó la baterista con su sonrisa burlona. Mientras la bajista era atendida, la castaña de puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar lo que Azusa se había mandado: varias tomas de diferentes progresiones hechas en la guitarra de la ahora novia de Yui. Hubo una que, en particular, le encantó. Aunque era la más lenta de todas, sintió que era la adecuada para el sentimiento que ella quería en su canción.

Tras una hora, Mio salió del consultorio y se reencontró con Ritsu. La cara de la bajista mostraba cierta tristeza, pero también alivio.

—«¿Cómo te fue Mio?» preguntó Ritsu

—«Tengo las cuerdas vocales algo irritadas —dijo algo deprimida—. Tengo que dejar descansar mi voz. Solo puedo hablar lo necesario, no puedo gritar ni cantar por un mes».

—«¡Rayos! Eso quiere decir que no podrás cantar en la primera eliminatoria». La baterista estaba frustrada.

—«Cálmate Ritsu, no soy la única que canta en HTT». Las dos caminaban de regreso a la universidad.

—«Pero eres la que mejor lo hace»

—«No es cierto, Yui alcanza notas altas más fácil que yo»

—«No importa, tu forma de cantar es perfecta. Tú eres perfecta»

—«Ritsu, ¿qué estás diciendo? No soy perfecta»

—«Lo eres para mí...» Ritsu estaba sonrojada y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—«No es el momento de hablar de eso»

—«¿Por qué no Mio?»

—«Porque estás muy alterada. Esa no es la forma de declararsele a alguien». Tras decir eso, Mio empezó a correr, dejando a Ritsu boquiabierta. "También te amo Ritsu, pero quiero que el momento en que comencemos a salir sea más romantico" pensó sonriendo la bajista mientras corría.

—«Pensé que funcionaría, pero no con la peligrosa reina del romanticismo. Supongo que tendré que sacar mi lado cursi despues de todo» susurró Ritsu. "Todo por ti, mi amada Mio" pensó.

Esa tarde, Azusa estaba estudiando en la biblioteca junto a Angela (ambas estudiaban la misma carrera). Ocasionalmente eran interrumpidas por los mensajes que Yui le mandaba a su gatita.

—«Parece que están muy enamoradas» dijo Angela con una sonrisa. Azusa solo asintió, no vio a su compañera sonreir y pensó que estaba molesta por las interrupciones. "Imagino que Wada-senpai estará molesta porque Yui esté escribiendome en lugar de estudiar como se debe. No la culpo, pero mi Yui es así" pensaba.

De repente, Ritsu entró a la biblioteca. Al ver a Azusa, se acercó a donde estaba.

—«Azusa, necesito que me acompañes esta noche, tipo 8» dijo la baterista en tono serio.

—«Claro, pero ¿para qué?» preguntó la guitarrista confundida.

—«Lo sabrás en su momento. Te espero a la entrada del bloque B y lleva a Muttan y su amplificador». La baterista salió del lugar.

—«¿Muttan? ¿Quién es ella?» preguntó Angela entre risas.

—«A-así se llama mi guitarra» respondió la gatita algo avergonzada.

—«La mía se llama Sachiko» dijo con orgullo la chica de mechones azules.

—«¿Sachiko?» preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

—«Esa guitarra me la gané en un concurso de radio. Está autografiada por Joe Satriani. A él le dicen Satch, pero como es algo difícil de pronunciar, le puse Sachiko. Algún día tendré una réplica de la Red Special».

—«Interesante historia Yuuki-san».

Esa noche, a la hora acordada, Azusa y Ritsu se encontraron.

—«¿Ahora sí me puedes explicar por qué estoy yo aquí?» preguntó Azusa mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos.

—«Vamos a tocarle mi canción a Mio» respondió Ritsu.

—«Pero no la hemos ensayado, ni siquiera me has dicho cuál arreglo te gustó»

—«El del archivo 004»

—«¿Ese, Ritsu-senpai?»

—«Sí Azusa. Ese es perfecto». Las dos chicas llegaron a la habitación de Mio. Ritsu tocó la puerta mientras Azusa conectaba su guitarra (por suerte había tomacorrientes en los pasillos).

—«Hola Ritsu... Y Azusa. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?» Preguntó sorprendida la bajista.

—«Vinimos a mostrarte una nueva canción —comenzó la baterista—. La escribí para que tú la cantaras en la primera eliminatoria, pero eso no será posible. Así que, antes de guardarla en el baúl de los recuerdos, quiero que tú la escuches y me des tu opinión. Se llama Yuuzora a la Carte».

Con el acompañamiento de Azusa, Ritsu cantó su composición. Mio escuchaba atentamente, un par de lágrimas querian escaparse de sus ojos. Al terminar la canción, la bajista aplaudió completamente conmovida.

—«Mi misión aquí está cumplida, así que me retiro» dijo Azusa, mientras guardaba a Muttan.

—«Y bien ¿qué te pareció?» preguntó Ritsu, entrando en la habitación de Mio.

—«Está bonita. Pero ¿en quién te inspiraste para escribirla?» dijo la pelinegra.

—«En ti. Cuando la escribí vino a mi mente la idea de que tú y yo vivieramos juntas». La baterista estaba sonrojada

—«¿Te gustaría que eso pasara?»

—«Sí, nada me gustaría más que vivir con la persona que más amo en el mundo, o sea tú, Akiyama Mio —Ritsu se vio de repente envuelta en los brazos de Mio. La castaña continuó—. Hace mucho que quería decirte esto, pero no me atrevía. Tenía miedo, miedo de que no tomaras mis palabras en serio. Pero ya no tengo miedo. Lo único que siento es amor por ti, Mio».

La baterista acercó su rostro al de la bajista, besándola en los labios. La pelinegra correspondió al beso de la castaña. No hicieron falta más palabras, el sentimiento era compartido. Para ambas el tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, y no notaron que varios ojos eran testigos de esa escena.

—«¿Qué hacen ahí, señoritas?» preguntó una de las profesoras, sorprendiendo a Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Akira, Ayame, Sachi y Megumi, que espiaban tras la puerta. Ninguna de las sorprendidas dijo palabra alguna. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mio y Ritsu, bastante molestas con sus amigas.

Unos minutos después, la baterista regañaba a todas las que estaban espiando:

—«¡Estamos muy decepcionadas de ustedes! ¡No puedo creer que invadieran nuestra privacidad de esta forma! Yui y Azusa, nosotras les dimos privacidad a ustedes, hubiera esperado que nos la dieran de la misma forma. Azusa es la que más me decepciona, tan seria y madura que te vez... Mugi, apuesto todo a que tú fuiste la que ideó esto para satisfacer tus fantasías yuristas. Ayame y Sachi, puedo asegurar que quieren usar lo que vieron para beneficio de su banda. Akira, creí que no te prestabas para estas situaciones. Sokabe-senpai, ¿ese es el ejemplo que le da a sus kouhais? Ahora entiendo por qué las Tea Timers siempre estuvieron bien informadas».

—«Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai, les pido perdón por esta situación tan infantil, me dejé llevar por la emoción de que dos grandes amigas mías finalmente se declararan su amor y no medí las consecuencias» dijo Azusa, inclinando su cabeza frente a la baterista.

—«Mio-chan, Ricchan, yo también les pido perdón por las mismas razones que las de mi Azu-nyan» dijo Yui, postrada en el suelo y prácticamente llorando.

—«Ricchan, Mio-chan, yo también pido perdón a ustedes. Creo que esta obsesión que tengo por ver a las personas felices y en pareja fue demasiado lejos» dijo Mugi, inclinando la cabeza igual que Azusa.

—«Azusa y Mugi, ponganse derechas; Yui, ponte de pie» dijo Ritsu. Las tres mencionadas obedecieron. Después, la baterista junto a Mio las abrazaron.

—«Chicas, las perdonamos» dijo la bajista.

—«Pero no nos espien de nuevo, por favor chicas» dijo Ritsu.

—«En nombre de Gang of Girls, pido perdón por lo sucedido. Todas actuamos como niñas de escuela» dijo Akira inclinándose e inclinando a sus compañeras de banda.

—«Yo también pido perdón a ustedes, Tainaka-san y Akiyama-san» dijo Megumi.

—«Yo también me disculpo con ustedes chicas —dijo Ritsu—, ya que les dije cosas que tal ves las haya ofendido. Además tengo un par de anuncios que hacer. El primero, aunque ya lo saben, Mio y yo comenzamos una relación sentimental —las demás chicas aplaudieron. Mio tomó la mano de su pareja—. El segundo no es tan bueno. Por prescripción médica, Mio no puede cantar durante un mes, y eso incluye la primera eliminatoria».

Todas se pusieron tristes con la noticia y le brindaron su apoyo a Mio, quien, a pesar de todo, tenía fe en que las cosas saldrían bien en la eliminatoria; no solo porque confiaba en Yui, también porque planeaba que el público y los jueces de la eliminatoria escucharan la misma canción que ella había escuchado ese día, en la voz de la misma persona que se la cantó.

* * *

**Penguin Avlis: opino igual (de hecho YuiAzu es mi pareja favorita). Si quieres saber qué va a pasar, sigue leyendo. Veo que tenemos gustos parecidos, Yuuzora es mi favorita de todas las character image songs de la serie (la amé desde la primera vez que la escuché). Respecto a la traducción de la letra, no vi ninguna en Google (tal vez no busqué bien) así que la traduje del inglés (extraida de la wikia de K-ON! en dicho idioma.**

**PD: Gracias, solo quise hacer lo que Kakifly no hizo (entiendo que cancelaron la publicación del manga por bajas ventas, pero hubiera podido continuarlo como una web comic).**

**El-Digivice, a mí también me gustó escribirla. Lo del desmayo vino a mi mente de repente. Y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**beth726, aquí está. Gracias por tu paciencia.**

**Yagami fangirl, esa es mi regla autoimpuesta, publicar cada semana, cada domingo a más tardar a las 2 pm (GTM +5). Creo que este es mi favorito de los que he escrito hasta ahora. Respecto a Mugi con dicha maestra etto... Ya veremos qué pasa.**

**RHCP, servida, gracias por leer. Espero que pronto te unas a la familia de FanFiction.**

**Chobits3 etto... puse en la nota inicial que es Yuuzora XD. Y crees bien. No sé si sea el único que imagine a Ritsu tocando Fuyu no Hi con el cabello suelto.**

**Proximo capítulo: algunos detalles de la preparación a la primera eliminatoria. Y también ¿Akira se interpondrá en la relación de Yui y Azusa? Gracias por leer. See you.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Por Ella

CAPÍTULO 6: POR ELLA

Los días pasaban rápido y, cada vez, la fecha de la primera eliminatoria se acercaba más y más. Gracias a la presidenta Yoshii, las directivas de la universidad autorizaron que Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls usaran el salón del club para ensayar los fines de semana, lo que normalmente no ocurría. Mientras GoG ensayaban bastante duro, los ensayos de HTT eran más relajados. Si bien dedicaban varias horas a perfeccionar las canciones que iban a tocar en la eliminatoria, también hacían sus tradicionales fiestas de té, donde las chicas aprovechaban para hablar de la universidad, ideas para nuevas canciones e incluso las dos parejas demostraban su afecto.

La forma en que decidieron qué canciones tocarían ese día fue... Bueno, las chicas se habían reunido para hablar de ello. Yui y Azusa propusieron U&amp;I, que fue aceptada unánimemente. También decidieron tocar una nueva canción ese día. Mio entonces propuso Yuuzora a la Carte, Azusa la apoyó, pero Ritsu se opuso rotundamente.

—«No, esa canción nos hará perder» dijo la baterista.

—«Pero esa canción es bonita Ritsu, dale la oportunidad» replicó Mio.

—«No, no, no y no. Además, esa canción la compuse para que tú la cantaras. No quiero que nadie más la cante, y como tú no puedes cantar...»

—«Entonces cántala tú» interrumpió la bajista.

—«¿¡Yo!? Yo no canto» replicó Ritsu

—«Sí lo haces y muy bien Ritsu-senpai» intervino Azusa.

—«Disculpen, pero ¿de qué estamos hablando?» preguntó Mugi, confundida.

—«En seguida te muestro Mugi-senpai» dijo la pequeña sacando su celular.

—«¡Ah no Nakano, no lo harás!» exclamó Ritsu, levantándose de la mesa para quitarle el móvil a la gatita, quien rápidamente se lo pasó a Mugi.

La teclista corrió perseguida por la baterista. La rubia no entendía bien qué pasaba, pero sabía que no podía dejar que el teléfono cayera en manos de la castaña de ojos dorados. Tras dar varias vueltas alrededor del salón, Mugi tropezó con el cable de su teclado. Mientras caía, lanzó el celular hacia Yui. Ritsu, aprovechando su excelente condición física, saltó y atrapó el aparato en el aire. Azusa y Mio miraban desilusionadas a la baterista mientras esta hacía una pose de victoria, pero al hacerla, accidentalmente oprimió el botón de reproducir, dejando escuchar la grabación donde ella cantaba su canción.

Derrotada por su propia mano, Ritsu no tuvo más remedio que dejar que sus compañeras escucharan la grabación completa. Al finalizar la reproducción, Yui y Mugi estaban emocionadas, al punto que tenían estrellas en sus ojos. Mio y Azusa sonreían al saber que, con la guitarrista castaña y la rubia de su lado, la baterista no podría oponerse.

—«Bien, parece que tendré que cantarla —dijo resignada la ojimiel—. Pero ¿quién tocará la batería?»

—«Tú —respondió Mio, sonriéndole a su novia—, en tu nivel actual puedes cantar y tocar al tiempo».

—«Los bateristas no cantamos» dijo Ritsu.

—«Hay muchos bateristas que cantan amorcito».

—«Nómbrame tres»

—«Phil Collins, Roger Taylor, Deen Castronovo...». Ante la respuesta de Mio, Ritsu suspiró resignada.

—«Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada» dijo la baterista.

—«Azusa-chan, ¿cómo es la armonía de la canción de Ricchan?» preguntó Mugi.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la gatita comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción. Yui y Mugi la observaban atentamente. Pocos minutos despues, la guitarrista castaña y la teclista tocaban junto a Azusa. Mio las seguía tímidamente con su bajo, pero Ritsu solo estaba sentada, no sabía qué ritmo tocar para su canción.

—«¡AAAAHHHH, ESTOY BLOQUEADA!» gritó la baterista llevándose las manos a su cabeza. Todas la voltearon a ver.

—«¿Quieres un poco de té, Ricchan?» preguntó Mugi, sonriendo amablemente.

—«Gracias Mugi, lo necesito» respondió la baterista, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la teclista.

—«Supongo que haremos una pausa aquí y luego retomamos el ensayo» dijo Mio mientras se descolgaba su bajo

—«Azu-nyan, espero que puedas hacer las segundas voces de Mio-chan en U&amp;I. No me gusta cantarla sola» comentó Yui.

—«Lo intentaré Yui. Estoy segura que a Ui le gustará que tú y yo la cantemos juntas» dijo Azusa, sonriendole a su novia.

—«¡Ah, el té de Mugi siempre me revitaliza!» exclamó Ritsu tras beber un sorbo de la bebida.

—«¡El té de Mugi-chan es lo más importante de Houkago Tea Time!» dijo Yui.

—«Entonces en lugar de canciones, demos té a los jueces» dijo Azusa con sarcasmo.

—«No es mala idea, seguro con el té de Mugi ganaremos» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Ganaremos que todos se burlen de nosotras, Ritsu» dijo Mio.

—«Ganancia es ganancia Mio-chan, no hay que despreciar nada por pequeño que sea» dijo Mugi seriamente, ganándose miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeras.

—«¿No sabes que estamos bromeando, Mugi?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«¡¿Eh?! ¿Era una broma?» dijo sorprendida la rubia.

Un par de días después, Ui y Azusa conversaban en la habitación de la gatita. La castaña estaba emocionada al saber que la canción que le compuso su hermana mayor sería interpretada durante la eliminatoria.

—«Espero que nos permitan asistir a la eliminatoria para apoyarlas, Azusa-chan» dijo la pequeña Hirasawa.

—«Pues es un domingo, así que no hay problema en que vaya... ¿Por qué hablaste en plural Ui? ¿Irás con Yuuki-san?» dijo Azusa.

—«No sé si ella va a ir, y de ser así iría con sus compañeras de banda. Lo que pasa es que me uní a las Tea Timers». La castaña mostró el carné que la identificaba como miembro del club de fans.

—«No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces tú con esas locas?»

—«No son locas Azusa-chan, solo les gusta mucho Houkago Tea Time, igual que a mí»

—«No estoy del todo convencida Ui. Si te soy sincera, ocasionalmente tengo pesadillas de lo que me hubieran hecho si no hubiera tocado bien en el concierto de bienvenida».

—«Pues tú ya tienes un buen número de fanáticas Azusa-chan, no tantas como Mio-san u _onee-chan_, pero las tienes».

—«Es bueno saber eso, aunque aún me cuesta creer que seas una de ellas. ¿Pero ellas saben que tú eres la hermanita de Yui?»

—«Ya le dije a algunas, pero hay otras que creen que soy _onee-chan_ encubierta» Ui reía mientras decía eso.

—«Lo dicho, son locas. Aunque no las culpo. Despues de todo Yui y tú son prácticamente idénticas y sus nombres se escriben y pronuncian casi igual» dijo Azusa entre risas.

En ese instante Yui entró a la habitación y, sin decir nada, abrazó a su novia.

—«¿Estás bien _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui

—«¿Pasó algo Yui?» preguntó Azusa al notar algo extraño en el abrazo de su amada.

—«Ui, Azu-nyan, no puedo más. Akira-chan es muy exigente conmigo y...» Yui no pudo continuar hablando, ya que rompió en llanto. Ui la abrazó para consolarla, mientras Azusa pensaba qué pudo hacer Akira para que la guitarrista castaña llorara de esa forma. "Sea lo que sea que Wada-senpai le haya hecho a mi Yui, lo pagará muy caro".

Luego de un rato, Yui se calmó quedándose dormida. Azusa y Ui la acomodaron suavemente en la cama de la gatita.

—«Supongo que tendremos que esperar un rato para que nos cuente lo que pasó» dijo la pelinegra.

—«Sí, es mejor que descanse, parece que no ha dormido bien últimamente» dijo Ui al notar que su hermana tenía ojeras.

—«Debe estar esforzándose mucho. Sus estudios y la eliminatoria deben ser algo duro para ella. Y el carácter de Wada-senpai puede ser contraproducente. Es difícil de creer que Yui pueda estresarse, ¿no crees Ui?»

—«Tienes razón Azusa-chan. Pero, ¿_onee-chan_ no tuvo una situación similar cuando estaba en tercer año de preparatoria?»

—«Sí, los exámenes finales y nuestra presentación como YuiAzu en ese festival cultural. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ui?»

—«Porque no recuerdo que _onee-chan _se estresara en esa ocasión»

—«Supongo que eso fue porque yo la supervisaba, y le permití abrazarme y comer algunos dulces... Y tal vez ella ya tenía sentimientos hacia mí, así que le emocionó pasar tiempo conmigo»

—«¿Tal vez? Azusa-chan, si me preguntas yo diría que _onee-chan_ se enamoró de ti desde el día que te conoció»

En ese instante Yui comenzó a despertarse, lo que sorprendió a Ui y a Azusa.

—«Ui, Azu-nyan ¿qué hacen en mi cuarto?» preguntó confundida la mayor de las Hirasawa.

—«De hecho, este es mi cuarto, amor» respondió la gatita con ternura.

—«¡AAAAHHH! ¡AKIRA-CHAN VA A MATARME! ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ HORA ES? ¡DEBO IRME RÁPIDO!» dijo la guitarrista castaña completamente asustada.

—«¡Cálmate _onee-chan_! Solo has estado aquí media hora y dormiste cinco minutos» respondió Ui.

—«Y no puedes irte hasta que nos expliques qué te pasó» dijo Azusa, notablemente preocupada.

—«Bien les diré —dijo Yui con tristeza en sus ojos—. Como saben, la primera semana de junio empiezan los parciales de mitad de semestre, así que debo ponerme a estudiar para sacar buenas notas. Pero como me distraigo tan fácil, le pedí a Akira que me ayudara y supervisara igual que el año pasado. Pero esta vez está muy exigente. No me deja descansar sino hasta altas horas de la noche, no me deja comer dulces, no me deja practicar con Guitah... Y lo peor es que quiere que termine mi noviazgo con Azu-nyan».

—«¡¿QUÉ?!» dijeron al tiempo las dos menores.

—«¿Por qué Akira-san quiere que hagas eso _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui

—«Akira-chan dice que Azu-nyan es la mayor fuente de distracción para mí, que por pensar en ella no me concentro en lo que debería...» Yui estaba de nuevo al borde del llanto. Azusa, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. En su rostro se notaba lo enfadada que estaba. Las hermanas Hirasawa siguieron a la gatita a cierta distancia. La mayor de las hermanas reconoció hacia dónde iban y descubrió lo que haría su amada.

—«Azu-nyan, no creo que...»

—«Déjame hacerlo Yui, no voy a perderte» interrumpió la pelinegra a su novia, adivinando lo que iba a decirle. La castaña corrió hacia su amada. Una vez la alcanzó, se paró frente a ella, interrumpiéndole el paso.

—«Azu-nyan, no quiero que te pase nada malo y menos por mi cobardía. Sé lo que vas a hacer, pero soy yo la que debe hacerlo»

—«Yui...»

—«Te amo mi Azu-nyan y yo tampoco voy a perderte». La castaña besó a la pelinegra en los labios. La pequeña correspondió el beso de su amada.

—«¿Así que por eso te escapaste Yui? Sígueme negando que Nakano es una distracción para ti» dijo Akira, llegando a la escena.

—«¿Celosa, Wada-senpai?» dijo Azusa.

—«Para nada Nakano»

—«Entonces no interfieras en nuestra felicidad, Akira-chan. El hecho de que hayas sido rechazada por el chico deque te gusta no te da derecho a decidir si Azu-nyan y yo podemos ser o no pareja» dijo Yui seriamente.

—«Ese no es el punto, solo quiero que saques buenas notas, no que andes pensando en romances que no te traen nada bueno».

—«Te equivocas Akira-chan, mi romance sí ma trae algo bueno. Amo a Azu-nyan y es por ella que me he esforzado en ser una mejor persona, mejor estudiante, mejor guitarrista, mejor cantante. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella. Y ahora que está a mi lado, estoy más motivada a no desepcionarla. Quiero que Nakano Azusa se sienta orgullosa de ser la novia de Hirasawa Yui, y cada instante de mi vida lo dedicaré a lograrlo». Yui sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Azusa, quien la observaba fijamente.

Akira no tenía como responder a las palabras de la castaña. Nunca antes la había visto hablar tan decidida. En el fondo sentía envidia, quería amar y ser amada como lo hacía la pareja que tenía en frente.

—«Discúlpenme, no debí haber dicho lo que dije. Nakano, creo que tú deberías ser quien supervise los estudios de Yui, no yo».

—«Y así lo haré, Wada-senpai. Desde ahora yo me encargaré de supervisar los estudios de mi Yui» dijo Azusa.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu practicaba golpeando la almohada de su cama. Sonreía al haber encontrado un ritmo para la batería de su canción. "Mio tenía razón, puedo cantar y tocar al tiempo. Espero que, cuando se recupere, me permita cantar con ella" pensaba. En ese momento alguien toca a su puerta. Al abrir se encontró con Mio.

—«Hola Mio, justo pensaba en ti —dijo la castaña. La bajista, sin decir nada, besó a su novia, quien le correspondió el beso—. Estás cariñosa hoy, eso me gusta» afirmó la baterista en un tono entre pícaro y sensual.

—«Acabo de presenciar una discusión entre Yui, Azusa y Akira. Al parecer Akira quería que Yui y Azusa terminaran para que Yui se concentrara en sus estudios. ¡Lo que dijo Yui fue tan romántico! No pude resistir las ganas de venir a besarte mi Ritsu» dijo Mio emocionada.

—«Pareces una Tea Timer estando pendiente de esas cosas» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Estaban cerca de la entrada del bloque, me las topé cuando venía de la biblioteca»

—«¿Será que te creo?» Ritsu sonreía burlonamente.

—«¡A ti es a la que le gusta espiar a los demás!». Mio golpeó a la baterista en la cabeza.

—«¡Auch! Creí que me amabas». La castaña finjió llorar.

—«Es amor rudo». La bajista acarició la cabeza de su amada.

—«Por suerte me gusta tu amor rudo». La chica de ojos dorados derribó a la de ojos grises sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla. (El resto se lo imaginan).

Días después, Houkago Tea Time se reunió de nuevo para ensayar. Y como era habitual, iniciaron con su fiesta de té. Mientras Mugi preparaba la bebida, las 4 chicas restantes hablaban de varias cosas, entre ellas el incidente con Akira.

—«¿Entonces era verdad que Akira quería que tú y Azusa terminaran?» le pregunto Ritsu a Yui.

—«Así es Ricchan —dijo la guitarrista—. Debo admitir que tuve miedo de enfrentarla, pero gracias a mi Azu-nyan, logré hacerlo».

—«Esas palabras que dijiste fueron muy bonitas Yui, ¿cómo se te ocurrieron?» preguntó Mio.

—«Solo dije lo que sentía en ese momento, Mio-chan. Y todo lo que dije es verdad» dijo Yui.

—«Me sorprende que alguien como Yui pueda decir palabras tan profundas» dijo Ritsu entre risas

—«Ricchan, eso no me hace gracia». La guitarrista castaña hizo un puchero.

—«Oigan chicas —intervino Mugi—, ¿ya pensaron cómo decirle a sus padres sobre sus relaciones?»

Ritsu, Mio, Yui y Azusa guardaron silencio. Aún no habían pensado en eso.

—«Durante las vacaciones de verano presentaré a Azu-nyan como mi novia a mis padres —dijo Yui rompiendo el silencio—. Ui ya lo sabe y nos apoya, así que no creo que mi papá ni mi mamá se opongan».

—«A veces quisiera tener la familia que tiene Yui —dijo Mio—. Sería mucho más sencillo contar una noticia de este tipo a alguien que sabes que no pondrá oposición».

—«Aunque tú la tienes más fácil que yo, Mio-senpai —dijo Azusa—. Después de todo, tú y Ritsu-senpai de conocen desde niñas, mientras que Yui y yo...»

—«Tres años es suficiente tiempo para conocernos bien Azu-nyan —interrumpió Yui—. Tú y yo nos amamos, igual que Mio-chan y Ricchan, eso es lo primero que nuestros padres deberían tener en cuenta».

—«Concuerdo contigo Yui-chan —dijo Mugi—. Si me preguntan, lo más importante para los padres es la felicidad de los hijos, y nada hace más feliz a alguien que amar y ser amado. Así que si todas son felices, no creo que sus padres le den tanta importancia al hecho de que la causa de esa felicidad sea otra chica».

—«Tienes razón Mugi —dijo Ritsu sonriendo—. Bien Mio, este es mi plan: en el verano organizaremos una reunión de nuestras familias, y ahí les diremos lo nuestro».

—«Es una gran idea Ritsu, pero primero debemos concetrarnos en lo más cercano: la eliminatoria» dijo Mio.

—«Bien, el gran objetivo de Houkago Tea Time para este año es ganar el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Para ello, debemos superar todas las eliminatorias. Y una vez superemos este objetivo, ¡estaremos un paso más cerca de Budokan! ¡VAMOS A HACERLO CHICAS!» Ritsu animó a sus amigas y novia con ese discurso.

—«¡SÍ!» dijeron todas al tiempo. Una vez terminado el té, las chicas se dispusieron a ensayar. Las voces de Yui y Azusa armonizaron perfectamente, igual que sus guitarras. Ritsu acopló perfectamente su voz y su ritmo a la música que la gatita compuso para su canción, que estaba en un 90%, pero la guitarrista pelinegra no estaba del todo satisfecha con el sonido de esta. "La batería está bien y Ritsu-senpai está cantando muy bien; el bajo de Mio-senpai es fabuloso, como siempre; el teclado de Mugi-senpai es genial y Yui está tocando fantásticamente. Pero algo no encaja. Quité toda la distorción de mi guitarra, pero aún no me gusta cómo estoy sonando. Creo que Muttan no irá en esta canción".

* * *

**El-Digivice gracias por leer y no tuviste que esperar tanto. Recién empecé a escribir RTB me pregunté: si Justin Bieber tiene Bealibers y One Direction tiene Directioners, ¿por qué Houkago Tea Time no puede tener algo parecido, como Tea Timers? De ahí salió el término.**

**Penguin Avlis, gracias, aunque el mitsu no es mi fuerte, me alegra que te haya gustado. HTT son chicas moe tocando rock, es obvio que sean fuertes. Quise darle ese toque trol a Ui, a falta de Jun. Creo que esa parte improvisé un poco, me alegra el título de epica. Akira no es malvada, solo está envidiosa (o quizás celosa). Gracias a ti por leer mi humilde obra.**

**Yagami fangirl, por suerte RTB va para largo. Me alegra que te hags feliz el mitsu en mi historia. Como le dije a Penguin, quise darle un toque trol a Ui a falta de Jun, aunque a decir verdad, esa parte del capítulo la escribí en dos días diferentes.**

**beth726, me alegra que te encante, gracias por leer.**

**Chobits3, Mio regresará con más poder. Como le dije a Penguin, esa parte fue improvisada. Y, tal como supuse, no busqué bien, pero bue... Triangulos amorosos, ¿eh? *se pone a escribir***

**Próximo capítulo, primera eliminatoria. Además, Houkago Tea Time se reencuentra con su nueva manager ¿quién será? Hagan sus apuestas. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. See You.**


	7. Capítulo 7: (Re)encuentros

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores, sean bienvenidos a la primera eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Voy a centrarme un poco en tres bandas y estas son sus canciones:**

**Queen, Dragon Attack**

**Muse, Madness**

**Anna Tsuchiya, No Way**

**Lita Ford, Hungry**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu .be/-boqtqJtIkI**

**Houkago Tea Time, U&amp;I.**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: (RE)ENCUENTROS

La primera eliminatoria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tanto Houkago Tea Time como Gang of Girls dedicaban casi todo su tiempo libre a ultimar detalles de sus canciones. Cada día sentían que las clases pasaban más lentamente, mientras sus ensayos iban mucho más rápidos.

Una tarde, Yui y Azusa estaban reunidas en la biblioteca estudiando. Mientras la guitarrista castaña estaba contenta, al punto que ocasionalmente tarareaba alguna melodía que le venía a la mente, la pelinegra se veía preocupada.

—«¿Pasa algo Azu-nyan?» preguntó la vocalista.

—«Estoy bien Yui, solo que...»

—«¿Solo que... Qué?»

—«No me gusta como estoy sonando en Yuuzora»

—«¿Por qué Azu-nyan? A mi me parece que suena bien»

—«Suena bien, pero no es el sonido que busco. Creo que esta canción no está hecha para dos guitarras eléctricas»

—«¿Entonces no vas a tocarla? ¿Vas a dejarme sola?». Yui se entristeció al pensar en la posibilidad de ser la única guitarrista durante esa canción. En ese momento suena una voz por los altavoces.

—«La alumna Nakano Azusa es solicitada en la entrada. Repito, la alumna Nakano Azusa es solicitada en la entrada».

Las dos guitarristas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada de la universidad. Allí encontraron a un mensajero.

—«¿Señorita Nakano Azusa?» preguntó el joven.

—«Soy yo» respondió la gatita.

—«Tengo este paquete para usted, por favor firme aquí para constatar que lo recibió».

Tras firmar, la pequeña recibió una caja, casi tan grande como ella, pero relativamente liviana. Al ver el letrero de frágil, las dos guitarristas la llevaron cuidadosamente hasta la habitación de la pelinegra.

Una vez allí, Azusa abrió cuidadosamente la caja, allí encontró un estuche de guitarra y una nota. La gatita la leyó en voz alta:

**"Querida hija:**

**Me enteré por tus profesores que tú y tu banda participarán en las eliminatorias al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Confío en que no descuides tus estudios y te deseo buena suerte.**

**Sé que tu madre y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo contigo, pero siempre estás en nuestra mente y nada quisiéramos más que verte sonreir como cuando eras niña.**

**Para que sientas que estamos contigo, te envio mi preciada J-200. Espero y deseo que la puedas usar en alguna canción de tu banda y pienses en nosotros.**

**Cuenta con nuestro amor y apoyo.**

**Con amor**

**Tus padres Nakano Mamoru y Ayana"**

—«¡Qué lindas palabras de tus padres, Azu-nyan!» dijo Yui emocionada.

—«Lo sé Yui —Azusa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Sabes?, esta guitarra es muy especial para mi padre. Fue la primera guitarra que pudo comprar, y con ella conquistó a mi madre. Él siempre ha tocado con esta guitarra en su grupo y con ella me enseño a tocar. Me siento honrada de que me la dé, y voy a usarla en Yuuzora».

—«Pero Azu-nyan, tienes a Muttan ¿para qué vas a usar esa otra guitarra?» preguntó la castaña haciendo un mohín.

—«Dos razones. La primera es que no me gusta cómo está sonando Yuuzora con dos guitarras eléctricas, como te dije en la biblioteca, así que quiero probar cómo suena con una acústica y otra eléctrica. Y la segunda es cumplir el deseo de mi padre».

—«Pero le serás infiel a Muttan. Azu-nyan es infiel».

—«Yui, no digas eso en voz alta. Recuerda que las paredes tienen oidos de Tea Timer y puedes probocar malentendidos. Además, a Muttan la veo como mi hija, no como mi novia. Mi única novia eres tú». Dicho esto, Azusa besó a Yui.

Pasaron los días y, finamente, la fecha de la eliminatoria llegó. Las chicas se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para el que suponían sería un gran día. Las dos bandas partieron al lugar del evento, junto a una comitiva de alumnas que las apoyarían. El espectáculo arrancaría a las 12 del día, así que tenían tiempo para algunas pruebas de sonido y para recorrer el lugar, así que se separaron. Azusa llamaba un poco la atención por el hecho de llevar dos guitarras, e ir de la mano de Yui. Justo cuando llegaron a los camerinos, una voz conocida las saludó.

—«Azusa, Yui-senpai, hola, tiempo sin vernos».

—«Hola Jun, ¿cómo has estado?» dijeron las dos guitarristas al tiempo.

—«Bien, aunque un poco deprimida. Yui-senpai, ¿cómo hicieron tú y Ritsu-senpai para pasar el examen de admisión de la UFJ?» preguntó Jun.

—«Pues nosotras estudiamos duro. A Ricchan la supervisó Mio-chan y a mí Nodoka-chan. De hecho, pensé que pasarías fácil teniendo a Ui y a Azu-nyan» dijo Yui.

—«Te dije que aceptaras nuestra ayuda Jun» dijo Azusa entre risas.

—«No te burles Azusa. Además, estoy muy feliz en la Keio». Jun se sentía orgullosa de su universidad.

—«Supongo que si estás aquí es porque estás en alguna banda y competirás en la eliminatoria» dijo la pelinegra, notando que la chica de cabello rizado traía su bajo.

—«En efecto. El anterior bajista de mi banda se graduó cuando entré. Hice audición y pasé. Ahora soy la bella bajista de Dragon Travelers» dijo la joven.

—«¡Genial Jun! Buena suerte» dijo Azusa.

—«¡Gracias, igualmente. Nos vemos». Jun corrió hacia sus compañeros de banda.

—«Dragon Travelers. ¿Me pregunto cómo sonarán?» se preguntó Yui.

—«Así que aquí están las tortolitas. ¿Buscando algún lugar para darse cariñito?» preguntó Ritsu burlonamente mientras llegaba al lugar junto a Mio.

—«Lo mismo podría decirte yo, Ricchan» respondió Yui.

—«Solo estabamos recorriendo el lugar» dijeron al tiempo Mio y Azusa. Las cuarto chicas comenzaron a reir.

—«Me alegra ver que nos estemos divirtiendo en una ocasión tan especial —dijo Mugi, acercándose a sus amigas—. He visto que muchos están tensos y eso es malo».

—«Es imposible no sentirse nerviosa en esta situación —decía Mio—, pero al estar todas juntas me siento más segura».

—«Claro, como tú no tienes que cantar hoy, estás más tranquila. Pero yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios» aseguró Ritsu.

—«Tranquila Ricchan, lo harás bien» dijo Mugi sonriendo.

—«Disculpen, estoy buscando a Houkago Tea Time» dijo uno de los encargados de la logística del evento.

—«Somos nosotras» respondió Yui

—«Bien, necesito que me digan qué elementos van a utilizar en su presentación»

—«Veamos, usaremos tres guitarras, bajo, batería, teclado y cuatro micrófonos» dijo Mio.

—«Ok. Los micrófonos son para...» el joven anotaba.

—«Las dos guitarristas, la teclista y la baterista» precisó la bajista.

—«Muy bien, muchas gracias por la información y buena suerte».

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de inicio del evento. El anunciador del evento saludó al público presente y explicó las reglas de la eliminatoria.

—«¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la primera fase de eliminatorias para el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias! Este año disfrutaremos de 32 bandas pertenecientes a las universidades más importantes de nuestra metrópolis. De estas, solo ocho avanzarán a la siguiente fase. Todas las bandas presentarán dos canciones, y nuestro jurado seleccionará a las clasificadas. Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a los miembros del jurado. En primer lugar, el gran guitarrista de la legendaria banda Beck: ¡Ryusuke Minami! —El público aplaudió al guitarrista—. En segundo lugar, el decano de música de la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio: ¡Onosaka Toru! —Nuevo aplauso—. Por último, pero no menos importante, un importante compositor y arreglista: ¡El señor Hyagokku Hajime! —Aplausos de nuevo—. Mi nombre es Tachibana Kazunari y es un gran honor para mí presentarles este fabuloso evento. Sin más preámbulo, les presento a la primera banda del día. De la universidad de Keio, ¡fuerte aplauso para Dragon Travelers!».

Recibidos por la ovación del público, Jun y su banda subieron al escenario. Su primera canción fue Dragon Attack, donde la castaña demostró su talento en las cuatro cuerdas. La respuesta de la audiencia era muy buena. Su segunda canción fue Madness, más electrónica, demostrando la versatilidad de la banda. Tras su presentación, la banda agradeció al público su apoyo.

Una a una, las bandas hacían sus presentaciones ante un muy entusiasmado público. Los integrantes del jurado tomaban atenta nota a cada detalle de las interpretaciones de las agrupaciones que desfilaban por la tarima. Había de todo, desde pop, pasando por rap y metal, hasta jazz. Sin duda alguna, escojer a las clasificadas no sería sencillo.

—«A continuación presenciaremos a una banda que llega desde la reconocida Universidad Femenina de Japón. Con ustedes Houkago Tea Time». Tras la introducción del presentador, las cinco chicas tomaron sus posiciones. Mio no ocupó su lugar habitual, sino que se ubicó entre la batería y el teclado, adelantada cerca al centro de la tarima, detras de Yui y Azusa.

—«¡Buenas tardes a todos! Espero que disfruten de nuestras canciones. Nuestra primera canción se llama Yuuzora a La Carte». Tras su saludo y la presentación, Yui empezó a tocar el riff de la introducción de la canción, secundada por los acordes de Azusa, quien conectó su nueva guitarra al mismo sistema de amplificación de Muttan, por lo que podía ponerle distorsión en el momento en que considerara oportuno. Ritsu, superando su nerviosismo, cantó magistralmente mientras tocaba la batería tan bien como solía hacerlo. Mugi, junto a las guitarristas, respaldó la voz de la baterista en los coros, mientras Mio tocaba prácticamente con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo a través de la música los sentimientos que su amada puso en esa canción. Una vez finalizada, el público aplaudió eufóricamente, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica de ojos dorados.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos!» dijo la emocionada baterista.

—«Terminamos nuestra presentación de hoy con una canción dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí. —Dijo Yui, buscando con su mirada a su hermanita—. Este tema se llama U&amp;I».

Ritsu llamó la canción con su redoblante. Azusa, ya con Muttan, y Mugi hacían el riff de introducción mientras Yui y Mio llevaban el ritmo. La guitarrista castaña cantó con toda su alma, agradeciendo a Ui por estar con ella y apoyarla en todo. Durante la parte instrumental las dos guitarristas y la teclista coordinaron perfectamente sus instrumentos. La canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público. En medio de la audiencia había alguien especialmente emocionado al ver a HTT.

—«FINALLY I FOUND THEM. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THESE GIRLS FOR OVER A YEAR! _(¡Finalmente las encontré. Estube buscando a estas chicas por más de un año!)_». Los gritos de aquel extranjero, que estaba prácticamente en primera fila, silenciaron a gran parte del público, que lo veían de forma extraña, al igual que las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time mientras bajaban del escenario. Una chica se acercó corriendo al señor, parecía aliviada de haberlo encontrado.

—«Oh, here you are, Mister Taylor. I was looking for you for a while _(Oh, aquí está, señor Taylor. Lo estuve buscando por un rato)_» dijo la joven.

—«Miss Manabe, I was only listening these bands. And I found the band that I was looking for all over Japan: Houkago Tea Time! _(Señorita Manabe, solo estaba escuchando estas bandas. Y encontré a la banda que estaba buscando por todo Japón: ¡Houkago Tea Time!)_». Las palabras del extranjero sorprendieron a la chica.

—«Where did you know Houkago Tea Time, mister Taylor? _(¿Dónde conoció a Houkago Tea Time, señor Taylor?)_»

—«They played in a cultural exchange festival at Hyde Park last year. I was there, I watched them and I liked them. Since that day I was looking for them, but I did only know they was Japanese and them band name was related with the tea time _(Ellas tocaron en un festival de intercambio cultural en Hyde Park el año pasado. Estaba ahí, las vi y me gustaron. Desde ese día estuve buscándolas, pero solo sabía que eran japonesas y que el nombre de su banda estaban relacionado con la hora del té)_».

"Así que Yui no mentía ni exageraba cuando dijo que habían tocado en Londres. ¡Suertudas! Mira que un importante ejecutivo discográfico británico se fijara en ellas" pensó sonriendo la joven. Repentinamente, unos brazos rodearon a la chica.

—«¡Nodoka-chan, tiempo de no vernos! ¿Viniste a vernos?» dijo Yui emocionada mientras abrazaba a la sorprendida castaña.

—«¡Yui! Etto... La verdad no sabía que tocarían aquí. Solo vine por mi trabajo» trataba de explicar Nodoka

—«Excuse me, miss Manabe, do you know her? _(disculpe señorita Manabe, ¿la conoce?)_» preguntó el extranjero. En ese instante llegaron Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa.

—«Yes, mister Taylor, She and I are friends since we were little girls _(sí, señor Taylor, ella y yo somos amigas desde que éramos niñas)_».

—«And why didn't you tell me that you know Houkago Tea Time's singer? _(¿Y por qué no me dijo que conocía a la cantante de Houkago Tea Time?)_».

—«I'm sorry mister Taylor, but not I thought you was looking for this band _(Lo siento señor Taylor, pero no pensé que estuviera buscando a esta banda)_».

—«Disculpa, Nodoka-senpai, ¿de qué hablan?» preguntó Azusa confundida.

—«Oh, lo siento. Permítanme presentarlos. Chicas, él es John Taylor, dueño de Magic Music Records, una importante casa discográfica londinense. Está en Japón haciendo convenios con varias casas discográfica locales. Mister Taylor, they are Hirasawa Yui, Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu, Kotobuki Tsumugi and Nakano Azusa, the members of Houkago Tea Time _(Señor Taylor, ellas son Hirasawa Yui, Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu, Kotobuki Tsumugi y Nakano Azusa, las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time)_».

—«Nice to meet you, ladies» dijo el señor Taylor, haciendo una reverencia.

—«Dice que es un gusto conocerlas chicas» tradujo Nodoka.

—«Igualmente, señor» dijeron al tiempo las chicas de HTT. En ese instante Kazunari anunció a la siguiente banda lo que interrumpió la conversación.

—«A continuación otra banda de la UFJ. Con ustedes Gang of Girls».

Akira y su banda subieron al escenario en medio de los aplausos del público.

—«Gracias a todos por su acogida. Esta canción se llama No Way». Tras la presentación, la banda comenzó con una poderosa interpretación. Akira, Sachi y Ayame tocaron con toda su energía y la pelinegra cantó formidablemente. En medio del aplauso de la audiencia, GoG comenzó la segunda canción, Hungry. Tras de una salvaje versión del tema, el público estaba extasiado y no dejaban de aplaudir.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos por escucharnos!» dijo Akira emocionada.

—«Bien, ya escuchamos a Gang of Girls, ya podemos ir al camerino a hablar más cómodamente Nodoka-chan» dijo Yui sonriendo.

—«Ya te dije que estoy aquí por trabajo Yui» replicó Nodoka.

—«¿En qué trabajas, Nodoka-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Soy una de las traductoras del señor Taylor aquí en Japón. Lo hago los fines de semana, cuando puedo venir a Tokio» respondió la castaña. (Recordemos que Nodoka estudia en la Universidad de Kioto).

—«Excuse me, Miss Manabe. I wonder if I can talk to your friends _(Disculpe, señorita Manabe, me pregunto si puedo conversar con sus amigas)_» dijo John.

—«Chicas, el señor Taylor quiere hablar con ustedes»

—«Claro, no hay problema» dijo Mio. Las seis chicas y el extranjero fueron al camerino para conversar, mientras la eliminatoria seguía su curso.

—«¿De qué quería hablar con nosotras, señor Taylor?» preguntó Mio.

—«What wanted to talk to us, Mr. Taylor?» tradujo Nodoka

—«I watched you in London last year and I liked you. And I would like to you to be part of Magic Music Records. Currently do you have a manager?_ (Las vi en Londres el año pasado y me gustaron. Y me gustaría que fueran parte de Magic Music Records. ¿Actualmente tienen un manager?)_»

—«¿Manager?» dijeron las cinco chicas al tiempo.

—«Creo que Sawa-chan podría serlo» dijo Mugi.

—«No, por favor no» dijeron al tiempo Ritsu, Azusa y Mio mientras por su mente pasaban los extraños trajes que usaron en su paso por Sakuragaoka.

—«What they're talking about, Miss Manabe? _(¿De qué están hablando, señorita Manabe?)_» preguntó John.

—«They do not have a manager. Miss Kotobuki suggested to them old teacher, but not Miss Tainaka, Miss Akiyama and Miss Nakano agree _(Ellas no tienen un manager. La señorita Kotobuki sugirió a su antigua maestra, pero ni la señorita Tainaka, ni la señorita Akiyama, ni la señorita Nakano están de acuerdo)_» respondió Nodoka.

—«Why don't you do it, Miss Manabe? _(¿Por qué no lo hace usted, señorita Manabe?)_»

—«Me?! I can't do it, Mr. Taylor _(¡¿Yo?! Yo no puedo hacerlo, señor Taylor)_».

—«Why not? You know them and I trust in you. Tell them you'll be they manager _(¿Por qué no? Usted las conoce y yo confio en usted. Di que usted será su manager)_».

—«But I can only come to Tokyo on weekends _(Pero solo puedo venir a Tokio los fines de semana)_»

—«They study the rest of the week, like you _(Ellas estudian el resto del la semana, como usted)_». Las integrantes de HTT habían guardado silencio, tratando de entender lo que John y Nodoka conversaban.

—«Chicas, creo que Nodoka-chan será nuestra manager» dijo Mugi, lo que alegró a sus compañeras, en especial a Yui.

—«Ok, I'll do it _(Bien, lo haré). _Chicas, el señor Taylor dice que yo seré su manager» dijo Nodoka.

—«¡Aceptamos con todo gusto!» dijeron las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time.

—«Well, this week I'll discuss with some labels about the conditions so that you can record your first album. I would like to know if you have some demo _(Bien, esta semana discutiré con algunas disqueras sobre las condiciones para que puedan grabar su primer disco. Me gustaría saber si tienen algún demo)_» dijo John.

—«Tenemos un cassette ¿sirve?» preguntó Mio.

—«Of course, Miss Akiyama —sonrió el extranjero—. Make the cassette reach Miss Manabe no later than Tuesday _(Por supuesto, señorita Akiyama. Hagan llegar el cassette a la señorita Manabe a más tardar el martes)_».

El fin de la jornada había llegado. Tras una tarde llena de música, Kazunari estaba a punto de anunciar a las bandas clasificadas a la segunda ronda de las eliminatorias.

—«Ya los miembros del jurado han deliberado y han decidido a las bandas que representarán a Tokio en la segunda ronda de las eliminatorias al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Este año tenemos un hecho histórico: ¡dos bandas de una misma universidad han pasado a segunda ronda! —Un gran aplauso se escuchó en el lugar—. Sin más preámbulo las bandas que clasifican a la segunda ronda son: de la universidad de Rikkyio, ¡Akuma no Uta! —Muchas personas aplaudieron a esta banda de metal—. La segunda es de la Universidad de Tokio y son ¡Takumi no Brotherhood! —un nuevo aplauso se escuchó para la banda que había tocado jazz—. La tercera banda es de la Universidad Femenina de Japón y son ¡Gang of Girls!». Tercer aplauso para la banda de Akira.

—«Voy ganando Yui. Aquí las Tea Timers no deciden» dijo la punketa con arrogancia.

—«La cuarta banda clasificada es de la Universidad de Waseda, haciéndole honor a su universidad ¡Waseda Sound Machine! —la banda, que mezclaba ritmos tradicionales japoneses con música electrónica fue ovacionada por el público—. La quinta banda es de la Universidad de Hosei y se llaman ¡Death Roulette! —al igual que GoG, esta banda de punk fue bastante aplaudida por los asistentes—. La sexta banda es de la Universidad de Keio, viajando en un dragón los ¡Dragon Travelers!»

—«¡Genial, la banda de Jun pasó!» exclamó Azusa mientras aplaudía a la banda de su amiga.

—«La séptima banda viene de la Universidad de Meiji, con una prodigiosa cantante ¡Angel's Queen! —la banda de pop fue una de las más aplaudidas durante el evento—. Y la última banda es una banda que parece tener algo de experiencia internacional. De la Universidad... Femenina de Japón: ¡Houkago Tea Time!». El público estalló en aplausos al escuchar el nombre de HTT. Las cinco chicas no podían creer que hubieran pasado. Así, en medio de la emoción que les produjeron las noticias recibidas aquel día, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Azusa daban un paso más en su camino hacia el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias y hacia Budokan.

* * *

**Nota final: A excepción de la UFJ, todas las universidades nombradas en este episodio son reales y están entre las más prestigiosas de Tokio (fuente: Wikipedia).**

**both726, aquí ya están los resultados. Espero que sigas disfrutando mi historia.**

**Penguin Avlis, gracias por entender a Akira, y lo peor es que ella sigue obcesionada con ese tipo. Yui hace cualquier cosa por amor a Azusa. Gracias por tus halagos. Y lo siento, no era Sawa-chan.**

**Chobits3, solo un poquitín celosa. Pues, tomando en cuenta que Mio y Yui son las cantantes principales en HTT, creo que Ritsu mas bien quiere entrar a hacer armonías vocales con su amada.**

**Yagami fangirl, creo que para este momento puede ser tu cuarta favorita gracias a cierta historia RitsAzu que estamos siguiendo, pero bue... Me gustó escribir esa parte y me alegra que te haya encantado. Akira, Akira, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? En cuanto a la parte Mitsu, no quiero descuidarlas tanto, aunque es la que más me cuesta (es difícil mantener la originalidad con la pareja más popular de K-on). HTT seguirá sorprendiendonos con sus logros. No es que lea mentes, pero no era quien creías (probablemente yo sea la única persona en el mundo que piensa en Nodoka como manager).**

**Hablando de cosas, ¿no han notado que los pasados de Sawako y Akira son muy parecidos?**

**Próximo capítulo, el miedo de Mugi ante las parejas Mitsu y YuiAzu, fiesta de integración del club de música ligera de la UFJ y la sorpresa de Yui en la semama de parciales. Gracias por leer. See You.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Conversaciones

CAPÍTULO 8: CONVERSACIONES

La mañana siguiente a la eliminatoria, la UFJ estaba de fiesta, ya que las dos bandas representantes de la universidad habían hecho historia al avanzar a la segunda ronda. Durante el desayuno ambas bandas fueron ovacionadas por todas las estudiantes, y durante las clases, los profesores reprendieron a las alumnas por hablar del evento del día anterior, en lugar de poner atención a las lecciones.

Esa tarde Ritsu estaba estudiando (eso decía) cuando recibió una llamada.

—«Hola hola» dijo la castaña al contestar

—«Que bien guardado tenías tu otro talento, _nee-chan_»

—«Hola Satoshi, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar». El tono de la baterista era una mezcla de sarcasmo y alegría.

—«Se nota que estás bien, y tan bromista como siempre. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿tú desde cuándo cantas?»

—«Tantos años compartidos con mi reina peligrosa no han sido en vano. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que canto?»

—«Te vi ayer. No preguntes por qué, pero estaba viendo un canal universitario»

—«Estabas canaleando buscando anime y nos viste de casualidad, eso es obvio enano. ¿Y qué tal sonamos?»

—«Bien, pero me extrañó ver que Mio-san no cantara» el tono de Satoshi mostraba cierta tristeza.

—«Mio no cantó por prescripción médica. Tenía irritadas las cuerdas vocales y le dijeron que nada de gritar ni cantar por un mes».

—«Ya veo. Bueno, te dejo porque debo estudiar. Hablamos luego _nee-chan_».

—«Portate bien, Satoshi». Tras colgar, Ritsu sonrió. De una forma u otra, siempre le gustaba hablar con su hermanito.

Mientras tanto, Mugi trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios, pero los hechos ocurridos el último mes no se lo permitían. Las buenas noticias llegaban una tras otra y eso le alegraba, pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieta por la posibilidad de que ese sueño se acabara y acabara con la banda. "Primero Yui-chan y Azusa-chan, luego Mio-chan y Ricchan. Las parejas que siempre rondaron por mi cabeza ahora son reales y soy feliz por eso, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo durará? ¿Y qué pasará con Houkago Tea Time? No me gustaría para nada que la banda se acabara y menos por el hecho de que alguna de las parejas termine. Ellas son prácticamente mi familia, desde el principio me aceptaron por quien soy, no por la posición económica de mi familia o mi apellido. Nada me dolería más que verlas separadas" pensaba la rubia mirando al techo. En eso, llegó un mensaje a su celular.

**"Mensaje de: Sumire**

**Onee-chan, ya envié el**

**cassette a la dirección que**

**me diste. Creo que llegará**

**hoy mismo"**

El mensaje hizo sonreir a Mugi, otra buena noticia. "Ese cassette fue el que grabamos para la siguiente generación del club de música ligera de Sakura. Nos divertimos mucho grabándolo, incluso Mio-chan y Azusa-chan reían. Aunque dejamos varias por fuera y tenemos un par de canciones terminadas que no están ahí". En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Mugi se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir.

—«Oh, Hola Mio-chan» dijo la rubia tras abrir la puerta.

—«Hola Mugi, necesito que me ayudes, ¿tienes tiempo?» preguntó la pelinegra.

—«¿¡Tienes problemas con Ricchan!?» exclamó alarmada la teclista.

—«¡No!, solo quiero que me ayudes a llevar unos libros a la biblioteca» replicó Mio.

—«Claro Mio-chan —Mugi suspiró aliviada—, pero ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Ricchan?».

—«Ya lo hizo, Mugi —dijo Ritsu, acercándose a la habitación de la rubia cargando una pila de libros que prácticamente le ocultaban su rostro—. Hay otras dos iguales a esta en el cuarto de Mio». Mugi sonrió como acostumbra hacerlo mientras iba al cuarto de la bajista por los libros. Ambas recogieron una pila cada una y siguieron a la baterista.

Al llegar a la biblioteca sucedió un pequeño percance. Una muy animada Yui salía de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que Ritsu trataba de entrar. El resultado, las dos castañas terminaron sentadas en el piso rodeadas por muchos libros dispersados.

—«Lo siento mucho, Ricchan, no te vi venir» dijo Yui apenada.

—«Yui, deberias ser más cuidadosa. Pudo haber sido un profesor» dijo Mio.

—«¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Están bien, Yui y Ritsu-senpai?» pregunto Azusa, saliendo de la biblioteca.

—«Sí Azusa. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a recoje estos libros?» dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

—«Claro. Pero quién...»

—«Mio. Suerte para ella que leer no engorda o...». La baterista no terminó lo que iba a decir, ya que sabía que no saldría ilesa si decía lo que continuaba.

—«Solo estaba preparándome para los parciales de la proxima semana» aclaró Mio.

—«¿Sicología es tan difícil?» preguntó sorprendida Azusa.

—«No sé, pero no creo que haga falta leer algo titulado "Pierda peso en tiempo récord"» dijo Ritsu sonriendo burlonamente. No sé cómo se las arregló Mio para golpear a su novia sin soltar los libros que tenía, pero lo hizo.

—«Deja de decir esas cosas, Ritsu» dijo la bajista.

—«Mio golpea a quien ama —suspiró la baterista—. ¿Cuantas veces más te tengo que decir que así estás hermosa?».

—«Hasta que me me canse de escucharlo» respondió la ojigris tiernamente.

La semana pasó volando. Las chicas se habían consentrado casi completamente en sus estudios. A veces se reunían para conversar, básicamente cuando se encontraban en el comedor. En una de esas reuniones Mio dio la buena noticia de que el doctor ya le había autorizado cantar de nuevo, sus compañeras se alegrearon y decidieron que Mio cantaría las dos canciones de la segunda ronda.

El fin de semana previo a la semana de parciales la presidenta Yoshii organizó una reunión de integración de las integrantes del club, con la excusa de celebrar el avance de Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls a la segunda fase de la eliminatoria. Si bien había más de diez bandas inscritas en el club, solamente HTT, GoG y Tenshi no Tsubasa eran activas. De las restantes bandas solo asistieron algunas integrantes, y a Yoshii se le ocurrió combinarlas en una sola para que tocaran en honor de las tres bandas mencionadas. Debido a la falta de ensayo, la presentación fue desastrosa, lo que causó las risas de casi todas las chicas.

—«¿Por qué tan seria, Akira?» preguntó Sachi.

—«No es nada, Sachi —respondió la guitarrista—, solo estoy nerviosa por los parciales».

—«¿Acaso no estudiaste por andar pensando en Maeda-senpai?» preguntó burlonamente Ayame.

—«¡Obvio que no, no soy Yui!» exclamó la pelinegra, señalando a la guitarrista castaña que, como siempre, abrazaba a Azusa.

—«Pareces celosa Akira» dijo la bajista.

—«¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sachi?» preguntó la punketa.

—«Pues cada vez que miras a las guitarristas de HTT, pareces desear estar en brazos de Yui».

—«Debes estar bromeando. Soporté más de un año su melosería, su falta de compromiso con los estudios y sus caprichos. Aún hoy tengo que despertarla casi a diario. No sé qué fue lo que Azu-n... Nakano le vio para enamorarse de ella».

—«¿Fue mi imaginación o casi te refieres a Azusa como "Azu-nyan"?»

—«Fue tu imaginación, Sachi».

Mientras tanto, Azusa estaba disfrutando del abrazo que le daba su amada. Lo necesitaba ya que estaba nerviosa porque, aunque es estudiosa y siempre saca buenas calificaciones, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un examen universitario.

—«Yui, gracias por ser tan cariñosa conmigo» dijo la pequeña.

—«No tienes que agradecer Azu-nyan, eres mi novia y eres muy linda» dijo la castaña apretando más el abrazo.

—«Aún así debo agradecerte. Siempre que estoy en tus brazos me siento más segura, más relajada, más tranquila. He estado nerviosa en estos días por los parciales de la proxima semana, no sé si pueda pasar».

—«Estarás bien mi amada Azu-nyan. Yo pasé el año pasado sin problemas, y tú eres mucho más estudiosa que yo». Yui besó la mejilla de su novia. Ellas no se daban cuenta que no solo Akira las observaba.

—«¿Pasa algo, Angela-chan?»

—«Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Usa-chan?» dijo la guitarrista de Tenshi no Tsubasa.

—«Pues te noto distraida y no has dejado de mirar a las guitarristas de HTT» dijo Usagi preocupada.

—«Extraño a Nakano-san, no hemos hablado últimamente. Pensé que podría estudiar con ella para los parciales despues de la eliminatoria, pero se la pasó con su novia todo el tiempo».

—«¿Te estás enamorando de Nakano-san?».

—«No, no es eso. Admito que es bonita, pero no es mi tipo».

—«Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y terminaste llorando una semana porque te rechazaron. Además ella ya tiene a Hirasawa-senpai y se nota a kilómetros que se aman. No quiero volver a verte sufrir Angela-chan».

—«Ya lo sé, Usa-chan».

En ese momento, la presidenta Yoshii se acercó al micrófono para dar un anuncio:

—«Bien, antes que nada, quiero desearles éxitos en la semana de parciales que arranca este lunes. Como sabrán, las vacaciones de verano se aproximan, y con ellas nuestro tradicional campamento de verano, que tiene un costo de ¥30 000 por persona. Esperamos su participación. Este año iremos a una de las más hermosas playas de nuestro país y, lo más probable es que, estaremos celebrando el paso a la tercera ronda de nuestras bandas representantes HTT y GoG».

—«¡TREINTA MIL YENES!» exclamaron las de primer año.

—«¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar una cifra tan alta?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Tranquila Azu-nyan, yo te invito. Tengo unos ahorros del año pasado» dijo Yui.

Al día siguiente, las chicas de HTT se reunieron con Nodoka, que traía noticias. Al momento de llegar, Yui se abalanzó a abrazar a la castaña de lentes.

—«¡Nodoka-chan, me alegra tanto volver a verte!» exclamó la guitarrista.

—«Yui, nos vimos la semana pasada. ¿Azusa, cambiaste de peinado?» dijo la ahora manager al notar que Azusa no llevaba sus tradicionales coletas, sino que llevaba su cabello recojido en _pony tail_.

—«Es domingo, quise variar un poco» respondió la pequeña pelinegra. Las seis chicas entraron a una cafetería para hablar cómodamente.

—«Bien Nodoka, ¿qué es lo que nos querías contar» preguntó Mio.

—«Dos cosas. La primera es que el señor Taylor escuchó su cassette y le fascinó. Fue una grata sorpresa para él que prácticamente todas canten. Él ya está consiguiendo personal para que empiecen a grabar. Lo más probable es que las grabaciones sean durante las vacaciones de verano en los estudios de Maeda Records».

—«¡Genial Nodoka-chan!» exclamó Yui.

—«Maeda me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde» dijo Mio pensativa.

—«¿No es el apellido del chico que le gusta a Akira-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Cierto, y él trabaja en la disquera de su padre. Por eso es que Gang of Girls tienen un contrato con ellos. Ja, parece que grabaremos bajo el mismo techo. La competencia entre GoG y HTT ha avanzado a un nuevo nivel» dijo Ritsu entusiasmada.

—«Bien, lo segundo que les cuento —prosiguió Nodoka— es que un señor, llamado Matsuzawa Kiyoshi, se puso en contacto conmigo, ya que quiere que Houkago Tea Time toque los próximos 3 fines de semana en su bar».

—«Gratis no tocamos» dijo Ritsu.

—«Él me dijo que va a pagar ¥5000 a cada una por cada presentación. Creo que es una buena cantidad. También me dijo que si eran exitosas, las nombraría la banda de planta de su bar».

—«¡Eres impresionante, Nodoka! Solo llevas una semana como nuestra manager y ya tenemos trabajo» dijo Mio.

—«Solo cumplo con mi deber, chicas». Las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time estaban contentas con el desempeño de Nodoka.

Durante la semana de parciales, la música prácticamente desapareció de la UFJ. Todas las alumnas dedicaron todo su tiempo libre en repasar para cada una de las pruebas en las diferentes materias. Akira no lo demostraba, pero le preocupaba el desempeño de Yui, en especial porque aún tenía en mente la idea de que Azusa era una enorme fuente de distracción para la cabeza hueca. Yui, que desde aquel día en el que se enfrentó a la líder de Gang of Girls para defender su relación con la gatita se había distanciado de la punketa, ponía todo su empeño en los exámenes para no defraudar a su amada. Azusa era, curiosamente, la que menos concentrada estaba. A pesar de que confiaba plenamente en Yui, le preocupaba un poco que las noticias recibidas el fin de semana hicieran que olvidara algo de lo que había aprendido. Aún con esto en mente, era siempre la primera en terminar de responder cada examen. Mio también estaba un poco preocupada, por Ritsu, aunque eso no le impedía concentrarse. Ritsu alternaba lo que había aprendido, tanto en las clases como en lo que estudió junto a Mio y Ayame, con su sistema de respuestas al azar. Mugi no estaba del todo concentrada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía sacar de su cabeza sus miedos sobre un posible final de Houkago Tea Time. Angela apenas si pudo contestar las preguntas, casi todo el tiempo observaba a Azusa. Ui no tuvo mayores problemas.

Al final de la semana se dieron a conocer los resultados. Mio y Sachi empataron sus calificaciones, siendo las mejores alumnas de segundo año de sicología. Ayame fue la primera de segundo año de ingeniería electrónica, Ritsu fue la quinta. Azusa ocupó el primer lugar entre las de primer año de ingeniería electrónica (sí, Ritsu y Azusa están en la misma facultad), Angela apenas logró superar el promedio. Mugi logró el segundo lugar en toda la facultad de Administración de empresas, solo superada por una alumna de cuarto año. Akira mantuvo el tercer lugar entre las de segundo año de pedagogía. Ui fue segunda entre las de primero de derecho. La sorpresa la dio Yui, no solo fue la que ocupó el primer puesto en la facultad de pedagogía, sino que fue la única alumna de toda la universidad en sacar una calificación perfecta.

—«Ese es el golpe más grande que me han dado en mi vida —exclamó Akira al leer los resultados—. ¡¿Hasta dónde llegará Yui con tal de demostrar que estoy equivocada?!».

—«¿Tanto te duele haber perdido con Yui?» preguntó Ayame.

—«No es tanto por haber perdido, Ayame. Es solo que esa cabeza hueca exageró demostrado que puede tener una relación sentimental y sacar buenas calificaciones». Akira sonrió al decir esas palabras.

—«Cierto, cuesta creer que Hirasawa Yui sea, en este momento, la mejor alumna de la UFJ. Espero que no haya hecho trampa». Si bien Ayame dijo eso en son de broma, esas palabras disgustaron a Akira.

—«¿De qué demonios hablas, Ayame? ¡Yui es incapaz de hacer trampa en eso! La conozco lo suficientemente bien para asegurar que ella es demasiado infantil para pensar en hacer trampa».

—«¿Qué son esos amores, Akira?» dijo entre risas la baterista.

—«No son amores. Tú, más que nadie, sabes perfectamente que la única persona por la que siento amor es Maeda-senpai...»

—«¿Aún cuando te rechazó de esa forma tan desagradable?» dijo Azusa, que había llegado a la escena.

—«¿Cómo sabes eso, Nakano?» preguntó Akira sorprendida.

—«Yui me lo contó. Me cuesta creer que alguien de carácter fuerte como tú pudiera seguir sintiendo algo por una persona como él, pero así son las cosas».

—«Mira enana, tú dices esas cosas porque no conoces a Maeda-senpai como lo conozco yo...»

—«Tienes razón, pero me guio por los hechos. Y el hecho es que te rechazó solo porque usas el cabello corto, y eso dejó una muy mala impresión, no solo en mis senpais y amigas de HTT, también en tus amigas. ¿Me equivoco, Yoshida-senpai?»

—«No Azusa, no te equivocas. A decir verdad, la imagen que tenía de Maeda-senpai se fue al piso aquel día» respondió la baterista.

—«No me traiciones de esa manera, Ayame» dijo Akira.

—«¡AZU-NYAN, AYUDAME!» gritaba Yui, que iba corriendo perseguida por muchas alumnas.

—«¿Qué pasa Yui?» dijeron al tiempo Azusa y Akira.

—«¡Estas chicas quieren que las ayude a mejorar sus calificaciones y no sé cómo quitármelas de encima!» exclamó Yui, tras esconderse detras de las pelinegras.

—«Chicas, les tengo una mala noticia. Esta jovencita solo tuvo mucha suerte en esta semana y está muy lejos de ser una estudiante modelo» dijo Akira.

—«Además, puedo asegurarles que ya olvidó lo que respondió el lunes» complementó Azusa. Las demás alumnas se retiraron del lugar, decepcionadas por las palabras de las guitarristas.

—«¡Akira-chan, Azu-nyan, gracias!» dijo Yui, mientras abrazaba a las dos pelinegras.

—«Solo dije la verdad, ¡y ya sueltame!» dijo Akira.

Una ardua semana acaba de finalizar, pero el camino hacia los sueños de estas chicas continua.

* * *

**Beth726 Mugi siempre apoya a Sawako, aunque la responsabilidad de Nodoka juega a su favor.**

**Penguin Avlis, menos mal no apostaste. Quise darle ese toque diferente a otros fics y darle a Nodoka algo más de protagonismo (la pobre pasa muy inadvertida en los pocos fics musicales de esta serie). Mister Taylor fue practicamente el primer personaje propio que se me vino a la mente cuando comencé a idear RTB. Quise darlo un toque de suspenso al anuncio de las bandas clasificadas. Party Hard cortesía de Sawa-chan XD.**

**Chobits3, esa era la idea. Y Mugi teme que una posible ruptura de las parejas termine desintegrando la banda. Después de todo, ella es cofundadora de HTT.**

**Yagami fangir sí, estoy seguro de que no leo mentes (lo he intentado XD). Todos piensan en Sawa-chan como manager, por eso adiviné. Y tranquila que Sawako aparecerá haciendo una de las cosas que mejor demostró hacer en la serie. Uff, menos mal que manejo capítulos autoconclusivos, o te hubiera perdido. Esa nota me gustó escribirla, siempre ponen a los padres de Azusa como personas alejadas de su hija por gusto, así que quise cambiar un poco eso y dar a entender que su alejamiento es por fuerza mayor. Interesante top de parejas, me agrada. Y sí, es él. Lo mencioné como tributo a su gran trabajo en la música del anime (simplemente perfecta), mi favorita es Hold on to your love (la que sonaba en los flashbacks de Sawa-chan).**

**Próximo capítulo: el debut de Houkago Tea Time en el circuito de bares de Tokio y la aparición de Yamanaka Sawako. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. See you.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Trabajo

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Hoy les traigo el capítulo más larqo que he escrito hasta ahora, con el debut de Houkago Tea Time en el circuito de bares de Tokio (además de una sorpresa para Ui en su cumpleaños). Hoy disfrutaremos de 12 canciones de la banda, las cuales son:**

**K-On Don't Say Lazy [Lyrics]: youtu. be/XEg3J3383xg**

**Curry with rice 720p with lyrics: youtu. be/kpF493Pe4dk**

**K-On!- Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai: youtu. be/UmxPYZVwp7k**

**Tokimeki Sugar (Studio Mix) - Houkago Tea Time: youtu. be/1E_9dPBwygk**

**U&amp;I youtu. be/zr6nkizA7io**

**K ON! Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss Yui &amp; Mio: youtu. be/19CWCBUGZ9k**

**Yuuzora a la Carte (Ritsu Image Song K-On): youtu. be/-boqtqJtIkI**

**Fuyu No Hi K ON! OST: youtu. be/LLYpYPTYMh4**

**Samidare 20 Love Lyrics - (K-ON! Movie): youtu. be/Z6E_NM9baqI**

**K-On! Ending 2 - Listen!: youtu. be/LeKz8dAELfw**

**【****けいおん****! ****】****Utauyo MIRACLE! Full: youtu. be/I3rbYTrebf4**

**K-On! Fuwa Fuwa Time Yui and Mio Duet HD: youtu. be/jL8p9vteR5g**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: TRABAJO

Tras la semana de parciales en la UFJ, Houkago Tea Time tenía un reto que asumir, su primer día en el bar de Matsuzawa Kiyoshi. Sí, el no haber ensayado durante la semana era un problema, pero no era tan grave como el nerviosismo de Mio. Era entendible, ya que era su primera presentación en ese ambiente, completamente diferente del ambiente de la preparatoria y la universidad.

—«Creo que aún no estoy lista para volver a cantar» dijo la bajista.

—«Todo estará bien, Mio-chan, no hay escenario donde no podamos tocar» dijo Yui, completamente segura.

—«Pero ¿por qué Ritsu y Mugi escogieron estas canciones para esta noche?». Las canciones a las que se refería Mio eran Don't Say 'Lazy', No, Thank You, Singing, Listen y Samidare 20 Love, todas cantadas por la zurda.

—«No son las únicas que vamos a tocar, Mio. Pero creo que esas son las más adecuadas para un bar» dijo Ritsu.

—«Pero...»

—«Tranquila amor mío, lo harás bien. Todas te estamos apoyando».

—«Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo de tocarlas todas esta noche. Tenemos seis noches para mostrarlas todas y debemos mantener el nivel e incluso mejorar».

—«Mio-senpai tiene razón. Además, tenemos casi 30 canciones en nuestro repertorio actualmente, así que podemos variar las canciones cada noche» dijo Azusa.

—«Buen punto, pero debemos causar una buena primera impresión a los clientes del bar, después de todo, de nuestro desempeño depende que seamos la banda de planta de ese bar» argumentó la baterista.

—«Si es por dar una buena primera impresión, Don't Say 'Lazy' es la adecuada para arrancar esta noche» dijo la gatita.

—«¿Por qué tengo que arrancar yo?» se quejó Mio.

—«Porque esa es una de nuestras mejores canciones, y solo a ti se te escucha bien» respondió Ritsu.

—«Chicas, ¿a qué horas debemos estar en el bar?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Estamos citadas a la 4 pm para conocernos con Matsuzawa-san» dijo la baterista.

—«¿Y cómo vamos a llegar?» volvió a preguntar la rubia.

—«Nodoka-chan vendrá por nosotros» respondió Yui.

—«Debemos estar listas para ese momento, no queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día» dijo Azusa.

—«Tranquila, Azu-nyan. Todo saldrá bien» dijo la guitarrista castaña abrazando a la gatita.

—«Yui, tú eres la que más me preocupa que no estés lista» replicó la pequeña, la mayor

solo rió nerviosa.

Las horas pasaron. Nodoka se encontraba en la portería de la universidad esperando a las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time. Mientras, las pelinegras esperaban en el pasillo de los bloques residenciales a sus respectivas novias y a Mugi. Yui fue la primera de las tres demoradas en llegar, se había tardado un poco buscando un cable largo para Guitah. Ritsu venía detrás, según ella, porque no encontraba su llave de afinación. Todas estaban extrañadas por la tardanza de la rubia.

Mientras Nodoka esperaba a HTT, vio un rostro conocido y quiso conversar con esa persona.

—«¡Ui!»

—«¡Nodoka-ch...san, tiempo sin vernos! Creí que estabas estudiando en el extranjero» dijo feliz la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«La oferta era tentadora y estuve a punto de aceptar, pero conocí a alguien que me dio una buena oportunidad de empleo y la acepté. Por cosas del destino, esa persona buscaba desesperadamente a Houkago Tea Time. Las encontramos en la eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, se las presenté, las reclutó en su sello discográfico y sugirió que fuera la manager de HTT. Tanto ellas como yo aceptamos».

—«_Onee-chan _no me dijo nada, y esta vez sí revisé mi celular»

—«¿A qué te refieres Ui?»

—«Es que pasó algo parecido cuando ella y Azusa-chan se hicieron novias...»

—«¡¿QUÉ?!». Las veces que Nodoka y Houkago Tea Time se habían reunido sólo hablaron del futuro de la banda y trabajo, así que la noticia de que las dos guitarrista estaban en una relación tomó por sorpresa a la chica de lentes.

—«¿No lo sabías, Nodoka-san?».

—«La verdad, no. Parece que la olvidadiza de Yui no nos está contando cosas importantes» dijo Nodoka entre risas.

—«Supongo que con la eliminatoria y los parciales de esta semana, lo pasó por alto».

—«Bueno, eso es entendible en ella. ¿Y tú cómo tomaste esa noticia, Ui?»

—«Me alegré mucho, lo veía venir, aunque me sorprendió que fuera Azusa-chan la que tomara la iniciativa» dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

—«Me sorprende tu madurez, creí que actuarías como novia celosa»

—«¿Novia celosa? ¿Por qué habría de actuar así, Nodoka-chan?»

—«Porque tú siempre has sido muy apegada a Yui, al punto de que pareciera que sintieras por ella algo más que amor de hermanas».

—«Eso es porque prácticamente solo nos tenemos la una a la otra. Como sabes, nuestros padres viajan mucho debido a su trabajo, así que solíamos estar solas mucho tiempo. Admito que extrañé no tenerla junto a mí el año pasado, pero no soy del tipo de persona que cometería incesto. Además que siento atracción por otra persona diferente a _onee-chan_». Al decir esa última parte, Ui se sonrojó. En ese momento se escuchó un ligero estornudo que sacó del ambiente a las castañas.

—«¡(Tsu)mugi(-san)!» dijeron al tiempo.

—«¿Por qué nos estabas espiando?» preguntó Nodoka.

—«No las estaba espiando, solo veía lo lindas que se ven juntas» dijo Mugi con rostro soñador. Al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Nodoka como Ui se sonrojaron.

—«Etto... ¿dónde están _onee-chan _y las demás?» preguntó nerviosa la menor.

—«Supongo que deben estar esperandome. Será mejor que les avise que estoy aquí» respondió la rubia mientras les enviaba un mensaje a sus compañeras. En menos de cinco minutos las Houkago Tea Time estaban listas para partir hacia el bar.

—«Supongo que aquí nos despedimos» dijo Ui.

—«Ui, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras y nos ves tocar?» preguntó Yui.

—«Lo siento _onee-chan_, tengo algo que hacer hoy con otras Tea Timers».

—«Otra razón para que vengas Ui. Creo que las Tea Timers estarán felices de que una de ellas esté en nuestro primer toque en un bar» dijo Azusa.

—«Estoy de acuerdo con Nakano-san —dijo Megumi, llegando de la calle, quizás de su trabajo—. Hirasawa-san, tú serás la enviada especial de las Tea Timers a ese show de nuestras HTT». Ui sonrió al recibir esa misión por parte de la presidenta del club de fans.

—«¡Sokabe-senpai, tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?» saludó Nodoka alegremente. Yui y Azusa notaron que la expresión de Ui se puso seria, casi como si estuviera enojada.

—«Manabe-san, es un placer verte de nuevo. ¿Qué te trae por acá?».

—«Vine a recoger a Houkago Tea Time para llevarlas al bar donde van a tocar esta noche».

—«Tú siempre has estado pendiente de ellas, desde que estabas en el concejo estudiantil de Sakura. Me alegra mucho que ahora seas su manager».

—«¿Cómo lo sabes, Sokabe-senpai?» preguntó Nodoka asombrada.

—«Ese es el poder de las Tea Timers, Nodoka-chan» dijo Yui tocando el hombro de su amiga de infancia.

Tras despedirse, las siete chicas partieron hacia el bar. Tras treinta minutos en el metro (donde Nodoka se puso al tanto de las relaciones de Yui con Azusa y Mio con Ritsu, además de felicitar a la mayor de las Hirasawa por su puntaje perfecto durante los parciales), llegaron al lugar de la presentación, donde las esperaban el dueño del local y su hija, que, para sorpresa de las chicas, resultó ser una vieja conocida de Mio y Ritsu.

—«¡Maki-chan, qué sorpresa verte aquí! No nos veíamos desde nuestro viaje a Londres» saludó Ritsu, entusiasmada.

—«Ricchan, Houkago Tea Time, bienvenidas a Matsu's Bar, el bar de mi padre» dijo la baterista de Love Crysis.

—«Ya decía yo que me sonaba el apellido Matsuzawa, pero pensé que en el bar de tu padre tocaba tu banda» dijo Mio.

—«Tienes razón Mio-chan. Lo que sucede es que abrimos una sucursal en Akishima, así que estaremos tocando allá» afirmó Maki sonriendo.

—«Felicidades por eso. Una pregunta, ¿cómo supieron tu padre y tú que Nodoka es nuestra manager?».

—«Resulta que Nodoka-chan y yo estudiamos en la Universidad de Kioto y somos vecinas en la residencia universitaria, así que nos hemos hecho grandes amigas. Ella me contó que se había convertido en su manager y ahí fue que supe que podía contactarlas para que vinieran aquí».

—«Disculpen chicas, ya pueden pasar a probar el sonido» dijo Kiyoshi.

—«Es hora de que me vaya, les deseo mucha suerte Houkago Tea Time» dijo Maki, despidiéndose.

—«Igualmente suerte para ti y Love Crysis, nos vemos luego Maki-chan» dijo Ritsu.

Durante la prueba de sonido, Azusa tocó un riff diferente a los que hacía normalmente, mientras ajustaba la ecualización del amplificador al que estaba conectada. Ui reconoció ese riff y sonrió para sus adentros. "Parece que Azusa-chan aún recuerda esa canción. Fue la que tocamos como Wakaba Girls en nuestro único festival escolar de Sakura el año pasado" pensó la menor de las Hirasawa.

De manera sorpresiva, Yui también comenzó a tocar perfectamente aquel riff, dejando boquiabiertas a sus compañeras de HTT. "El oído de Yui no deja de sorprenderme. Muchos músicos se pasan la vida entera entrenando para obtenerlo y ella simplemente nació con él" pensó sonriendo Azusa.

—«Parece que ya tenemos un avance de una nueva canción» dijo Ritsu animada.

—«No es tan nueva, Ritsu-senpai —aclaró la gatita—. Esta canción es de Wakaba Girls»

—«Ya veo por qué Ui sonreía cuando la tocaste, Azu-nyan» dijo Yui.

—«Solo me trajo recuerdos, _Onee-chan_» replicó la menor.

—«Chicas, tenemos la semana para hablar de esta canción. Por ahora concentremonos en... ¿Qué estás haciendo Mugi?» preguntó Mio al ver a la rubia agachada junto a los amplificadores.

—«Solo estoy preparando algo de té» dijo la teclista poniéndose de pie y sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

—«Pase lo que pase no puede faltar el té» suspiró Azusa.

—«Así es, Azu-nyan. Por eso somos Houkago Tea Time» dijo Yui mientras abrazaba su gatita.

La hora de apertura del bar llegó, poco a poco los clientes comenzaron a llegar. Las chicas estaban en el camerino discutiendo detalles del setlist de su show.

—«Parece que tocaremos doce canciones en tres tandas de cuatro» dijo Mio.

—«Sigo diciendo que debemos empezar con Don't Say 'Lazy'» insistió Ritsu.

—«De ser así, creo que Curry, Ichigo y Tokimeki pueden completar la primera tanda» opinó Azusa.

—«Azu-nyan, chicas, quiero cantar U&amp;I ya que Ui está aquí» dijo Yui en tono suplicante.

—«Siendo así, va con Hotchkiss, Yuuzora y Fuyu en la segunda tanda» afirmó Mugi, que cuando dijo Yuuzora miró a Mio y cuando mencionó Fuyu miró a Ritsu.

—«Mugi, esas miradas subliminales tendrían más sentido si Mio y yo no fueramos novias» dijo Ritsu con su pícara sonrisa mientras sujetaba la mano de la bajista.

—«Lo sé Ricchan, pero quería decir eso hace un tiempo» dijo la teclista sonriendo.

—«Chicas, nos faltan las cuatro últimas canciones» intervino Mio.

—«Samidare, Listen, Utauyo y Fuwafuwa» dijo Yui.

—«Bien, estamos listas para esta noche. Creo que podemos cambiar una o dos para mañana así que estamos listas para todo» dijo entusiasmada la baterista.

—«Chicas, es hora» dijo Nodoka.

—«¡Chicas, demos el mejor concierto de nuestras vidas!» animó Mio a sus compañeras.

—«¡SÍ» dijeron todas.

Mientras, en el escenario, Kiyoshi saludaba a la clientela. Ui estaba en primera fila. Nodoka llegó y se sentó a su lado.

—«Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a Matsu's. Esta noche nos acompaña una banda poderosa. ¡Cinco hermosas chicas rockeando con toda! Ellas son ¡Houkago Tea Time!».

Con el aplauso del público, las chicas subieron al escenario. Azusa y Yui hicieron un acorde para indicar la tonalidad de la canción. La enérgica batería de Ritsu marcó el inicio de Don't Say 'Lazy'. La voz de Mio estaba fresca y tenía más potencia que antes, sin duda fue una gran idea arrancar con esa canción. Una vez finalizada, los asistentes ovacionaron a las chicas.

—«¡Buenas noches a todos! Gracias a todos por recibirnos —dijo Mio en medio de los aplausos—. Es un gran honor para nosotras estar aquí esta noche. Vamos a dar lo nosotras para su entretenimiento».

—«Nosotras somos Houkago Tea Time y la siguiente canción se titula Curry Nochi Rise» complementó Yui.

—«_One, two, one, two, three, four_». Tras el conteo de Ritsu, HTT comenzó a tocar. Todas estaban en perfecta sincronía. Yui no quiso dejarse opacar por Mio y cantó excelente, además de hacer un estupendo solo de guitarra. Mugi no se quedó atras con un magnífico solo de teclado que finalizó la canción en medio de otra gran ovación.

Sin previo aviso, las chicas comenzaron a tocar Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai. Al igual que en el concierto de bienvenida, Azusa armonizó su voz con las de Mio y Yui. El público saltaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, lo que hizo sonreir a las integrantes de HTT.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos!» dijo Ritsu tras finalizar la canción.

—«La siguiente es la última canción que tocaremos... —Yui fue interrumpida por los lamentos de los asistentes— por ahora, tranquilos que la noche es joven. Bien, esta canción está basada en un poema que Mio-chan hizo para sus fanáticas de secundaria».

—«No era necesario que dijeras eso, Yui» intervino la bajista

—«Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, esta canción se llama Tokimeki Sugar» dijo Mugi alegremente. Ritsu comenzó a golpear el bombo marcando el tiempo. Mio con su bajo marcó la entrada de la canción, dando paso al punteo gemelo de las guitarristas. La respuesta del público fue bastante buena, y las chicas, tras terminar la canción, se bajaron del escenario en medio de otra ovación de la clientela de Matsu's. Cuando HTT llegaban a su camerino escucharon unas extrañas palabras de una misteriosamente conocida voz.

—«Chicas, me alegra ver que han mejorado musicalmente, pero no deberían vestirse de esa manera».

—«¡S-SA-SA-SAWA-CHAN!» dijeron al tiempo Yui y Ritsu.

—«¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?» preguntó Azusa algo asustada.

—«Solo vine a escuchar buena música en este bar ya tomar unos tragos respondió Sawako calmadamente.

—«¿Aquí? ¿En un bar de Tokio?» preguntó Mio.

—«¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo es un bar» replicó la profesora.

—«Un bar que queda a varios cientos de kilómetros de tu casa en Toyosato» afirmó Ritsu.

—«Es un bar muy famoso donde —Sawako entristeció antes de continuar— debía encontrame con mi novio virtual». Mugi abrazó a la maestra tratando de consolarla.

—«¿Así de desesperada estás por conseguir pareja, Sawa-chan?» preguntó Yui.

—«Fingiré que no escuché eso. En fin, ya que estoy aquí voy a reparar su problema de vestuario». Diciendo esto, la exguitarrista de Death Devil sacó de su maleta cinco trajes de maid para las chicas de HTT. Yui y Mugi se apresuraron en ponerselos. Azusa y Mio trataron de huir sin exito, mientras que Ritsu...

—«¡NO VOY A PONERME ESO!»

—«¿Por qué no, Ricchan? Te verás hermosa en este traje» replicó la profesora.

—«Tal vez tengas razón, pero esa falda me incomoda para tocar, ya que limita los movimientos de mis piernas» afirmó la baterista.

—«Siendo así, ¿qué te parece este?». Sawako sacó de su maleta un traje de mayordomo. A Mio se le iluminaron los ojos y, arrebátandole el traje a la profesora, se lo colocó a su novia a una velocidad asombrosa ante la mirada atónita de las guitarristas y la fantasiosa mirada yurista de la teclista.

Mientras tanto, Nodoka y Ui conversarban sobre temas triviales, mientras esperaban a que HTT volviera la escenario. De pronto, la manager tocó el tema que había quedado pendiente cuando Mugi las interrumpió en la entrada de la UFJ.

—«Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde esta tarde, Ui. Dijiste que te gustaba alguien ¿verdad?». Ui se sonrojó al escuchar esto.

—«S-s-sí, es verdad. Lo he sentido desde hace nucho tiempo, pero no me atreví a decirlo por miedo a que me rechazara» dijo la pequeña castaña algo nerviosa.

—«¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona?» preguntó la mayor.

—«E-e-e-¡eres tú!» exclamó la menor de las Hirasawa. Nodoka se sorprendió un poco ante aquella declaración, estaba completamente roja.

De vuelta al camerino...

—«Chicas, es hora de su segu... Señora, usted no puede estar aquí» dijo Kiyoshi.

—«¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁ DICIENDO SEÑORA?! ¡Yo aún soy una bella y soltera joven!» replicó la maestra.

—«Disculpe usted, Matsuzawa-san, ella es nuestra diseñadora de vestuario, pero iba llegando un poco tarde» intervino Mugi mientras las chicas salían de nuevo al escenario.

"Solo espero que Sawa-chan haga algo serio. aunque no lo parezca, todas somos más maduras que en la preparatoria" pensó Azusa.

—«¡Estamos de vuelta! Hora de continuar con nuestra presentación de hoy. La siguiente canción está dedicada a mi herman...». En medio de la euforia del público, Yui presentaba U&amp;I, pero al mirar a donde se encontraba Ui, vio que ella y Nodoka se estaban besando. Debido a la emoción del público, solo HTT se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió entre la manager y la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Decíamos que esta canción está dedicada a la hermanita de Yui, nuestra guitarrista y cantante, y se titula U&amp;I» dijo Mio, salvando el día. Ritsu comenzó la canción con el usual redoble. Yui cantó sonriendo, ya que estaba feliz por su hermanita y su amiga de infancia, quien coreaba la canción también sonriendo.

Terminada la canción, Ritsu improvisó un pequeño solo de batería para darle a Yui tiempo de reponerse de lo que había visto hacía unos minutos. Una vez tranquilizada la guitarrista, Houkago Tea Time inició la interpretación de Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss en una versión bastante emotiva que hizo a los asistentes aplaudir hasta el cansancio.

—«Ya escuchamos a nuestra "mayordoma" Ritsu mostrandonos su talento en la batería» dijo Yui, sonriendo.

—«Yui, deja de inventar palabras. Además no estoy vestida así por gusto, sino porque cierta maid zurda me forzó» dijo Ritsu un tanto molesta.

—«Ritsu, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves así, ¿verdad?» dijo Mio. El público, especialmente los hombres, apoyaron a la bajista, lo que hizo sonrojar a la baterista.

—«Ademas de ser bonita, ella canta muy bien —El entusiasta público interrumpió a Yui—. Sí, la chica perfecta, excepto por un detalle: tiene pareja». El público lamentó la noticia. Muy pocas personas notaron que cuando la guitarrista dijo "pareja" miró a la bajista.

—«Ok, la siguiente canción se llama Yuuzora a la Carte» dijo Ritsu para iniciar la canción. La baterista cantó incluso mejor que en la eliminatoria. Azusa nuevamente usó la J200 de su padre en perfecta sincronía con Yui y Guita y Mio unió su voz con las de sus compañeras en los coros. El tema finalizó con otro aplauso de los clientes de Matsu's.

—«Antes de irnos al segundo _encore_, los dejamos con esta bella composición de Mio, nuestra bajista, que, aunque estamos casi en verano, se titula Fuyu no Hi» dijo Yui mientras Mugi hacia fondo con unos violines. Mientras cantaban, las guitarristas se miraban entre si de reojo, sonriendose, mientras la bajista, en las partes en que no intervenía vocalmente, giraba para observar a Ritsu.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos luego!» dijeron las chicas mientras bajaban del escenario en medio de los aplausos del público.

—«¡Estuvieron geniales chicas! Me sorprende lo buena cantante que resultaste, Ricchan —dijo Sawako al recibirlas en el camerino. No había terminado de hablar cuando notó que todas, incluso Mugi y Yui, estaban quitándose los trajes de maid (mayordomo en el caso de Ritsu)—. ¿Por qué se están quitando los trajes?».

—«Porque estos trajes no son los adecuados para las canciones que siguen» respondió Mio.

—«Pero me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos» dijo la profesora haciendo un puchero.

—«Y agradecemos que los hallas hecho, Sawa-chan. Pero Mio-chan tiene razón» intervino Mugi.

—«Bueno, por suerte tengo un plan b» dijo la maestra sacando más ropa de su maleta.

Unos minutos después, la banda estaba de vuelta en el escenario. Yui vestía una camiseta blanca estanpada, jean azul y botas vino tinto. Mio usaba una camiseta larga violeta pastel con la palabra Rhythm estampada y atada con un cinturón, pantalón rojo, botas cafés, un guante negro en su mano izquierda y un moño rojo en la cabeza. Azusa usaba una camiseta blanca con circulos rojos, una falda negra, leggings azules, tenis y una coleta a su lado izquierdo atada con una moña roja. Ritsu usaba una camiseta larga verde atada, al igual que Mio, con un cinturón, leggings negros, zapatos de tacón amarillos, un guante negro en su mano derecha (probablemente el compañero del guante de Mio) y una diadema negra en lugar de su típica amarilla. Mugi usaba una camiseta blanca con rayas negras, una _jacket_ negra, falda blanca, zapatos de tacón también blancos y una gorra de marinero.

Sin previo aviso, Ritsu empezó a tocar el ritmo de Samidare 20 Love. El público la siguió con las palmas. Tras una parde compases, Mio comenzó a tocar el riff de bajo de la canción, seguida poco después por las demás. La interpretación fue perfecta y los asistentes las ovacionaron una vez más.

—«Esa canción se titulaba Samidare 20 Love. Gracias por escucharnos —dijo la bajista emocionada por la buena respuesta de los clientes de Matsu's—. Ahora vamos a interpretar Listen». Tras el conteo de Ritsu, las chicas interpretaron el tema. Mugi estuvo magnífica con su teclado, la voz de Mio seguia siendo poderosa y las guitarras de Yui y Azusa se complementaban perfectamente. El público aplaudía sin descanso a las chicas.

—«Muchas gracias a todos. Creo que es hora de presentarnos, ya que no lo hemos hecho jejeje —dijo Yui en medio de los aplausos. En el bajo, nuestra chica linda, gran cantante y compositora, ¡Akiyama Mio!». el público ovacionó a la bajista.

—«Muchas gracias a todos. En la guitarra y voz, la más infantil de todas, la chica del oído absoluto, ¡Hirasawa Yui!» dijo Mio. Nuevamente el público aplaudió a más no poder a la guitarrista castaña.

—«Gracias a todos de nuevo. En la otra guitarra, la más joven y madura de nosotras, la siempre bella gatita ¡Nakano Azusa!» dijo Yui. La gatita fue bastante aplaudida.

—«Gracias, aunque creo que Yui no debió haber dicho lo de gatita. En fin, en el teclado, la niña rica que renunció a su fortuna por perseguir sus sueños, eso dice ella, ¡Kotobuki Tsumugi!» dijo Azusa. Los clientes aplaudían sin cesar a la rubia.

—«¡Gracias a todos! Este es un sueño hecho realidad. En la batería, nuestra hiperactiva y olvidadiza fundadora ¡Tainaka Ritsu!» dijo Mugi. Más de un minuto duró el aplauso a la baterista.

—«¡Gracias Matsu's! Esta canción se llama Utauyo Miracle» dijo Ritsu, quien de inmediato comenzó con la canción junto a Mio. Yui cantó formidablemente. La canción se extendió algo más de lo habitual debido a que las dos guitarristas entablaron un duelo de solos que extasió al público.

—«¡Ha sido una gran noche aquí! Pero, tristemente ha llegado el momento de despedirnos —dijo Yui, probocando lamentos en los asistentes—. Pero no se preocupen que mañana estaremos de nuevo aquí con ustedes. Nuestra última canción de hoy se titula Fuwafuwa Time». Sin más palabras, Yui comenzó a tocar la canción, seguida por sus compañeras. Las voces de la guitarrista castaña y la bajista se intercalaban dando una gran versión de la primera composición de Houkago Tea Time. Cinco minutos duró el último aplauso de la noche para la banda.

Al volver al camerino, encontraron a Sawako discutiendo con alguien por teléfono.

—«¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo te estube esperando mucho tiempo... No, aún estoy en el bar, en el camerino de la banda... ¿Love Crysis?...»

—«Sawa-chan, ¿sabías que Matsu's tiene dos sucursales?» interrumpió Ritsu.

—«¿Qué dijiste, Ricchan?» preguntó la profesora algo confundida.

—«Te dije que nos vieramos en el nuevo Matsu's de Akishima» se escuchó una voz en el teléfono.

—«Esta es la sucursal de Shinjuku, Sawa-chan» dijo Mugi. Sawako se deprimió al darse cuenta de su error y salió del camerino sin decir palabra alguna.

—«¿Qué le pasó a Yamanaka-sensei?» preguntó Nodoka al notar la cara de la maestra.

—«Tenía una cita, pero se equivocó de lugar» respondió Yui.

—«No sé por qué no me sorprende —susurró la manager—. En fin, chicas, buen trabajo esta noche. Las felicito».

—«Yo también te felicito Nodoka-chan. Cuida mucho de Ui». Las palabras de la guitarrista castaña sorprendieron a la chica de lentes.

—«¿Cómo te diste cuenta?».

—«Las vimos besándose antes de U&amp;I. Sabía que quieres mucho a Ui, pero no pensé que te gustara». Yui sonreía como siempre lo hacía, al igual que las demás integrantes de HTT. Así concluyó la primera de seis exitosa noches en Matsu's, que, a su vez, sirvieron de preparación para la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias.

* * *

**Beth726, gracias por tu apoyo. Espero continuar siendo de tu agrado.**

**El-Digivice, gracias por tu paciencia. Espero que te agrade que Sawako sea diseñadora de vestuario de HTT.**

**Yagami fangirl, pues el miedo de Mugi fue algo similar a una situación por la que estube pasando hace un tiempo, pero es, por ahora, infundado (las dos parejas están en su etapa de "luna de miel" y no creo que quieran tirar años de "trabajo"). Respecto a las carreras, Mio es estudiosa, pero no puedo imaginarla ejerciendo como abogada, debido a su timidez. Leí en otro fic que ella estudiaba medicina, me agradó la idea pero, entre sus tantas fobias, le teme a la sangre. Y dado que puede ser buena consejera, la envié a psicología. Azusa también podría desempeñarse bien en el derecho (siemdo sinsero no lo había pensado), pero me la imagino como ese tipo de músico que le gusta meterle la mano a sus instrumentos y equipos, de ahí que la mandara a ingeniería electrónica, extrañamente junto a Ritsu, que, para ser sincero, no sé por qué, pero también me la imaginé de ingeniera. Creo que me ha dado una idea para Mugi en Budokan con Pinch Daisuki!**

**Chobits3, Akira guarda sentimientos hacia alguien más. Y, por lo menos en este fic, Mugi sí se equivoca en ese aspecto.**

**Próximo capítulo: la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria. Además otra declaración sorpresiva. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. See you.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sorpresa

**Amigas y amigos lectores, sean bienvenidos a la segunda ronda de la eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Nuevamente centrado em las mismas tres bandas de la vez anterior y estas son sus canciones:**

**anna TSUCHIYA - MY FATE: youtu. be/5r34uVdGZiE**

**anna tsuchiya lucy: youtu. be/mjzu-tVUJ_I**

**Muse 'Uprising' | War Child 20th Anniversary Show…: youtu. be/HdvhU2nu09o**

**Queen - Staying Power (Live at Milton Keynes Bowl…: youtu. be/XrGhMeqR1lI**

**K-On Don't Say Lazy [Lyrics]: youtu. be/XEg3J3383xg**

**k-on! Girls in Wonderland AMV: youtu. be/dMYWJwo8Xfc**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10:SORPRESA

Tras las exitosas presentaciones en Matsu's, Houkago Tea Time estaban preparadas para su siguiente reto: la segunda eliminatoria al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Al igual que la vez anterior, varias alumnas de la UFJ acompañaron tanto a HTT como a Gang of Girls. El lugar donde se realizó el evento fue en el Yokohama Arena, ya que participaron bandas de varias universidades de la región de Kantō, entre ellas las ocho bandas representantes de la metrópoli tokiota.

—«¡Qué emoción, vamos a dar un gran espectáculo y a clasificar a la tercera ronda!» decía Azusa completamente emocionada.

—«Espero que tengas razón, Azusa» dijo Mio, nerviosa.

—«Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, Mio. Tú siempre cantas y tocas muy bien» dijo Sachi, tratando de animar a la bajista de HTT.

—«Sachi tiene razón Mio. Además, las canciones que tocaremos hoy también las tocamos en Matsu's con una excelente recepción del público, así que están más que listas para que las toquemos hoy» afirmó Ritsu.

—«Pero, ¿no es algo exagerado hacer la segunda ronda en el Yokohama Arena?» preguntó Ayame.

—«Tal vez, pero también puede ser un reto para las bandas emergentes, como nosotras, tocar en un gran escenario. Aunque dudo mucho que esté lleno» dijo Akira, lo último con una actitud relajada.

—«Espero que tengas razón, Akira» dijo Mio.

—«Oye Mugi, ¿qué llevas en esa maleta?» preguntó la guitarrista de GoG.

—«Oh, solo es el vestuario que usaremos hoy» respondió la teclista con su típica sonrisa.

—«Que sea algo serio, que sea algo serio, que sea algo serio...» repetían una y otra vez Mio y Azusa.

—«¡¿Acaso no los han visto?!» preguntó Akira.

—«Apenas llegaron hace un par de horas, justo cuando ibamos saliendo. Aunque si no nos quedan bien, o no son de nuestro agrado, usaremos nuestra ropa normal» dijo Ritsu.

—«Ya. Oigan, ¿no está Yui muy callada?» notó extrañada la chica de corto cabello negro.

—«Solo está mareada, una vez nos bajemos de la van volverá a ser la de siempre» respondió Azusa mientras acariciaba el rostro de la guitarrista castaña, que estaba recostada en el regazo de la gatita.

—«Bien, hemos llegado» anunció el conductor de la van. Todas se bajaron del vehículo y quedaron asombradas por el tamaño del recinto, al punto de que Mio casi se desmaya. Al entrar, las chicas se vieron sorprendidas con la cantidad de personal logístico moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—«¡Chicas de la UFJ! Llegan a tiempo para sus pruebas de sonido» dijo Tachibana Kazunari al ver llegar HTT y GoG.

—«¡Tachibana-san, qué bueno verte aquí! ¿También vas a estar presentando las bandas hoy?» preguntó Ayame emocionada, lo que hizo que el presentador se avergonzara un poco.

—«Parece que mientras nosotras obteniamos una manager y un contrato discográfico, Gang of Girls estaban de conquista» dijo Ritsu burlonamente. Yui y Azusa rieron con el comentario de la baterista.

—«Me pregunto si también estarán los mismos jurados que la vez pasada» comentó Mio, aún mas nerviosa que antes.

—«No lo sé, Mio. Pero tú tranquila, estoy aquí para apoyarte» dijo Ritsu besando en la mejilla a su novia.

—«Te dije que no hagas esto en público» susurró la bajista. "Aunque admito que necesitaba que lo hicieras" pensó.

—«¡Houkago Tea Time!»

—«¡Somos nosotras! ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez tú?». Ritsu se sorprendió al notar que el joven que las llamaba era el mismo que las había recibido en la primera ronda. Él asintió riendo.

—«Supongo que la misma configuración logística de la vez pasada» dijo el chico.

—«No del todo. Hoy solo vamos con dos guitarras y todas vamos con micrófonos» aclaró la baterista.

Despues de la prueba de sonido, las chicas salieron de la arena para refrescarse un poco. Una vez ahí, se encontraron con Sawako, Ui y Nodoka. La profesora se sorprendió al ver que HTT no llevaba sus diseños.

—«¿Por qué no traen puesta la ropa que especialmente les hice?»

—«Perdón, Sawa-chan. Solo la usaremos en la presentación» dijo Mugi.

—«Eso espero. Mugi, ¿no tienes un poco de té?».

—«Creí que Sumire te daba té en el club de música ligera de Sakura» intervino Azusa.

—«Lo hace, pero el té de Mugi es muy superior» respondió Sawako. La gatita iba a discutirle, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo sabía que la maestra tenia razón.

—«Como raro, ustedes perdiendo el tiempo» dijo Akira, llegando a la escena junto a Ayame y Sachi.

—«Tampoco es que tengamos mucho que hacer. No vamos a ganar nada si nos preocupamos demasiado» replicó Yui en actitud relajada.

—«Yui, te recuerdo que tú y yo somos rivales. Voy a vencerte, pero no será divertido si no das lo mejor de ti» dijo la líder de GoG acercando su rostro al de la castaña.

—«No te preocupes Akira-chan. Hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mí misma dar siempre lo mejor, y tú sabes perfectamente por quién lo hago». Yui sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

—«Ui, ¿pasa algo entre ellas?» preguntó Nodoka, extrañada por la escena que acabó de presenciar.

—«Pues Akira-san concidera a _onee-chan_ como su rival porque a tenido un camino muy difícil que recorer en busca de sus sueños, mientras que _onee-chan_ vive más relajada. Aunque Akira-san se preocupa mucho por _onee-chan_ y sus estudios, tanto que hace un mes le dijo que terminara con Azusa-chan porque la concideraba una distracción» respondió la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Si me preguntan, la actitud de Wada-san es más por celos que por tratar de ayudar a Yui».

—«¿Tú crees eso, Nodoka-chan?».

—«Estoy segura de eso, Ui».

—«Pero, ¿eso significa que a Akira-san le gusta _one-chan_? No puedo creerlo». El tono de Ui demostraba que esa idea no le agradaba.

—«Pareces celosa Ui» reclamó la manager.

—«No es eso, Nodoka-chan. Solamente no me gusta que nadie interfiera en la felicidad de _onee-chan_ y Azusa-chan». Al ver la reacción de la menor, Nodoka soltó una leve carcajada y la abrazó.

La hora de inicio del evento había llegado. Contrario a la suposición de Akira, el Yokohama Arena estaba prácticamente lleno, en su mayoría, de alumnos de las diferentes universidades que venían a apoyar a sus bandas representantes. Mio sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Ritsu, tan fuerte que ya comenzaba a lastimarla. Kazunari tomó el micrófono y dio la bienvenida al show.

—«Amigas y amigos, sean bienvenidos a la ¡segunda ronda eliminatoria para el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias! El día de hoy disfrutaremos de las 32 mejores bandas de las universidades pertenecientes a las siete prefecturas de la región de Kantō. De ellas ocho avanzarán a la tercera ronda, donde disputarán el privilegio de llegar al campeonato como representantes de la isla Honshū —El público presente aplaudió las palabras del animador—. Antes de comenzar, como es costumbre, les presento a los miembros de nuestro jurado, quienes tienen la gran labor de elegir a las bandas clasificadas. Ellos son: el gran guitarrista ¡Ryusuke Minami! —El público aplaudió al guitarrista—, el decano de música de la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio: ¡Onosaka Toru! —aplausos de nuevo— y el gran compositor y arreglista: ¡Hyagokku Hajime! —tercer aplauso—. Mi nombre es Tachibana Kazunari y sin más preámbulo recibamos a la primera banda de hoy: de la Universidad Femenina de Japón, localizada en Tokio, aquí llega ¡Gang of Girls!». Con una gran recibimiento del los asistentes al evento, las tres chicas se subieron al escenario y se ubicaron en sus sitios.

—«¡Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes! Somos Gang of Girls y esta canción se titula My Fate». Tras el saludo de Akira, Sachi comenzó a tocar en el piano los acordes iniciales de la canción, luego la guitarrista inició a cantar. Era una canción bastante más tranquila de lo acostumbrado para GoG, pero sonaba bien. Tras la primera estrofa, Ayame empezó a marcar el ritmo. Al final de la segunda estrofa, Akira dio un acorde en su guitarra indicando la cercanía del coro, en el cual la bajista dejó el piano de lado para interpretar su instrumento y apoyar vocalmente a la pelinegra. La parte instrumental fue sorprendente, ya que Ayame y Akira silenciaron sus instrumentos mientras Sachi demostraba sus habilidades en las teclas. El coro final fue enérgico y la canción concluyó en medio de la ovación del público.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! Es un gran honor y motivo de orgullo para nosotras estar aquí, en este escenario, frente a ustedes, tocando, divirtiéndonos un rato —De una u otra forma, Akira lograba ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba—. La proxima vez que estemos en este escenario tocaremos nuestro set completo. Por hoy los dejamos con Lucy». Inmediatamente la guitarrista dijo esas palabras, las chicas iniciaron con la interpretación del tema, mucho más poderoso que en el concierto de bienvenida de UFJ. Gang of Girls se habían ganado el cariño del público con esas dos interpretaciones, donde demostraron su versatilidad, y las habilidades individuales de cada una.

Una vez finalizada su presentación, las chicas agradecieron al público y se bajaron del escenario con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Al llegar al lugar de espera de las bandas, Akira fue recibida por el efusivo abrazo de Yui.

—«Felicidades por tu gran actuación, Akira-chan» dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

—«Gracias Yui, pero ¡suéltame, ten más respeto por tu novia!» exclamó la chica de cabello corto.

—«Parece que volvimos a una vieja rutina, lo que indica que cierto par de guitarristas se han reconciliado» dijo Ritsu en un tono burlón.

—«¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ritsu-senpai?!» exclamó Azusa, siendo rápidamente rodeada por los brazos de Yui.

—«No te pongas celosa, Azu-nyan. Akira-chan y yo solo somos _**amigas**_» dijo la guitarrista castaña.

—«Dos reconciliciones y una _"friendzonada"_ en menos de cinco minutos. Esto es mejor que un drama» dijo la baterista de HTT entre risas.

—«¿_"Friendzonada"_? ¡Por Dios Santo!, ¿cuánto tiempo mas les tengo que decir que la única persona que me gusta es Maeda-senpai?» exclamó la líder de GoG.

—«Hasta que dejes de usarlo como pretexto para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos» dijo Ayame.

—«¿Cuáles sentimientos Ayame?».

—«Los que sientes hacia Yui, ya es demasiado evidente».

—«Según tú, ¿qué es lo que siento por la cabeza hueca?»

—«Pues que te gusta».

—«¿Gustarme? Me gustas más tú que ella». Un grito se ahogó en un suspiro, para no interrumpir a la banda que en ese momento se estaba presentando en el escenario. Aún así, las palabras de Akira sorprendieron a todas las chicas de HTT, a Sachi, que casi se desmaya, a Ayame, que estaba completamente roja, y a la propia Akira, que puso sus manos en la boca en un desesperado e infructuoso intento por retener lo que ya había dicho.

—«¿T-t-t-t-te gusto?» preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada la baterista de GoG.

—«P-p-p-pu-pues no voy a negar que eres atractiva...»

—«¿Sí o no?»

—«No puedo responder a eso».

—«¿Por qué no?»

—«Porque siento que cualquier cosa que diga podría arruinarlo todo aún más».

—«Por favor dímelo Akira. Sea cual sea la respuesta, la aceptaré y estaré contigo, a tu lado, como lo he estado durante todos estos años desde que nos conocimos». Ayame estaba al borde del llanto.

—«Ayame... —La guitarrista abrazó a la baterista—. Creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas. Yoshida Ayame, tú me gustas y mucho». Sin más que decir, las dos integrantes de GoG se besaron. Sachi y Mugi se desmayaron por la sorpresiva declaración. Mio y Ritsu aún no salían de su asombro.

—«¿Ves, Azu-nyan?, no debes estar celosa de Akira-chan» dijo Yui, sonriéndole dulcemente a la pequeña pelinegra.

—«Tienes razón Yui, pero ahora es el turno de Yoshida-senpai de ponerse celosa cada vez que tú abraces a Wada-senpai» dijo Azusa entre risas.

—«Por suerte te tengo a ti para abrazarte todo el tiempo que pueda»

—«No solo abrazarme, Yui». Tras decir esto, la pequeña pelinegra besó a la castaña, quien correspondió aquel beso.

—«Continuando con nuestro espectáculo de hoy, llegan cinco chicos y una bella chica de la universidad de Keio, en Tokio. Ellos son ¡Dragon Travelers!». Con estas palabras, Kazunari anunció a la banda de Jun, que fue recibida por un fuerte aplauso. Tras el saludo del vocalista, el baterista y la bajista comenzaron la interpretación de Uprising. Luego se unió el teclista para complementar la introducción de la canción. El cantante hizo se lució con su voz y los guitarristas coordinaron perfectamente. Tras finalizar, fueron ovacionados. Sin decir más palabras, iniciaron con su segunda canción: Staying Power. Jun llevaba con su bajo gran parte de la armonía del tema, mientras los guitarristas y el teclista la complementaban llenando los vacios que pudiera dejar. El vocalista dejó impresionados a todos con su gran rango vocal. Nuevamente, la canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público.

Mientras tanto en el camerino, Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi, las tres últimas ya repuestas de la sorpresiva declaración de Akira, revisaban el vestuario que Sawako les había confeccionado.

—«Esperaba algo más al estilo de Sawa-chan» dijo Yui, haciendo un puchero.

—«Ya Yui, es mejor así. Después de todo, las canciones que vamos a tocar hoy no son para que usemos _cosplays_» dijo Ritsu.

—«Ricchan tiene razón, Yui-chan. Además, estos atuendos son muy bonitos» dijo Mugi.

—«¡Ya vine!» exclamó Azusa, entrando al camerino.

—«¡Bienvenida Azu-nyan! ¿Qué tal los Dragon Travelers?» preguntó Yui.

—«Estubieron geniales. Tienen un gran cantante y Jun ha mejorado mucho» dijo la gatita.

—«Me alegra escuchar eso» dijo Mio.

—«Houkago Tea Time, en cinco minutos salen a escena» avisó uno de los encargados de logística.

—«¡Ok!» dijeron todas en coro.

—«Ya escuchaste Azu-nyan, apresúrate y cámbiate» dijoYui

—«Sí, sí Yui. Wow, ¿estos son los nuevos diseños de Sawako-sensei?» preguntó la pequeña, asombrada por la ropa proporsionada por la profesora.

—«Así es, Azusa-chan. ¿No son bonitos?» dijo Mugi

—«Tienes razón, Mugi-senpai» afirmó la gatita. "Buen trabajo, Sawako-sensei" pensó.

Cinco minutos después y en medio de los aplausos del público, Kazunari despedía a la banda que había terminado de tocar.

—«Agradecemos a Waseda Sound Machine por su gran presentación del día de hoy. Ahora, cinco hermosas chicas provenientes de Toyosato, representando a la UFJ de Tokio. Un fuerte aplauso para ¡Houkago Tea Time!».

En medio de un fuerte aplauso, las chicas salieron al escenario. Todas usaban una falda negra, aunque la de Ritsu era más corta para permitirle un mejor control de sus piernas. Tambien usaban unas _jackets _en cuyas espaldas estaba el logo de la banda, las de Yui, Mio y Azusaa juego con el color del instrumento de cada una, mientras las de Mugi y Ritsu eran blancas. Debajo usaban una nueva versión de las camisetas que usaron en su primer festival universitaro (ahora con la silueta de Azusa en ellas). Las chicas se ubicaron en sus posiciones, Mio al centro y Azusa a su derecha. Luego de un par de acordes introductorios, iniciaron con la interpretación de Don't Say 'Lazy'. Al igual que en Matsu's, la voz de Mio era potente, respaldada en los coros por las voces de sus 4 compañeras. Azusa ocasionalmente hacía algunos _dive bombs_ con Muttan, dándole unos toques de metal al tema.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —dijo la bajista tras terminarla canción en medio de un fuerte aplauso—. Estar aquí este día se siente como si estuvieramos en el País de las Maravillas...»

—«Mio entró en su trance de romanticismo» dijo Ritsu burlonamente, interrumpiendo a la bajista. Varios de los asistentes al evento rieron con el comentario de la baterista.

—«¡Ya me las pagarás en el camerino, _bakaritsu_! —las palabras de la alta pelinegra desataron una lluvia de aplausos—. Esta canción se llama Girls in Wonderland». Ritsu arrancó el tema con un redoble. Las guitarras y el teclado sincronizaban perfectamente y Mio cantó formidablemente, como siempre. Durante la parte instrumental Yui y Azusa se ubicaron a ambos lados del teclado de Mugi, y las tres chicas iniciaron un duelo de solos que extasió al público.

—«¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!» dijeron las cinco chicas en coro en medio de una gran ovación. Durante dicha ovación, Megumi y las Tea Timers comenzaron a corear "Tea Time" una y otra vez. Al cabo de unos segundos, todo el Yokohama Arena se había unido al coro. Kazunari por poco y no puede continuar el programa del evento.

Una vez llegaron al camerino para cambiarse, Mio golpeó a Ritsu en la cabeza, por haberla interrumpido. Tras esto, la baterista, fingiendo llorar, alegó que estaba comenzando a pensar que la bajista no la amaba, a lo que la alta pelinegra no dijo nada, pero sí besó a la castaña de ojos dorados, quien correspondió al beso mientras hacía una pose de victoria. La escena fue aplaudida por las otras integrantes de HTT. Despues de eso, salieron al area de espera a observar a las restantes bandas mientras daban los resultados finales. Todas estaban satisfechas con su desempeño en el escenario y la gran acogida del público, y confiaban en que pasarían a la tercera ronda.

—«Chicas, gran presentación. Definitivamente me alegra tener una gran banda rival como ustedes» dijo Akira sonriendo.

—«¿Sigues con eso de la rivalidad, Akira-chan? Creí que siendo novia de Ayame-chan lo olvidarías» dijo Yui, haciendo un puchero. La guitarrista de GoG soltó una carcajada.

—«Lo siento Yui, pero seremos rivales hasta el infinito».

—«Parece que lo disfrutas mucho, Akira» se quejó Ayame.

—«No te pogas celosa, Ayame» suplicó la chica de cabello corto.

—«Parece que el club va a estar más interesante de aquí en adelante» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Creo que tienes razón, Ritsu-senpai. Tal vez esta "rivalidad" sea divertida después de todo» afirmó Azusa.

—«El amor es lo más bonito que existe» dijo Mugi con mirada soñadora, mirada que captó la atención de cierta bajista alta de largo cabello castaño.

El tiempo pasó, y el evento estaba por terminar. Tras la presentación de la última banda y varios minutos de especulación mientras los jueces deliberaban (donde las bandas que más se mencionaban eran Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time), Kazunari se disponía a anunciar los resultados.

—«Bien, después de una tarde llena de música hecha por grandes bandas, ha llegado el momento de informarles las 8 bandas que clasificaron a la ¡tercera ronda eliminatoria al Campeonato nacional de Bandas Universitarias! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles su asistencia y, en nombre de las bandas, su apoyo demostrado el día de hoy. Pues al grano, tengo en mis manos el veredicto de los jueces y comenzaré a leerlo aaaaahora. La primera banda clasificada es una banda local: de la Universidad de la ciudad de Yokohama, ¡The Neko-girls! —El público, especialmente Sawako, aplaudió a la banda que tocaban pop usando _cosplays _felinos—. La segunda banda clasificada viene de la prefectura de Chiba, de la Universidad Edogawa, ¡Sound Creators! —Una multitud aplaudió al trío electrónico—. La tercera banda parece que reclutó a todo el público en su club de fans. De la Universidad Femenina de Japón, ¡Houkago Tea Time!». El lugar estalló en aplausos y nuevamente el coro "Tea Time" se hizo presente.

—«¡Pasamos, pasamos, pasamos!» exclamaron todas en coro mientras se abrazaban.

—«La cuarta banda clasificada viene de la prefectura de Saitama, de la Universidad Bunkyo, ¡Metalmaniacs! —Nuevamente se escucharon aplausos para la banda de Speed Metal—. La quinta banda clasificada vienen de la prefectura de Ibaraki, de la Universidad de Tsukuba, ¡Nana Natsu! —Un nuevo aplauso se escuchó para la banda de rock progresivo—. La sexta banda, con una bella bajista, desde Tokio, de la universidad de Keio, ¡Dragon Travelers!». Azusa y las hermanas Hirasawa fueron las primeras en aplaudir a la banda de Jun.

—«Felicidades Jun-chan, tú y tu banda son muy buenos» dijo Mio.

—«Muchas gracias Mio-senpai. Esas palabras significan mucho para mí viniendo de ti» afirmó la joven de cabello rizado.

—«La septima banda clasificada viene de la prefectura de Tochigi, de la Universidad Utsunomiya, ellos son ¡Black Yuki! —Una ovación se escuchó apoyando a la banda alternativa—. Y la octava banda clasificada, desde Tokio, con fuerza Punk, de la UFJ, ¡Gang of Girls!». Otra ovación sacudió el Yokohama Arena. Akira suspiró aliviada y sonrió, antes de verse envuelta en los brazos de Ayame, quien estaba feliz por la clasificación de su banda a la tercera ronda y por tener a Akira como pareja. Ambas bandas han avanzado un paso más en la búsqueda de sus sueños.

* * *

**Nota final: a excepción de la UFJ, todas las universidades mencionadas aquí son reales (fuente: Wikipedia)**

**Beth726 me alegra que te haya encantado el episodio, y tardó un poco en aparecer ya que estaba ocupada con el nuevo club de música ligera en Sakuragaoka. A mí también me alegra el éxito de las chica, solo narré la primera, pero en las seis noches fueron un éxito. ¿Me creerías si te digo que la idea de Ui y Nodoka la saqué del manga?**

**RHCP Yui estima mucho a Nodoka y confía lo suficiente en ella para no verle problema a que salga con su hermanita (por lo menos aquí). Gracias por leerme y aquí estoy actualizando cada domingo.**

**Rosesagae (review hecha en el capítulo uno) gracias por leerme, yo también seguiré fielmente tu obra (está buena)**

**Yagami fangirl, quizás sería buena idea empezar por el principio (no me digas) okya. Ese setlist contiene varias de mis canciones favoritas de la banda, y algunas super populares que no había incluido aún, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Genial, pensé que era el único que las imaginaba como pareja, veo que me equivoqué. Yui dice "Nodoka-chan, bienvenida a la familia Hirasawa". Gracias por amar la entrada de nuestra sensei favorita a RTB, pasé mucho tiempo pensando en una entrada a su estilo. Lo del nvio virtual fueron gajes del oficio (prácticamente fue un personaje de relleno para justificar la presencia de Sawako en Matsu's.**

**Chobits3, al igual que a beth726 te pregunto ¿me creerías si te digo que la idea la saqué del manga? Mugi es Mugi, siempre tratando de hacer realidad sus sueños en cada oportunidad que tenga. Se equivoca de lugar, pero se reencuentra con sus exalumnas y ahora les diseña la ropa... otra vez. Esa incognita se despejará en el proximo episodio y en cuanto al desliz...**

**Proximo capítulo, campamento de verano del club de música ligera de la UFJ. Además, Angela se acerca peligrosamente y trata de interponerse en la pareja YuiAzu ¿qué pasará?**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews, me encanta leerlos. See you.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Campamento de verano

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Antes que nada, desearles a todas las chicas un feliz día de la mujer, lo más bello que puede existir en este mundo son ustedes, chicas. Bien, el día de hoy habrá un revuelto de integrantes de las bandas del club y cuatro covers:**

**Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns N' Roses) - Luciana Zog…: youtu. be/8Yc13fZTpr0**

**Orianthi - According To You: youtu. be/Pu1aQvm5MrU**

**寿美菜子****(Minako Kotobuki) "Believe x" Live: youtu. be/AmmzynDDcfI**

**SURROUND WHO'S CRYING NOW: youtu. be/I1kC1xcvRS0 (cover de Journey, el único fiel a la original cantado por una chica que me encontré)**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO

Finalmente las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, y con ellas el tradicional, según la presidenta Yoshii, campamento de verano del Club de Música Ligera de la UFJ. A regañadientes, las integrantes de las diferentes bandas que integraban el club, sobretodo las de primer año, aceptaron pagar la cuota de ¥30 000 que costaba el viaje. Al igual que el año anterior, el campamento se realizó en una cabaña en las montañas, a pesar de los ruegos de Ritsu y Yui porque se realizara en la playa. Para colmo de males, era la misma cabaña, famosa por su amplio espacio para que las bandas ensayen y, lo más importante para la presidenta, por sus baños termales. Durante el recorrido, las chicas, con excepción de una mareada Yui, conversaban de lo vivido el año anterior, poniendo al tanto a Azusa de lo que le esperaba.

—«Así que el año pasado las hicieron tocar con integrantes diferentes, ¿eh?» dijo la gatita, ligeramente sorpendida.

—«Exacto. Fue divertido, pero no lo cambio por tocar en Houkago Tea Time» aseguró Mio.

—«¿Y cómo se formaron las bandas?» preguntó la pequeña pelinegra.

—«Fue al azar, creo. Mio tocó con Ayame y la presi, Mugi con Sachi, yo con Hirose-senpai y Yui con Akira» respondió Ritsu.

—«Yui me había comentado algo al respecto. Dijo que se había divertido tocando con ella, aunque no tanto como lo hacía conmigo». Azusa acariciaba el rostro de la castaña, que, al igual que en el viaje a Yokohama para la segunda eliminatoria, descansaba en el regazo de la pequeña.

—«Espero que este año, si la presidenta decide volver a hacer esa mezcla de bandas, no me toque en la misma banda que Yui. El año pasado fue un desastre» se quejó Akira, lo que hiso que Ritsu se riera.

—«Espero que vuelva a estar en la misma banda que Sacchan, fue muy divertido el año pasado» comentó Mugi.

—«Igual yo, Mugi-chan. Me sentí muy bien tocando contigo el año pasado» aseguró Sachi emocionada.

—«No sabía que te interesaba tanto la teclista de HTT, Sachi» dijo Ayame, provocando que la bajista de GoG se sonrojara.

—«Vaya, parece que nuestra Mugi tiene una admiradora» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Otro sueño hecho realidad» dijo soñadora la teclista.

Una vez llegadas al lugar, las chicas del club se bajaron del vehículo. Después de eso. La presidenta del club procedió a distribuir a las alumnas den las nuevas bandas temporales, que tendrían hasta el final de la semana para montar una canción y presentarla en el concierto de clausura del campamento. Las bandas quedaron conformadas de la siguiente forma: la banda número 1 la integraban Yui, Akira (que protestó por eso), Hirose Chiyo (bajista de la banda de la presidenta) y Kazehaya Usagi (baterista de Tenshi No Tsubasa). La banda número 2 la conformaban Mio, Ayame y Yoshii Kana (presidenta del club {primera vez que escribo su nombre completo, no lo recordaba}). La tercera banda tenia a Ritsu, Sachi, Mugi y Misaki Sakura (guitarrista de TnT). La cuarta banda la formaban Azusa, Yuuki Angela, Sato Anna (bajista de TnT) y las hermanas Ami y Rei Toyosaki, que no estaban en ninguna banda en el momento debido a que eran de primer año y no habian podido ingresar a ninguna de las otras agrupaciones. Tras esto, las bandas decidieron sus horarios de ensayo. Fuera de los horarios de ensayo, las chicas podían divertirse como la quisieran.

Durante su primer ensayo, Yui estaba perezosa y desganada, aún más de lo habitual.

—«¿Pasa algo, Hirasawa-san?» preguntó Chiyo al notar la actitud de Yui. La guitarrista castaña solo guardó silencio.

—«Yui, sé que tú y tu banda acostumbrana iniciar sus ensayos tomando té, pero...».

—«Ese no es el problema, Akira-chan. Yo quería estar en la misma banda que mi Azu-nyan». Yui se sentó en el piso, dejando a Guitah a un lado. Akira se sentó a su lado.

—«¿Sabes Yui?, a mí también me hubiera gustado estar con Ayame en la misma banda. Será una semana difícil para nosotras no estar juntas todo el tiempo» dijo la pelinegra.

—«Pero Ayame-chan está con Mio-chan y la presidenta, mientras que Azu-nyan está con esa Yuuki-san» protestó la castaña.

—«¿Estás desconfiando de Nakano, Yui?»

—«No. Confío ciegamente en mi Azu-nyan, pero no es esa chica». Ante las palabras de Yui, Akira comenzó a reir. La castaña le protestó haciéndole un puchero.

—«Discúlpame Yui, pero es la primera vez que veo que te pones celosa» dijo la pelinegra entre risas.

—«Akira-chan, tú también te pondrías celosa si notaras que alguien mira demasiado a Ayame-chan».

—«Wada-san, Hirasawa-san, después tendrán tiempo de hablar de sus parejas. Pero ahora es el momento de ensayar» dijo Chiyo con su habitual seriedad.

Mientras tanto, Mugi y Sachi conversaban tranquilamente sobre la canción que les gustaría tocar y quién debería cantarla.

—«Quizas podrías cantarla tú, Sacchan. Podría ser tu debut como voz líder» dijo la teclista en un tono alegre.

—«No lo sé, Mugi-chan. No confío en mi voz» dijo la bajista tímidamente.

—«Pero he escuchado cuando le haces armonías vocales a Akira-chan, y eres muy buena» insistió la rubia.

—«Pero tú y Ricchan ya tienen experiencia como voces líderes, en cambio yo no».

—«Pero tú tienes una voz mucho más linda que las nuestras»

—«No, tú tienes la voz más linda de todas».

—«No, tú la tienes».

—«No, la tienes tú».

—«¿Discusión de pareja?» intervino Ritsu con tono detectivesco.

—«¿¡De qué estás hablando?!» exclamaron al tiempo Sachi y Mugi, ambas sonrojadas.

—«De la conversación que acabo de presenciar» dijo la baterista.

—«N-n-n-no es lo que pa...» intentó decir la rubia

—«No sabía que te gustaran altas, Mugi» interrumpió la castaña.

—«¡Ya deja de molestarlas, Ritsu!» dijo Mio, golpeando a su pareja.

—«¡Mio!, solo estaba animándolas para que reconozcan sus sentimientos» dijo la chica de ojos dorados con tono niña inocente.

—«Ya estabas rayando en el acoso. Y a la única que puedes acosar así es a mí» expresó seriamente la pelinegra.

—«Tu nivel de celos es impresionante, mi reina peligrosa. Y eso me agrada». Antes de que Mio pudiera reaccionar, Ritsu la besó en los labios.

—«¡Está bien, lo admito, me gusta Mugi-chan!» exclamó Sacchi, sorprendiendo al las otras tres chicas.

—«¡¿Lo dices en serio, Sacchan?!» preguntó Mugi, sonrojada, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tomando las manos de la bajista de GoG.

—«Así es, Mugi-chan. Me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez. Tuve miedo de decirtelo antes, miedo a que me rechaz...». La alta castaña fue interrumpida por el inesperado, pero deseado beso de la teclista.

—«Parece que mi plan funcionó después de todo» dijo Ritsu orgullosamente.

—«No te vanaglories tanto, Ritsu. Parece que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellas se declararan» dijo Mio sonriendo.

—«Todas las de Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls hemos encontrado el amor. ¿No es genial, Mio?».

—«Tienes razón, Ritsu, pero eso sonó como algo que Mugi diría». Ambas reían por el comenario de la zurda.

—«Tienes razón, Mio. Pero alguien tenia que decirlo y Mugi tiene la boca ocupada».

Una vez finalizado el primer ensayo de la banda número 1 (la de Yui y Akira), donde se definió que la guitarrista pelinegra sería la cantante, mientras que la castaña haría las partes de guitarra solista (lo definieron por piedra, papel y tijeras), Yui salió en busca de Azusa para conversar un poco. Pero alguien más había tenido la misma idea.

Bajo un frondoso arbol de cerezo, la pequeña guitarrista pelinegra practicaba usando su J200. Mientras lo hacía, notó que alguien la observaba. Inicialmente lo pasó por alto pero, luego de un rato, comenzó a sentirse incómoda, empacó su guitarra y se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse de ese lugar, pero una voz la detuvo.

—«¡Espera, Nakano-san!» exclamó Angela, saliendo de su escondite.

—«¡Yuuki-san! —La gatita suspiró de alivio al ver a su compañera de clases y ahora de banda—, ¿qué hacías espiándome?»

—«Solo observaba lo hermosa...mente bien que tocas» respondió la chica de mechones azules.

—«Tú no te quedas atrás, tocas muy bien» replicó la pequeña pelinegra.

—«No tan bien como lo haces tú, Nakano-san. Eres mucho mejor guitarrista que yo».

—«No digas esas cosas Yuuki-san».

—«Solo digo la verdad. Tú eres la mejor y más bella guitarrista de toda la UFJ». Angela tenía un ligero sonrojo, que Azusa no notó.

—«No. La mejor está entre la presidenta y Wada-senpai. Y la más bella es Yui». Tras escuchar estas palabras, la expresión de la líder de Tenshi no Tsubasa cambió a una muy seria.

—«¿Qué le viste a esa niña?» preguntó Angela despectivamente.

—«No te refieras así a Yui. Te recuerdo que ella es nuestra senpai» dijo Azusa, levantando la voz.

—«Responde».

—«No tengo por qué hacerlo».

—«¿Ves?, ni tú misma sabes qué te gusta de ella. Es demasiado extraño que estés con esa chica que no te conviene. Deberías buscar otras opciones».

—«Será mejor que dejemos este tema hasta acá». Azusa se giró para irse, pero Angela, sujetándola del brazo, volvió a ponerla de frente a ella. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca. Yui se asomó cerca de la escena y, al ver a las dos menores tan cerca, sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Quizo acercarse a las chicas y poner en su sitio a la de mechones azules, pero no podía mover las piernas.

—«No voy a dejar que te vayas —dijo Angela, acercando más su rostro al de la gatita—. Voy a hacer que la olvides y demostrarte que puedo ser mejor para ti que ella, que puedo amarte más que ella». Yui no podía escuchar lo que decía la líder de TnT, solo veía cómo su rostro se acercaba más al de Azusa y que la gatita no parecía oponer resistencia. Cada instante que pasaba, cada milímetro que el rostro de la chica de mechones azules se acercaba al de la pelinegra, la castaña sentia cómo su corazón se rompía. Aquellos ojos chocolate, normalmente desbordantes de alegría, estaban ahora llenos de lágrimas. Yui no podía soportarlo más. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que parecía inevitable, pero un golpe seco, seguido por el sonido de algo cayendo sobre el cesped, hizo que volviera a abrirlos. Al hacerlo, la castaña vio a Angela sentada en el suelo con una mano en su mejilla, y a Azusa, de pie con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

—«¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA CREES QUE SOY?! ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE CON UNAS PALABRAS COMO ESAS IBA A CEDER Y TRAICIONAR A LA PERSONA QUE AMO? Pues te tengo noticias. YUI ES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE AMO Y NO VOY A TRAICIONARLA. Me decepcionaste Yuuki-san, no esperaba que fueras ese tipo de persona que roba las parejas de otras personas. Te consideraba mi amiga, confiaba en ti y me defraudaste. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!» dijo la gatita, desahogando su furia con Angela, quien solo lloraba, tanto por el rechazo, como por el dolor físico de la cachetada que recibió por parte de la dueña de Muttan. Después de eso Azusa se retiró de la escena, quería estar sola. Caminó unos cuantos metros, pero fue detenida por un inesperado abrazo.

—«Azu-nyan, cálmate, todo está bien. Soy yo» dijo Yui mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de la pelinegra.

—«Yui...». Azusa no pudo decir nada más, ya que rompió en llanto. Las dos chicas permanecieron así un rato hasta que la pequeña se calmó.

—«¿Ya te sientes mejor, Azu-nyan?» preguntó la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

—«Solo un poco, Yui. ¿Y tú?».

—«Estoy contigo Azu-nyan, no puedo estar mejor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?»

—«Porque noté que tú también lloraste. ¿Acaso viste...?»

—«¿Lo sucedido entre Yuuki y tú? Sí, lo vi, por lo menos lo más importante».

—«Perdóname por favor, Yui». Los ojos de la gatita volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

—«No tengo nada que perdonarte, Azu-nyan. No hiciste nada malo, defendiste el amor que sientes por mí, demostraste que me eres fiel y eso es algo que me hace feliz. Admito que por un momento tuve miedo de perderte, pero ahora sé que tú y yo estamos más unidas que nunca». Tras decir esas palabras, Yui besó a Azusa, quien correspondió el beso de su amada.

Los ensayos siguieron avanzando, y cada vez las bandas tenían una mejor perspectiva de lo que querían hacer, aunque no todas la tenían tan fácil. La banda de Azusa era la que más problemas presentaba, ya que, debido a la inconsistencia de las hermanas Toyosaki en sus practicas, estaban fuera de forma y prácticamente habían olvidado cómo tocar, por lo que la gatita pasó gran parte de su tiempo ayudándolas. Además de que Angela no solo no se presentó a los ensayos, sino que abandonó el campamento sin decir ninguna palabra, ni siquiera a sus compañeras de Tenshi no Tsubasa, lo que desconcertó a Anna, quien no podia concentrarse.

La banda de Yui y Akira se mantenía a flote, gracias en parte al estricto plan de ensayos hecho por Chiyo, acatado por la guitarrista de GoG y por Usagi. Yui lograba mantener el ritmo de sus compañeras, aunque de vez en cuando protestaba y proponía relajarse jugando, siendo reprendida por las dos chicas de cabello corto (Chiyo también usa el cabello corto y también es un personaje de K-ON! College).

La banda de Mio, Ayame y Kana era la que menos ensayaba, ya que la presidenta ocupaba prácticamente todo el tiempo de ensayo tratando de escoger qué tipo de uniforme escolar usarían en la presentación. La pobre bajista zurda no podía protestar, ya que, a pesar de todo, respetaba a la presidenta, pero no podia ocultar su insatisfacción por esa actitud de Kana.

La banda de Ritsu, Mugi y Sachi, aún con el romance entre la teclista y la bajista a flor de piel, tenía un buen ritmo de ensayo. Si bien notaban que Sakura no estaba completamente concentrada al notar la ausencia de Angela en las horas comunes, como durante las horas de alimentación, la animaban y la hacían sentir parte del grupo, por lo que la joven guitarrista daba lo mejor de sí cada vez.

Llegado el jueves, día previo a la presentación, las chicas de Tenshi no Tsubasa estaban ya muy preocupadas por la ausencia de su vocalista. Dicha preocupación pasó a las demás integrantes del club. Casi todas, exceptuando a Yui y Azusa, intentaban comunicarse con Angela sin éxito. Al notar la preocupación de sus amigas, las dos guitarristas de HTT decidieron explicar lo sucedido entre la gatita y la chica de mechones azules.

—«¡Se lo advertí! ¡Le dije que no se ilusionara con Nakano-san! Pero ¿me hizo caso? ¡NO!» exclamó Usagi tras enterarse del suceso entre Angela y Azusa.

—«No es por defender a Angela-chan, pero Nakano-san es muy bonita» afirmó Sakura

—«Aún así no es para que hiciera eso. Ella sabia perfectamente que Nakano-san es la novia de Hirasawa-senpai. Realmente me decepciona su forma de ser y en parte me alegra que Nakano-san la hubiera puesto en su sitio» dijo la baterista de Tenshi no Tsubasa.

—«¿No estás siendo un poco cruel con tu amiga, Kazehaya-san?» preguntó Mio.

—«Tal vez, Akiyama-senpai, pero ella se lo buscó» respondió tajantemente la joven.

—«Lo que voy a decir tal vez suene fuerte, pero Angela ya no hace parte de Tenshi no Tsubasa» dijo Anna, bastante seria. Sus palabras causaron revuelo entre las integrantes del club.

—«¿No crees que es una decisión precipitada, Sato-san? Solo tuvo un pequeño roce con Nakano, no es para echarla de la banda» intervino Akira.

—«No es por lo sucedido con Nakano-san, Wada-senpai, sino por el hecho de que nos haya abandonado. No me sorprendería si deja también la universidad» respondió la bajista de TnT.

—«Eso me hace sentir un poco culpable» dijo Azusa.

—«Tú eres la víctima aquí, Nakano-san. La única culpable es Angela» expresó Usagi.

—«Pero por lo sucedido las dejé sin una de sus integrantes» lamentó la gatita.

—«Tranquilízate, Nakano-san —dijo Anna—. Angela fue la última en integrarse a nuestra banda y lo hizo durante el segundo grado de preparatoria, cuando nosotras veníamos trabajando desde secundaria. Admito que es talentosa, pero su actitud ante esta situación me desconcertó mucho. No esperaba que te acosara de esa forma y menos que por tu rechazo nos abandonara».

—«¿Qué pasaría si ella quiere volver?» preguntó Yui.

—«Tendría que darnos un montón de explicaciones y tendría que hacer audición de nuevo» respondió Usagi.

—«Mientras eso pasa, seguiremos nosotras tres como al principio. Anna-chan canta incluso mejor que Angela-chan. Y yo me defiendo bien con la guitarra» afirmó Sakura.

—«De corazón espero que lo sucedido no afecte el buen trato que siempre ha existido entre nuestras bandas» dijo Anna.

—«Tranquilas, siempre estaremos para colaborarnos las unas con las otras» dijo Azusa con una cálida sonrisa.

—«Creo que comienzo a entender a Angela —mencionó Sakura, ganandose que Yui la mirara fijamente—. Tranquila, tengo novio». Esa escenita provocó que todas comenzaran a reir.

—«Incluso celosa te vez hermosa, mi amada Yui» dijo Azusa mientras abrazaba a la guitarrista castaña, quien rió nerviosamente.

Al día siguiente, llegó la presentación de las bandas temporales. Mio estaba nerviosa, ya que no se sentía muy segura con la canción que habían escojido, dada la falta de ensayo. Ayame trataba de tranquilizarla, pero también le preocupaba que su presentación no fuera tan buena y que Kana se equivocara. Por su parte, Azusa se veía más confiada, ya que notaba la enorme mejoría de las hermanas Toyosaki, además que su comunicación con Anna había mejorado y se habían vuelto grandes amigas. Por suerte, la joven bajista también se había ganado la confianza y amistad de Yui; de no ser así, hubiera tenido que soportar los ataques de celos de la guitarrista castaña. Hablando de la mayor de las Hirasawa, ella y su banda ensayaban arduamente, lo que tenía satisfecha a Akira y a Usagi, quien había adquirido una dinámica mas fuerte en su estilo de tocar tras los incidentes de la semana. Por otra parte, Ritsu estaba aliviada, ya que, a pesar de que Mugi y Sachi habían iniciado su relación, la canción escogida, finalmente cantada por la rubia, era bastante animada, por lo que podía concentrarse en la música, dejando de lado la letra. La baterista consideraba suficiente romanticismo ser la novia de Mio. A la castaña solo le gustaba sacar su lado cursi para su reina peligrosa.

Llegada la hora del concierto de cierre del campamento, la primera banda en subirse al escenario fue la de Yui, Akira, Chiyo y Usagi. Las cuatro chicas interpretaron una gran versión de Sweet Child o' Mine, donde Akira mostró todo su rango vocal, y aprovechó para dedicarsela a Ayame. Yui estuvo magnífica con la guitarra, al igual que Chiyo en el bajo y Usagi en la batería. Las presentes aplaudieron a las cuatro chicas.

La siguiente banda en subir al escenario fue la de Mio, Ayame y Kana. Las tres vestían uniformes de una escuela secundaria, aunque la bajista no se sentía del todo cómoda con la altura de su falda. La canción que interpretaron fue According To You, cantada por la zurda, en una sorprendentemente buena versión, a pesar de la falta de ensayo. Kana demostró su excelente nivel como guitarrista. Ayame puso su alma en cada golpe que daba y Mio, tanto con su bajo como con su voz, dio todo de sí. Las tres chicas fueron muy aplaudidas.

La tercera banda fue la de Ritsu, Sachi, Mugi y Sakura. Al parecer, la baterista tenia un leve ataque de celos debido a ciertas miradas que le hicieron a Mio. La canción que interpretaron fue Believe X, donde Mugi mostró sus habilidades en el teclado y la voz. Sakura hizo un excelente trabajo con su guitarra. Sachi estuvo impresionante con su bajo y sus participaciones vocales fueron acertadas. Ritsu golpeaba algo más fuerte de lo habitual, pero estuvo tan buena como siempre. El cuarteto fue ovacionado.

La banda encargada de finalizar el campamento fue la de Azusa, Anna, Rei y Ami. Las chicas interpretaron Who's Crayin' Now, cantada por Anna, indirectamente dedicada a Angela. La bajista cantó super bien, al tiempo que interpretaba su instrumento con excelencia. Azusa dio lo mejor de sí con su guitarra y armonizaba perfectamente su voz con la de Anna. Rei tocó el teclado y lo hizo bastante bien, mientras su hermana Ami mostró su floreciente talento en la batería. Las cuatro fueron aplaudidas al terminar su presentación.

Tras unas palabras de agradecimiento por parte de Kana, las chicas se reunieron para tomar el té, cortesía de Mugi. Ahí Chiyo dio el anuncio de que las hermanas Toyosaki entraban a formar parte de su banda, anuncio que fue aplaudido por todas las integrantes del club.

* * *

**Chobits3, por algo el capítulo se tituló Sorpresa. Dejé una pista (que Yagami fangirl sí captó) sobre la pareja de Mugi, Sachi. Creo que lo más cercano a un desliz que icncluiré, por lo menos con las cinco principales, es lo ocurrido entre Angela y Azusa.**

**Beth726, de hecho, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escribí, y me gustó ya que es una forma de innovar.**

**Yagami fangirl, espero no haber defraudado tu fe en mi historia con los hechos ocurridos en este episodio. Akira y Ayame como pareja fue algo tan repentino que ni yo mismo sé de dónde lo saqué. Ritsu siempre aprovecha cada oportunidad para hacer de las suyas, quise conservarle a la baterista castaña esa esencia que la hace mi personaje favorito de la serie y, probablemente, de todo el anime. Respecto a las dos cosas que te inquietan: 1. Really, sorry but Mugi and Sachi make a perfect pair. Y 2, creo que fue algo corto, pero muy dramático, en especial el sufrimiento de Yui antes de que Azusa diera el golpe definitivo. Espero que te haya ido bien con tu trabajo.**

**Próximo capítulo, las chicas les cuentan a sus familias acerca de sus relaciones sentimentales entre ella, ¿cómo reaccionarán?**

**Gracias por leer, see you**


	12. Capítulo 12: La Verdad

CAPÍTULO 12: LA VERDAD

Tras el campamento de verano, Houkago Tea Time decidió tomarse un par de semanas de descanso, para después iniciar la grabación de su primer sencillo. Mientras Yui, Azusa, Mio y Ritsu regresaron juntas a Toyosato, Mugi se quedó en Tokio para pasar algo de tiempo con Sachi, mientras se armaba de valor para presentarla ante sus padres como su novia.

A su llegada a la estación, las chicas fueron recibidas por Ui y Nodoka, quienes habían llegado la semana anterior. Las dos hermanas Hirasawa decidieron darle a sus la noticia de sus relaciones con Azusa y Nodoka al mismo tiempo. Ritsu y Mio, por su parte, aprovecharían la fiesta del vigésimo cumpleaños de la baterista para dar la noticia a sus padres. Mientras caminaban sus respectivas casas, las seis chicas conversaban sobre lo sucedido la semana anterior. Ui se sorprendió de las acciones de Angela.

—«Jamás pensé que Yuuki-san se atreviera a hacer algo así» dijo la menor.

—«Yo sí tenía mis sospechas, me había percatado de que ella obsevaba mucho a mi Azu-nyan» aseguró Yui.

—«No alardees tanto, Yui. Solo estabas celosa por no poder estar en la misma banda que Azusa» dijo Ritsu. La guitarrista castaña le hizo un puchero.

—«Debo decir que no me sorprende que alguien se fije en Azusa-chan, después de todo es muy bonita» dijo Nodoka, ganándose la mirada llena de celos de las hermanas Hirasawa.

—«Bueno, pero Azusa supo poner a Yuuki-san en su sitio, y demostró que solo ama a Yui» dijo Mio.

—«Saben, Yuuki me da lástima —expresó Azusa—. Anna-chan me dijo que ella es muy enamoradiza y que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la habían rechazado desde que se conocieron»

—«Quizas le convendría quedarse solterona, como Sawa-chan» dijo Yui.

—«¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yui-chan?» preguntó Sawako, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de la guitarrista castaña, sorprendiendo a la seis chicas.

—«Na-na-na-nada, Sawa-chan, estábamos hablando de otra persona» respondió nerviosa la guitarrista castaña.

—«Dijiste que soy una solterona —dijo la profesora con su tono metalero, para después cambiar a un tono infantil y hacer en puchero—. Una solterona es aquella mujer mayor de 40 que no se ha casado y yo aún estoy en mis veintes».

—«No por mucho tiempo» susurró Ritsu. Azusa alcanzó a escucharla y trató de disimular la risa que le había ocasionado el comentario de la baterista.

—«Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mugi? Es raro no verla con ustedes» comentó la exguitarrista de Death Devil al notar la ausencia de la rubia.

—«Ella se quedó en Tokio para conocer a sus suegros. Llegará en una semana para presentar a su novia ante sus padres» dijo Yui despreocupadamente.

—«Me alegro por ella, aunque me sorprende que inicie tan joven una relación seria... Espera ¿¡UNA SEMANA!? ¡No sé si pueda resistir tanto sin su delicioso té!» manifestó Sawako.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras, Sawako, Mio y Ritsu se separaron de las demás y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras Yui, Azusa, Ui y Nodoka continuaban su camino a la casa de la familia Hirasawa, la manager comentó algo que sorprendió a las guitarristas.

—«Chicas, no les hemos contado, pero ya mis padres saben que Ui y yo somos novias».

—«¡¿En serio?!» exclamaron Yui y Azusa al tiempo.

—«Así es» respondió Ui sonriendo.

—«¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres, Nodoka-chan?» pregunto Yui.

—«Mi madre se desmayó de la impresión, cuando volvió en sí, y darse cuenta de la realidad... —Nodoka suspiró y tomó la mano de Ui antes de continuar— me dijo que la hiciera feliz y que fuera feliz a su lado. Mi padré me abrazó y me dijo que no olvidara lo que ellos me habían enseñado. Y a Ui le dieron la bienvenida a la familia Manabe». Con estas palabras, las guitarristas de HTT sintieron más confianza en que sus padres aceptarían su relación.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Hirasawa, Yui sujetó fuertemente la mano de Azusa. A pesar de que confiaba en que sus padres aceptarían su relación con la pequeña, no podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda su vida, ya que sentía que su futuro dependía de lo que sucedería esa tarde. Al entrar, las hermanas fueron abrazadas por sus padres, que habían llegado ese mismo día de Osaka, donde Yuuta, su padre, había firmado un muy buen convenio para su empresa. Tras invitar a pasar a Azusa y Nodoka, les ofrecieron pastel y té, las chicas aceptaron gustosas. Después de eso, Yui tomó la iniciativa e inició la conversación más importante de su vida.

—«Papá, mamá: Ui y yo queremos decirles algo muy importante para nosotras —dijo la guitarrista castaña en un inusual tono serio—. Tal vez no les agrade, pero espero que nos apoyen»

—«¿Van a abandonar la universidad? Si es así...» inició Yuuta.

—«¡No papá, no es eso!» dijeron las dos hermanas al tiempo. Su padre suspiró aliviado.

—«La verdad es que... Somos lesbianas» afirmó Ui. Los dos esposos Hirasawa se miraron entre ellos y después miraron a sus hijas con expresión de desaprobación. Azusa y Nodoka miraban la escena preocupadas ante el aparente rechazo.

—«No puedo creerlo, no. Mis niñas no pueden hacer eso. Hay muchas personas allá como para que se enamoren la una de la otra» dijo Aki, la madre de Yui y Ui, al borde del llanto. Las dos hermanas la miraron confundidas.

—«¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?» preguntó Yui.

—«Todavía preguntas Yui. Tú y tu hermana están cometiendo incesto».

—«¡NO!» gritaron al tiempo Yui, Ui, Nodoka y Azusa.

—«¡Yo soy la novia de Ui!» exclamó la chica de lentes.

—«Y yo la de Yui, señores Hirasawa» afirmó la gatita. Ante las palabras de las dos invitadas, Yuuta y Aki suspiraron aliviados.

—«Creo que debemos disculparnos por el pequeño malentendido, creo que malinterpretamos las palabras de nuestras hijas» dijo Yuuta con una risita nerviosa idéntica a la de su hija mayor.

—«Nodoka-chan, confío en que harás feliz a Ui. Azusa-chan, cuida mucho de Yui» dijo Aki, abrazando a las dos mencionadas. Tras esto, hablaron de la universidad. Los esposos Hirasawa estaban orgullosos por el desempeño académico de sus hijas, y les aconsejaron que continuaran esforzándose, pero sin presionarse demasiado.

Al pasar la tarde, Yui y Azusa se despidieron de los esposos Hirasawa, de Ui y de Nodoka, y partieron con rumbo a la casa de la gatita, con el fin de dar la noticia de su relación a los esposos Nakano. Al llegar ahí, las guitarristas notaron que el lugar estaba vacío, lo que le pareció extraño a la pelinegra, ya que ella había hablado con sus padres antes del campamento, y ellos le dijeron que estarían ese día en casa.

—«Tal vez fueron a comprar algo» dijo Yui, tratando de animar a su novia.

—«¿Los dos?» preguntó Azusa con un ligero tono de tristeza.

—«¿Por qué no? Tal vez estén comprando un enorme pastel, tan grande que tengan que cargarlo entre los dos» respondió la castaña, abrazando a la gatita.

—«Deja de pensar en comida, Yui» dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—«Prefieres que piense en comerte a tí ¿eh Azu-nyan?» insinuó traviesamente la dueña de Guitah.

—«¡No digas esas cosas aquí, Yui!» exclamó en voz baja la dueña de Muttan, sonrojada. Yui le hizo un pequeño puchero, ya que estaban solas.

—«¡Azusa, hola!, ¡llegaste temprano!» dijo sorprendida una voz femenina.

—«¡Mamá!» exclamó Azusa, liberándose del abrazo de su novia y abrazando a su madre.

—«Nos extrañaste, ¿verdad hija? Nosotros a tí también» dijo Ayana, correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija.

—«Entristecí un poco cuando llegué y no los vi, ¿dónde estaban?».

—«Pensamos que tardarías más en casa de los Hirasawa, así que fuimos a comprarte un pequeño regalo por tus buenas calificaciones —dijo Mamoru, cargando un paquete—. Veo que tenemos visitas».

—«Oh, permítanme presentarlos. Mamá, papá: ella es Hirasawa Yui. Yui, ellos son mis padres» intervino la gatita.

—«Mucho gusto en conocerlos, señores Nakano» dijo Yui, haciendo una reverencia.

—«El gusto es nuestro Yui-chan, Azusa nos ha hablado mucho de ti» dijo Ayana sonriendo.

—«¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita, Yui-chan?» preguntó Mamoru.

—«Vine a pedir la mano de su hija, Nakano-san» dijo Yui, sorprendiendo a toda la familia Nakano.

—«¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo, jovencita?» preguntó completamente serio el padre de Azusa.

—«Sí, Nakano-san, lo estoy. Tal vez no estén de acuerdo, pero amo a Azusa y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado» afirmó la castaña. Los esposos Nakano miraron seriamente a su hija. En ese momento, la gatita recordó la primera vez que sus padres la habían mirado de esa manera.

_"Era la noche después de mi último festival escolar. Hablaba por teléfono con Yui, ella estaba un poco triste por haber perdido con Wada-senpai, pero se alegró mucho cuando le conté que la presentación de Wakaba Girls había sido exitosa._

—_«Me hubiera gustado mucho haber ido, Azu-nyan, quería escucharte cantar. Debes ser muy buena» me dijo._

—_«No senpai, no soy tan buena como tú o Mio-senpai» dije._

—_«Lo mismo dijiste de tu forma de tocar la guitarra, pero desde siempre has sido mejor que yo»._

—_«Eso es diferente, toco la guitarra desde el cuarto grado, pero nunca antes había cantado. Y la primera vez que lo hice fue un completo desastre». Esa última parte la dije con tristeza._

—_«Pero aprendiste a cantar, Azu-nyan»._

—_«Sí, Sawako-sensei me enseño»._

—_«Azu-nyan, tú eres muy talentosa. Solo sé más segura de ti misma. Espero que algún día podamos cantar juntas. Tal vez revivamos YuiAzu —Debo admitir que me emocionó la idea. En ese momento su tono cambió—. Ya debo colgar. Se aproximan los exámenes finales y Akira-chan me va a ayudar a estudiar. Quisiera poder abrazarte y recargar mi energía Azu-nyan»._

—_«Sí, sí, como digas. Hablamos luego Yui-senpai —colgué, me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Yo también quisiera estar en tus brazos, Yui-senpai!» exclamé sin darme cuenta que mis padres me estaban mirando._

—_«¡AZUSA!» gritaron ambos. Tenían una extraña mirada en sus ojos, una que nunca había visto._

—_«Discúlpenme» dije con algo de miedo"._

—«¡AZUSA!» Gritó Mamoru, sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos.

—«¡¿Puedes explicarnos lo que acaba de decir esta "señorita"?!» preguntó Ayana. Azusa suspiró, le tenía miedo a sus padres, pero definitivamente no iba a perder a Yui, así que decidió enfrentarlos.

—«Les explicaré. Hace 5 meses que Yui y yo iniciamos una relación sentimental. No les había dicho nada porque consideré que era mejor darles esta noticia en persona, por eso estamos las dos aquí hoy. Amo a Yui con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y, de ser necesario, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo con tal de permanecer al lado de la chica que robó mi corazón. Les guste o no, Yui es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida» dijo la gatita con decisión y sin duda.

—«Te lo dije Mamo-chan, te dije que a nuestra hija le gustaba esa chica. ¡Págame mis ¥2000!» exclamó Ayana ante la mirada atónita de Yui y Azusa.

—«Tenía la esperanza de que te equivocaras, Aya-chi» dijo Mamoru, dándole el dinero a su esposa.

—«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» preguntó Yui confundida.

—«¡¿Apostaron por mis gustos?!» exclamó Azusa.

—«Lo sentimos querida, pero no pudimos evitarlo. Tu padre insistía en que a tí te gustaba Akiyama y yo que la que te gustaba es Yui-chan, aquí presente. Al final el tiempo me dio la razón» declaró Ayana.

—«Esperen, ¿eso significa que todo el tiempo supieron que me gustan las chicas?» preguntó la confundida gatita.

—«No, pero teníamos nuestras sospechas. Después de todo, nunca mostraste ningún interés por chico alguno» dijo Mamoru.

—«Yo queriendo ser seria y descubro que a mis suegros les gusta apostar» dijo Yui, haciendo un puchero.

—«Hirasawa Yui —inició el padre de Azusa, volviendo al tono serio—, ¿prometes amar y cuidar a Azusa, serle fiel y no defraudarla?».

—«Sí señor, lo prometo» respondió la castaña en pose de soldado.

—«Siendo así, bienvenida a la familia Nakano, Yui-chan» afirmó Ayana, abrazando a la dueña de Guitah. Después de eso, los esposos Nakano le entregaron a su hija el paquete. Dicho paquete contenía en su interior un Fender Mustang Floor, que la guitarrista pelinegra agradeció profundamente. Luego, los cuatro salieron a comer a un restaurante.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Mugi y Sachi salían de una sala de cine tomadas de la mano. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra mientras celebraban su primera semana de relación con una cita romántica. Las dos estaban felices de compartir ese tiempo para ellas solas, ya que en la universidad les quedaba algo difícil. Ya que la teclista no conocía mucho de la metrópoli, la bajista era quien la guiaba por los diversos lugares donde ambas se divertían y creaban hermosos recuerdos.

—«Sacchan, estoy tan feliz de salir contigo. No me había divertido así en años» expresó Mugi con una amplia sonrisa.

—«Igual yo, Mugi-chan. Me encanta tu sonrisa, es tan hermosa» dijo Sachi entre suspiros.

—«Pero tú eres mas hermosa, Sacchan» afirmó la teclista, haciendo sonrojar a la bajista.

—«No Mugi-chan, tú eres mucho mas hermosa que yo».

—«¿Por qué dices eso, Sacchan?».

—«Pues eres una bella rubia de ojos azules, pareces extranjera».

—«Igual tú, por tu estatura».

—«Sabes bien que ese tema me acompleja, Mugi-chan» dijo Sachi, encorvándose para parecer mas baja.

—«No te pongas así, Sacchan, tú eres perfecta tal como eres» afirmó Mugi, para luego besar a su novia.

Varios días después, Sachi estaba mentalmente preparada para revelarle la verdad a sus padres y presentar a Mugi como su pareja. Si bien la castaña estaba nerviosa, sabía que era el momento en que los esposos Hayashi se enteraran de todo. Así que invitó a la rubia a su casa para que los conociera. Muy puntual, como siempre, la teclista estaba en la puerta de la residencia, siendo recibida por la madre de la bajista.

—«Buenas noches señora, ¿se encuentra Sacchan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Tú debes ser Tsumugi-chan, ¿verdad?».

—«Así es, señora?».

—«Pasa, te estábamos esperando». Mugi entró en la casa y se sentó en la sala. Poco más de un minuto después, Sacchi y su padre bajaron del segundo piso y se reunieron con la rubia. Tras tomar algo de té, la bajista inició la conversación que definiría su vida.

—«Padre, madre, hace un tiempo ustedes me preguntaron si me gustaba alguien, ¿recuerdan?».

—«Sí cariño. Tú nos dijiste que había alguien, pero no sabías si te correspondería o no» respondió la madre de Sachi.

—«Pues les cuento que sí me correspondió y está hoy con nosotros. Su nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi y ella y yo somos novias» dijo Sachi con seguridad, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus padres miraron con asombro a su hija y, luego, a Mugi.

—«¿¡Kotobuki!? ¡¿Eres la hija del famoso empresario Kotobuki Minato?!» preguntó el padre de la bajista.

—«Así es, ¿por qué lo pregunta?» dijo la rubia con un inusual tono serio.

—«Verás, mi nombre es Hayashi Satoru, uno de sus proveedores. Es un gran honor que alguien tan importante como tú se fije en nuestra hija. Tsumugi-chan, bienvenida a la familia Hayashi». La emoción invadió al padre de la bajista.

"Parece que me aceptaron por ser una Kotobuki. Me preguntó si hubieran reaccionado igual si se tratase de otra persona. Creo que no" pensaba Mugi con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—«Pasa algo, mi amada Mugi-chan» preguntó Sachi al ver el rostro de la rubia.

—«Nada, Sacchan, estoy bien» respondió la teclista sonriendole amablemente a la bajista.

Días después, la pareja se dirigía a Toyosato, donde Mugi presentaría a Sachi ante los esposos Kotobuki. La mansión estaba ubicada a las afueras del municipio, pero antes de llegar allí se reunieron con las demás integrantes de Houkago Tea Time, para actualizarse de lo ocurrido durante la semana. Cuando la teclista se enteró de las reacciones de los Hirasawa y los Nakano, casi se desmaya de la risa.

Después de un rato, Mugi y Sachi caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión Kotobuki. Antes de llegar a la oficina de su padre, la teclista llevó a la bajista al salón principal. Allí, en el piano de cola que adornaba el centro del salón, la rubia interpretó para su amada un fragmento del segundo movimiento de la sonata para piano D279 de Schubert, enlazandola con Hotchkiss.

Luego, en la oficina de Minato, Mugi hablaba con su padre, mientras Sachi esperaba afuera.

—«Papá, necesito hablar seriamente contigo» inició la teclista.

—«Claro hija, dime» dijo Minato con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hija.

—«No sé si ya lo sabías, pero a mí siempre me han apasionado los romances entre mujeres. Y, pues, hace un tiempo descubrí que me atraen más que los hombres —la mirada del padre de Mugi cambió abruptamente, lo que puso nerviosa a su hija—, y... Quiero presentarte a mi novia. Su nombre es Hayashi Sachi». Tras decir esto, la rubia abrió la puerta de la oficina, permitiendole la entrada a Sachi.

—«Un gusto en conocerlo, Kotobuki-sama» dijo la nerviosa bajista haciendo una reverencia. Minato suspiró, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la castaña.

—«No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Sacchan. Eres la novia de mi hija, así que eres de la familia. Ponte derecha y dale un gran abrazo a tu suegro» dijo el rubio sonriendo. Mugi también suspiró aliviada al ver que su padre había aceptado a su novia. Pero había una duda que la tenía pensativa. Así que decidió resorverla.

—«Papá, ¿por qué me miraste tan serio cuando te dije que me atraen las mujeres?».

—«Porque por un momento pensé que la que ibas a presentarme como tu novia sería a Yamanaka-sensei».

—«¿Por qué pensaste eso? Admito que es bonita, pero es varios años mayor que yo, así que la veía y la sigo viendo como una loca hermana mayor» dijo Mugi haciendo un puchero.

—«Lo siento hija, pero como Sumire nos contó que ella había vuelto a diseñarle el vestuario a tu banda... Bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo que me preocupa ahora es como lo vaya a tomar tu madre» expresó Minato, lo ultimo con una risa nerviosa.

* * *

**Beth726, espero seguir sorprendiéndote. Azusa, por lo menos la mía, es incapaz de traicionar a quien ama. No sé, pero a Mugi le sentí algo de química con Sachi.**

**E-lyric'S, aquí está, gracias por esperar.**

**Yagami fangirl, me tranquiliza saber que me sigues leyendo. A mí también casi se me sale el corazón cuando escribí esa parte, estaba indeciso si dejaba que Angela besara a Azusa o no, finalmente los reflejos de la gatita impidieron la traición. Sí, solo tú lo hiciste.**

**Chobits3, en resumen, te sorprendió casi todo el capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: cumpleaños de Ritsu y, ahora sí, las reacciones de los Akiyama y los Tainaka. Gracias por leer. See you**


	13. Capítulo 13: Agridulce Cumpleaños

CAPÍTULO 13: AGRIDULCE CUMPLEAÑOS

21 de agosto, una fecha muy importante para Ritsu, no solo porque ese día cumplía 20 años, sino porque en esa fecha había decidido revelar a su familia y a la familia Akiyama su relación amorosa con Mio. Y, conociendo a la baterista, iba a dar ese anuncio a lo grande. Y nada mejor que hacerlo en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, a la que asistirían todas sus amigas, incluyendo a las demás integrantes de Houkago Tea Time, las chicas de Gang of Girls y Love Crysis, las senpais del club de la universidad, compañeras de clase e, incluso, Sawako y las Death Devil.

Ese día, la castaña se sentía nerviosa, estaba por soltar una noticia importante y quería que todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, saliera a la perfección. Ritsu se levantó inusualmente temprano, se dio un baño rápido y se puso lo primero que se encontró en su armario, aún no se pondría el vestido que usaría en la fiesta. Bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, allí encontró a su hermano.

—«¡Buenos días cumpleañera! Parece que te están sentado bien los 20» dijo Satoshi al ver a su hermana levantada tan temprano.

—«Hoy es un día especial, y quiero vivirlo al máximo» replicó la baterista.

—«¿Tanto te emociona tu cumpleaños, _nee-chan_?».

—«No es tanto por mi cumpleaños, sino por un anuncio que daré hoy».

—«¡No me digas que conseguiste novio!».

—«Novio... No, pero estás cerca Satoshi». Las palabras de Ritsu dejaron pensativo al joven Tainaka, que miró algo preocupado a su hermana.

—«A qué te refieres con eso _nee-chan_».

—«Lo sabrás esta tarde en la fiesta, enano». Ritsu sonrío y salió de la cocina.

Mientras, a pocas cuadras de ese lugar, Mio se levantaba y tomaba una ducha. estaba emocionada con la noticia que ella y su pareja darían esa tarde. Mientras elegía que ponerse, llamó a su novia.

—«¡Felíz cumpleaños amada mía!» saludó la bajista, una vez le contestó la baterista.

—«Gracias mi amada Mio, pensé que lo olvidarías» dijo Ritsu, lo último en tono burlón.

—«Jamás olvidaría el cumpleaños de la chica que amo» aseguró Mio.

—«Lo sé, solo bromeaba. Aprovechando que no me puedes golpear por teléfono». Ambas rieron con el comentario de la castaña.

—«¿Lista para dar la gran noticia esta tarde, Ritsu?».

—«No del todo Mio». La voz de la baterista se notaba nerviosa.

—«¿Por qué amor?».

—«Le temo a tu mamá y que rechace nuestro amor».

—«Así que la gran Tainaka Ritsu tiene miedo ¿eh?» dijo Mio sarcásticamente.

—«También soy humana, ¿sabes?» replicó Ritsu.

—«Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también le temo a mi mami. Pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarla por ti y nuestro amor». Mio hablaba con decisión, lo que tranquilizó a la castaña.

—«Igual yo amor, tú eres lo único que me importa». Las chicas continuaron hablando por un largo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron, el inicio de la fiesta estaba cerca y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Akiyama (a Mio le costó un poco mantener bajo control las ganas de besar a su novia). Luego llegaron los Nakano (Azusa traía una extraña caja en sus manos), seguidos por los Hirasawa (Yui no se controló y abrazó a la gatita como si no se hubieran visto en años) y los Manabe. Después hicieron su aparición los Kotobuki, que venían acompañados por Saito Sumire, hija del jefe de mayordomos de la familia de Mugi y actual vicepresidenta del Club de Música Ligera de Sakura, y Okuda Nao, actual presidenta del club. Al ver a las dos menores, Azusa y Ui se alegraron mucho y corrieron a saludarlas.

—«Nao, Sumire, ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos!» dijo la gatita abrazando a sus _kouhais_.

—«Azusa-senpai, Ui-senpai, creí que se habían olvidado de nosotras» dijo Nao, tan seria como siempre.

—«Jamás nos olvidaríamos de ustedes, Nao-chan. Azusa-chan aún toca tus composiciones de vez en cuando» dijo Ui sonriendo.

—«¡Bienvenidas a mi fiesta!» dijo Ritsu, acercándose al grupo.

—«¡Oh Dios mío! ¡La famosa y legendaria Tainaka Ritsu! Siempre he querido conocerte» dijo Sumire, emocionada.

—«Wow, me alagas etto... Mugi sin cejas».

—«Ritsu-senpai, ella es Saito Sumire, fue la baterista de Wakaba Girls el año pasado» intervino Azusa.

—«Un placer conocerte, Saito-san. ¿Y tu compañera es?» preguntó Ritsu mirando a Nao.

—«Mi nombre es Okuda Nao, es un gusto conocerla Tainaka-senpai» contestó la joven compositora.

—«Ella fue nuestra compositora y productora en Wakaba» intervino Ui.

—«!Mio, Yui, vengan a conocer a la nueva generación del club de Sakura!» exclamó la baterista castaña.

—«Woa, las _kouhais_ de Azu-nyan, es un gusto conocerlas» dijo Yui sonriendo.

—«Tienes la misma sonrisa que Ui-senpai, se nota mucho que son hermanas» afirmó Nao.

—«Azusa-senpai, ¿cómo es posible que ella sí pueda decirte Azu-nyan y yo no?» reclamó Sumire.

—«Pues Yui es mi novia, y me dice así de cariño» aseguró Azusa, tomando la mano de la mayor de las Hirasawa.

—«Imagino que Sawako-sensei las sigue asesorando» dijo Mio.

—«Así es, Akiyama-senpai. Aunque ahora que no está Azusa-senpai, Yamanaka-sensei está fuera de control con los cosplays que insiste en que usemos» dijo Nao.

—«Pues a las de primer año parece agradarles tocar usando la ropa que les diseño» intervino Sawako, apareciendo detras de las menores.

—«Sawa-chan, bienvenida» dijo Ritsu.

—«No me digas así frente a mis alumnas» dijo la profesora haciendo un puchero, a lo que Ritsu rió. En ese instante entraron Jun, Akira, Ayame, Sachi, Kana y Chiyo. Nao y Sumire fueron a saludar a la ahora bajista de Dragon Travelers. Mugi hizo lo mismo con su amada.

—«Azusa, ya que están todas aquí, ¿por qué no tocan?» sugirió Ritsu.

—«Pero no hemos ensayado, Ritsu-senpai. Además Jun está en otra banda con sonido diferente y Ui no ha vuelto a tocar desde la graduación» dijo Azusa, con cierto tono de desilusión.

—«Una banda del club de Música Ligera de la escuela femenina Sakuragaoka no necesita ensayo para tocar» dijo la baterista, orgullosa de sus palabras.

—«No deberías estar tan orgullosa de decir eso, Ritsu» dijo Mio. Por instinto, la baterista se cubrió la cabeza.

—«Disculpen la tardanza» dijo Maki, llegado con sus compañeras de Love Crysis.

—«Bienvenidas, Maki-chan y Love Crysis» saludó Ritsu sonriendo.

—«Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos aquí, así que vamos a dar inicio a esta fiesta —dijo Tainaka Hideyuki, padre de Ritsu—. Iniciaremos con un pequeño baile, amenizado por las amigas de mi hija, Kotobuki Tsumugi y Hayashi Sachi». Mugi y Sachi se sentaron al piano ubicado en una pequeña tarima y, a cuatro manos, tocaron el Danubio Azul. Mio y Ritsu habían decidido no bailar juntas antes de dar su noticia, así que la baterista bailó con su padre, mientras la bajista lo hizo con Satoshi. Aún así, ambas intercambiaban miradas, diciéndose con ellas lo que no podían con palabras. Las demás chicas bailaron entre ellas, sin importarles lo que pensaran los otros invitados.

Finalizado el baile, Mugi empezó a cantar el Cumpleaños Feliz, siendo rápidamente seguida por sus compañeras de HTT y el resto de invitados, mientras los esposos Tainaka traían un gran pastel. Azusa tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a Yui, para evitar que se avalanzara a tratar de devorarlo. Una vez Ritsu apagó las velas, el pastel fue repartido y los invitados brindaron a la salud de la baterista. Tras esto, la castaña decidió que era el momento de hacer el gran anuncio.

—«Mamá, papá, Satoshi, señores Akiyama, familiares y amigos míos, quiero darles una noticia —inició Ritsu, suspiró y continuó—. Mis amigas más cercanas ya lo saben, pero debo decirlo aquí y ahora. La señorita Akiyama Mio y yo... somos novias».

—«¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! —exclamó una mujer de cabello negro—. ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI HIJA SE PERVIERTA DE ESA FORMA!».

—«Yoko, cálmate por fa...»

—«¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, RYOTARU?! ¡¿NO ESTÁS VIENDO CÓMO ESA "NIÑA" ESTÁ DESVIANDO A NUESTRA HIJA?!». Sí, ella era Yoko, la madre de Mio. Y el hombre al que interrumpió cuando intentaba calmarla era su esposo.

—«¡Suficiente mamá! ¡Este no es el lugar para que armes un escándalo así!» intervino Mio.

—«¡Tú te callas, Mio! Y nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí. A partir de este momento tienes prohibido ver a alguno de los integrantes de la familia Tainaka...» dijo la madre de Mio, siendo interrumpida por su hija.

—«No me puedes prohibir eso. Te guste o no, AMO A RITSU y lucharé, incluso contra tí, para estar a su lado». Yoko intentó golpear a la bajista, pero fue detenida por Satomi, la madre de Ritsu.

—«Akiyama-san, esa no es la forma de actuar ante esta situación».

—«Dices eso porque no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer tu hija, pero mi hija es diferente. Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo tratar a mi hija» dijo Yoko.

—«Y tú no eres nadie para arruniar la fiesta de la mía» replicó Satomi.

—«Ella la arruinó sola al dar esa declaración. No voy a permitir que Mio se pervierta, no quiero que ella repita la historia que yo viví cuando tenía su edad». Al escuchar esas palabras, Mio sintió algo de curiosidad por esa parte desconocida de la historia de su madre, aunque eso no aplacó el enojo que sentía.

—«¡Tú misma estás haciendo que ella la repita!» exclamó la madre de Ritsu.

—«¡YA BASTA! ¿NO PODÍAN ENCONTRAR OTRO MOMENTO PARA SUS ESTÚPIDAS DISCUSIONES? Yoko-san, no sé ni me importa saber lo que le pasó en su juventud, pero no meta a Mio en eso, ELLA NO ES USTED» exclamó Ritsu antes de romper en llanto y salir corriendo, seguida por Mugi, Yui y Azusa.

—«Madre, lo que hiciste hoy no tiene nombre. No me esperes hoy en tu casa, tal vez no vuelva a poner un pie en ella» dijo Mio mirando seriamente a su progenitora, antes de salir tras sus compañeras de banda.

—«Yoko, tú no eres nadie para decidir con quién puede Mio tener una relación y con quién no» dijo Ryotaru mirando a su esposa con la misma mirada que su hija.

—«Satomi, acompaña a Akiyama-san a la salida, ella ya no es bienvenida aquí. Yo voy a tratar de hablar con Ritsu» le dijo Hideyuki a su esposa, luego salió tras las integrantes de HTT. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a las puertas del salon donde se realizaba la fiesta. De los ojos de Yoko salieron un par de lágrimas, tan discretamente que solo Satomi se dio cuenta de ellas.

Encerrada en uno de los baños del salón, Ritsu lloraba amargamente. Su grandioso plan había fracasado y sentia que, con todo lo sucedido, su relación con Mio pendía de un hilo. La baterista ignoraba completamente los llamados que hacían su novia y amigas desde el exterior, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Mio estaba preocupada e insistía una y otra vez tratando de abrir la puerta que la separaba de su amada. En ese momento llegó Hideyuki, en busca de su hija, y golpeó la puerta.

—«Ritsu, hija, por favor abre». No hubo respuesta.

—«Hideyuki-san, con todo respeto, no creo que Ritsu quiera vernos ahora. Todo por culpa de mi madre» dijo Mio.

—«Chicas, ¿están seguras de que Ritsu está ahí metida?» preguntó el padre de la baterista.

—«Sí, señor. Yo misma la vi entrar ahí» respondió Yui en una pose militar.

—«Ritsu, hija —comenzó a decir Hideyuki tras golpear una vez más la puerta—, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. Sé que es duro para ti, pero no te rindas. Lucha por lo que sientes, lucha por tu amor, lucha por Mio. Tu madre, Satoshi y yo te apoyaremos siempre. Tú eres importante para nosotros y nada nos hace más felices que verte sonreír». Tras unos minutos de silencio, Ritsu abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Aunque se había lavado la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos. Al salir, la baterista se vio envuelta en los brazos de Mio.

—«Papá, chicas, discúlpenme por preocuparlas. No me sentí bien y mis sentimientos se acumularon. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasarme. ¿Qué sería de Mio sin mí?» dijo la chica de ojos dorados mientras la bajista la llenaba de besos. Todos sonrieron al ver que el estado de ánimo de la hiperactiva líder de HTT volvía a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del salón...

—«Yoko, te pasaste. Si tu intención era que Mio viviera lo mismo que tú, lo lograste».

—«Ya deja de regañarme, Satomi. Me haces sentir peor de lo que ya me siento». Yoko había estado llorando tras salir del salón.

—«Son muy parecidas a nosotras, ¿no crees?» preguntó Satomi.

—«Quizas porque son nuestras hijas» respondió la pelinegra.

—«Verlas juntas siempre me trae recuerdos de tú y yo cuando teníamos su edad».

—«Eramos iguales que ellas, hasta que mi padre intervino»

—«Y hoy actuaste exactamente igual que él. Espero que no tengas pensado forzarla a casarse».

—«Satomi, no digas eso ni en broma —Yoko suspiró—. Supongo que tendré que disculparme con ellas».

—«Te aconcejo que lo hagas primero con Mio. Conozco bien a Ritsu y sé que no querrá escucharte hasta que sepa que tú y tu hija ya se hayan reconciliado».

—«Tomaré tu consejo, Satomi. Lo haré esta misma noche».

La fiesta continuó tras aquel incidente. Ritsu recibió muchos regalos, pero sin duda sus favoritos fueron la colección completa de álbumes de The Who, dado por Mio, y un pad electrónico Yamaha DTX MULTI 12 dado por Azusa. Una vez finalizada la fiesta, Mio pidió autorización para quedarse un par de días en la casa de los Tainaka, petición que fue aceptada. Después de esos días las chicas regresarían a Tokio para comenzar a grabar su primer sencillo. Pero antes de ir con su novia a casa de sus suegros, la bajista debía ir a la casa de sus padres a recoger a Elizabeth. Ritsu quiso acompañarla, pero Hideyuki se lo impidió.

Mio quiso entrar sin llamar la atención pero, al abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz de su madre.

—«Mio, necesito hablar contigo».

—«No tengo nada que hablar con usted, solo vine por mi bajo» dijo la bajista con algo de furia en su voz.

—«¡Por favor escúchame hija!» suplicó Yoko.

—«No tengo por qué hacerlo, ya escuché suficiente con tu berrinche en la fiesta de mi novia. Voy por mi bajo y me regreso con los Tainaka». A pesar de no demostrarlo, Mio sufrió pronunciando estas palabras, después de todo se las estaba diciendo a su madre, aquella mujer que le dio la vida, que le enseñó muchas cosas, que la protegía en sus momentos de debilidad.

—«Mio —insistió Yoko—, sé que soy una estúpida, que reaccioné de la peor forma posible cuando Ricchan dijo que ella y tú son novias, que no merezco que me perdones. Pero no me gusta que seas la novia de la chica que debería ser tu hermana».

—«¿Mi hermana? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?». Mio miraba incrédulamente a su madre. Por su mente pasaron varias teorías, todo menos lo que la mujer que tenía en frente estaba a punto de decirle.

—«Escucha bien, Satomi y yo fuimos novias cuando teníamos su edad».

—«¿¡QUÉ!? ¿CÓMO?».

—«Lo que escuchaste hija, tu madre y tu suegra fueron novias cuando eran jóvenes» intervino Ryotaru.

—«Explíquenme bien esto que no lo estoy entendiendo».

—«Te contaré todo hija...» inició Yoko su relato.

_«Satomi y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas, en la escuela a la que íbamos en Kioto. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, ya que ella destacaba en los mismos aspectos en que yo lo hacía y siempre estábamos compitiendo por ser la mejor. Cuando entramos a secundaria, algo cambió. Tal vez fueron las hormonas, pero Satomi comenzó a parecerme atractiva. Dejé de verla como una rival, y comencé a verla como si deseara ser algo más. Cuando eso pasó, mi desempeño bajó rápidamente, cosa que a ella le preocupó._

—_«¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Yoko?! ¿Por qué estás sacando calificaciones tan bajas?» me preguntó ella en tono de reclamo._

—_«Nada, estoy bien Satomi, es solo que me cansé de esta rivalidad» respondí. Ahora que lo pienso, soné algo fria._

—_«¿Te cansaste de nuestra rivalidad?»_

—_«Así es»_

—_«Entonces yo ya no me esforzaré más y también dejaré de estudiar como se debe»_

—_«No puedes hacer eso, eres la mejor estudiante de la escuela»._

—_«¿De qué me sirve ser la mejor si no tengo a quién fanfarronearle mis logros? Para eso sirven los rivales» dijo Satomi despreocupadamente._

—_«Búscate otro rival y asunto arreglado» le dije igual de despreocupada._

—_«NO, solo tú puedes ser mi rival, así que a estudiar ¿entendido Yoko?». Por alguna razón Satomi estaba sonrojada cuando dijo eso. No pude negarme, así que nuestra rivalidad continuó durante el resto de la secundaria, la preparatoria y el primer año de nuestra universidad._

—_«Está claro que seremos las mejores de nuestras facultades, así que nuestro siguiente reto será ver cuál de nosotras se casa primero» me dijo un día Satomi._

—_«¡¿Qué?!, ¿quieres casarte?» pregunté sorprendida._

—_«Sí, me gustaría conocer un buen muchacho con una buena posición económica y tener mi familia. Es más, si tengo una hija, se llamará Ritsu»._

—_«NO, NO PUEDES HACER ESO» reproché._

—_«¿No puedo ponerle Ritsu a mi hija?» me dijo haciendo un puchero._

—_«Casarte, eso es lo que no puedes hacer»._

—_«¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón»._

—_«Porque estoy enamorada de ti» dije sin siquiera pensarlo. Satomi se sonrojó. De esa forma tan poco romántica me le declaré a la chica que me gustaba._

—_«¿L-l-lo dices e-e-en serio? O...». Satomi estaba completamente roja y duras penas podía hablar._

—_«En serio. Satomi, he sentido esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a decirlo por miedo a que me rechaz...» mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Satomi puso sus labios en los míos. Ese fue nuestro primer beso._

_Decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta graduarnos de la universidad. El día de nuestra graduación le dijimos la verdad a nuestros padres. Mi padre se opuso rotundamente, nos golpeó a ambas y me encerró por una semana. Durante esa semana él hizo todos los arreglos para obligarme a casarme con Ryotaru. Después de la boda nos mudamos aquí, a Toyosato. Pasaron dos años en los que no supe nada de Satomi. Supongo que en algún momento de esos dos años conoció a Hideyuki, se enamoraron y se casaron. Nos reencontramos el día que ella se mudó aquí, ahí fue que me contó que se había casado y que estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo...»_

—«No sé si fue su antigua rivalidad con Satomi, o si ver a su amada embarazada le despertó el instinto maternal —prosiguió Ryotaru—, pero ese mismo día Yoko me dijo que quería tener un hijo. Tras un mes logramos quedar en embarazo y nueve meses después llegaste a nuestras vidas».

—«Esperen, ¿viví toda mi vida engañada? ¿Ustedes nunca fueron una pareja feliz que se amaban el uno al otro? —preguntó Mio confundida, sin obtener respuesta de sus padres—. Bueno, eso no importa. Madre, ven inmediatamente conmigo a la casa de los Tainaka y te disculpas con Ritsu por tu irracional comportamiento de hoy. Eres como nosotras así que has lo correcto y apóyanos. No te conviertas en el abuelo solo porque no pudiste ser feliz con tu amada». Las palabras de la zurda, y el tono autoritario con el que las dijo, hicieron que Yoko derramara algunas lágrimas.

—«Mio, perdóname...»

—«Ya te perdoné mamá. La que importa ahora es Ritsu».

Unos minutos después, las dos pelinegras, madre e hija, se encontraban frente a la puerta de los Tainaka.

—«Bienvenida Mio... ¿Qué haces aquí, Yoko?» dijo Satomi al abrir la puerta.

—«Vine a tratar de enmendar mis errores y para eso necesito hablar con tu hija» respondió Yoko

—«Si viene a decirme que va a obligar a Mio a casarse con el primer idiota que se aparezca, igual que su padre hizo con usted, puede irse por donde llegó» dijo Ritsu, asomándose detrás de su madre.

—«Mi papá también te quiere, Ritsu» murmuró Mio, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear a su novia. En ese momento Yoko se postró en tierra frente a Mio, Ritsu y Satomi.

—«Por favor perdónenme. Fui una completa idiota esta tarde y arruiné lo que debía ser un día feliz para las dos. Si es necesario, desapareceré de sus vidas para siempre, así vivirán felices juntas» dijo llorando la madre de Mio.

—«No señora, usted no puede desaparecer. Nosotras tenemos una banda y no vamos a parar solo porque no tengamos quién cuide a nuestros hijos. Ese es su deber como abuela, Yoko-san» dijo Ritsu. Mio se alegró al ver que la pícara sonrisa burlona de la baterista había vuelto a su rostro.

—«¿Y qué hay de mí, hija? También serán mis nietos» reclamó Satomi haciendole un puchero a su hija.

—«Mamá, a ti te corresponde cuidar a los hijos de Satoshi» respondió la chica de ojos dorados sonriendo.

* * *

**Night. yuki (puse el espacio para que FanFiction no confunda tu nick con una url y lo borre) bienvenida, gracias por leer y por esperar esta larga semana.**

**Megan Williams, gracias por aventurarte a dejar un(a) review y por leer mi historia sin una gota de lemon (por cierto, si alguien sabe que tienen que ver los limones con los relatos eróticos, por favor expliqueneme). Gracias también por esperar esta larga semana.**

**Beth726, me alegra que te gustara, por suerte los Manabe, Hirasawa tras el malentendido, Nakano, Hayashi y Kotobuki fueron bastante comprensivos. Fue raro este contrate de un capítulo comico pasar a uno dramático como el de hoy.**

**Yagami fangirl, tranquila, se lo que se siente tener un día ocupado. Pues fue un pequeño malentendido, después de todo, que tus dos hijas se declaren lesbianas al mismo tiempo pues... Los Nakano, fue lo que más trabajo me dio, estaba pensando en tantas formas de resolverlo pero me decidí por la apuesta. Pues fijate que no eres la única, la Azusa del manga sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Mio. Sawa-chan está tratando de aparecer cada que sus obligaciones como maestra y asesora de clubes en Sakuragaoka se lo permitan. Pues no sé cuáles sean tus ideas, pero Mugi sintió que fue aceptada por ser niña rica. Y no sé, pero siempre he sentido que a nuestra rubia favorita no le gusta mucho ser niña rica. Etto, creo que leiste mal esa parte (o yo la escribí dando la idea equivocada), a Minato le desagrada la idea de que su hija salga con la maestra. Finalmente, a YuiAzu le he dedicado bastante atención, y como sé que muchos de mis lectores son fanáticos del Mitsu, decidí dedicarles un capítulo para ellas solas, aunque se me salió de control el drama.**

**Chobits3, un punto de vista diferente para los Nakano, siempre tan serios, tienen el vicio del juego. Y los Hirasawa malentendiendo a sus hijas, pobres. Espero que hayas disfrurado el enredo entre Tainaka y Akiyama.**

**Rosesagae, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**RHCP, todo bien con las familias más loquillas. Gracias por esperar esta larga semana.**

**Umeji15, ese es el lado oscuro de los Nakano, al igual que el de Azusa es su gusto por los postres.**

**Próximo capítulo, seciones de grabación de Fuwafuwa Time/Yuuzora a La Carte y más locuras. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. See you**


	14. Capítulo 14: Grabación

CAPÍTULO 14: GRABACIÓN

Luego de unas agitadas vacaciones en su natal Toyosato, las chicas de Houkago Tea Time estaban de vuelta en Tokio, reunidas con Nodoka y John Taylor. La banda discutía sobre cuál debería ser la canción que grabarían como primer sencillo. Mugi propuso Fuwafuwa Time, Yui decía que debía ser Gohan wa Okazu, Mio y Azusa insistían en Yuuzora a la Carte y Ritsu quería que fuera Don't Say 'Lasy'. Al no llegar a un acuerdo, las chicas usaron piedra, papel y tijeras para definir el tema a grabar. La ganadora fue Mugi, que olvidó abrir la mano mientras las demás habían sacado tijeras.

—«Bien, Fuwafuwa Time será el lado A del sencillo. Falta definir el lado B» dijo Nodoka, anotando en un papel.

—«Como Fuwafuwa es rápida, creo que es buena idea contrastarla con una más lenta» afirmó Mio.

—«Si es por contrastar, también es buena idea que nuestra primera composición esté acompañada por nuestra más reciente» aseguró Azusa.

—«Ustedes no se cansan de Yuuzora, ¿verdad?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Es mi canción favorita, porque tú me la dedicaste» dijo Mio, tomando la mano de su novia.

—«Yo hice los arreglos, así que es muy preciada para mí» afirmó la gatita.

—«Bien, está decidido. Fuwafuwa y Yuuzora serán las canciones del sencillo» dijo Mugi enérgicamente.

—«Bien, creo que les daremos el día de hoy libre y mañana comenzamos a grabar» dijo John, traducido por Nodoka. A las chicas, especialmente a Yui y Ritsu, les alegró escuchar eso.

El resto del día la banda paseó por distintos lugares jugando, tomándose fotos, etc. Si bien Mio y Azusa hubieran preferido tener un momento para ensayar las dos canciones, ver a sus novias sonreir de forma despreocupada, irradiando alegría por doquier, las hacía divertirse junto a ellas. Tanto así que, en el observatorio de la torre de Tokio, Ritsu retó a Yui a una competencia de cual duraba más tiempo besando a su respectiva novia. Al principio las pelinegras se opusieron, en parte porque estaban en un lugar público, pero debido a la insistencia de las castañas y de Mugi, terminaron accediendo. Tras media hora, la competencia fue declarada en empate, debido a que la rubia, que ejercían como juez, recibió una llamada de Sachi, invitándola a salir. Cabe aclarar que ninguna de las parejas quería detenerse.

Al día siguiente, a las 8 de la mañana (pobres castañas), las chicas estaban en la sala de espera del estudio. Ahí John, con la traducción de Nodoka, presentó a Oshima Tomohiro, quien sería el ingeniero de audio encargado de la grabación, y a Komori Shigeo, quien produciría el sencillo. Después de eso, Houkago Tea Time ingresó a la sala de grabación. En ella había varios amplificadores, varios teclados, un piano de cola y una batería DW Collector. Todas estaban boquiabiertas por lo bien equipado que estaba el estudio.

—«Es su primera vez en un estudio, ¿verdad chicas?» preguntó Shigeo

—«S-sí» respondió Mio, algo nerviosa.

—«Tranquilas chicas, siéntanse como en su casa» dijo Tomohiro con una gran sonrisa.

—«Bien, ¡Es hora del té!» exclamó Yui.

—«¿Té? ¿en un estudio de grabación?» preguntó confundido el ingeniero.

—«Digamos que es una tradición de la banda» intervino Nodoka.

—«Creo que debo aclarar que el consumo de alimentos y bebidas está prohibido aquí» dijo Shigeo en un tono serio.

—«Oshima-san dijo que nos sintieramos como en casa» dijo Yui haciendo un puchero.

—«Tenemos una pequeña sala de estar aquí, al lado. Ahí pueden tener su hora del té. Supongo que por eso se llaman Houkago Tea Time». Dijo Tomohiro. Yui fue la primera en entrar a la sala, seguida por Mugi, que traía un juego de té en una maleta. Después iban Ritsu y Mio, tomadas de la mano. Detrás de ellas iban Azusa, que cargaba su taza de té con forma de gato, y Nodoka.

—«Veo que ustedes dos están muy felices y unidas, aún después de lo que pasó» dijo la manager, refiriéndose a Ritsu y Mio.

—«Digamos que pudimos resolver los problemas con mi suegra de buena manera» dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

—«Creo que deberían contarnos lo que pasó después de la fiesta» dijo Mugi

—«Aquí no es el lugar para hablar de eso» dijo Mio mirando a donde estaban John, Tomohiro y Shigeo.

—«Creo que tienes razón, Mio-chan. Tal vez en la universidad...» sugirió Yui.

—«No me gustaría que las Tea Timers se enteraran de esto» dijo la bajista tras un suspiro.

—«¿Tan grande es es secreto que nuestras propias fanáticas no pueden enterarse?» preguntó la guitarrista castaña. Mio asintió y tomó un sorbo de su té.

—«¿Exactamente qué son las Tea Timers?» preguntó Nodoka.

—«Es un club de fans que nos apoyan y les gusta nuestra música. Pero tienen un increible poder para obtener información sobre nosotras. Para darte un ejemplo, ellas nos recibieron a Yui y a mí con aplausos y felicitaciones por nuestro noviazgo antes de que nosotras diéramos el anuncio oficial» respondió Azusa.

—«Ya veo. ¿Sokabe-senpai tiene algo que ver con ellas?» volvió a preguntar la manager, recordando que cuando ellas dos se reencontraron, Megumi ya sabía de su relación laboral con HTT.

—«Ella es la presidenta del club de fans, Nodoka-chan» respondió Yui. Nodoka soltó una inusual carcajada.

—«Hay cosas que nunca cambian» dijo la chica de lentes entre risas.

Después de eso, HTT estaban de vuelta en el estudio, listas para grabar. Shigeo les explicaba algunos detalles del proceso.

—«Bien, lo primero que haremos será grabarla todas juntas. Esa será la base. Sobre ella les haremos algunas sugerencias para que suene mejor. Después cada una grabará su instrumento por aparte. Finalmente grabaremos los solos y las voces».

—«¿No podríamos grabar todo de una sola vez?» preguntó Mio, a quien le aterrorizaba la idea de grabar sola.

—«De poder se puede —respondió el productor—, pero el señor Taylor quiere que el sencillo tenga la mejor calidad de sonido. Y la mejor forma de lograrlo es que cada un grabe por separado. Así podremos trabajar en sacar el mejor sonido a cada instrumento y al ponerlo todo junto lograremos un sonido explosivo». Mio no pudo objetar.

—«Bien, empecemos con su primera canción» dijo Tomohiro.

—«_Ok, it's Fuwafuwa Time. One Two..._» dijo Ritsu, dando inicio a la canción. El acento de la baterista le probocó a John una leve sonrisa. Yui y Mio dieron lo mejor de sus voces, e instrumentalmente la coordinación fue perfecta.

—«Bien, pasemos a la segunda canción» dijo Shigeo, notando que Azusa cambiaba a Muttan por una guitarra acústica.

—«Bien, ahora les presentamos nuestra más reciente canción, Yuuzora a la Carte, en la voz de la asombrosa ¡Akiyamaaaaa Miiiiiiauch!». Ritsu presentaba entusiasmada la canción, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe de su novia.

—«Tú eres la voz líder de esta canción» regañó la bajista.

—«Pero la compuse para que tú la cantes, Mio. Tú eres mucho mejor cantante que yo» replicó la baterista.

—«Disculpen la intromisión, pero en la ficha técnica, proporcionada por Manabe-san, aparece Tainaka Ritsu como voz principal» intervino Tomohiro. Ritsu salió rápidamente del estudio y llegó al máster, donde estaban el productor, el ingeniero, John y Nodoka, para ver con sus propios ojos dicha ficha. En ella se podía leer:

**"Ficha Técnica**

**Título: Yuuzora a la Carte**

**Intérprete: Houkago Tea Time**

**Letra: Tainaka Ritsu**

**Música: Nakano Azusa**

**Creditos musicales**

**Voz principal: Tainaka Ritsu**

**Voces adicionales: Hirasawa Yui, Kotobuki Tsumugi**

**Guitarra: Hirasawa Yui (líder), Nakano Azusa (rítmica, acústica)**

**Bajo: Akiyama Mio**

**Teclados: Kotobuki Tsumugi**

**Batería: Tainaka Ritsu**

**Genero: Balada rock"**

—«¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Nodoka?» preguntó la baterista.

—«Solo reuní lo que vi en la primera ronda de la eliminatoria y en las presentaciones en Matsu's, y lo junté con lo que me han dicho Yui y Ui. Al parecer, hay un buen número de Tea Timers a las que les gusta cómo cantas, Ritsu» respondió la manager sin perder la compostura. Ritsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreir al saber que tenía fanáticas a las que les gustara su voz.

—«Bien, la cantaré. Pero solo para no hacerte quedar como una mentirosa, Nodoka» dijo la chica de ojos dorados cruzando sus manos tras su nuca y caminando de vuelta al estudio.

—«Ok chicas, comiencen cuando gusten» dijo Shigeo.

—«Con todo mi amor para Akiyama Mio. _One, Two, Three, Four_». De esta forma, Ritsu dio comienzo a su canción. La baterista mostró su habilidad para cantar y tocar al mismo tiempo, mientras que Yui, Azusa, Mugi y Ritsu coordinaron perfectamente sus instrumentos. El sentimiento impreso en la canción conmovió a Shigeo, Tomohiro, e incluso a John, aunque no entendiera la letra al no hablar japonés. Al final de la canción, fue inevitable para los tres hombres aplaudir a las chicas. Mientras, Mio fue sigilosamente tras Ritsu y le robo un gran beso.

—«Felicidades chicas, excelente trabajo. Tomemos un pequeño descanzo antes de continuar» dijo Nodoka.

—«Prepararé más té» exclamó Mugi.

—«Azu-nyan, quiero decirte algo» dijo Yui en un tono serio.

—«¿Sucede algo, Yu...» intentó preguntar Azusa, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de la castaña.

—«Sucede que te amo con todo mi corazón, Azu-nyan» afirmó la dueña de Guitah sonriendo.

—«Sabes que yo también te amo con todo mi ser, Yui» dijo la pequeña pelinegra, luego besó de vuelta a su amada.

—«Esas dos son tan cursis que me da comezón» expresó Ritsu, rascándose la espalda con sus baquetas.

—«"Voy a amasar una mezcla llena de carne de res, de cerdo y amor para la persona que amo", eso también es cursi» dijo Mio mientras le tomaba una foto a las guitarristas.

—«Sabes perfectamente de quién se me pegó lo cursi» replicó la baterista.

—«Sí, de la persona que amas y amarás toda tu vida». Tras decir eso, Mio volvió a besar a su novia, quien correspondió aquel beso.

—«Parece que siguen de novias, una buena noticia» dijo Akira, apareciendo con sus compañeras de Gang of Girls.

—«Somos inseparables» afirmó Ritsu sujetando la mano de Mio.

—«¿Qué haces aquí, Akira-chan?» preguntó Yui sorprendida.

—«Vinimos a grabar nuestro sencillo, estaremos aquí al lado en el estudio B» respondió la líder de GoG.

—«Creí que venías a presentarle tu novia a tu ex» expresó la guitarrista castaña al notar que Akira y Ayame estaban tomadas de la mano.

—«Tú misma fuiste testiga que Maeda-senpai me rechazó, así que nunca fuimos nada, por lo que no es mi ex» aclaró la guitarrista de cabello corto.

—«¡Sacchan!» exclamó Mugi, tras poner una bandeja con tazas de té en una mesa.

—«¡Mugi-chan! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!» dijo Sachi, abrazando a la teclista.

—«Hablando de cursis y tenemos a esas dos tortolitas» murmuró Ritsu.

—«Déjalas ser, Ritsu. Ellas no pasan tanto tiempo juntas como nosotras» replicó Mio.

—«Sí, lo sé Mio. Pero solo verlas...»

—«¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tú y yo nos vemos igual que ellas». Ese comentario de Mio hizo que Ritsu se sonrojara.

—«Creo que tenemos tiempo para tomar una taza de té con ustedes» dijo Ayame.

—«Bien, sacaré mas tazas» expresó Mugi con su tradicional sonrisa.

—«Según veo, GoG cada vez adopta más las costumbres de HTT. Si no puedes vencer...» insinuó Ritsu al ver que Akira no se opuso a la idea de tomar té.

—«Sachi es la novia de Mugi, así que por ahora lo dejaré pasar. Además, no puedo oponerme a mi Ayame» dijo la punketa, lo último en un tono tierno.

—«Y no podemos negar que el té de Kotobuki-san es delicioso» afirmó Tomohiro, que tenía una taza de la bebida en sus manos.

—«Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Oshima. Este es el mejor té que he probado en mi vida. Así es un placer trabajar» expresó Shigeo.

—«Incluso nuestros productores disfrutan del té de Mugi-senpai. Definitivamente hay algo "mágico" en nuestra tradición» dijo Azusa con una sonrisa.

—«Y tú que querías que dejáramos de hacer horas de té cuando entraste al club, Azusa» dijo Ritsu burlonamente.

—«¡Eso quedó en el pasado, Ritsu-senpai!» exclamó la gatita, los demás rieron.

Después de esa mini fiesta de té, Shigeo llamó a Ritsu para que entrara al estudio y grabara sus partes de batería de Fuwafuwa. La baterista fue acompañada por Mio, quien se quedó en el máster. Mientras Yui, Azusa y Mugi fueron a ver las grabaciones de Gang of Girls.

—«Tainaka-san, ¿estás lista?» preguntó el productor.

—«Lista, Komori-san» respondió la castaña.

—«Tainaka-san, ¿prefieres grabar sola con tu metrónomo o te ponemos la base y tocas sobre ella?» preguntó Tomohiro.

—«¿No se sobregraba la base?» cuestionó la chica de ojos dorados.

—«No hay problema, tranquila» respondió Shigeo.

—«Ok, toco sobre la base» afirmó la baterista. Y así, comenzó la grabación de la batería de Fuwafuwa Time. Ritsu golpeó con fuerza y precisión, dando lo mejor de sí. A mitad de la grabación entraron al máster las restantes integrantes de HTT para apoyar a su amiga. Cuando finalizó la canción, la chica de ojos dorados propuso que ella y sus compañeras grabaran palmas en la intro. Al productor le pareció buena idea y procedió a la grabación.

—«Chicas, hoy nos dedicaremos de lleno con Fuwafuwa Time, de esta forma garantizaremos que suene grandiosa —manifestó Tomohiro—. Por lo tanto, Akiyama-san, es tu turno de grabar tus partes de bajo».

—«¿Tengo que estar ahí dentro sola?» preguntó Mio nerviosa.

—«No necesariamente, Akiyama-san. Solo conecta tu bajo a esta caja y podremos grabarte contigo tocando aquí en el máster. Lo mismo va para Hirasawa-san, Nakano-san y Kotobuki-san con los instrumentos eléctricos» dijo Shigeo. Mio suspiró aliviada, conectó a Elizabeth, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a grabar sus líneas de bajo. Su técnica suave contrastaba y complementaba con la batería fuerte de Ritsu. La pelinegra solo necesitó una toma para todo lo que quería hacer.

—«Trabajar con estas chicas está siendo más fácil de lo que pensé» dijo Shigeo.

—«Sí Komori, fue un buen detalle el té, desestresa bastante» afirmó Tomohiro.

—«No es solo eso, Oshima. Ellas saben lo que están haciendo, conocen bien sus canciones y no están repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez sin razón. Mira, aún no es medio día y ya está lista la base rítmica de la canción».

—«Tienes razón, vamos a buen ritmo de grabación. Creo que después de los teclados vamos a almorzar. Kotobuki-san, es tu turno de grabar».

—«Claro, de inmediato» dijo la rubia sonriendo. Tras conectar su teclado, Mugi interpretó sus partes como normalmente lo hace. Por sugerencia de Shigeo, en la parte lenta de la canción cambió ligeramente el tono de su instrumento usando un efecto. Tras esto, todos fueron a almorzar. Los dos hombres sonreían al ver la unidad de la banda, las bromas que se gastaban entre ellas y el romanticismo de las dos parejas. Una vez terminado el almuerzo, tras un breve descanso, todos volvieron al trabajo.

—«Bien, es momento de grabar las guitarras rítmicas de la canción. Hirasawa-san, tú primero» dijo Tomohiro, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

—«¿Por qué, si yo soy la guitarrista rítmica?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Por sus estilos —respondió Shigeo—. Pude notar que Hirasawa-san maneja básicamente power chords, que son la base donde se sustenta tú rítmica. Así que Hirasawa-san grabará primero sus rítmicas, luego tú grabarás las tuyas y finalmente ella grabará su solo y las partes de guitarra líder».

—«¿Eh? ¿Tengo que grabar dos veces?» pregunto Yui, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias.

—«Me temo mucho que así es, Hirasawa-san» respondió Tomohiro con una sonrisa paternal. Yui hizo un leve berrinche, luego se colgó a Guitah, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a grabar sus partes rítmicas. Luego Azusa hizo lo propio con Muttan, para que Yui finalizara grabando el solo, concluyendo así la grabación instrumental de la canción. Después de un breve descanzo (otra ronda de té) Shigeo reunió a las cinco para grabar las voces.

—«Bien chicas —comentó el productor—, según nos dijo Manabe-san, las cinco saben cantar. Así que pensé que es una buena idea que todas canten los coros de la canción. Pero primero grabaremos a Akiyama-san y Hirasawa-san, que son las voces líderes. Ambas grabarán al tiempo». Estas ultimas palabras tranquilizaron a Mio, que no quería encerrase sola en el estudio. Las dos vocalista grabaron sus partes de la letra, ambas dando lo mejor de sí, tanto que solo requirieron una toma para lograrlo que el productor quería. Luego entraron las otras tres integrantes de HTT para grabar los coros. Se usaron tres tomas, en las cuales las chicas probaron diferentes armonías vocales.

Al día siguiente siguieron el mismo proceso con Yuuzora a la Carte. Ritsu tuvo algunos problemas para grabar sus partes de batería, ya que inconscientemente empezaba a cantar. Tras un par de horas, finalmente la castaña consiguió tocar sin cantar. Mio grabó sus partes de bajo sin problemas. Mugi grabó tres tomas: una con voces de violines, otra con una base electrónica y la tercera al piano que había en el estudio. Azusa, por sugerencia de Shigeo, grabó dos tomas, una con su J200 y la otra con Muttan. Yui grabó sus partes rítmicas complementando el sonido acústico que grabó la gatita, después grabó todas sus partes de guitarra líder. Al final del día, la baterista volvió a entrar para grabar la parte cantada. Hizo varias tomas, especialmente para hacer ella misma arreglos vocales en los coros. Tal vez no tenía mucho conocimiento teórico sobre la música, pero la chica de ojos dorados tenía un gran instinto para ubicar armónicamente su voz.

Durante el resto de la semana las chicas siguieron yendo al estudio, para verificar el progreso de su sencillo, regrabar algo de ser necesario y grabar algunas canciones extra a modo de demo. También visitaban a Gang of Girls e intercambiaban experiencias. Incluso dedicaron algo de tiempo, por sugerencia de Mio y Azusa para repasar algunos de los temas que veían en la universidad, con el fin de prepararse para el segundo semestre.

Aprovechando que ambas bandas grabaron simultáneamente, Akira propuso que los sencillos salieran al mismo tiempo a la venta y ver a cuál le iba mejor. Tanto sus compañeras, como HTT y los productores estuvieron de acuerdo, era una gran idea publicitaria y decidieron aprovecharla. La rivalidad amistosa entre Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time serviría para incrementar el nombre de Maeda Records en la industria y para terminar de posicionar a Magic Music records en Japón.

* * *

**Me pregunto si alguien sabrá quiénes son Tomohiro y Shigeo y qué relación tienen con K-ON! en el mundo real.**

**Megan Williams, mitsu aquí, mitsu allá, mitsu te saludará XD. Bueno, creo que estaba en mora de dedicarle a la pareja más popular de K-ON otro capítulo. Lo de las madres fue sorpresivo incluso para mí.**

**Beth726 (eres muy cruel por lo que le hiciste al hijo de mi pareja favorita, pero eso es otra historia), creo que me siento alagado por tu comentario. Siempre trato de escribir algo diferente y ver que mi esfuerzos rinden frutos es muy reconfortante.**

**RHCP, solo quise dar un toque de realismo a mi historia, pero me alegra que te identifiques con alguna de mis situaciones. Suerte con tus padres.**

**Yagami fangirl, menos mal no se te fue, no quisiera perder a una de mis más fieles lectoras. No sé, pero entre el realismo de ser rechazado por la orientación sexual y lo fantasioso que tu madre saliera con tu suegra cuando jóvenes, solo se armó una gran locura. Por cierto, sé lo que se siente estar colgado de tiempo.**

**Chobits3 ¿¡en serio?! Gracias, al tiempo me alagas y me retas a seguir mejorando.**

**Nota final: debido a complicaciones de tiempo con mi trabajo, es muy probable que tenga que dividir el siguiente capítulo en dos cortas partes. De antemano pido disculpas si eso llega a suceder.**

**Próximo capítulo, rumores alrededor de Azusa ponen en riesgo su felicidad. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Rumores

CAPÍTULO 15: RUMORES

Las vacaciones de verano habían concluido y la UFJ volvía a sus actividades normales. Pero había algo extraño en el ambiente. Algo que inquietaba a las Tea Timers. Y no, no era el hecho de que su banda favorita hubiera entrado al estudio para grabar su primer sencillo sin la presencia de alguna representante del club de fans; era otra cosa, algo que afectaba directamente a dos de la integrantes de Houkago Tea Time y que todas habían notado en su regreso al campus. Por alguna razón, muchas alumnas de primer año miraban de una forma extraña a Azusa, como si la condenaran por algo.

—«¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?» preguntó la gatita confundida.

—«Si lo supiera, ya te habría dado una respuesta» dijo Ritsu.

—«Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que Yuuki está detrás de todo esto» afirmó Yui.

—«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, Yui-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Digamos que es una corazonada» respondió la guitarrista castaña tras reir nerviosamente.

—«No me gusta esto. Todas me miran como si les hubiera hecho algo malo. Me siento peor que cuando fui rechazada por las Tea Timers recién ingresé a la universidad» dijo deprimida la guitarrista pelinegra.

—«No te preocupes, Azu-nyan. Vamos a resolver esto juntas» dijo Yui abrazando a su amada.

Mientras tanto, Megumi, Ui y unas alumnas que se hacían llamar a sí mismas las nyan-timers, buscaban información sobre lo que sucedía con Azusa. Horas y horas de preguntar a cada alumna de primero que veían y aún no tenían del todo claro lo que estaba sucediendo.

Durante clases, Azusa recibió una nota extraña:

**"Sabemos lo que le hiciste a Hirasawa-senpai y vas a pagar"**

La gatita levantó la mirada buscando a la(s) autora(s) de dicha nota, sin éxito. Así que decidió guardar el papel para después mostrarselo a sus amigas. Unos minutos después recibió un mensaje en su teléfono:

"**Mensaje de: Toyosaki Rei**

**Ya me enteré de los rumores**

**pero no les doy crédito. Sé lo**

**mucho que amas a Yui-senpai**

**y que eres incapaz de engañarla.**

**Cuenta con el apoyo de las gemelas**

**Toyosaki, la verdad saldrá a la luz"**

"Estoy comenzando a creer que Yui tiene razón y Yuuki-san está detrás de todo esto" pensó Azusa mientras respondía el mensaje.

Entre tanto, Yui estaba más distraida que de costumbre. Solo pensaba en lo que sucedía con Azusa, y en unas extrañas palabras que le dijo una compañera antes de iniciar las clases:

"—_«Hirasawa-san, sé que no está bien que te enteres de esta forma, pero tengo que decirtelo» me dijo Fubuki-san._

—_«¿Qué sucede, Fubuki-san» le pregunté confundida._

—_«Me enteré que tu novia, Nakano-san, te engaña»._

—_«¡Eso es imposible!, ¿quién te dijo esa mentira?» exclamé. Ella iba a responderme, pero llegó el profesor e inició la clase"._

—«¿Dudando de Nakano otra vez, Yui?» preguntó Akira sarcásticamente, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

—«Jamás he dudado de Azu-nyan, Akira-chan. Solo pienso en encontrar a quien inventó ese rumor y...» dijo Yui, dejando lo último en duda.

—«¿Y?»

—«¿No habras sido tú la que inició esos rumores, Akira-chan?». La voz de Yui era inusualmente seria.

—«¡¿Por qué haría yo eso?!».

—«Porque sabes que no puedes vencernos a las cinco juntas y...». Esta vez fue Akira la que interrumpió a Yui.

—«¿Realmente piensas que soy capaz de rebajarme a ese punto solo por vencerte? Por favor Yui, no mezcles las cosas de esa manera. Si voy a vencerte, lo haré limpiamente, sin hacer ningún truco. Porque quiero vencerte cuando des lo mejor de ti».

—«Akira-chan..., perdóname» fue lo único que pudo decir Yui.

—«Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Yui, sé que todo esto lo está haciendo alguien para perjudicarlas a ti y a Nakano. Yo también me uniré a la investigación que están haciendo las Tea Timers» dijo Akira, mostrandole a Yui su sonrisa por primera vez.

—«¡¿En serio?!» preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

—«En serio Yui. Ustedes son mis amigas y voy a ayudarles en lo que más pueda» respondió la pelinegra.

A la hora del almuerzo, las dos hermanas Hirasawa se encontraron y decidieron comer juntas. Ui estaba molesta por los insatisfactorios resultados de su investigación.

—«No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. ¿Quién podría ser capaz de decir que Azusa-chan te engaña, _onee-chan_?» se quejó la menor.

—«Sigo pensando que puede ser Yuuki, en venganza porque Azu-nyan la rechazó» afirmó Yui.

—«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui.

—«Es una corazonada».

—«Tus corazonadas siempre son acertadas, _onee-chan_. Además, Yuuki-san tiene algo que a mí tampoco me agradó cuando la conocí. Ademas que ella fue la que trató de besar a Azusa-chan por la fuerza...».

—«No intentes defender lo indefendible, Hirasawa-san —dijo una alumna, interrumpiendo a Ui—. Es un hecho que Nakano engañó a Hirasawa-senpai. Las Tea Timers deberían exigir su salida de HTT, no perder su tiempo defendiéndola».

—«¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO ESAS MENTIRAS!?» gritaron al tiempo las hermanas, llamando la atención de todas las presentes en el comedor, incluyendo a Megumi, a Kana y a las integrantes de Tenshi no Tsubasa.

—«Fue la misma Angela la que lo contó. Me dijo que ella y Nakano se habían besado e incluso tuvieron relaciones sexuales durante el campamento del club de Música Ligera. Ella misma me pidió que dijera toda la verdad a las alumnas». Todo el comedor estaba en silencio por las palabras de esta alumna, silencio que fue interrumpido por ¿la risa de Yui? Sí, la guitarrista castaña comenzó a reir en ese momento.

—«¿Qué es tan gracioso, _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui confundida.

—«Simplemente una mentira cae sola ante alguien que conoce la verdad. Azusa le es fiel a Yui y ambas pasaron casi todo su tiempo juntas, mientras que Angela abandonó el campamento la primera noche, después que Azusa la rechazara» dijo Anna, nueva líder de TnT.

—«Azu-nyan me va a matar por lo que voy a decir, pero ella y yo pasamos todas las noches del campamento juntas y no precisamente durmiendo» dijo Yui, entre risas. El rostro de la alumna que esparció aquel rumor denotaba sorpresa al saber lo que realmente sucedió en el campamento entre Azusa y Angela.

—«¿Dónde está Yuuki, señorita?» preguntó Megumi con tono serio.

—«Me dijo que vendría mañana, pero no sé si sea cierto, Sokabe-senpai» respondió deprimida la alumna. En ese momento llegaron Ritsu y Mio, algo extrañadas por el inusual silencio del comedor.

—«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» preguntó la bajista.

—«Akiyama-senpai, Naruse le dijo a las hermanas Hirasawa lo que decían de Nakano. Sato y Hirasawa-senpai le aclararon que era una mentira. Ahora Sokabe-senpai le pregunta a Naruse por el paradero de Yuuki, que fue la que inició los rumores» respondió una alumna.

—«Yui tenía razón después de todo, quien lo creyera» dijo Ritsu burlonamente. Mio solo asintió.

Mientras tanto, Azusa se refugiaba en la biblioteca de las miradas y los comentarios. Tuvo bastante suerte de que las pocas alumnas que había en el recinto en aquel momento fueran Tea Timers, específicamente nyan-timers, que le sonrieron amablemente. Mientras estudiaba, la gatita escuchó el vibrar de un celular. Un par de minutos después, una de las alumnas se acercó a la guitarrista.

—«Nakano-san, ya puede estar tranquila, ya se aclaró todo. ¡La verdad triunfó!» dijo la joven.

—«Gracias por la información» respondió Azusa con una sonrisa, luego suspiró aliviada. Instantes después recibió un mensaje:

**"Mensaje de: Yui❤**

**Azu-nyan, perdóname. Dije algo**

**que no debía decir sobre nuestra**

**vida íntima. :'(**

**Respuesta:**

**¿¡Qué dijiste ahora Yui!?**

**Mensaje de: Yui❤**

**Solo dije que tú y yo pasamos las**

**noches juntas durante el campamento**

**del club y no precisamente durmiendo. :'(**

**Respuesta:**

**¿Solo fue eso? ¿no diste más detalles?**

**Mensaje de: Yui❤**

**No, solo eso. Perdóname Azu-nyan :'(**

**Respuesta:**

**Tranquila mi Yui, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. :-*"**

"Yui, de no ser porque te amo tanto, no te perdonaría tan fácilmente" pensó Azusa mientra salía de la biblioteca, pero ahí se encontró con alguien con quien no quería encontrarse.

—«Espero que disfrutes lo que te queda de felicidad, Nakano-san».

—«Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte, Yuuki Angela». Azusa definitivamente no estaba contenta al ver a Angela.

—«No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, Nakano. Me rechazaste y por tu culpa me echaron de Tenshi no Tsubasa, así que pagarás. Tú y tu patética banda se han ganado una poderosa enemiga» dijo la chica de mechones azules.

—«Tan poderosa que tienes que mandar a otra estudiante a decir las mentiras que tú no puedes decir en persona ¿verdad Yuuki?» dijo Akira, que llegaba a la escena.

—«Wada-senpai, este no es su asunto» replicó Azusa, aunque le alegraba ver a la punketa ahí.

—«Sí es mi asunto, Nakano. Cualquiera que se meta con una de mis amigas, se mete conmigo». Las palabras de la líder de Gang of Girls sorprendieron a la gatita.

—«S-siendo a-así, a-ambas se han ganado un poderoso enemigo...» insistió Angela, aunque menos segura de sí misma.

—«Deja de parlotear. Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás separarme de mi Yui ni de Houkago Tea Time» dijo Azusa.

—«Eso está por verse» dijo la ex TnT, alejándose de las pelinegras.

—«Wada-senpai, ¿desde cuándo somos amigas?» preguntó la dueña de Muttan.

—«Desde que regresaste a HTT, todas las de la banda de Yui son mis amigas, incluyéndote» respondió Akira.

—«Entonces ¿por qué quisiste que Yui y yo terminaramos?».

—«Como les dije aquella vez, pensé que su relación sería una distracción para Yui, lo que me preocupó, porque si pierdes el año te expulsan de la universidad. Ya me demostró que me equivoqué. Aunque lo que le dije era que se separara de ti mientras durara el periodo de exámenes, y después volvieran».

—«Wada-senpai, ¿estás segura de amar a Yoshida-senpai? Pareciera que estás con ella solo porque yo estoy con Yui».

—«Completamente segura. Amo a Ayame como tú amas a Yui. Y escuchar esas cosas duele, ¿o te gustaría que dijera que estás con Yui porque Ritsu está con Mio?»

—«Tienes razón, eso dolió. Disculpame, Wada-senpai». Azusa bajó la mirada.

—«Tranquila. ¿Puedo decirte Azusa? Me parece raro que seamos amigas y nos tratemos por nuestros apellidos».

—«Claro, somos amigas Akira-senpai». Ambas guitarristas sonreían. De lejos eran observadas por sus compañeras del club. Yui y Ayame no podían ocultar sus celos.

En otro lugar de la universidad, Angela trataba de ocultarse. Sabía que si Akira conocía lo sucedido, su mentira había caído y era el peor momento para reaparecer en público. En su desesperación por encontrar una salida, trataba de pensar en su venganza hacia Azusa e intentaba encontrar una historia convincente entre la gatita y Akira, pero no contaba con encontrarse de frente con Anna y Megumi.

—«Pensé que ibas a abandonar la universidad, así como nos abandonaste a nosotras» dijo Anna, no muy contenta de ver a su excompañera de banda.

—«¡Yo no las abandoné, ustedes me echaron por culpa de...»

—«No culpes a nadie por tus acciones, Angela —interrumpió la bajista—. Te fuiste del campamento sin decir nada y nunca volviste. Y ahora vienes a decir que te echamos injustamente ¿no? ¿Sabes quién es la que más sufre con tu estúpida actitud? ¡Usagi!»

—«¿Usa-chan? ¿Por qué ella?»

—«No puedo creer lo ciega que eres». Anna abofeteó a Angela y se fue del lugar.

—«¿Sabes algo? Tu peor error fue meterte con Houkago Tea Time. Casi el 50% del cuerpo estudiantil son Tea Timers. Imaginate tener a media universidad en tu contra, se siente bien ¿verdad? Pues acostumbrate, porque yo, como presidenta del Club de Fans de Houkago Tea Time, las Tea Timers, te declaro persona no grata» dijo Megumi antes de irse. Angela tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que acabaron con hacerla romper en llanto.

Al día siguiente, cuando las chicas de HTT bajaban a desayunar, varias Tea Timers, entre ellas Ui, estaban reunidas conversando, pero al notar la presencia de la banda, se pusieron nerviosas.

—«¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ui?» preguntó Yui.

—«N-n-nada _onee-chan_, solo co-co-conversábamos de lo que pasó ayer» respondió asustada la menor.

—«¿Segura Ui-chan? Te ves nerviosa» dijo Mugi.

—«No es n-n-nada, Tsumugi-san». Ui trataba de ocultar algo en su espalda.

—«¿Qué ocultas ahí, Ui?» preguntó Azusa. La menor de las Hirasawa intentó responder, pero en ese momento una alumna extrañamente felicitó a HTT.

—«Felicidades chicas, les está quedando bien su sencillo».

—«Gracias, nos esforzamos mucho grabándolo» dijo Yui con su habitual sonrisa.

—«Espera, ¿acaso ya escuchaste algo del sencillo?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Sí, una amiga Tea Timer me mostró el adelanto que trajo Hirasawa Ui-san» respondió la joven mientras Ui y las Tea Timers intentaban callarla por medio de señas.

—«Parece que Ui está aprovechando su cercanía con nosotras para quedar bien ante las Tea Time Timers» dijo Ritsu mirando a la menor de las Hirasawa, quien bajó la mirada.

—«_Onee-chan, _Azusa-chan, Mio-san, Ritsu-san, Tsumugi-san, por favor perdónenme. Sokabe-senpai me estaba presionando para que les mostrara lo que ustedes habían hecho en el estudio. Así que le pedí a Nodoka-chan que me enviara un pequeño adelanto. Ella aceptó y me envió gustosa la primera parte de Fuwafuwa Time» dijo la joven castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento Yui la abrazó para consolarla.

—«Tranquila Ui, no hiciste nada malo. En parte estábamos preparadas para esto» dijo la guitarrista castaña.

—«Yui tiene razón, Ui. Eres hermana de nuestra guitarrista y cantante y novia de nuestra manager, suponíamos que algo así pasaría. Este es el momento para pedirles el favor a todas que, cuando salga nuestro sencillo oficialmente a la venta, lo compren legalmente. Ya que todo el proceso de grabación tiene un costo, que incluso salió de nuestros bolsillos, y comprarlo legalmente es una forma de demostrar el cariño que nos tienen y apoyarnos a continuar produciendo música» dijo Azusa, conmoviendo a las Tea Timers, que comenzaron a aplaudirla, pero esos aplausos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por abucheos.

—«Por qué ese cambio de opinión? Lo que dijo Azusa es... Ah, no es a nosotras» dijo Ritsu, lo último al darse cuenda de que Angela había entrado al comedor. La ex guitarrista de Tenshi no Tsubasa estaba completamente despeinada, mal vestida, olía a licor barato y parecía estar ebria, lo que le hizo merecedora de miradas de desaprobación de los docentes presentes.

—«Yuuki-san, esa no es la forma de presentarse en un centro de educación superior como lo es esta universidad» regañó una profesora.

—«No estoy de humor para soportar sus regaños, señora. Solo vine a...». Angela no pudo continuar hablando, ya que se desmayó. Usagi corrió a ayudarla y llevarla a la enfermería, siendo ayudada por Yui (sí, Yui).

Una vez en la enfermería y tras brindarle los primeros auxilios, la doctora recomendó llevar a Angela lo más pronto posible a un hospital, ya que había sufrido una intoxicación etílica. Yui de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia, mientras Usagi permanecía al lado de su amiga. Por las mejillas de la baterista de TnT corrían algunas lágrimas.

—«Siempre lo haces, Angela —decía la joven a su desmayada compañera. Yui escuchaba en silencio—. Siempre te encaprichas con la persona equivocada y siempre terminas sufriendo. Y siempre he estado aquí, a tu lado, consolándote y diciéndote en vano que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Pero esta vez fuiste muy lejos. No solo te encaprichaste con Azusa-chan, sino que, no contenta con intentar besarla a la fuerza, planeaste vengarte de su rechazo, tratando de separarla de Yui-senpai con una mentira que cayó por su propio peso. Y ahora mírate, completamente destrozada, igual de ciega que siempre para no darte cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti. A pesar de todo lo que has hecho, te sigo amando, y sigo teniendo la estúpida esperanza de que algún día logres fijarte en mí, que correspondas mis sentimientos, que seamos felices juntas».

En ese momento entró Azusa a la enfermería, en busca de Yui. Al ver la escena, la guitarrista pelinegra comprendió la situación. Luego miró a su amada, quien le sonrió como solo ella puede hacerlo. Inmediatamente, la guitarrista castaña de acercó a la baterista y puso la mano en su hombro.

—«Usagi-chan, creo que ese discurso deberías decirlo cuando Yuuki esté despierta. Créeme que esto que estás viviendo es mucho más doloroso que un rechazo directo» dijo la mayor de las hirasawa sonriendo amablemente. Luego de eso, las dos guitarristas salieron de la enfermería.

—«Yui, ¿desde cuándo aconsejas a alguien que se arriesgue a decir sus sentimientos?» preguntó Azusa. Yui rio nerviosamente.

—«Supongo que desde que hoy» dijo la castaña.

—«Quizas debiste haberte dicho esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo» dijo la pelinegra.

—«Quería demostrarte mis sentimientos con hechos, no con palabras. Me permitiste abrazarte la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque me rechazabas cuando intentaba besarte, Azu-nyan».

—«Digamos que la forma en que demostrabas tus sentimientos rayaba en el acoso. Lo admito, aunque decía que no, siempre me gustó que me abraces. Pero, en ese entonces, aún no tenía claros mis sentimientos y no estaba preparada para ser besada sorpresivamente, aunque fuera por ti». Azusa sonreía tras decir esas palabras.

—«Azu-nyan, ¿eso significa que las dos veces que te besé en la mejilla aquí en la universidad, fue porque tú lo permitiste?».

—«Así es, Yui».

—«Azu-nyan, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que yo iba a declararme a ti, pero tú te adelantaste?». La joven guitarrista lo pensó un momento.

—«Diría que ibas a besarme directamente en los labios. Esa sería tu forma de declararte». Al escuchar estas palabras, Yui soltó una risita nerviosa.

—«Sabes, Azu-nyan, a veces quisiera devolver el tiempo al día que te me declaraste». La guitarrista castaña miró al cielo.

—«¿Por qué, Yui?» preguntó Azusa confundida.

—«Primero, para volver a vivir en carne propia ese momento en el que me dijiste que estás enamorada de mí. Y segundo, para darte una mejor respuesta. No me gustó haberme desmayado». Mientras Yui hacía un mohín, Azusa la abrazó sonriendo.

—«¡Azusa-chan, Yui-senpai!» exclamaba Usagi, corriendo para alcanzarlas.

—«¿Sucedió algo, Usagi-chan?» preguntó Azusa, sin soltar a Yui.

—«Solo quería decirles que ya llevaron a Angela al hospital. Y agradezco a Yui-senpai por la ayuda que me dio» dijo la joven baterista.

—«No hace falta agradecer, Usagi-chan. Espero que Angela se recupere y se de cuenta de lo valiosa que eres» dijo Yui con su típica sonrisa. Tras esto, las chicas volvieron a clases y el día transcurrió con normalidad.

* * *

**Bien, pues logré terminar el capítulo completo a tiempo.**

**Kceosnl (¿cómo rayos se pronuncia? XD) hola, gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Me pareció interesante hacer esas referencias con el personal de la serie (además me ahorro el esfuerzo de crear nombres :P), las personalidades de las chicas son la escencia de ellas y es lo que las hace únicas. Yuri, Yuri everywhere, me alegra que te gusten los emparejamientos que hice.**

**Beth726, me pregunto qué haras los domingos en la mañana cuando termine Road to Budokan. Además del sencillo, ellas harán un álbum, que espero le vaya bien en ventas.**

**Chobits3, ups, no sabía eso.**

**Karly-The Mexican Wolf, muchas gracias por lee mi humilde historia.**

**Yagami fangirl, digamos que después de todo el drama de "Agridulce Cumpleaños", necesitaba hacer que las chicas se relajaran, además de no descuidar hacer creíble su llegada a Budokan, no cualquiera toca allá. Cuando hay parejas felices, no falta el envidioso (la envidiosa en el caso de hoy) que quiere arruinarlo todo. Pues sí, ellos dos, aparte de ser los dedos de Yui y Mugi, fueron los arreglistas de los openings y endings de la serie. Sawako está algo ocupada en sus quehaceres como profesora en Sakuragaoka, pero estará en el próximo episodio.**

**RHCP, ellas hacen fácil lo difícil, con lo imposible se demoran un poquito, pero también lo hacen.**

**Próximo capítulo, tercera ronda eliminatoria, y una "nueva" rival aparece. Gracias por leer, see you**


	16. Capítulo 16: Clasificación

**Hola amigos y amigos lectores. Tercera ronda eliminatoria para el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Hoy nos centramos en cuatro bandas y 8 canciones:**

**Ogre Battle (Queen-Live In Boston: 1/30/1976): youtu. be/mTOz2BlV2Wc**

**Rage Against The Machine - Killing In The Name: youtu. be/bWXazVhlyxQ (sí, ya se, ambas cantadas por hombres. Hagan de cuenta que Shiho es una de esas chicas con voz profunda)**

**Queen - I'm Going Slightly Mad (Official Video): youtu. be/Od6hY_50Dh0**

**Metallica - Orion (Studio Version): youtu. be/-qYqi-EMErU**

**Resident Evil 6 Tribute "Carry On" (Lyrics in Des…: youtu. be/dXFSI7JUmzQ**

**ANNA inspi' NANA(BLACK STONES) - Rose: youtu. be/8rvxq9Qb9cU**

**K ON! - Heart Goes Boom [Character Image Songs Vo…: youtu. be/cw2fwpGSb0Y**

**K-On! Fuwa Fuwa Time Yui and Mio Duet HD: youtu. be/jL8p9vteR5g**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: CLASIFICACIÓN

El 25 de septiembre fue una fecha importante en la rivalidad de Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls, ya que ese día salieron a la venta sus respectivos sencillos. Para aumentar la sensación de rivalidad, los productores decidieron que ambas bandas grabaran un videoclip promocional. La banda de Akira se asesoró del club de cine de la universidad para hacerlo. El resultado final mostraba a dos chicas se brindaban apoyo la una a la otra para superar una crisis, mientras la banda tocaba en un bosque oscuro (la canción escogida por ellas como su primer sencillo fue Lucy).

Por su parte, Houkago Tea Time se asesoraron de Sawako para la realización del video. Ritsu propuso una idea que la profesora y diseñadora aceptó realizar. El resultado final fue un cortometraje que mostraba a las chicas siendo perseguidas por la ex guitarrista de Death Devil, que no quería dejarlas realizar sus conciertos e incluso ofrecía una fuerte suma de dinero como recompensa por sus cabezas. Al final, las chicas realizan un concierto y Sawako es encarcelada. Todo esto mezclado con escenas de las presentaciones de la banda en Sakuragaoka y Matsu's.

Ambos videos musicales se lanzaron el mismo día, que coincidió con la tercera ronda eliminatoria del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Por esos días, las dos bandas estaban concentradas en sus estudios, ensayos para la eliminatoria y las grabaciones de sus respectivos primeros álbumes. Por suerte Akira aprendió de Yui a ser romántica todo el tiempo con Ayame, mientras Mugi y Sachi aprovechaban cada momento libre para sus asuntos de pareja, al igual que Nodoka y Ui, quien presionó a su hermana para que le permitiera estar en las sesiones de grabación junto a su amada.

Volviendo con la eliminatoria, esta vez se llevó a cabo en el Kosei Nekin Kaikan de Osaka, con la participación de bandas de las diferentes universidades de la isla Honshū. Tanto HTT como GoG estaban emocionadas por su presentación de esa tarde, tanto que Mio quería cantar sin importarle lo grande del escenario o la cantidad de gente que la pudiera ver en escena.

Al llegar al lugar del evento, las chicas se encontraron con unas conocidas e inesperadas rivales.

—«¡Ricchan, Houkago Tea Time, hola!».

—«¡Maki-chan, Love Crysis! ¡Qué sorpresa verlas aquí!» exclamó Ritsu mientras abrazaba a su amiga de infancia.

—«Lo mismo digo, Ricchan. Aunque por lo que veo, no vienen precisamente a apoyarnos» dijo Maki, notando que las integrantes de HTT traían sus instrumentos.

—«Espera, ¿Love Crysis también está participando en el Campeonato?» preguntó Mio sorprendida.

—«Así es, Mio-chan. Este es nuestro segundo año representando a la universidad de Kyoto y esperamos ubicarnos en un mejor posición que el año pasado» expresó la líder de Love Crysis.

—«¡Wow! Entonces ustedes son nuestras senpais aquí ¿verdad?» dijo Yui asombrada.

—«Algo así Yui-chan. Pero no crean que las vamos a subestimar por ser primerizas en esto. Sabemos lo buenas que son. De hecho ya compramos su sencillo y es genial, así que nos esforzaremos al máximo» expresó Maki.

—«¡No puedo creerlo! ¡LOVE CRYSIS! ¡Siempre he querido conocerlas! ¿Me dan su autógrafo?» exclamó Ayame, dándole un bloc de notas a Maki.

—«Etto... Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Ricchan, ¿recuerdas?» dijo sonriendo la baterista de Love Crysis.

—«Pronto ellas nos pedirán autógrafos a nosotras» afirmó Akira, refiriéndose a Love Crysis.

—«Así que Love Crysis es popular entre nuestras rivales ¿eh? Akira, no te confíes mucho, Maki-chan es muy bonita» insinuó Ritsu, haciendo sonrojar a la guitarrista de Gang of Girls.

—«¡Deja de molestar a Akira, Ritsu!» exclamó Mio, golpeando a la baterista.

—«Ustedes dos no cambian. Me alegra ver que sigan siendo las mismas de siempre, aún después de lo que pasó en tu fiesta» dijo Maki.

—«Bien, creo que la meta de hoy es que todas nosotras: Houkago Tea Time, Gang of Girls, Love Crysis y Dragon Travelers pasemos al Campeonato» dijo Azusa.

—«¿Dragon Travelers?» preguntó la líder de Love Crysis

—«Es la banda de Jun, una amiga de preparatoria» respondió la gatita.

—«¡Chicas! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Y traje su vestuario!» exclamó Sawako, llegando corriendo a la escena.

—«Llegas tarde, Sawa-chan. Ya estábamos pensando en usar lo que usamos la vez pasada» reclamó Ritsu.

—«Yo insisto en que deberían usar sus uniformes de preparatoria, les quedan tan bien» dijo Kana, que había viajado como parte de la comitiva para apoyar a las dos bandas de la UFJ.

—«¡Ya no somos una banda de preparatoria, presidenta Yoshi!» exclamó Mio.

—«Nunca se es demasiado mayor para usar uniformes escolares... Bueno, tal vez Yamanaka-san sí lo sea» dijo la presidenta del club de Música Ligera de la UFJ, mirando a la ex guitarrista de Death Devil.

—«¡Yo aún soy joven! Además, a mis alumnas, especialmente a Mio, le quedan mejor los cosplays sexis» reclamó la profesora.

—«Nada es más sexi que un buen uniforme escolar, señora». Las tres bandas veían incrédulamente a Sawako y Kana discutiendo como niñas de escuela.

—«¿Y ella fue la que influyó en Yui para estudiar pedagogía? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas» pensó Akira en voz alta.

—«Aunque no lo parezca, es una buena profesora, Akira-senpai» dijo Azusa.

—«Si tú lo dices...».

—«Yamanaka-sensei sigue siendo la misma. Me compadezco de Nao y Sumi-ire» dijo Jun, llegando a la escena.

—«Pasa el tiempo y algunas cosas no cambian».

—«¡Himeko-chan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!» dijo Yui emocionada.

—«Lo mismo digo, Yui-chan. Me alegra ver que siguen juntas como banda... Y algo más» dijo Himeko, notando que las guitarristas de HTT estaban tomadas de la mano, al igual que Mio y Ritsu, y Mugi y Sachi.

—«¿Acaso tú también estás en alguna banda, Himeko-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«No, no tengo talento musical. Vine a apoyar a la banda de mi universidad, y de paso a saludar a mi hermano mayor, Kazunari». El anuncio de que Himeko es la hermana menor del presentador del evento sorprendió a todas las presentes.

La hora de inicio del evento había llegado. Ya las bandas habían hecho sus pruebas de sonido y solicitado sus requerimientos técnicos. Kazunari se disponía a dar inicio a una tarde llena de música.

—«Damas y caballeros, buenas tardes. Para los que no me conocen, soy Tachibana Kazunari y seré su presentador. El día de hoy 40 bandas de toda la isla Honshū se enfrentan y 8 clasificarán al ¡Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias! —El público aplaudió eufóricamente—. Antes de comenzar, les presento a los integrantes de nuestro jurado: el guitarrista de Beck, ¡Ryusuke Minami!, el decano de música de la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio, ¡Onosaka Toru!, y el compositor y arreglista ¡Hyagokku Hajime! —los asistentes aplaudieron a cada uno de los jurados—. Bien, sin más preámbulo, presentamos a la primera banda de hoy: desde la Universidad de Kyoto, ¡Love Crysis!».

En medio de aplasuso, Matsuyama Maki, Hikasa Aya y Yonesawa Shiho, las integrantes de Love Crysis, subieron al escenario. Shiho, la guitarrista, marcó un acorde que dio inicio a su presentación. La primera canción que interpretaron fue Ogre Battle, en una poderosa versión donde Aya demostró sus habilides al bajo y en la voz, respaldada por sus dos compañeras. Su segunda canción fue Killing In The Name, donde Shiho mostró una nueva manera de interpretarla en su Les Paul (ella usó en ambas canciones una LP Axcess), lo que dejó maravillados a los asistentes, a Yui, a Akira y a Ryusuke (los tres usuarios de la icónica guitarra de Gibson). Las chicas bajaron del escenario en medio de la ovación del público.

—«¡Estuvieron magníficas, chicas! Han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que las vimos tocar» dijo Ritsu entusiasmada.

—«Gracias, Ricchan. Esperamos que ustedes no se queden atras» dijo Maki.

—«Ten por seguro que las vamos a sorprender, Maki-chan» dijo Mio.

—«Pues ya me estás sorprendiendo, Mio-chan. Estás bastante segura de ti misma» dijo Aya.

—«Tengo vivo el recuerdo del público aclamándonos en la ronda anterior, eso me ayuda a superar mi miedo escénico» afirmó la zurda.

—«Cuando te ganas al público, ya no hay miedo que valga. Esa es una de las primeras lecciones que se aprenden, pero no pueden enseñarse. Chicas, van por el buen camino al éxito» dijo Maki.

—«Gracias Maki-chan, esas palabras significan mucho viniendo de ti» dijo Yui.

Minutos mas tarde

—«Es hora de recibir a una banda proveniente de la Universidad de Keio, en Tokio, ¡Dragon Travelers!» anunció Kazunari a la banda de Jun, quienes subieron al escenario en medio de aplausos. Su primera canción fue I'm Going Slightly Mad, una canción suave y no muy exigente para el vocalista, que ese día estaba ligeramente disfónico, por ese motivo, la segunda canción fue la instrumental Orion, donde Jun brilló magistralmente con su bajo, dejando maravillados al público y al jurado. Con una ovación fue despedida la banda.

—«Jun-chan me sorprende cada vez más, ha mejorado un montón desde que se graduó de Sakuragaoka. Quizas fue un error dejar la música» dijo Ui.

—«No te sientas mal, Ui. Estás haciendo bien tu rol dentro de las Tea Timers, además que tienes un buen sazón en tus comidas» dijo Nodoka, abrazando a su novia.

—«Pero pude haber sido tan buena guitarrista como _onee-chan. _Tal vez aún esté a tiempo de reversar mi decisión».

—«¿Planeas dejar el club de cocina e irte al de música ligera?». Nodoka estaba sorprendida.

—«Lo estoy pensando seriamente, pero no puedo dar ese paso aún Nodoka-chan».

—«Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré, mi amada Ui». La manager apretó el abrazo que le daba a la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«El día de hoy hemos tenido presentaciones sorprendentes en diferentes géneros —dijo Kazunari—. Ahora es el turno de un poderoso trio de la UFJ de Tokio. Ellas son ¡Gang of Girls!». Akira, Sachi y Ayame fueron recibidas con un gran aplauso.

—«¡Gracias a todos. Hoy queremos comenzar con una nueva canción en nuestro repertorio, esta canción se titula Carry on». Tras presentar la canción, Akira, en medio de la ovación del público, comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, luego inició la letra. Después se unieron sus compañeras en sus respectivos instrumentos. Ayame mostró muchas de sus habiliades en la batería y Sachi hizo sonar su bajo casi como una segunda guitarra.

—«¡Muchas gracias, ahora les presentamos el lado b de nuestro sencillo, esta canción se llama Rose» esta vez la que habló fue Sachi, que, gracias a Mugi, estaba perdiendo su timidez. Las chicas demostraron nuevamente todo su poder en escena, con la poderosa voz de Akira guiando a la multitud que coreaba la canción, lo que hizo sonreir a la guitarrista pelinegra. Al finalizar la canción, las chicas se despidieron del público, que pedía a gritos una tercera canción.

—«Realmente son buenas, y ese manejo del público fue increíble. No a cualquiera le pasa lo que a estas chicas le acaba de pasar y menos en las rondas eliminatorias» dijo Maki, sorprendida.

—«Nada mal para ser nuestras rivales. Creo que si ofrecemos un concierto en la universidad y cobramos la entrada, ¡nos haremos ricas!» dijo Ritsu emocionada.

—«¡Deja de pensar en dinero, Ritsu!» regañó Mio.

—«Pero es lo único que me falta. Tengo buena salud y te tengo a ti, el amor de mi vida —al decir esto, la baterista abrazó a la bajista—. Así que solo me falta una gran cantidad de dinero en mi cuenta bancaria y ¡podré darme la vida que me merezc... Auch!».

—«Primero trabaja, el dinero no llega solo» dijo la zurda, tras golpear a la chica de ojos dorados.

—«Como usted mande, Akiyama-sama». Las dos chicas rieron.

—«Si siguen con esa actitud infantil, no van a llegar lejos» dijo Akira, llegando a la escena.

—«Si lo dice la tercera en sentarse a la mesa cuando Mugi va a servir el té...» insinuó Ritsu. La guitarrista de GoG hizo un pequeño ruido de molestia.

—«Akira-chan, estuviste magnífica, pero desafinaste un milímetro de nota en el último acorde de Rose» dijo Yui, confundiendo a Akira.

—«¿No querrás decir una milésima de tono, Yui? ¡¿Y cómo puedes notar una variación tan pequeña sin un afinador?!» preguntó sorprendida Azusa. Yui solo rió nerviosamente.

—«Tengo cuerdas relativamente nuevas y un ataque fuerte, así que es normal que desafine un poco al tocar» dijo la líder de GoG.

—«Senpais, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar. Después de la siguiente banda vamos nosotras» sugirió la gatita. Sus compañeras se despidieron de las integrantes de Gang of Girls y Love Crysis y la siguieron.

—«Es hora de recibir a cinco talentosa y versátiles chicas amantes del té —el público interrumpió a Kazunari, ovacionado a la banda que estaba por salir al escenario y coreando Tea Time una y otra vez—. Etto... Creo que no necesitan más presentación. De la UFJ de Tokio, ¡Houkago Tea Time!». En medio de la antes mencionada ovación, las chicas subieron a la tarima. Las cinco vestían completamente de blanco: jean, botas altas, camiseta con el logo de la banda bordado en hijo de oro, mitones (guantes sin dedos), e incluso la diadema de Ritsu y la liga del cabello de Azusa eran blancas.

—«¡Buenas tardes a todos! —saludó Mio a los espectadores, emocionada por la gran acogida y popularidad que tenían—. Muchas gracias a todos por este gran recibimiento. Hoy les queremos mostrar nuestra más reciente composición, así que por favor escuchen. Esto se llama Heart Goes Boom!». Mio inició con su bajo la canción, seguida por sus compañeras. Para esta canción, Mugi usó un Keytar Korg RK-100 blanco y se ubicó entre Yui y Azusa. La bajista cantó tan bien como siempre, mostrando un leve aumento en su rango vocal. Las castañas la respaldaron en los coros. Mientras la rubia realizó el solo principal de la canción magistralmente. Al final de la canción, la zurda vio entre el público a dos personas que no pensó ver ese día en ese lugar.

—«¡Muchas gracias! Hearts Goes Boom es co-escrita por Mio-chan y Mugi-chan —el público aplaudió a las mencionadas—. Bien, es hora de nuestro sencillo ¡Fuwafuwa Time!» Sin más, Yui, que presentó la canción, comenzó a tocarla, seguida por sus compañeras. Tanto la guitarrista castaña como la pelinegra cantaron formidablemente sus partes, respaldadas por el público, que cantó junto a ellas. Al final de la canción, las chicas agradecieron y bajaron del escenario, mientras el público coreaba "encore tea time" pidiendo una tercera canción de HTT. Una vez abajo de la tarima, Mio fue en busca de aquel par de personas que había visto cuando cantaba.

—«¿Buscas algo?» preguntó una voz masculina, lo que hizo que la bajista girara hacia donde provenía dicha voz.

—«Sí, a ustedes papá y mamá».

—«Pues aquí estamos, hija mía» dijo Yoko tiernamente.

—«¿Qué hacen aquí, tan lejos de casa?» preguntó Mio.

—«¿Acaso no podemos venir a ver a nuestra hija y a su banda triunfar en un evento interuniversitario?» contrapreguntó Ryotaru.

—«¡Claro que pueden! Solo que estoy sorprendida de verlos». Mio no pudo resistir y abrazó a sus padres.

—«Vinimos sin avisar, ya que creimos que seguías enojada con nosotros...»

—«No mamá, ya no estoy enojada. No puedo estarlo con ustedes, ya que ustedes me dieron la vida, me criaron y me educaron. No importa lo malo que haya pasado, sin ustedes yo no sería nada». La bajista lloró en brazos de su madre.

—«Mio —inició Yoko—, he estado pensando bien las cosas. Admito que fue un error no haberte dicho toda la verdad desde el principio, pero consideramos que era lo mejor. Desde el principio tu padre fue comprensivo conmigo, nunca me forzó a hacer nada y, con la convivencia, nos convertimos en buenos amigos. Admito que sigo amando a Satomi y tal vez nunca deje de amarla, pero me alegra mucho haber conformado una familia con Ryotaru y haber tenido a una bella hija como tú».

—«Mio —ahora habló Ryotaru—, eres nuestro mayor tesoro y lo que nos une es el amor que sentimos hacia ti. Así que vamos a apoyarte con tu relación con Ritsu. Si ella te hace feliz, así se venga el mundo encima, lucharemos a tu lado».

—«Mami, papi, los amo. Gracias por todo» dijo Mio, volviendo a sonreir.

"Bien, los Akiyama vuelven a ser una familia unida, como siempre lo han sido. Ver a Mio tan feliz siempre ha sido hermoso. Creo que, si las cosas se hubieran puesto feas, contrario a lo que hizo mi madre, hubiera buscado a Mio hasta en el fin del mundo. Pero eso ya no importa, Mio y yo estamos juntas y somos felices... Y bastante populares" pensó Ritsu sonriendo mientras veía a su amada con su familia.

Las horas trascurrieron y el final del evento había llegado. Kazunari estaba ya listo con el veredicto del jurado, preparándose para dar el anuncio final.

—«Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Luego de una tarde de música, y de la deliberación de nuestro jurado, tengo en mis manos el sobre que contiene los nombres de las ocho mejores bandas universitarias de la isla Honshū, estas bandas tienen su nombre grabado entre las mejores 32 bandas de todo Japon. Antes de continuar, quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia y el apoyo que le han dado a las bandas participantes —el público aplaudió al presentador—. Ahora sí, la primera banda que clasifica al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias es de la región de Kantō, de la prefectura de Ibaraki, de la Universidad de Tsukuba, ¡Nana Natsu! —la banda de rock progresivo celebró su paso al Campeonato en medio de los aplausos del público—. La segunda banda clasificada es local, los chicos rebeldes del Osaka College of Music ¡Rebel Boys! —En efecto, estos muchachos, todos estudiantes de música clásica, se habían presentado al Campeonato como una banda de Black Metal, siendo muy populares y aclamados por el público—. La tercera banda clasificada hoy nos demostró que también pueden impactar haciendo música instrumental, de la Universidad de Keio en Tokio, ¡Dragon Travelers!».

—«Lo hicimos, gracias a Dios» dijo Jun tras suspirar aliviada. La bajista rizada temía que no pasaran debido a los problemas vocales que afrontaba su cantante durante esa semana. De hecho Orion fue montada a última hora.

—«Continuamos. La cuarta banda clasificada viene de la región de Chūbu, de la prefectura de Aichi, de la Universidad de Nagoya ¡Burakkuberi Pie! —Kazunari no pudo evitar sonreir al pronunciar el nombre de esta banda de electro-pop que fue aclamada por el público—. La quinta banda clasificada es de la región de Touhoku, de la prefectura de Miyagi, de la Universidad de Sendai ¡Majo no Atsumari! —ellos eran un banda de Death Metal, bastante aclamados por el público—. La sexta banda clasificada viene de la región de Kansai, de la prestigiosa Universidad de Kyoto y son ¡Love Crysis!» Una nueva ovación se escuchó en el lugar.

—«¡Felicidades Maki-chan! Sabía que tú y tu banda lo lograrían» dijo Ritsu.

—«Gracias, Ricchan. Ahora faltan ustedes» aseguró Maki.

—«Solo quedan dos cupos para el Campeonato. Y el primero es para una banda de la región de Kantō, de Tokio, de la UFJ, ¡Gang of Girls!» otra ovación se escuchó en el recinto.

—«¡Bien, un paso más cerca! ¡Voy venciéndote Yui!» dijo Akira, completamente emocionada. Una vez finalizada la ovación para GoG, el público comenzó a corear Tea Time una y otra vez.

—«Creo que ustedes son adivinos —dijo Kazunari—, porque, en efecto, ¡la octava banda clasificada al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias es Houkago Tea Time!». Con estas palabras el Kosei Nekin Kaikan explotó en aplausos y ovaciones. HTT había convertido a todos los asistentes al evento en Tea Timers. De la felicidad y emoción por haber clasificado al Campeonato, Yui besó a Azusa sin importarle que estaban en público. Así las chicas avanzaron más en su camino a su sueño, el sueño de Budokan.

* * *

**Beth726: tienes tiempo para pensarlo, creo que falta un par de meses para el final. Yui y Azusa se aman mucho, y están dispuestas a pelear por su amor ante quien sea. Pues, como pudiste acabar de leer, clasificaron y fueron aclamadas por el público.**

**Megan Williams: en incognito ¿eh?, interesante. Sí, todo va bien con YuiAzu (hasta que Angela salga del hospital). Me acabas de dar una idea.**

**Kceosnl: kaceos, para los amigos XD. Genial, estoy haciendo una villana convincente. Pues lo tocaron hoy y el público ya se lo sabía, así que...**

**RHCP: dejame adivinar: trabajas los domingos. ¿Será que dejará de sufrir algún día, y de paso, dejará de hacer sufrir a los demás?**

**Umeji15: Ui se está convirtiendo en toda una Tea Timer. Bien, trataré de darle más desarrollo a las nyan-timers. Angela se lo buscó por meterse en el YuiAzu.**

**Yagami fangirl: discúlpame por demorar la semana pasada en subir el capítulo (estaba sin Internet). Las grandes mentes piensan igual, sí, Yui tiene una gran mente... Angela puso en el rumor sus fantasías, definitivamente hice una gran villana de ella. Espero que esa zurda del demonio se haya quedado sola (por cierto, estoy en proceso de un one-shot spin off de uno de los fics de esa autora). Creo que si algo empaña la felicidad de Yui y Azusa, no serán los celos. Akira cada vez estará más unida a HTT, aunque seguirá rivalizando con Yui. Definitivamente si por algo destaca K-ON, es por su banda sonora, y poner a algunos de sus creadores e interpretes en mi fic es un homenaje hacia su gran trabajo.**

**Creo que hice enojar a Chobits3. Si estás leyendo esto, disculpame.**

**Próximo capítulo, la nueva gran idea de Kana para el festival universitario. Además ¿crisis dentro de HTT? Gracias por leer. See you.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Fusión

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Hoy pasan muchas cosas, entre ellas el festival de la UFJ, donde escucharemos las siguientes canciones:**

**I love Rock n roll - Joan jett The Blackhearts: youtu. be/xL5spALs-eA**

**Queen - Liar (Official Video): youtu. be/oU7rqB9E_0M**

**Journey - Don't Stop Believin' (Live in Houston): youtu. be/VcjzHMhBtf0**

**Abba - Dancing Queen: youtu. be/xFrGuyw1V8s**

**anna tsuchiya lucy: youtu. be/mjzu-tVUJ_I**

**Lita Ford - Hungry: youtu. be/NTeJK_SyPXg**

**Resident Evil 6 Tribute "Carry On" (Lyrics in Des…: youtu. be/dXFSI7JUmzQ**

**K-ON! - Utauyo Miracle [FULL VERSION]: youtu. be/Ksx65NmFdBg**

**K ON! - Heart Goes Boom [Character Image Songs Vo…: youtu. be/cw2fwpGSb0Y**

**K-ON! - Gohan wa Okazu - [FULL] [Lyrics]: youtu. be/gDVnvuS2DWw**

**Le Jour: youtu. be/BZkKZF5Eamg**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: FUSIÓN

Tras la clasificación de Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, el siguiente evento de las bandas era el festival universitario de la UFJ. Este año, a Kana se le ocurrió la brillante idea de fusionar ambas bandas y que tocaran una canción juntas. La idea no le cayó del todo bien a Akira, quien quería competir al igual que el año anterior, pero fue bien recibida por Sachi y Mugi, que podrían estar juntas en las horas de ensayo. La canción que escogió la presidenta del club para esta fusión fue Le Jour, de la cantante y actriz Sato Satomi, una canción completamente diferente al estilo de ambas bandas. Instrumentalmente, Yui, Azusa y Akira se encargarían de las guitarras, Mio en el bajo, Ritsu en la batería principal, Ayame en los timbales sinfónicos, y Mugi y Sachi en los teclados. Al momento de elegir a la vocalista, ninguna se ponía de acuerdo, así que Kana decidió sortearlo entre Akira, Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi. Y la ganadora fue...

—«¡¿Yo?! No, no, no, no, no, no. Exijo que se repita el sorteo sin mí. Yo no soy cantante, soy baterista» protestó Ritsu.

—«Lo siento, Ritsu, pero la suerte está de tu lado. Además tú cantas bien. Y ahora que lo pienso, tu voz es idéntica a la de Sato Satomi» argumentó Kana.

—«Me rehuso» dijo Ritsu secamente.

—«Por favor, Ritsu. Eres tan buena cantante como Yui o como yo. No creo que sea momento para tus berrinches infantiles» reclamó Mio.

—«No son berrinches infantiles, Mio. Soy baterista, no cantante. Si hubiese querido ser la vocalista principal, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, cuando tú te rehusabas a cantar» aseguró la baterista.

—«Pues si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio, me hubieras ahorrado muchas situaciones vergonzosas por las que pasé cuando empezamos».

—«¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Ahora me culpas por esos accidentes?!».

—«Pues... Pues sí. Si no me hubieras forzado a entrar al club, no me habrían pasado esos accidentes».

—«Y tampoco tendrías la popularidad que tienes ahora ni todos esos fanáticos babeando por tu belleza».

—«Pues eso hubiera sido perfecto, no me gusta ser el centro de atención». Las demás integrantes del club solo podían ver esta discusión entre Mio y Ritsu.

—«Chicas, por favor cálmense. No me gusta verlas discutir de esa forma» intervino Mugi, al borde del llanto.

—«Mugi... —Ritsu vio a su amiga casi llorando, y la culpa la invadió—. Mio, discúlpame por arruinar tu vida». La baterista castaña cogió sus cosas y abandonó el salón del club. La teclista salió tras ella.

—«¡Ricchan, espera! ¡No puedes abandonarnos así».

—«No las estoy abandonando, Mugi. Mañana iré al ensayo como siempre. Hoy no tengo ánimos para nada» dijo Ritsu

—«¿Te sientes enferma, Ricchan?» preguntó la rubia.

—«No Mugi, solo que es duro darte cuenta que arruinaste la vida de la persona que dices amar» respondió la baterista con tristeza.

—«¡No digas eso, Ricchan! Tú no has arruinado nada. No saques conclusiones solo por una discusión».

—«Mugi, por favor déjame meditar un poco lo sucedido hoy. Mañana estaré de vuelta con ustedes. No voy a abandonar a _**mí**_ banda por una peleita». Tras decir esto, lo último con una sonrisa, la chica de ojos dorados se retiró a su habitación.

—«Parece que no volverá» dijo Sachi, llegando al lado de su amada teclista.

—«Hoy no, pero me dijo que mañana estará aquí de nuevo» dijo Mugi con aires de tristeza.

—«Entonces no te preocupes, Mugi-chan. Seguro que ella estará de nuevo aquí».

—«Lo sé Sacchan, pero no me gusta ver a mis amigas discutir tan fuerte. Tengo miedo de que ellas terminen y que por eso Houkago Tea Time se acabe».

—«Tranquilízate, mi amada Mugi-chan. Ya verás que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad». Sachi abrazó a Mugi, quien luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

Esa noche una chica se lamentaba por lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el salón del club.

"—_«Mio, discúlpame por arruinar tu vida». _¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué esas palabras tuvieron que ser dichas? ¿Acaso es un crimen tan grande que me guste escucharte cantar, amada mía? ¿Por qué soy tan tonta de discutir por algo sin importancia con la persona que amo? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida de no haberla buscado para arreglar todo?" eran los pensamientos de esta chica mientras varias lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos. Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—«¿Mugi? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?» preguntó al abrir la puerta.

—«Vine a hablar seriamente contigo, Mio-chan» dijo la rubia con seguridad.

—«Ya sé que soy la culpable de todo, Mugi. No tienes que decírmelo».

—«No vine a culparte por nada, Mio-chan. Creo que es normal que las parejas discutan. Pero —la teclista hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar— no quiero que esas discusiones terminen dándole punto final a la banda. Eso sí me dolería mucho».

—«Mugi... Ritsu y yo discutimos casi a diario y, aún así, seguimos juntas como banda».

—«Pero nunca habían discutido como lo hicieron hoy. Realmente sentí miedo de que alguna de las dos dijera que dejaba la banda, por eso intervine para tratar de calmarlas, pero, al parecer, solo empeoré las cosas».

—«Eso no es cierto, Mugi. Tú no empeoraste nada. Intentaste calmarnos e hiciste que la discusión no pasara a mayores». La bajista abrazó a la teclista para hacerla sentir mejor. Después de eso, Mugi se despidió de Mio y salió de su cuarto.

Un rato después, la alta pelinegra estaba nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Aún estaba indecisa si buscar a Ritsu o no. Pero nuevamente alguien tocó la puerta y la regresó a la realidad.

—«¿Ritsu? ¿Por qué estás aquí?» preguntó la zurda, sorprendida.

—«Vine por dos razones. La primera es, nuevamente disculparme por arruinar tu vida» dijo la castaña en un inusual tono serio.

—«¿Lo dices en serio, Ritsu?».

—«Muy en serio. Mio, creo que tu vida sería mejor si no me hubieses conocido. Solo te he traído problemas y, seguramente cambié lo que en realidad tú debías ser».

—«¡No digas esas cosas, Ritsu! Tú me has ayudado mucho en estos años. Si no fuera por ti, seguramente aún sería esa niñita cobarde que quería ser invisible. Tú has estado conmigo todo el tiempo, compartes mis mejores momentos, me apoyas en mis peores momentos. Tú eres la que le pone color a mi vida, por eso me enamoré de ti. Yo soy la que debe disculparse por la discusión de esta tarde, no debí decir esas palabras».

—«Pero las dijiste. Y aunque duelan, son la verdad. Es por eso —Ritsu se postró frente a Mio— que pido que me perdones por todas y cada una de las situaciones en que te sentiste avergonzada por mi culpa». La bajista se acercó a la baterista y, cuidadosamente, levantó su rostro para poderla mirar a los ojos.

—«Si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono vida mía —tras decir eso, la pelinegra besó a la castaña, quien correspondió aquel beso en el que ambas depositaron todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra. Luego de unos minutos, ambas se separaron—. Pero con una condición: tendrás que cantar en el festival universitario».

—«Esa es la segunda razón por la que vine. Necesito que me ayudes a ensayar mis partes de voz. No quiero hacerlo sola». Ritsu volvía a tener su pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación...

—«Ella fue la que propuso ensayar esta noche y mírala, fue la primera en dormirse» se quejó Akira al ver que Yui se había quedado dormida.

—«Suponía que algo así pasaría. Pero, aún así avanzamos mucho esta noche. Creí que sería más difícil trabajar a tres guitarras, pero se me hizo fácil» dijo Azusa, mientras acomodaba a su amada en la cama.

—«Yui y tú llevan trabajando juntas un buen tiempo y se conocen bien, musicalmente hablando. Siento que eso me facilitó mucho acoplarme. Azusa, ¿Cómo era Yui cuando la conociste?».

—«Igual que ahora, aunque más infantil. Nunca ocultó lo que le gustaba o le disgustaba. Creo que al principio estaba celosa de mis habilidades en la guitarra, pero creo que siempre he sido especial para ella».

—«¿Por qué lo dices, Azusa?»

—«Verás, Akira-senpai, ella es algo celosa con su guitarra, no toca en otra guitarra y no le gusta mucho que otras personas la toquen. Pero el día que nos conocimos, sin yo pedirlo, ella me la prestó para que le hiciera una demostración de como tocaba».

—«Parece que lo de Yui hacia ti fue amor a primera vista. Imagino que no fue fácil para ti adaptarte a ellas».

—«En efecto, Akira-senpai. De hecho pensé en renunciar pocas semanas después de entrar al club».

—«¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Te cautivó la belleza de Yui?». Akira usó un tono sugestivo para esa última pregunta.

—«No. En ese entonces me gustaba Mio-senpai. Lo que hizo que me quedara fue que en ninguna otra banda encontré esa magia que encontré en HTT. Al principio no entendía qué era esa magia, pero, con el paso del tiempo, encontré esa respuesta: nuestra amistad».

—«Por un momento pensé que dirías que la respuesta es el té, Aunque tienes razón, ustedes son tan unidas que todas sufrieron por la discusión de Mio y Ritsu esta tarde».

—«Espero que hayan arreglado todo. Cuando ellas dos pelean en serio es como el fin del mundo».

—«¿Ellas ya habían peleado así antes?».

—«Sí, hace unos años. Mio-senpai pasaba mucho tiempo con Nodoka-senpai, y Ritsu-senpai se puso celosa. Fue la primera vez que las vi discutir en serio. Me desesperé tanto que, para intentar calmarlas, me coloqué unas orejas de gato, por las cuales me gané mi apodo. Por suerte todo se resolvió bien».

—«¿Orejas de gato? Supongo que son las mismas que sales usando en varias fotos tuyas que tiene Yui» dijo Akira entre risas.

—«Sí, esas». Azusa se sonrojó ligeramente por la vergüenza.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases de la mañana, las chicas de Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls se reunieron para su primer ensayo de la fusión. Todas estuvieron espectantes ya que Mio y Ritsu tardaban en llegar. Sin duda fue un gran alivio para todas ver que la bajista y la baterista de HTT cruzaron la puerta del salón del club tomadas de la mano. Después de la tradicional mini-fiesta de té, todas se posicionaron en sus instrumentos para iniciar el ensayo.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro salía a almorzar de la Universidad de Kyoto, pero al hacerlo, fue abordada por un hombre, elegantemente vestido, que la esperaba.

—«Disculpe, señorita, ¿es usted Manabe Nodoka?» preguntó aquel hombre.

—«Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?»

—«Mi nombre es Kirishima Kaito. Vengo de Oricon a informarle que la banda que usted representa, Houkago Tea Time, es la número uno en ventas con su sencillo Fuwafuwa Time. Felicidades» dijo el caballero mientras entregaba una certificación a la chica de lentes.

—«Muchas gracias, es una gran noticia» dijo Nodoka, mientras sacaba su celular para darle las buenas nuevas a HTT, pero ninguna de las chicas contestaba. Así que decidió enviarles un mensaje y llamar a Ui, como usualmente lo hacía.

—«¡Nodoka-chan, hola! Te tardaste en llamarme hoy» dijo la menor de las Hirasawa al contestar.

—«Discúlpame Ui, sucede que recibí una excelente noticia» afirmó la chica de lentes.

—«¡Genial! ¿Puedo saber cuál es?».

—«Claro que sí, mi querida Ui. Es más, es algo que deberías compartir con tus amigas Tea Timers: ¡Fuwafuwa Time es número uno en ventas!».

—«¡QUE GRAN NOTICIA AMOR!». A Nodoka le tocó alejarse el teléfono del oído ante el emocionado grito de su amada. "Es una Hirasawa después de todo" pensó.

Minutos después, cuando HTT y GoG concluían el primer ensayo de su fusión, prácticamente toda la universidad sabía la buena noticia del quinteto. Después de finalizado el ensayo, las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time revisaron sus celulares, notando las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de Nodoka, donde les contaba que su sencillo era número uno en ventas, lo que las alegró las bandas llegaron al comedor para almorzar, las alumnas presentes recibieron a Yui y compañía con aplausos.

—«Esto ya es costumbre. Las Tea Timers ya contaron todo» susurró Ritsu.

—«¡Gracias, gracias a todas! ¿Qué estamos celebrando?» preguntó Yui.

—«_Onee-chan,_ estamos celebrando que Fuwafuwa es número uno en ventas» respondió Ui, abrazando a su hermana.

—«Supongo que fuiste tú la que liberó la noticia, ¿me equivoco, Ui?» dijo Azusa, uniéndose al abrazo.

—«Tenía que hacerlo, Azusa-chan. Es una noticia importante para todas» dijo la menor de las Hirasawa, algo avergonzada.

—«Bien, ya que estamos de buenas noticias, quiero anunciarles que Lucy es el número uno de los videos más vistos en la categoría musical de Nico Nico, además de ser el número dos en ventas, detrás de Fuwafuwa Time. ¡Las bandas de nuestra universidad están arrasando a nivel nacional!» anunció Kana, haciendo que nuevamente las alumnas presentes en el comedor aplaudieran con todas sus fuerzas.

Entre tanto, en un hospital cercano, una joven de cabello castaño abría sus ojos. Al principio se preguntó dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí, pero, de golpe, todos sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente, lo que le ocasionó una ligera jaqueca y que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a otra joven, de cabello rojizo, que, al ver a la castaña consciente, corrió a abrazarla.

—«Creo que de todas las personas que conozco, a la que menos esperaba ver era a ti, Usa-chan» dijo la castaña en un tono triste.

—«¿Por qué dices eso, Angela-chan» preguntó Usagi sin soltar el abrazo.

—«Porque tú eres la que más ha sufrido por todas las idioteces que he hecho desde que nos conocimos. Has sido la voz de mi conciencia y no te he escuchado. Sin merecerlo sigues a mi lado, sigues callando tu sufrimiento... No merezco a alguien tan bueno como tú... Y tú no mereces sufrir por alguien como yo» dijo Angela, rompiendo en llanto. La baterista de Tenshi no Tsubasa apretó el abrazo que le daba a su ex compañera, tratando de consolarla.

—«Esta vez no voy a regañarte. Creo que ya estás aprendiendo la lección. Nunca es tarde para cambiar los malos comportamientos que tienes, mientras tengas la voluntad de hacerlo, Angela-chan».

—«Pero hice mucho daño a las personas que están a mi alrededor por mis caprichos. Abandoné la banda, media universidad me odia... No sé si merezca seguir viva, quizás debí haber muerto».

—«No digas eso, Angela-chan. La vida te está dando la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas, así que hazlo. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo».

—«Usa-chan, ¿por qué siempre eres tan buena conmigo, a pesar de todo el daño que te he hecho?»

—«Digamos que el amor es así». Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a ambas chicas.

Los días pasaron y el festival universitario había comenzado. Los diferentes clubes y las diversas facultades ofrecían una gran variedad de atracciones para todos los gustos. Ui estaba algo ocupada, ya que su club, el de cocina, había hecho un pequeño festival gastronómico con platos no solo de toda la gastronomía japonesa, también incluyeron algunos platos de diferentes partes del mundo. Obviamente Yui no se iba a perder esto, no solo para apoyar a su hermanita, también para degustar comida que nunca antes había probado.

Sin duda alguna, uno de los eventos más esperados era la presentación de las bandas del club de música ligera. Esta vez el cartel anunciaba las presentaciones de Tenshi no Tsubasa, School Sisters (la banda de Kana), Gang of Girls, Houkago Tea Time y una presentación sorpresa.

A la hora estipulada, el ahora trío Tenshi no Tsubasa abrió el evento con dos canciones, las cuales fueron I Love Rock and Roll y Liar. Anna, Sakura y Usagi estaban felices de volver a tocar y de la buena acogida del público, aunque extrañaron un poco a Angela, que estaba camuflada entre los asistentes.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, School Sisters saltó al escenario. Fue un momento emocionante, ya que para muchas alumnas era la primera vez que veían a Kana y Chiyo tocando, respaldadas por las gemelas Toyosaki. Las canciones que interpretaron fueron Don't Stop Believing y Dancing Queen, en ambas la presidenta resaltó sus habilidades vocales, aunque lo que más comentaba el público era que las cuatro integrantes de la banda usaban uniformes de una escuela secundaria, hechos a medida por la misma Kana.

Minutos después, antes de que el telón del auditorio volviera a subir, Akira comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de Lucy, para dar comienzo a una presentación explosiva. Como tanto Gang of Girls como HTT ya estaban siendo exitosas a nivel nacional, a ambas bandas se les permitió tocar una tercera canción. Akira, Sachi y Ayame estaban bastante emocionadas ante la buena respuesta del público y dieron todo de sí. Su segunda canción, Hungry, fue bastante aplaudida.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —dijo emocionada la guitarrista pelinegra—. Antes de tocar nuestra última canción de hoy, quiero anunciarles que el día 5 de noviembre saldrá a la venta nuestron primer álbum, que se titulará Onna Gumi. Y en ese álbum estará incluida esta nueva canción, llamada Carry On». En una gran presentación, la banda tocó su canción final, la cual fue ovacionada por los presentes.

Después de unos minutos, Houkago Tea Time subió al escenario. La primera canción que interpretaron fue Utauyo Miracle, que arrancó con un pequeño solo de batería de Ritsu. El entusiasmado público saltaba al ritmo de la enérgica canción.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —dijo Mio, igual de entusiasmada que los asistentes—. Ya que nuestras queridas rivales hicieron su anuncio, nosotras también les comunicamos que el mismo 5 de noviembre saldrá a la venta nuestro álbum debut, We Are HTT —el público aplaudió la noticia—. Esta es nuestra nueva canción: ¡Hearts Goes Boom!». La segunda canción sonó igual de bien que en la eliminatoria, las voces coordinaron perfectamente y Mugi se lució con su solo de teclado.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —dijo Yui esta vez—. La siguiente es nuestra última canción de hoy, porque ya tengo hambre y quiero comer algo de arroz. Esta canción se llama Gohan wa Okazu». Tras el conteo de Ritsu, las chicas comenzaron la interpretación de la canción. Las voces de Yui y Mio armonizaban perfectamente y las demás chicas animaban con sus voces en las partes en que cantaban todas. Al final, las chicas bajaban del escenario mientras el público coreab Gohan una y otra vez.

Minutos después, Kana subía al escenario para anunciar la sorpresa de la tarde.

—«Amigas y amigos. Antes de decirles cuál es la sorpresa de hoy, quiero preguntarles ¿qué les parecieron las presentaciones de Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time? —La ovación del público dio a entender que les había encantado—. Bien, ¿qué me dirían si les dijera que ambas bandas van a subir una vez más al escenario y juntas van a cantar una última canción? —Una nueva ovación indicó que les gustaría que eso pasara—. Pues esa es la sorpresa de hoy: Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time juntas cantarán para ustedes una bella canción llamada Le Jour». En medio de otra ovación del público, las ocho chicas subieron de vuelta al escenario. Ayame, con un redoble de timbales, arrancó la canción. Mio, Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Sachi y Akira cantaban a coro el estribillo en inglés, para luego dar paso a Ritsu, que cantaba la letra principal. Para ponerle más sentimiento a la canción, la baterista tenía en mente la discusión que días atras había tenido con su novia. La coordinación de todas fue simplemente perfecta y la combinación de las tres guitarras y dos teclados hizo que sonara a un gran nivel. La parte instrumental fue un punteo gemelo ejecutado por las dos usuarias de Les Paul, mientras la gatita hacía la parte rítmica. La canción finalizó y las chicas se despidieron del extasiado público que las aplaudía.

Cuando las chicas salían del auditorio, una voz conocida, que no imaginaban volver a escuchar, llamó la atención de Yui y Azusa.

—«Nakano-san, Hirasawa-senpai, ¿podemos hablar?»

—«¡¿Yuuki-san!?» dijeron al tiempo las dos guitarristas.

—«¿Qué quieres hablar con ellas, señorita rumorosa?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Vine a disculparme con ellas. Sé que no soy la persona que a ellas les gustaría ver en este momento, pero debo hacerlo ahora, antes de que las Tea Timers me encuentren y me saquen de aquí sin poder decir lo que debo decir» dijo Angela.

—«Adelante, te escuchamos» dijo Yui seriamente.

—«Nakano-san, Hirasawa-senpai... —La chica de mechones azules se postró ante las guitarristas de HTT—, sé que no lo merezco, pero, de corazón, les pido perdón por tratar de separarlas. La belleza de Nakano-san me cegó y quise tenerla para mí, aún sabiendo que ya estaba con Hirasawa-senpai. Me dolió tanto el rechazo que caí muy bajo y solo buscaba hacerles daño. Si les hace feliz, no volverán a saber de mí, pero no quisiera que haya rencores entre ustedes y las chicas de Tenshi no Tsubasa». Las últimas palabras fueron dichas por la ex guitarrista entre sollozos.

—«Yuuki-san, realmente me dolió mucho que pasara lo que pasó entre nosotras. Te consideré mi amiga, fuiste la primera, fuera de mis amigas, que me trató bien cuando entré a la universidad. No pensé que pudieras hacer tanto mal, no solo a Yui y a mí, también a tus compañeras de banda. Pedir perdón no bastará para solucionar las cosas, pero es el primer paso» dijo Azusa.

—«Hay una persona que ha sufrido mucho por tu comportamiento. Ella es la primera a la que deberías pedirle perdón. Nosotras te perdonamos. Además que todo te salió tan mal que tus ataques, antes que separarnos, fortalecieron nuestra relación» dijo Yui, sujetando la mano de su gatita.

—«Gracias, de verdad gracias por ser tan buenas conmigo» dijo Angela, llorando.

* * *

**Guest: gracias por la idea, creo que incluiré a alguna de las dos bandas como invitada al Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias.**

**Beth726: solo sé que tocarán en Budokan, no prometo nada más. Gracias por la espera.**

**Chobits3: me alegra que te gustara.**

**Yagami fangirl: sí, la vida es injusta. De no ser porque vivir en Japón es costoso, viajaría allá (y de paso exigiría la tercera temporada). Parece que se manejar bien el suspenso, quizás lo aproveche en el futuro. La parte de los Akiyama la tenía pendiente de Agridulce Cumpleaños, así que aproveché la ocasión para hacer aún más feliz a Mio. Las cuatro bandas van a llegar lejos en el campeonato, lo presiento (porque aún no lo he escrito). Te tengo una noticia: Sawa-chan pidió permiso en Sakuragaoka para ausentarse de su trabajo por unos días y le fue concedido, así que ella estará presente y actuante durante el campeonato.**

**Próximo capítulo: inicia el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Gracias por leer, see you**.


	18. Capítulo 18: CNBU parte 1

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Hoy comenzamos con el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Hoy con unas invitadas especiales. Las canciones que resaltan el día de hoy son:**

**FLiP LiVE ****ナガイキス ～ ****It's a lie ****Oh Darling!: youtu. be/mjk9srp3-Sw**

**FLIP - ****カミングアウト****(Coming Out) - LOVE THE TOXiC Ci…: youtu. be/QDi77GZmOEg**

**Joan Jett, The Blackhearts - I Hate Myself for Lo…: youtu. be/bpNw7jYkbVc**

**anna tsuchiya lucy: youtu. be/mjzu-tVUJ_I**

**【****AMV****】 ****K-on - No thank you - Sub Español: youtu. be/plquYR9BwGA**

**Don't Say Lazy - K-On [Lyrics]: youtu. be/XEg3J3383xg**

**Comenzamos.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18: CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE BANDAS UNIVERSITARIAS PARTE 1

El 5 de noviembre, en el bar Matsu's, Houkago Tea Time realizaba un concierto especial, no solo por el lanzamiento de su álbum debut, We Are HTT. También era la ocasión para celebrar, de forma anticipada, el cumpleaños de Azusa, ya que el 11 del mismo mes, día del aniversario de nacimiento de la gatita, era la inauguración del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, por lo que las chicas estarían bastante ocupadas.

El ambiente en el bar era completamente festivo. En el lugar se encontraban todas las personas importantes para el quinteto: los padres de Yui, Azusa, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi, Sawako, John, Tomohiro, Shimeo, Nodoka, Ui, Jun, Sumire, Nao y algunas alumnas de la UFJ, en su mayoría Tea Timers (nyan-timers para ser más específico). La banda interpretó todas las canciones del álbum: Cagayake Girls, Gohan Wa Okazu, Genius, U&amp;I, Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss, Honey Sweet Tea Time, Yuuzora a la Carte, Fuwafuwa Time, Don't Say 'Lazy', Hearts Goes Boom, No Thank You y Girls in Wonderland. El público estaba fascinado con las canciones.

Después del toque de la banda, los empleados del bar trajeron un pastel con velitas para Azusa, mientras que prácticamente todo el bar le cantó el Cumpleaños Feliz. Una vez la gatita sopló las velas, sus cuatro compañeras interpretaron Tenshi ni Fureta Yo, lo que emocionó a la festejada. Al finalizar el tema, en medio de los aplausos de todos, la pequeña pelinegra abrazó a sus senpais. Sin duda alguna, volver a escuchar esa canción en vivo fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir.

Seis días después, Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls se desplazaban al Saitama Super Arena, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el campeonato. En el camino, las chicas hablaban de todo un poco.

—«Así que hacen una fiesta y no invitan, ¿eh?» dijo Ayame, fingiendo enfado.

—«Pues nosotras les propusimos hacer un evento conjunto para el lanzamiento de nuestros discos, pero ustedes rechazaron la oferta» dijo Ritsu con su sonrisa burlona.

—«Quisimos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera. No nos gusta que nos opaquen» dijo Akira.

—«O sea que admiten que somos superiores a ustedes y que podemos opacarlas» dijo burlona la baterista de HTT.

—«Ustedes como banda... Lo dudo, pero sí la fiesta de Azusa» replicó la guitarrista de GoG.

—«Akira-chan debería admitir que le hubiera gustado asistir a la fiesta de Azu-nyan» dijo Yui.

—«Pues hagamos del campeonato nuestra propia fiesta. Ya verán que saldremos triunfadoras» dijo Ayame, animando a sus compañeras.

Al llegar al imponente lugar del evento, las ocho chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, y Mio se desmayó al imaginar la cantidad de público al que se presentaría. Al llegar a la entrada para las bandas, notaron que había alguien que discutía con uno de los encargados de la seguridad del lugar. En parte les sorprendió (en parte no) que esa persona fuera Sawako.

—«Sawa-chan, nadie te va a creer que eres integrante de alguna de las bandas que participan en el campeonato» dijo Ritsu.

—«No es eso, Ricchan. Dile a este sujeto que yo trabajo con ustedes y me deje entrar. Y aún soy joven».

—«Discúlpeme señorita, pero sin un pase all access no puede entrar, aún si es la madre de algún participante» insistió el encargado.

—«Reglas son reglas, Sawa-chan. Tienes suerte que Nodoka-chan me dijo que te diera esto» dijo Yui, entregándole un pase all access a la profesora.

—«Bien, ahora sí, bienvenida al Saitama Super Arena, señorita».

—«Gracias, caballero».

Una vez adentro, las chicas fueron guiadas hacia su camerino. Allí la ex guitarrista de Death Devil les entregó los trajes que usarían aquel día.

—«Sawa-chan, ¿estás segura de que esto es para nosotras y no para tus nuevas alumnas de Sakuragaoka?» preguntó Ritsu mirando incrédulamente los nuevos diseños.

—«Completamente segura, Ricchan. Estos nuevos vestidos los hice pensando en cada una de ustedes» respondió Sawako.

—«¿Acaso tienen algo de malo, Ricchan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«No, es solo que no siento que sean los adecuados para nosotras actualmente. Se ven algo infantiles para una banda universitaria» afirmó la baterista.

—«Estoy de acuerdo con Ritsu-senpai. No descarto que los usemos en algun video, o en alguna presentación menos seria. Pero estamos en una competencia a nivel nacional y me gustaría que nos tomaran en serio» dijo Azusa. Los diseños en cuestión eran unos overoles plateados con el logo de la banda en verde fosforescente, adornados con orejas de animales.

—«Todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación, todo el amor que puse en esos trajes, ¿acaso eso no significa nada para ustedes?» preguntó Sawako en su tono metalero, lo que puso nerviosas a las chicas.

—«N-n-no es eso, Sawako-sensei. Es...» intentó decir Mio, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—«Es solo que su ex profesora quiere que las eliminen en la primera ronda. Definitivamente deberían usar sus uniformes de preparatoria» intervino Kana.

—«¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso de mí?» dijo Sawako, esta vez de verdad furiosa.

—«Soy la presidenta del Club de Música Ligera de la UFJ y, en parte, representante de Houkago Tea Time, la gran Yoshii Kana» dijo la presidenta orgullosa de sí misma

—«Era una pregunta retórica, ya nos conocemos» dijo Sawako.

—«Yamanaka-sensei, Yoshii-san, ¿podrían dejar de causar problemas aquí?» intervino Megumi.

—«¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, presidenta Yoshii y Sokabe-senpai?» preguntó Mio, apenas saliendo del shock que causó su profesora.

—«Fui enviada por Ushida-sensei como representante oficial de la universidad, así que tengo su pase free access» respondió Kana.

—«Yo, como presidenta del Club de Fans de Houkago Tea Time, las Tea Timers, tengo mis contactos para conseguir un pase all access. Ser la senpai de la manager de tu banda favorita tiene sus ventajas».

—«Debí suponer algo así» suspiró Ritsu.

—«Ok, plan b» dijo Sawako, sacando otros trajes de su maleta.

—«Te gustan los extremos, ¿verdad Sawa-chan?» dijo Ritsu.

—«Pero esto es mejor y más acorde a las canciones que elegimos tocar hoy. A diferencia de los overoles» dijo Azusa.

—«Bien, hoy Houkago Tea Time mostrará su lado oscuro» dijo Yui.

Con el correr de los minutos, el Saitama Super Arena se iba colmando de espectadores, todos de diferentes zonas del país, para apoyar a las 32 bandas que competirían en el campeonato. Mio miraba tras bastidores como cada vez había más gente al recinto, lo que hacía que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa.

—«"Mi mayor sueño está a punto de ser realidad. No importa si mi banda no gana el campeonato, seré la chica mas sexy de todo el..." ¡auch!»

—«¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Ritsu!» exclamó Mio tras golpear a la hiperactiva baterista.

—«Solo trataba de animarte un poco, amada Mio» replicó Ritsu.

—«Esa no es la forma. Además ver toda esa gente me pone los nervios de punta».

—«Todo va a estar bien Mio. Ya verás que toda esa multitud nos va a aclamar, tal como pasó en Yokohama y Kyoto». Tras decir eso, Ritsu besó en la mejilla a Mio.

La hora de inicio del evento había llegado. Kazunari estaba preparado para dar inicio al campeonato. El público estaba a la expectativa del arranque del espectáculo.

—«Damas y caballeros. Sean bienvenidos a la edición número 14 del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Después de varias rondas eliminatorias, las 32 mejores bandas de las diferentes universidades japonesas están aquí para mostrarnos todo su talento y buscar ser la ¡número 1! Este año la banda ganadora se llevará, además del reconocimiento de ser la mejor banda universitaria de Japón, un jugoso premio de ¥1 000 000 y una dotación de instrumentos musicales y equipos de audio para su universidad». El público aplaudió eufóricamente.

—«¡Vamos Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls! ¡Vayan por ese primer lugar!» exclamó Kana emocionada, imaginando su club con nuevos instrumentos.

—«Bien, les explicaré las reglas del campeonato. En la primera ronda, las 32 bandas se distribuirán en 16 llaves, donde se enfrentarán interpretando dos canciones cada una. De cada llave una banda saldrá clasificada a la segunda ronda, donde enfrentarán a la ganadora de otra llave, y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quede una banda ganadora. Las ganadoras de cada llave serán decididas por nuestro jurado, cuyos integrantes tienen sus ojos y oídos listos para notar hasta el más mínimo detalle de las interpretaciones de cada banda —nuevamente el público aplaudió fuertemente—. Bien, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a las 32 mejores bandas universitarias de Japón». Una a una, las bandas participantes subían al escenario. Mio sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Ritsu, buscando así tranquilizarse un poco, ya que no solo el gran público la tenía nerviosa, también las otras bandas y el hecho de no saber si su nivel estaba a la altura de ellas.

—«Mio, confía en ti misma. Estamos aquí no solo por ser populares, sino porque los miembros del jurado vieron algo especial en nuestra música» dijo Ritsu.

—«Tienes razón, Ritsu. Vamos a hacerlo» dijo Mio tras suspirar.

—«Estas son las 32 bandas que participarán este año en el campeonato: A Thousand Voices de la Universidad de Sapporo, Burakkuberi Pie de la Universidad de Nagoya, Ai Power de la Kochi Gakuen College, Ashita no Kagura de la Universidad Kitakyushu, Black Fire de Universidad de Hokkaido, Dragon Travelers de la Universidad Keio, Funest Think de la Universidad de Takamatsu, Beach Shounen de la Universidad de Okinawa, Cold Sound de la Hokusei Gakuen, Gang of Girls de la UFJ, Infected de la Universidad de Shikoku, Digital South de la Universidad de Meio, Firefly de Wakkanai Hokusei Gakuen, Houkago Tea Time de la UFJ, Kokoro Beat de la Universidad de Tokushima, Hisaka de la Universidad de Sojo, Hibiketech del Instituto de tecnología de Munoran, Love Crysis de la Universidad de Kyoto, Kuro Oujo de la Universidad femenina de Kochi, Intelligent del Heisei College of Music, Kyubey no Majo de la Universidad de Nayoro, Majo no Atsumari de la Universidad de Sendai, Sonico de la Universidad de Matsuyama, Le Petit de la Universidad de Fukuoka, Shooting Tiger de la Universidad de Asahikawa, Nana Natsu de la Universidad de Tsukuba, Tsuki no Usagi de la Universidad de Kagawa, Shingeki no Rock de la Universidad de NishiKyushu, Tenryou de la Hokkaido Bunkyo, Rebel Boys del Osaka College of Music, Uncertain Mirai de la Universidad de Ehime y Soundo no Kishi de la Universidad de Saga —el público aplaudió a cada una de las bandas, especialmente a las dos de UFJ—. De estas treinta y dos bandas, 16 pasarán a la siguiente ronda. Los enfrentamientos serán de esta forma: Burakkuberi Pie contra A Thousand Voices. Ashita no Kagura versus Ai Power. Love Crysis se enfrenta a Hibiketech. Intelligent contra Kuro Oujo. Black Fire versus Le Petit. Funest Think se enfrenta a los Dragon Travelers. Kyubey no Majo contra Beach Shounen. Sonico se enfrenta a Majo no Atsumari. Cold Sound versus Gang of Girls. Tsuki no Usagi contra Shingeki no Rock. Shooting Tiger versus Nana Natsu. Infected se enfrenta a Digital South. Soundo no Kishi contra Firefly. Rebel Boys versus Uncertain Mirai. Hisaka se enfrenta a Tenryou. Y Houkago Tea Time va contra Kokoro Beat».

—«Uff, que suerte. No nos tocó enfrentarnos en la primera ronda. Y prácticamente cerramos el día» dijo Azusa mientras las bandas bajaban del escenario.

—«Bien, eso nos dará tiempo de analizar a las restantes bandas, y que Mio se relaje un poco» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Bien, antes de comenzar con la primera ronda de este Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, tenemos unas invitadas muy especiales que nos deleitarán con cuatro de sus poderosos temas. Directamente desde Okinawa, ellas son Sachiko, Yuko, Sayaka y Yuumi, mejor conocidas como ¡FLiP!». El publicó recibió al cuarteto.

Tras unos minutos, donde hubo un juego de luces mientras sonaba una introducción músical, el cuarteto saltó al escenario, interpretando Nagaikisu (romanji cortesía de Google Traslate) como su canción de apertura, tema que de inmediato puso al público a saltar y corear.

—«Muchas gracias por recibirnos, somos FLiP. Es un gran honor estar aquí con ustedes» dijo Sachiko tras finalizar el primer tema. De inmediato, la potente batería de Yuumi dio comienzo a It's A Lie, que impidió que los asistentes al evento tomaran un respiro. El tema mostró también la habilidad de Sayaka en el bajo y la gran coordinación entre las guitarras de Sachiko y Yuko. Nuevamente la baterista ligó con su técnica el final de su segunda canción con el inicio de Oh Darling!, una canción donde la vocalista fue respaldada en los coros por sus compañeras.

—«¡Son increíbles, tienen bastante poder!» dijo Azusa con asombro.

—«¡No puedo creer que las esté viendo. Uno de mis más grandes sueños se ha hecho realidad! Espero que Sachiko me dé su autógrafo en Rosalie» dijo Akira completamente emocionada.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! Es un gran placer estar aquí, apoyando a las 32 bandas que están hoy aquí, luchando por dar un paso más en la búsqueda de sus sueños. Lamentablemente nuestro tiempo a llegado a su fin, así que, para despedirnos, los dejamos con Coming Out». Tras estas palabras de Sachiko, FLiP dio inicio a su última canción del día, igual de poderosa que las anteriores poniendo nuevamente al público a saltar al ritmo de la banda. Tras finalizar el tema, el cuarteto se despidió del público que las ovacionaba.

—«Muchas gracias a FLiP por acompañarnos el día de hoy en la apertura de nuestro Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Bien, nuestro jurado calificador, Ryusuke Minami, Onosaka Toru y Hyakoku Hayime, están listos para trabajar. Así que, sin mas preámbulos, recibamos a las bandas del primer encuentro: ¡A Thousand Voices y Burakkuberi Pie!». Así, Kazunari dio inicio a los duelos del campeonato. Las dos bandas dieron lo mejor de sí, cada una con su propio estilo. Al final, los miembros del jurado dieron como ganadora a A Thousand Voices, tras notar ligeras desafinaciones en las voces de las integrantes de Burakkuberi.

En el segundo duelo, la banda Ashita no Kagura sufrió un percance, ya que su enérgico baterista rompió el parche de golpeo del bombo a mitad de la primera canción. Lo que hizo detener el evento unos minutos mientras el personal logístico hacía el cambio del mismo. Por esa razón, la victoria del duelo le fue concedida a Ai Power, cuya interpretación de sus canciones fue impecable.

En el tercer duelo, Love Crysis mostró todo su poder, dando una magistral presentación que ganó la ovación del público. Por su parte, Hibiketech demostró su habilidad con el uso de instrumentos electrónicos, pero su vocalista olvidó la letra de la segunda canción y, en vez de cantar lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, guardó silencio. Por esta razón, la victoria fue para las chicas de la Universidad de Kyoto.

La cuarta batalla fue reñida. Tanto Kuro Oujo como Intelligent dieron lo mejor de sí, dando magistrales interpretaciones de sus canciones. Luego de unos minutos debatiendo, el jurado dio como ganadora a la banda de la dama negra, pero sin demeritar el gran trabajo hecho por Intelligent, que fueron ovacionados por el público.

La quinta batalla enfrentó a Le Petit contra Black Fire, en otro duelo bastante difícil en el que ambas bandas mostraron todo su potencial sonoro. Ambas bandas tenían un sonido similar, y una puesta en escena casi idéntica, lo que dificultó la elección de una banda ganadora. Al final, Le Petit se alzó con la victoria tras otro debate del jurado.

En la sexta batalla, Dragon Travelers, ya con su cantante recuperado y el poderoso bajo de Jun, demostraron con fuerza el porqué de su presencia en el campeonato. A su vez que Funest Think dio una poderosa presentación que puso a dudar al jurado sobre cuál de las bandas merecía la victoria. Tras una larga deliberación, la victoria fue para Dragon Travelers.

En la séptima batalla, los Beach Shounen, con un sonido que recordaba a las bandas californianas de los 60, fusionado con algunos ritmos autóctonos de Japón, interpretó dos muy buenos temas que pusieron a saltar al público. Mientras que Kyubey no Majo contrastó con su sonido fuerte y voces guturales. Pero, al parecer, al vocalista se le enredó la lengua, o se le olvidó la letra e improvisó, en varios momentos de las dos canciones, lo que le dio la victoria a Beach Shounen.

El octavo duelo presentó a Sonico, una banda de corte pop con toques electrónicos que dio una impresionante y muy animada presentación, contra Majo no Atsumari, que dio un curso intensivo de como tocar Death Metal. La deliberación del jurado se centró un poco en los gustos personales de sus miembros, pero al final, la decisión favoreció a Sonico.

Shingeki no Rock y Tsuki no Usagi se enfrentaron en la novena batalla. Ambas bandas tenían un sonido similar que recordaba al rock británico de los 90. Pero Tsuki No Usagi vestía unos trajes espaciales con orejas de conejo, lo que los hacía muy llamativos visualmente. Tras deliberar, el jurado le dio la victoria al conejo lunar.

La décima batalla enfrentó a Cold Sound y Gang of Girls. La primera banda, tal como indicaba su nombre, tenían un sonido frío, oscuro y agresivo, que contrastaba con la voz de su cantante, que usaba el estilo lírico. Por su parte, GoG entró en calor con I Hate Myself For Loving You. Luego, durante la interpretación de Lucy, Akira se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar que el público la cantaba con ella. Ambas canciones fueron magistralmente interpretadas por el trío. Tras una ligeramente larga deliberación, interrumpida ocasionalmente por los asistentes coreando el nombre de la banda de Akira, el jurado le dio la victoria al trío de la UFJ.

La undécima batalla fue entre dos bandas de metal industrial. Infected era la más pesada, ya que tenían influencias de hard core mezclado con la parte electrónica; su presentación fue la más corta del campeonato, durando solo 4 minutos y 48 segundos. Por su parte, Digital South mostró un muy buen espectáculo que combinaba su música con elementos visuales. Los miembros del jurado se tomaron su tiempo debatiendo entre ellos y, al final, le dieron la victoria a Infected.

Duodécimo duelo: Shooting Tiger, banda de Speed Metal realmente rápido que maravilló a muchos de los presentes, se enfrentó a Nana Natsu y sus increibles armonías experimentales que dejaron nuevamente boquiabiertos a los presentes. Tras una breve deliberación, donde Ryusuke mencionó que el guitarrista de Shooting Tiger pareció fallar en varias notas de su solo, el jurado dio como ganadores a Nana Natsu.

Decimotercera batalla. Rebel Boys y su propuesta de Black Metal, que encantó a varios en el público, se enfrentó a Uncertain Mirai y su sonido alternativo. Nuevamente los integrantes del jurado no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cuál banda continuaría en la competencia. Luego de una ardua deliberación, la victoria le fue concedida a Rebel Boys.

Soundo no Kishi, duranta la decimocuarta batalla, ofreció una presentación bastante interesante al usar instrumentos tradicionales en sus canciones. Compitiendo con ellos estaba Firefly, una banda completamente acústica que conmovió a muchos con dos poderosas baladas. Tras una breve deliberación, los baladistas se llevaron la victoria.

Decimoquinta batalla, Kokoro Beat llevó todo su sentimentalismo con dos baladas magistralmente interpretadas por la bella voz de su cantante. Pero no contaban con el hecho de que se enfrentaban a Houkago Tea Time. Nuestras chicas usaban el plan b de Sawako: jeans ajustados, camiseta ceñida a sus cuerpos, botas militares y taches, todo negro. Mio se veía especialmente sexi con ese atuendo. Su primera canción fue No, Thank You, donde Mio mostró todo su rango vocal, respaldada por Yui, Ritsu y Mugi en los coros, mientras que Azusa sacó el máximo provecho al Dynamic Vibrato de Muttan durante el solo. Su segunda canción fue Don't Say Lazy, tema que, al haber sido lanzado como sencillo promocional de We Are HTT, fue coreado por el público, lo que sorprendió gratamente al quinteto. La deliberación del jurado tardó un poco, no tanto porque fuera difícil, sino porque el público pedía a gritos una tercera canción de HTT. El público finalmente se calmó, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que volvió a estallar en aplausos cuando se anunció que Houkago Tea Time era la banda ganadora.

El último duelo de la jornada enfrentó a Hisaka, banda de hard rock que emocionó de nuevo al público con sus dos canciones, contra Tenryou, banda de heavy metal que puso a brincar a los asistentes al evento. Tras deliberar, el jurado dio como ganadores a Hisaka, cerrando así la primera ronda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias.

—«Y así concluye la primera ronda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Felicitamos a las bandas que avanzaron a la segunda ronda, y las invitamos a preparar dos nuevas canciones para la segunda ronda. A ustedes, bello público, les agradezco su presencia el día de hoy y los invito muy cordialmente a que nos acompañen en la segunda ronda. Tachibana Kazunari se despide hasta la próxima oportunidad».

* * *

**FanRubius: Hola, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Pues puede que sí, una vez por semana sea rápido para lograr ponerse al día. Las cosas que se me ocurren a la hora de crear un conflicto. Pues aclaración valida, pero siguen siendo diferentes historias. En mi caso, las madres de Mio y Ritsu tuvieron una relación sentimental antes de conocer a sus esposos. En el tuyo, los padres de Mio y Azusa se divorcian, el padre de una conoce a la madre de la otra y se arma la telenovela. NodokaxUi es tan canon en el manga como el Mitsu, solo que no es tan notorio por ser ambas de una u otra forma secundarias. Jun no me cae mal, pero es el personaje con el que menos empatía tengo.**

**Beth726: culpa a Megan William, que fue la de la idea, pero bueno se resolvió bien y rápido. Espero que te haya gustado esta primera parte del campeonato.**

**Kceosnl: (sí, esta bien sí salió bien) nuevamente gracias por la idea. Debo admitir que no conocía a FLiP y me encantaron. SCANDAL suenan bien y me gustan varias de sus canciones, pero me saca de onda que muchos de los que no conocen a K-On les atribuyen a ellas la autoría de Don't Say Lazy, no es culpa de ellas, pero pasa (incluso el youtuber Akiibakei comete ese error). En fin, espero que te haya gustado la participación de FLiP en la apertura del campeonato, y SCANDAL estará en la clausura.**

**Umeji15: bueno, no quise engañarte, es solo que ellas se aman tanto que buscan resolver sus conflictos lo más pronto posible. No sé, Angela tal vez vuelva a aparecer... Tal vez.**

**Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado la reconciliación de Mio y Ritsu.**

**Yagami fangirl: Sí, de hecho el capítulo 11 de la primera temporada fue tenso por mostrar esa primera vez que ambas discutían en serio, me inspiré en ese capítulo para la pequeña crisis entre ellas. Como le dije a umeji, ellas se aman tanto que siempre buscan la manera más rápida de resolver sus conflictos. Fuwafuwa Time tiene el mérito de ser la primera composición completa de las chicas, un merito que no le quita nadie. Debo decir que solo me falta Stella Message para tener todas las canciones de Satomi como solista (esos piratas japoneses se quedaron buscando el one piece y no la han subido). En fin, me gusta su forma de cantar y su voz y la mayoría de sus canciones suenan a HTT. Angela ya aprendió su lección, de la manera más dificil. Espero que te haya gustado la participación de Sawako en este capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: segunda ronda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	19. Capítulo 19: CNBU parte 2

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Segunda parte del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time nos presentan hoy las siguientes canciones:**

**The Pretty Reckless - Make me wanna die (live): youtu. be/X5N_lkOR6aY**

**Anna Tsuchiya - No Way: youtu. be/3Ba9SlHZZ0s**

**K-ON! Unmei Wa Endless: youtu. be/RZ-APXelRhs**

**K-ON! Opening - Go!Go! Maniac: youtu. be/-jeQ3bbFLSg**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19: CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE BANDAS UNIVERSITARIAS PARTE 2

Una vez clasificadas a la segunda ronda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls celebraron como ambas bandas acostumbraban: con una fiesta de té. En ella, las chicas hablaban de lo que ellas sintieron en el escenario, de las restantes bandas y de sus expectativas para la segunda ronda.

—«Sigo sin creer lo populares que somos. Escucharlos pedir una tercera canción nuestra fue como tocar el cielo» dijo Mio emocionada.

—«Gracias a mí ella sabe lo que es tocar el cielo» dijo Ritsu, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la bajista.

—«¡Deja de decir cosas de doble sentido!» exclamó la zurda.

—«Amada mía, no he dicho nada que no falte a la verdad» dijo la baterista imitando el tono y la postura de un monje budista.

—«_Bakaritsu_» susurró sonrojada la alta pelinegra.

—«Pero hay que decirlo, muchas buenas bandas quedaron fuera del campeonato. Si queremos ganar, será mejor que no nos confiemos en nuestra popularidad y sigamos mejorando. Un pequeño error y estamos fuera» dijo Akira.

—«Estoy de acuerdo con Akira-senpai. No es por parecer más regañona de lo que soy, pero deberíamos estar ensayando para la segunda ronda» afirmó Azusa.

—«Azu-nyan tómalo con calma. Si te estresas no es divertido, y si no es divertido no das lo mejor de ti» dijo Yui.

—«Yui como siempre tomando todo a la ligera» suspiró la líder de Gang of Girls.

Obedeciendo la sugerencia de Azusa, al día siguiente las chicas iniciaron sus ensayos para la segunda ronda, acompañadas de Kana, Sawako, Megumi, Ui y Nodoka. Durante su estancia en Saitama, la organización del campeonato les facilitó a las bandas alojamiento y salas de ensayo muy bien equipadas.

—«Así que esas son las dos canciones que van a tocar en la segunda ronda ¿eh?» dijo Sawako, con algo en mente.

—«No hace falta que pongas manos a la obra, Sawa-chan. Usaremos los overoles» dijo Ritsu, leyendo la mente de su ex profesora.

—«¡¿Eh!? Creí que no los usarían en el campeonato porque querían que las tomaran en serio» dijo sorprendida la ex guitarrista de Death Devil.

—«Cambiamos de opinión al ver a Tsuki No Usagi. Además, estas son las canciones más psicodélicas de nuestro repertorio, así que tal vez vayan bien juntas» argumentó Mio.

—«Espero que en algún momento del campeonato usen sus uniformes de preparatoria. Así tendrían la victoria asegurada» dijo Kana.

—«Espera sentada, no vaya a ser que te canses» dijo Sawako burlonamente, provocando una nueva discusión entre ella y la presidenta del club. Entre tanto, Ui y Nodoka hablaban sobre algo que habían notado en la banda.

—«No lo había notado, pero la batería de Ritsu-san ya no se siente acelerada» dijo la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta cuando grabaron el álbum?» preguntó Nodoka.

—«Quizás porque estuvimos juntas, Nodoka-chan. Cuando estoy junto a ti siento como si tú y yo fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo» respondió Ui, acariciando el rostro de la mánager.

—«Yo siento exactamente igual, mi amada Ui». La chica de lentes lentamente acercó su rostro al de la ex guitarrista de Wakaba Girls y la besó tiernamente.

—«¡Y yo siento que me va a dar urticaria de solo ver lo cursis que son ustedes dos!» exclamó Ritsu, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

—«¡Ritsu(-san)!» dijeron al tiempo Nodoka y Ui.

—«Solo notábamos que ya no te aceleras cuando tocas» replicó la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Por sugerencia de Chiyo-senpai, desde finales del año pasado comencé a practicar con metrónomo» dijo la baterista, asombrando a la pareja que tenía en frente.

—«Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando me enteré» afirmó Azusa acercándose a la escena.

—«Azusa-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?» preguntó Ui.

—«Claro, ¿de qué se trata Ui?».

—«¿Podrías averiguar si alguna banda del club está buscando una guitarrista o una teclista? Quiero volver a tocar». Estas palabras sorprendieron a la dueña de Muttan.

—«Creí que te gustaba cocinar, por eso te uniste al club de cocina».

—«Y me gusta, Azusa-chan. Pero, al ver lo mucho que tú, _onee-chan _y Jun-chan han mejorado, sentí que tomé la decisión equivocada».

—«Bien, veré qué puedo hacer. Pero ¿por qué no le preguntas directamente a la presidenta Yoshii?».

—«Porque parece estar algo ocupada con Sawako-sensei» dijo Ui, mirando que Kana y Sawako seguían discutiendo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Megumi por calmarlas.

Los días pasaron y la segunda ronda del campeonato estaba por comenzar. Poco a poco el Saitama Super Arena volvía a llenarse de fanáticos y estudiantes que apoyaban a las dieciséis bandas que continuaban en competencia.

—«Parece que va a estar igual de lleno que la vez pasada, puede incluso que más» comentó Azusa.

—«Veo muchas caras nuevas, un nuevo público al que nos enfrentaremos» dijo Ritsu.

—«Empiezo a dudar si es buena idea lo que planeamos para hoy. No quiero hacer el ridículo» manifestó Mio con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—«Saben, ya es tarde para que les confeccione algo nuevo» dijo Sawako.

—«Por suerte traje algunos uniformes de mi colección» afirmó Kana.

—«Nadie te está preguntando, Yoshii-san».

—«No peleen. Ya decidimos usar los overoles. Total, si no clasificamos es culpa de Sawa-chan» afirmó Ritsu con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—«Como si lo único que evaluaran los jueces sea el vestuario. No me culpen por sus errores» dijo la profesora.

—«Sawa-chan, hemos estado ensayando todos estos días, así que nuestro margen de error es mínimo».

Mientras Sawako y Ritsu discutían, Ui y Yui tenían una conversación sobre el futuro de la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Azu-nyan me comentó que quieres cambiar de club, Ui».

—«Así es, _onee-chan_, siento que tomé la decisión equivocada y quisiera corregirlo»

—«¿Estás segura de que es eso? ¿No será que te tratan mal en el club de cocina?». Yui sonaba preocupada.

—«No _onee-chan_, me tratan muy bien. Solo que siento envidia de lo mucho que tú, Azusa-chan y Jun-chan han mejorado en sus instrumentos, mientras que yo... cometí el error de abandonar la música». Mientras decía esto, Ui dejó salir un par de lágrimas, mientras se veía envuelta en el cálido abrazo de su hermana mayor.

—«Ui, sabes bien que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo lo que decidas hacer. Además, como los festivales coincidieron en fechas, no pude verte tocar con Azu-nyan el año pasado, así que sería estupendo verte aquí».

—«Gracias, _onee-chan. _Gracias por apoyarme siempre. No pude haber pedido una mejor hermana que tú».

—«Amor de hermanas. Creo que no podemos competir contra eso, Nodoka-senpai» dijo Azusa observando a las hermanas Hirasawa.

—«Tal vez tengas razón, Azusa. Pero me gusta ver que se lleven bien. Ellas son tan unidas que es difícil imaginarlas separadas mucho tiempo» dijo Nodoka.

—«Tienes razón, Nodoka-senpai. El año pasado Ui, a pesar de que estuvo todo el tiempo en contacto con Yui, se veía algo triste, al igual que yo. Gracias a las actividades del club logramos sobreponernos a esa tristeza. Después del festival escolar, sentimos más su ausencia, pero no podíamos deprimirnos, ya que se acercaban los exámenes de admisión a la universidad y debíamos dar el todo por el todo para pasar, y lo hicimos».

—«¿Sabes, Azusa? Si me preguntan, yo diría que Ui debió unirse desde el principio al club de música ligera. De una u otra forma, ella siempre ha estado ligada a Yui y a la banda».

—«Sí, tienes razón Nodoka-senpai. Pero, ella era la ama de casa en el hogar Hirasawa, ante las constantes ausencias de sus padres. Siempre velando por Yui y por su hogar, sentía que no tenía tiempo para las actividades extra curriculares. Creo que Ui extraña esa parte de sí misma al notar que Yui es más independiente ahora».

—«Buen punto. De una u otra forma, Ui siente que debe ser menos "dependiente" de Yui. Supongo que por eso eligió el club de cocina en la universidad antes que al club de música ligera. Pero creo que desarrolló un instinto competitivo cuando estuvo contigo en Wakaba Girls y, al notar las mejorías de Susuki-san, Yui y tú, se sintió menos que ustedes».

—«Bueno, pero Ui es muy buena guitarrista, casi tanto como yo. Creo que con un par de ensayos volverá a su nivel. Ella es una Hirasawa y las Hirasawa pueden hacer todo lo que se propongan». Azusa sonreía al decir estas palabras.

La hora de inicio del evento había llegado. Kazunari estaba a punto de dar inicio a la segunda ronda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, pero había un problema. Un grupo de estudiantes de la Universidad de Nagoya había bloqueado el escenario, exigiendo la reincorporación de Burakkuberi Pie a la competencia porque, según ellos, las habían eliminado injustamente.

—«¡Por favor cálmense! —intervino Inaba Emi, directora del Campeonato—. Entiendo su frustración al ver que la banda que los representa no avanzó más en el campeonato, pero ese no es motivo para poner en duda la imparcialidad de nuestro jurado. Les pido por favor que se calmen, abandonen la tarima y nos permitan iniciar con la segunda ronda». A pesar de los esfuerzos de la directora por calmar a los manifestantes, estos insistían en no abandonar el escenario hasta que Burakkuberi fueran reintegrados en la competencia. De repente, un acorde de guitarra sonó por los altavoces, silenciando a los alborotadores. Era Ryusuke, que, usando su less paul, comenzó a improvisar para calmar a los protestantes. Al poco tiempo se le unieron a la improvisación Shiho, de Love Crysis, Jun, de Dragon Travelers, Sachi, de Gang of Girls, y Ritsu, de Houkago Tea Time. Dicha improvisación duró alrededor de 5 minutos, durante los cuales los manifestantes bajaban lentamente de la tarima ante la maestría en la ejecución de la pieza, la cual fue ovacionada por el público una vez finalizó. Mientras los cinco músicos abandonaban el escenario, una inusual sonrisa apareció en el rostro del normalmente serio e inexpresivo guitarrista de larga cabellera negra.

—«¡Qué magnífica muestra de talento la que acabamos de presenciar! —dijo Kazunari sonriendo— Cuesta creer que haya sido improvisada. ¡Muchas gracias a Ryusuke Minami y a las cuatro chicas que lo acompañaron! Y con esto damos la bienvenida a la segunda ronda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Hoy las 16 mejores bandas universitarias de Japón se enfrentan para conseguir un cupo entre las 8 mejores. Los enfrentamientos que tendremos el día de hoy son: A Thousand Voices de la Universidad de Sapporo contra Ai Power del Kochi Gakuen College. Love Crysis de la Universidad de Kyoto versus Kuro Oujo de la Universidad femenina de Kochi, duelo de chicas "malas". Le Petit de la Universidad de Fukuoka contra Dragon Travelers de la Universidad de Keio. Beach Shounen de la universidad de Okinawa se enfrenta a Sonico de la Universidad de Matsuyama. Tsuki no Usagi de la Universidad de Kagawa contra Gang of Girls de la UFJ. Infected de la Universidad de Shikoku versus Nana Natsu de la Universidad de Tsukuba. Rebel Boys del Osaka College of Music se enfrenta a Firefly de la Wakkanai Hokusei Gakuen. Y Houkago Tea Time de la UFJ contra Hisaka de la Universidad de Sojo — el público aplaudió entre cada anuncio de las batallas, especialmente con GoG y HTT—. Ok, nuestro jurado ya está preparado así que, sin más preámbulo, comencemos con el primer duelo del día: ¡A Thousand Voices contra Ai Power!». De esta forma dió inicio la segunda ronda del campeonato. La banda de las mil voces, 995 de ellas producto de efectos, impresionó al publico con la fuerza de sus 2 canciones, mientras que Ai Power mantuvo la energía del público con dos temas muy animados. Luego de deliberar (no sé si el incidente con los alumnos de la Universidad de Nagoya influyó), Ai Power se alzó con la victoria.

El segundo duelo efrentó a Love Crysis y su propuesta Hard rock con algunos toques de metal, con Shiho haciendo de las suyas con su voz y su less paul axcess, Maki golpeando con fuerza su batería y Aya complementando a sus compañeras con magníficas líneas de bajo; contra Kuro Oujo y su sonido e imagen oscura con impecables interpretaciones de sus canciones. Después de un rato debatiendo, el jurado le dio la victoria a Love Crysis, decisión que fue aplaudida por el público.

Tercer duelo: Le Petit llegó para mantener la fuerza rockera del duelo anterior con dos increíbles canciones que mostraron todo su talento. Mientras que Dragon Travelers mostró su versatilidad sonora, la poderosa voz de su vocalista y las magistrales líneas de bajo Jun que dejaron maravillados a todos los presentes. Luego de una breve deliberación, la victoria fue para Dragon Travelers.

Cuarta batalla: Beach Shounen y su alegre mezcla de surfer rock con ritmos japoneses puso a saltar al público en sus dos canciones. Por su parte, Sonico animó a los amantes de los sonidos electrónicos con sus dos muy festivos temas. Tras una algo largo rato de deliberación, la victoria le fue concedida a Beach Shounen.

La quinta batalla enfrentó a Tsuki no Usagi, nuevamente con sus trajes espaciales con orejas de conejo y su sonido similar al del brit rock noventero que impresionó nuevamente al público, con Gang of Girls. El silencio espectante acompañó perfectamente la introducción de Make Me Wanna Die hecha por Sachi en la penumbra, contrastando con la entrada de sus compañeras. Akira como siempre deslumbró con su voz. Su segunda canción fue No Way, manteniendo alta la energía del público con la magnífica interpretación del trío. Nuevamente el público pedía a gritos una tercera canción de GoG, y el jurado las declaró ganadoras.

Sexta batalla. Infected y su metal industrial que mostró el lado oscuro de los sonidos electrónicos, junto con sus voces guturales y guitarras en afinaciones bajas, impresionó a todos los presentes. Por su parte, Nana Natsu no solo sorteó un problema técnico, sino que lo usó a su favor. Un molesto feedback en uno de los amplificadores de guitarra se convirtió mágicamente en un increíble solo durante la segunda canción. Este acto heróico del guitarrista le valió el triunfo a Nana Natsu.

Séptima batalla. Rebel Boys mostró una evolución en su sonido, ya que mostraron canciones que mezclaban sonidos progresivos a su propuesta de black metal, lo que fascinó a los presentes. Mientras que Firefly contrastó con su calido y acústico sonido y la bella voz de su cantante. Esta fue la deliberación más larga del día, ya que ambas bandas merecían avanzar a la siguiente ronda. Al final de un largo rato, la victoria le fue concedida a Rebel Boys.

Y en el duelo final del día, Houkago Tea Time dejó en silencio a todo el público con su atuendo. Las chicas comenzaron a pensar que no fue buena idea usar esos overoles plateados. Pero ya estaban arriba del escenario y no había vuelta atrás.

—«Buenas tardes a todos. Ustedes pensarán que estamos locas... Y tienen razón. Así que comencemos con esta locura. _One, two, three, four_» dijo Ritsu para dar comienzo a su presentación con Unmei Wa Endless, una alegremente psicodélica canción, que exigía máxima concentración de las cinco chicas debido a las armonías vocales y a los cambios rápidos de acordes. Aún así todas se divertían tocándola. Yui y Azusa intercalaban constantemente sus solos, Mugi sacaba todo el provecho a su teclado, Mio mostró gran parte de sus habilidades al bajo y nuestra hiperactiva baterista tocó sus tambores y platillos con maestría. Rápidamente los asistentes al evento se contagiaron de la alegría de la canción moviéndose al ritmo de esta y ovacionando a las chicas cuando finalizó.

—«Esta canción se llamaba Unmei Wa Endless, y está recién salida del horno —dijo Yui, probocando así una nueva ovación—. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Creo que Ricchan va a tomarse un litro entero de té cuando volvamos al camerino, pero vale la pena por verlos felices a ustedes. Nuestra última canción de hoy se titula ¡Go Go Maniac!». Una vez dichas estas palabras, las chicas comenzaron la interpretación del tema, igual de alegre, psicodélico y exigente que el anterior. El quinteto dio lo mejor de ellas en una interpretación más que perfecta y, nuevamente, el público las ovacionó al finalizar la canción y pedían una tercera.

Por su parte, Hisaka y su propuesta hard rock logró llamar la atención de los asistentes al evento, en su mayoría aún extasiados por la presentación de HTT, con dos poderosas canciones perfectamente interpretadas. El jurado deliberó un poco, y luego le dió la victoria a Houkago Tea Time.

—«Parece que funcionó la idea. Me alcancé a asustar cuando todos quedaron en silencio al vernos» dijo Azusa tras suspirar aliviada.

—«Bien, la siguiente ronda son los cuartos de final, será mejor volver a la vestimenta seria. Realmente me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que perderíamos» dijo Mio.

—«Ya tranquilícense. Disfrutemos de nuestra victoria. No ganaremos nada con preocuparnos. Somos una de las ocho mejores bandas universitarias del país y el público nos ama» aseguró Mugi.

—«Creo que no volveré a usar ese overol. Me acaloré demasiado mientras tocaba» se quejó Ritsu.

—«Pero la idea de tocar con ellos fue tuya, Ricchan» dijo Yui.

—«Y me arrepiento de haberla tenido. Especialmente con estas canciones en las que me muevo mucho» replicó la baterista.

—«Bien, esta noche será de descanso y relajación. Mañana definiremos las dos canciones que tocaremos en cuartos» dijo Azusa, alegrando a sus compañeras.

—«¡Felicidades por pasar a cuartos de final, chicas! Realmente hicieron un gran trabajo en tarima hoy» dijo Sawako.

—«¡Gracias, Sawa-chan!» dijeron a coro Yui, Mugi y Ritsu.

—«Hoy estuvieron sorprendentes. No esperaba que tocaran una nueva canción hoy, especialmente tomando en cuenta que su álbum no tiene ni un mes de lanzado al mercado» dijo Megumi.

—«Sokabe-senpai, debo aclarar que Unmei la comenzamos a escribir en Londres, pero quedó relegada cuando escribimos Tenshi ni Fureta Yo. Hace poco reencontré ese cuaderno de notas y terminé la letra. Mugi y Azusa se encargaron de la música» afirmó Mio.

—«A pesar de que se la pasan tomando té casi todo el tiempo, son bastante creativas. A ese ritmo podrían lanzar tres álbumes en un año» dijo Akira.

—«No es mala idea, Akira. De hecho, a menos que tengamos una gira, entraremos de nuevo al estudio cuando termine el campeonato» aseguró Ritsu.

—«Respecto a eso, ya que se aproximan los exámenes de fin de año en la universidad y las fiestas decembrinas, la gira promocional de We Are HTT comenzará a mediados de enero» informó Nodoka.

—«Bien, tal vez lancemos otro sencillo, o incluso un mini álbum para navidad».

—«Parece que Ritsu le agrada grabar en estudio» dijo Akira ante el comentario de la baterista.

—«Oigan, chicas, primero preocupémonos por ganar el campeonato, después veremos que pasa» dijo Mio, motivando a sus compañeras.

* * *

**FanRubius: Como te dije por PM, sí fue bastante laborioso, me tomó toda la semana. Y te aconsejo que leas el manga, es entretenido, fácil de leer y probablemente entiendas mejor algunas cosas que pasan aquí.**

**Beth726, aquí está la segunda parte, gracias por esperar. Y sí, Sawa-chan es una loquilla.**

**Kceonsl, sí, es una buena versión la de SCANDAL. Respecto a las canciones de FLiP, fue una suerte para mí encontrarme esas tres en un solo video (y precisamente del arranque de uno de sus conciertos) nuevamente muchas gracias por recomendarla.**

**Rosesagae, me alegra que te haya gustado (y que Cartas de Despedida te haya alegrado un poco tu semana).**

**Chobits3, creo que ser tea timer corrompió a Sokabe.**

**Saludo especial a Yagami fangirl, que no pudo escribir una review, imagino yo, por falta de tiempo. Espero volver a leerte.**

**Próximo capítulo, tercera parte del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Gracias por leer. See you.**


	20. Capítulo 20: CNBU parte 3

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores, bienvenidos a la tercera parte del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Hoy 2x1 y bastante música:**

**Huey Lewis And The News - The Power Of Love (Live…: youtu. be/pJdzNyG86fs**

**Fairy Tail-Fiesta full: youtu. be/N6qLcYqbK88**

**paranoid black sabbath (lyrics included): youtu. be/QQBttKoetqo**

**Queen - Rock It (Prime Jive) (Lyrics): youtu. be/RUm5ajjmmGA**

**Rush - The Main Monkey Business: youtu. be/1ajfuf9W6B0**

**Queen - Don't Try So Hard - (Official Lyric Video): youtu. be/b7kUc5RcMqc**

**The Beach Boys - Help Me Rhonda (Live At Knebwort…: youtu. be/TyVSIdLGL10**

**The beach boys -good vibrations: youtu. be/nC2gZMNkyJo**

**anna TSUCHIYA - MY FATE: youtu. be/5r34uVdGZiE**

**FLIP - Raspberry Rhapsody - LOVE THE TOXiC CiTY…: youtu. be/_Qy2uvCIBTA**

**Rush - "Tom Sawyer" Time Machine Tour 2011: Live …: youtu. be/WJoTxywiRG0**

**Dream Theater - Octavarium Live - Score 20th Anni…: youtu. be/PUpYBAsS5Q0**

**DETROIT METAL CITY - SATSUGAI (Full)+Lyric Discri…: youtu. be/tGiK4SCya0M**

**Marduk. Afrika. HD.: youtu. be/6817vWc9TM0**

**Azusa Nakano Jajauma Way to Go: youtu. be/Q9kJnCsGmTk**

**K-ON - HTT - Honey Sweet TeaTime: youtu. be/HYwl6kaImwE**

**Vixen - Edge Of A Broken Heart: youtu. be/mQOmDUnt8Hs**

**The Runaways - Cherry Bomb: youtu. be/pMDn6V7ZLhE**

**Queen - Dragon Attack (Official Lyric Video): youtu. be/spm5-SXo4Do**

**Muse - Starlight [Official Music Video]: youtu. be/Pgum6OT_VH8**

**Guilty ~ Anna Tsuchiya [letra en español]: youtu. be/FrjH-j8e_Qk**

**ANNA inspi' NANA(BLACK STONES) - Rose: youtu. be/8rvxq9Qb9cU**

**Curry with rice 720p with lyrics: youtu. be/kpF493Pe4dk**

**K-ON! - Gohan wa Okazu - [FULL] [Lyrics]: youtu. be/gDVnvuS2DWw**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20: CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE BANDAS UNIVERSITARIAS PARTE 3

Poco a poco, los cuartos de final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias se aproximaba. Las chicas de Houkago Tea Time ensayaban arduamente sus dos canciones, especialmente una que sería la primera vez que la tocarían juntas. Aunque sus ensayos mantenían sus mentes ocupadas, no dejaban de preocuparse por Sawako, ya que, desde que finalizó la segunda ronda, no la habían vuelto a ver.

—«Justo cuando más se necesita, desaparece. Espero que Sawa-chan no se haya ido sin despedirse» dijo Ritsu en un tono molesto.

—«Estuve averiguando con la administración del hotel y, según ellos, Sawa-chan no ha salido de su habitación desde que volvió del Campeonato, y que su cuenta por servicio a la habitación ya superó lo que cubre la organización» dijo Mugi.

—«Bueno, al menos es un alivio saber que está viva. Pero sigo estando preocupada por lo que esté haciendo» afirmó la baterista.

—«Claro está que la última vez que estuvo en esa actitud nos dio una grata sorpresa» dijo Mio.

—«Tienes razón, Mio-chan. Aunque esa sorpresa no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de Nodoka-chan» argumentó Yui.

—«Bueno, era la presidenta del club de fans de Mio en esa época y esa me parece que ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido Yamanaka-sensei desde que la conozco» afirmó Nodoka.

—«Se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso, Manabe-san» dijo Sawako, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de la manager.

—«Finalmente apareces, Sawa-chan. ¿Qué has estado haciendo encerrada en tu cuarto todo este tiempo?» preguntó Ritsu con un tono de molestia.

—«Tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero... —Sawako salió momentáneamente de la habitación, volviendo a entrar con cuatro empleados del hotel trayendo cinco maniquíes— ¡Terminé sus nuevos vestidos!». Las chicas quedaron impresionadas con los nuevos diseños de la profesora.

—«Simplemente son... ¡Hermosos!» exclamó Yui.

—«Sensei, me encanta cuando trabajas en serio. Muy buen trabajo» dijo Mio.

—«¡Bien! Ya tenemos las canciones y tenemos el vestuario. ¡Estamos listas para los cuartos de final del campeonato!» exclamó Ritsu con entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación...

—«No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Hirasawa-san, pero la única banda que, por el momento, planea buscar nuevas integrantes es Tenshi no Tsubasa. Pero ellas están a la espera de la decisión que tomen las directivas de la Universidad respecto a Yuuki-san. Te aconsejo que esperes a que empiece el nuevo año académico y formes una nueva banda con las alumnas nuevas que entren al club».

—«Muchas gracias por escucharme, Yoshii-san. Supongo que tendré que esperar» dijo Ui, ligeramente desanimada.

—«Dime algo. ¿Qué opinan tus compañeras del club de cocina por tu decisión de cambiar de club?» preguntó Kana.

—«Pues ellas me apoyan, aunque dicen que lo piense bien, ya que tengo un gran talento para cocinar».

—«Y tienen razón. Durante el festival universitario pasé por su puesto y me encantó lo que prepararon. Según ellas, tú fuiste la que más colaboró».

—«Sí, así es. Y me gusta mucho cocinar. Pero creo que quiero intentarlo en la música».

—«Bien, pues bienvenida al club de música ligera, Hirasawa-san».

Los días pasaron y los cuartos de final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias estaba a unas horas de comenzar. Yui, Mugi, Ritsu y Mio estaban preparadas para su enfrentamiento, pero Azusa estaba nerviosa.

—«Azu-nyan lo harás bien. Lo haz hecho muy bien en los ensayos. Ya verás que estarás perfecta» dijo Yui abrazando a su amada tratando de tranquilizarla.

—«Pero, ¿y si me equivoco en algo y eso haga que perdamos? No quiero que eso pase» dijo Azusa.

—«No va a pasar, Azu-nyan. Desde que nos conocemos nunca he visto que tú te equivoques».

—«Pero, ¿y si me paralizo como en el concierto de bienvenida de la UFJ?».

—«Sé como desparalizarte» dijo Yui en un tono sensual mientras mordía suavemente la oreja de Azusa.

—«¡YUI, AQUÍ NO!» exclamó la gatita sonrojada, liberándose del abrazo de su amada senpai, quien la miraba con una pícara sonrisa. Después de un momento de silencio, las dos comenzaron a reir.

—«Sigo sin creer que Azusa pueda ser tan influenciada por Yui, debería ser al revés» dijo Akira.

—«Akira-chan, solo estoy haciendo que Azu-nyan se relaje. Está nerviosa porque hoy será la estrella» replicó Yui.

—«¿Eso es verdad, Azusa?» preguntó la líder de GoG.

—«S-sí Akira-senpai. Hoy seré voz líder en una canción» dijo la menor.

—«Bien, nos vemos en la semifinal. Hoy será su última victoria» dijo la punketa en tono desafiante.

—«Ya lo veremos, Akira(-chan) (-senpai)» dijeron al tiempo las guitarristas de HTT.

El momento de inicio del evento había llegado. Las ocho bandas estaban listas para dar lo mejor de ellas. El Saitama Super Arena estaba completamente lleno de entusiastas estudiantes y fanáticos de las diferentes bandas. El ambiente era de completa expectativa, ya que las ocho mejores bandas universitarias debían demostrar por qué estaban ahí.

—«Buenas tardes querido público. Estamos aquí para presenciar cuatro increíbles batallas que definirán a las mejores 4 bandas universitarias de todo el país. Estas cuatro bandas pasarán a la semifinal del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias y estarán un paso más cerca de llevarse a su universidad ¥1 000 000 y una completa dotación de instrumentos musicales. Los cuatro duelos que veremos hoy son: Ai Power, del Kochi Gakuen College, contra Love Crysis, de la Universidad de Kyoto. Dragon Travelers, de la Universidad de Keio, versus Beach Shounen, de la Universidad de Okinawa. Gang of Girls, de la UFJ, se enfrenta a Nana Natsu, de la Universidad de Tsukuba. Y Rebel Boys, del Osaka College of Music, contra Houkago Tea Time, de la UFJ —Cada presentación de las batallas fue seguida de un fuerte aplauso—. Bien, nuestro jurado está listo para evaluar a las bandas y no perder detalle de lo sucedido, así que, sin más preámbulos, comenzamos con el primer duelo de hoy, duelo lleno de amor, de una u otra forma. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Ai Power y Love Crysis!».

En medio de un fuerte aplauso, comenzó la ronda de cuartos de final del campeonato. Ai Power mostró, con The Power of Love, una fuerza interpretativa que llamó la atención del público y el jurado. Su segunda canción, Fiesta, tuvo sabor latino que encantó a los presentes. Por su parte, Love Crysis tuvo con Paranoid un gran momento de lucidez para Shiho, respaldada por el poderoso bajo de Aya y los precisos golpes de Maki. Su segunda canción, Rock It (Prime Jive) mostró un contraste interesante, ya que arrancó lenta pero, tras unos compases, explotó en una rápida interpretación donde, esta vez, Aya mostró sus facultades vocales. Tras deliberar, el jurado le dio la victoria al trío de la Universidad de Kyoto.

Durante la segunda batalla, Dragon Travelers volvió a mostrar su fuerza instrumental con The Main Monkey Business, una canción donde Jun y sus compañeros mostraron una vez más sus habilidades musicales. Luego, la banda generó un gran contraste con Don't Try So Hard, una canción lenta con bastante sentimiento y la magistral voz del cantante del grupo. Por otro lado, Beach Shounen animaron el ambiente con Help Me Rhonda, una canción bastante animada donde brillaron sus habilidades musicales. Cerraron la ronda con Good Vibrations, tema en el que mostraron impresionantes arreglos vocales. Luego de una ardua deliberación, los miembros del jurado dieron como banda ganadora a Dragon Travelers.

La tercera batalla fue intensa. Gang of Girls inició su presentación con My Fate, canción donde Sachi volvió a mostrar su talento en las teclas y Akira mostró su versatilidad vocal, respaldadas por la potente batería de Ayame. Su segunda canción fue un cover de la banda favorita de la dueña de Rosalie: Raspberry Rhapsody de FLiP. Sachi jugaba con su bajo haciéndolo sonar como una segunda guitarra, respaldando hábilmente a su amiga. Ambas canciones fueron aclamadas por el público. Por su parte, Nana Natsu sorprendió al público con Tom Sawyer, una canción que variaba entre el 4/4 normal y el 7/4 experimental de su sonido progresivo, por lo que su baterista se llevó gran parte del crédito. Su segunda canción fue Octavarium, donde todos sus integrantes dieron lo mejor de sí. Sin dudarlo, esa fue la deliberación más larga de la tarde. El público esperaba paciente y espectante la decisión del jurado, decisión que favoreció al trío de la UFJ, lo que despertó una gran ovación en el público.

La cuarta batalla inició fuerte con Rebel Boys y Satsugai, una canción con la que mostraron su poder como banda, a pesar de su relativamente baja velocidad. Cerraron su presentación con Afrika, una canción mucho más rápida y cruda. Luego llegó el turno de Houkago Tea Time, pero las luces del escenario no se encendían. Todos en el público estaban preocupados. De pronto, un reflector se encendió alumbrando a Azusa, que se veía nerviosa. La joven pelinegra lucía una falda verde, botas altas a juego, camisa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color de la falda. Tras suspirar profundamente, la gatita se acercó a su micrófono. Muchos tenían un nudo en la garganta, ya que creían que la dueña de Muttan daría una mala noticia, pero, en lugar de eso, la más joven de HTT comenzó a cantar, sola con su guitarra, Jajauma Way to Go. Tras unos compases, en el fondo comenzaron a sonar los platillos de la batería, indicando la proximidad de la entrada del resto de la banda, entrada que fue en medio de una explosión de luces que dejó ver a las demás chicas. Todas usaban el mismo modelo, solo que Yui vestía de rojo, Mio de Azul, Mugi de rosa y Ritsu de amarillo. Azusa supo robarse el espectáculo con su voz y su solo de guitarra, mientras Yui y Ritsu la respaldaban en los coros. La canción finalizó en medio de una ovación que la gatita agradeció felizmente emocionada. La segunda canción fue Honey Sweet Tea Time, donde la bella voz de Mugi atrajo toda la atención del público, que incluso cantó junto a la teclista y ovacionó a la banda al final de su interpretación. Al momento de deliberar, el jurado reconoció que, si bien que todos los integrantes de una banda canten puede ser un arma de doble filo, Houkago Tea Time había sabido aprovecharlo bien, así que la victoria fue para el quinteto de la UFJ.

—«Bien, así concluye la ronda de cuartos de final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Pero ustedes todavía no se pueden ir, porque en una hora Love Crysis, Dragon Travelers, Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time se enfrentarán en la semifinal de este campeonato. Así que en una hora volvemos». Este anuncio de Kazunari sorprendió a las cuatro bandas semifinalistas.

—«¿¡Solo tenemos una hora para preparar dos canciones más!? ¿¡En qué demonios están pensando los que organizan esto?!» exclamó Akira.

—«Solo queremos probar su inventiva a la hora de una situación así. No es para que se enoje, Akira-san» Respondió Kazunari manteniendo la compostura.

—«Parece que tenemos cierta ventaja. Houkago Tea Time se caracteriza por tocar bien sin ensayar como es debido» dijo Azusa tras suspirar.

—«La pregunta ahora es: ¿cuáles canciones vamos a tocar ahora?» preguntó Mio.

—«Tenemos tantas de donde escoger que es difícil tomar una decisión» dijo Mugi, tras suspirar con tristeza.

—«¿Estás bien, Mugi-chan?» preguntó Yui.

—«Sí, Yui-chan. Es solo que no quería que este momento llegara tan pronto. No quiero enfrentarme a Sacchan» respondió la teclista.

—«Creo que te entiendo. En una situación así no querría tener que enfrentarme a Ritsu. Supongo que Sachi debe estar igual que tú y Akira puede estar regañandola» afirmó Mio.

—«¿Que clase de monstruo insensible crees que soy, Mio?» preguntó Akira, asustando a la zurda.

—«Creo que la reacción de Mio es la respuesta a tu pregunta» dijo Ritsu entre risas.

—«Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Ya en serio. Creo que debemos darles a Sachi y a Mugi un tiempo a solas» afirmó la líder de Gang of Girls. Sachi tomó de la mano a su amada y se dirigieron al camerino.

—«Sacchan, ha llegado el momento que no queríamos que llegara. No quiero enfrentarme a ti» dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—«Lo sé, mi amada Mugi-chan, pero no podemos hacer nada. Akira-chan quiere que las enfrentemos».

—«¿Acaso ella no piensa en nuestros sentimientos?».

—«Claro que lo hace. Pero ella me dijo algo que sin duda es una gran verdad: pase lo que pase y gane quien gane, nuestro amor permanecerá intacto».

—«Lo sé, pero de alguna forma, siento como si estuvieramos peleando. No me gusta sentirme así nime gusta pelear con mis seres queridos».

—«Vamos, no lo tomes de esa forma. Da igual cual banda resulte ganadora, ambas saldremos victoriosas. Demos lo mejor de nosotras ¿vale?». Tras esto, Sacchi besó a su amada, quien le correspondió aquel beso.

—«Vale amada mía, pero luego no te quejes si tu banda sale derrotada» dijo Mugi con una sonrisa traviesa.

—«Esa actitud me agrada» dijo la bajista castaña.

Pasada la hora, Kazunari subió al escenario para presentar las semifinales.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos por permanecer aquí y por su paciencia. A continuación tendremos la semifinal del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Dos duelos que ponen a prueba la unidad y sincronización de las cuatro bandas que han llegado hasta aquí. Por una parte Love Crysis se enfrentan a Dragon Travelers y por la otra tenemos un duelo histórico. Dos bandas de una misma universidad se enfrentan. Ellas son ¡Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time! Como sé que ustedes quieren escuchar a las bandas y no mi fea voz. Aquí está el primer duelo de la semifinal». Tras decir esto, el escenario quedó a oscuras. A un volumen progresivamente creciente, un feed back se empezó a escuchar. De pronto, una explosión de luces y sonido marcaron el inicio de Edge of a Broken Heart, canción en la que la voz líder esta vez era Aya, mostrando un gran manejo de sus notas altas, así como su habilidad en el bajo. Su segunda canción, Cherry Bomb, mostró la unidad de la banda, así como las hasta ahora parcialmente desconocidas notas altas de la voz de Shiho. Por su parte, Dragon Travelers atacaron fuerte con Dragon Attack, canción donde cada integrante de la agrupación destacaba en su instrumento. Su segunda canción fue Starlight, nuevamente mostrando la versatilidad de la banda y sus arreglos vocales. Luego de una ardua deliberación, los miembros del jurado le dieron la victoria al trío de la Universidad de Kyoto.

Segunda semifinal. Gang of Girls inició su presentación con Guilty, una canción con tintes más pesados donde Akira mostró nuevamente sus habilidades tanto como vocalista como guitarrista, respaldada hábilmente por Sachi, que dio lo mejor de sí con su bajo, y Ayame con su contundente batería. Su segunda canción fue su ya conocida Rose, con todo el poder del trío y el público coreando la letra. Las tres chicas emocionadas agradecieron a coro la ovación del público.

Por su parte, Houkago Tea Time hizo mover al público con Curry Nochi Rice. Su rápido y alegre ritmo, la tierna voz de Yui, las armonías vocales en los coros, y Mugi haciendo un gran solo de teclado hicieron que el público las ovacionara. Yui se robó el espectáculo durante la segunda canción, Gohan Wa Okazu, ya que antes de iniciarla en forma, la guitarrista castaña empezó a interactuar con la emocionada audiencia, improvisando sobre el 1, 2, 3, 4, gohan del coro. La canción como tal fue un derroche del talento de las cinco chicas en sus instrumentos y voces. Nuevamente el público pedía a gritos una tercera canción de HTT. Sin duda alguna, esa interacción de Yui con el público jugó a favor de la banda al momento de la decisión del jurado, decisión que favoreció al quinteto.

—«Fui derrotada, no cabe duda de que Yui se ganó al público con lo pegajosa que es esa canción» dijo Akira tras suspirar.

—«Bueno, pero somos una de las cuatro mejores bandas universitarias de Japón, ya tenemos un disco en el mercado y estamos en un buen momento compositivo. Además, estamos viviendo tu sueño de ser profesionales ¿qué tiene de malo que ellas también triunfen?» dijo Ayame, sujetando la mano de su novia.

—«De malo no tiene nada. Solo fue un nuevo golpe a mi orgullo. Después de todo, Yui es mi rival —Tras decir eso, la guitarrista de GoG se acercó a donde estaba HTT—. Yui, chicas: mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su victoria. Pero la próxima vez yo saldré victoriosa».

—«¿Sigues con eso de la rivalidad, Akira-chan?» preguntó Yui.

—«Sí. Recuérdalo siempre Yui: tú y yo seremos siempre seremos rivales».

—«Creí que ya éramos amigas, pero parece que me odias».

—«Yui, no te odio. Y claro que somos amigas, al tiempo que rivales. Ambas competimos por llegar primero a un sueño en común, pero eso no impide que nos llevemos bien». En ese instante la castaña abrazó a la punketa.

—«¡Suéltala, Yui!» exclamaron al tiempo Azusa y Ayame. Con una agilidad impropia, Yui soltó a Akira y abrazó a su gatita.

—«No te pongas celosa, Azu-nyan. A la única que amo es a ti».

—«Lo sé, Yui. Pero verte abrazando a alguien más me saca de control. Quiero ser la única a la que abraces».

—«Lo siento Azu-nyan, pero no puedo prometer eso. Pero ten por seguro que eres la única a la que le hago esto». Dichas estas palabras, la castaña besó a su amada.

—«Muchas gracias a todos por su presencia el día de hoy. Gracias también a las bandas que participaron en este campeonato. Para Gang of Girls y Dragon Travelers les tengo que informar que en una semana se enfrentarán para definir el tercer puesto de nuestro campeonato, mientras que Love Crysis y Houkago Tea Time son nuestras finalistas. Además, nuestra ceremonia de clausura tendrá varias sorpresas y la presentación de SCANDAL. Así que en una semana nos volveremos a ver. Les habló Tachibana Kazunari, agradeciendo nuevamente su presencia y su apoyo a las bandas. Nos veremos».

* * *

**Beth726: gracias por ser paciente y no morirte de nervios.**

**Kceosnl: pues salió natural, algo que Ritsu diría. Venía pensando en incluir esas canciones en algún momento y me alegra que te hayan gustado. Espero que tomes muchas fotos y videos del concierto y que lo disfrutes.**

**FanRubius: ay no son nombres tan largos como para dar flojera. Sé que hay varios sitios de manga, pero te recomiendo The System Dark Fansub, ahí está ReStart (lo que sigue después del final del anime) completo y en español. Buena corazonada. Y no solo ellas dos, también las madres de Yui y Azusa.**

**Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Yagami fangirl: tranquila, sé lo que es tener el tiempo ajustado (no sé como logro terminar un capítulo de más de 3000 palabras cada semana). Wow, me alagas con tus palabras. De hecho LC, HTT, GoG y DT son las cuatro mejores bandas y sí, hubiera sido bueno un empate, pero no hay tanto presupuesto. Sawa-chan no va a tener vacaciones, pero sí va a aparecer en los capítulos finales de RTB y sentí que podría hacer esa rivalidad, ya que ambas son parecidas en su comportamiento. Ritsu es y seguirá siendo mi personaje favorito de la serie, ella es única. Y Ui tiene dos opciones, ya veremos qué le depara el futuro. Y en cuanto al saludo, te lo mereces, tú y Chobits3 han apoyado mi historia con sus reviews desde el principio y eso ha sido muy valioso para mí. Ustedes dos tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.**

**Noticia: el próximo es el primero de los 5 últimos capítulos de Road to Budokan, así que entramos en la recta final de esta historia.**

**Próximo capítulo: la gran final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	21. Capítulo 21: CNBU parte 4

**Amigas y amigos lectores, bienvenidos a la gran final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, con un resultado final que creo que... Mejor léanlo. Enlaces del Soundtrack de hoy**

**Muse - Knights Of Cydonia: Live At Wembley Stadiu…: youtu. be/j8WP7aOD_9Q**

**Queen - Headlong (Official Video): youtu. be/zhyaAPsT1LU**

**Anna Tsuchiya - Kuroi Namida (sub. español): youtu. be/SvXuZl4Jick**

**土屋アンナ ****/ LUCIFER -Official Video-: youtu. be/o637yVgqrj8**

**SCANDAL - Special Live ****代々木公園 ****2012.09.27: youtu. be/QPA-PIlLIvI (Gracias a Edgar Rodrigo Espíritu Carrera por poner el set list de este concierto en los comentarios del video, me habría vuelto (más) loco si no lo hubiera hecho (quizás nunca lea esto, pero igual gracias))**

**Heart - Who Will You Run To?: youtu. be/fM44F-M78Vs**

**Heart Barracuda: youtu. be/p0OX_8YvFxA**

**HEART - Magic Man (1976): youtu. be/Ps7tVvQHLyo**

**Black Sabbath - Iron Man [HD]: youtu. be/mIl-kndAduY**

**K-On! (HTT) - Genius: youtu. be/fwfHIEgg6EA**

**Pure Pure Heart Lyrics K-On! Video (Full Song): youtu. be/6lNXRKh5qaw**

**K-on - Samidare 20 Love (Early-Summer Rain 20 Lov…: youtu. be/M9y4GWbRPIs**

**K-ON Fude pen boru pen Full Mio and Yui HD 720p: youtu. be/_Z7HVtVDeQk**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21: CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE BANDAS UNIVERSITARIAS PARTE 4

En las instalaciones del hotel donde se hospedaba la delegación de la UFJ en Saitama se vivía un ambiente completamente festivo. No solo por el paso de Houkago Tea Time a la final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, también ese día se festejaba el cumpleaños de Yui. La cumpleañera estaba feliz y no era para menos. Llegaba a los 20 años rodeada por sus mejores amigas y su amada novia en medio de un exitoso momento en su carrera musical. La guitarrista castaña no dejaba de recibir llamadas y mensajes de sus seres queridos que, por diferentes razones, no habían podido viajar a la ciudad donde se realizaba el campeonato.

—«¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Yui!».

—«¡Muchas gracias, mamá! ¡Me alegra mucho recibir tu llamada!».

—«Es lo menos que puedo hacer, hija mía. Me hubiera gustado hacerte una fiesta como las que tu padre y yo te hacíamos cuando eras niña. Pero ahora estás muy lejos». Aki dijo esas últimas palabras con un tono nostálgico..

—«Mamá, no estés triste. Estoy triunfando con la banda y Ui va bien en sus estudios».

—«Me alegra escuchar eso, mi querida Yui. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Azusa-chan?».

—«Super bien, mamá. Azu-nyan y yo nos amamos mucho y siempre nos estamos apoyando la una a la otra».

—«Sabes, tú y ella me recuerdan un poco a tu padre y a mí cuando comenzamos a salir —Aki suspiró antes de continuar—. Supongo que tendré que renunciar a la idea de tener nietos».

—«Mamá, el hecho de que me gusten las chicas no significa que no quiera ser madre algún día. De hecho, hace unos días Azu-nyan y yo estuvimos hablando sobre eso».

—«¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo ella?». Aki sonaba bastante interesada en el tema.

—«Que primero quiere graduarse y que tengamos una buena estabilidad laboral y económica antes de eso».

—«No cabe duda de que ella es muy madura para su edad».

—«Sí. Esa es una de las razones por las que amo a Azu-nyan». En ese momento Azusa llegó al lado de Yui y la abrazó por la espalda.

Mientras tanto, Nodoka, Ui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi organizaban una pequeña fiesta sorpresa para la guitarrista castaña. La idea era divertirse un rato celebrando el vigésimo aniversario del nacimiento de Yui, y agradecerle por seguir siendo ella misma, la misma chica alegre y descomplicada que, de una u otra forma, fue clave en el nacimiento de Houkago Tea Time.

Esa noche, Yui notó que el ambiente estaba muy silencioso. Incluso Azusa estaba más callada que de costumbre, lo que le pareció extraño.

—«Azu-nyan estás muy callada hoy. ¿Está todo bien?» preguntó la castaña, sentada en la cama de su habitación.

—«Sí, lo está. No te preocupes Yui» respondió la pelinegra mirando su celular.

—«Pero, normalmente estarías regañándome por no estar estudiando o...»

—«Yui —interrumpió Azusa, hablando en un tono muy serio—, necesito que me acompañes ahora mismo al cuarto de Ritsu-senpai». Yui se puso nerviosa ante la seriedad con la que hablaba su novia, pero accedió a acompañarla. Inmediatamente después de que la castaña se levantara, la pelinegra la tomó de la mano y le brindó una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Al llegar a la habitación de la baterista todo estaba oscuro, la dueña de Guitah entró temerosa al lugar.

—«¡SORPRESA!» exclamaron al tiempo Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Akira, Ayame, Sachi, Nodoka, Ui, Sawako, Kana, Megumi y Azusa, que encendió las luces del cuarto.

—«Chicas... No debieron...».

—«Yui —intervino Mio—, eres una parte vital de nosotras, de la banda, del club y de nuestras vidas».

—«Si no te hubiéramos conocido, todos nuestros esfuerzos para revivir el club en Sakuragaoka habrían sido en vano» afirmó Ritsu.

—«Desde que nos conocemos siempre me has agradado. Tu siempre irradias alegría a todos los que te rodean» aseguró Mugi.

—«Tú me demostraste afecto desde el primer día. Cada acción tuya hace que me enamore más de ti» dijo Azusa.

—«Quizás no seas una estudiante modelo, pero siempre das lo mejor de ti y me enorgullece haber sido tu profesora» afirmó Sawako.

—«Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, _onee-chan_, has estado a mi lado cada que lo necesito con esa sonrisa cálida que solo tú sabes dar» aseguró Ui.

—«Desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de niños hemos estado unidas por un fuerte lazo de amistad, y me alegra que sea así» dijo Nodoka.

—«De una u otra forma tú haz cambiado mi vida. Me alegra ser tu amiga y rival» aseguró Akira.

—«Gracias... De verdad gracias. Soy muy afortunada por estar rodeada por personas tan buenas como ustedes» afirmó Yui entre lágrimas de felicidad. El resto de la noche se vivió un ambiente de completa alegría. Todas cantaron y bailaron a lo largo de las horas, divirtiéndose como si tuvieran 10 años menos. Incluso Mio y Azusa olvidaron por esa noche que estaban ad portas de la final del campeonato.

Días después las chicas estaban preparadas para afrontar la final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Esta vez el nerviosismo no era por el público, sino por enfrentar a Love Crysis. No era un secreto que la banda de Maki era un punto de referencia para HTT, gracias a ellas fue que tocaron por primera vez un un Live House y en aquel festival en Londres donde John las vio por primera vez. Ellas tenían más experiencia en escenarios y estudios, teniendo cuatro mini-álbumes y dos álbumes completos en el mercado.

—«Maki-chan y su banda son muy buenas. Este será nuestro mayor reto» suspiró Ritsu.

—«Sí, pero no son invencibles. Estoy segura de que podemos vencerlas» afirmó Yui.

—«Yui-chan tiene razón. Hemos ensayado muy duro estos días y estamos en un muy buen nivel» aseguró Mugi.

—«Pero ellas también deben estar ensayando. Ellas nos respetan como banda y no creo que nos subestimen, así que nosotras tampoco debemos subestimarlas» dijo Mio.

—«Tienes razón, Mio. Esta será nuestra más dura prueba. Pero vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras y a demostrar el porqué de nuestra presencia en las finales» dijo Ritsu, animando a sus compañeras.

El gran día había llegado. Nuevamente el Saitama Super Arena estaba lleno de estudiantes, fanáticos y curiosos que no querían perderse esa tarde llena de música, especialmente por las invitadas muy especiales que se presentarían aquel día.

—«¡Creo que es suficiente premio tocar en el mismo escenario que SCANDAL! ¡Después de eso puedo morir en paz!» exclamaba Jun completamente emocionada.

—«Creo que exageras, Jun. Reconozco que son buenas y muy reconocidas en el ámbito musical, pero ¿morir después de esto?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Sí. Desde que las escuché por primera vez me encantaron, soy su fanática número 1. Y ahora tengo este enorme honor de tocar en el mismo escenario que ellas. Toda mi vida se realiza hoy». La guitarrista pelinegra sonrió al ver la actitud de su amiga.

—«Si quieres una razón para no morir, imagínate esto: Dragon Travelers abrirá los conciertos de la próxima gira de SCANDAL».

—«¿Crees que eso sea posible, Azusa?».

—«Claro que sí, Jun. Tu banda es muy buena y podrían ser profesionales si así lo desean».

—«Ya tengo una nueva meta en mi vida». Jun cerró sus ojos en actitud soñadora.

Mientras tanto, en el camerino de Houkago Tea Time...

—«¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Van a usar eso hoy?!» preguntó sorprendida Sawako.

—«Así es, Sawa-chan. Esta ropa nos trae gratos recuerdos. Y habíamos decidido usarla si llegábamos a la final del campeonato» respondió Ritsu.

—«Me hubieran dicho antes, así no hubiera pasado despierta toda la noche...». La profesora se quejaba haciendo un puchero, pero fue interrumpida por Yui.

—«Pero Sawa-chan, Azu-nyan te mandó un mensaje el día anterior a mi fiesta».

—«¿Qué? Yo ne recibido ningún... ¿¡Dónde rayos está mi celular?!» exclamó la ex guitarrista de Death Devil buscando entre sus bolsillos.

—«Apuesto a que lo dejaste en tu casa y has estado incomunicada todo este tiempo» murmuró Ritsu.

—«No, no, no. Yo no puedo ser tan descuidada» dijo Sawako.

—«De hecho, lo eres, Sawa-chan. Ayer Sumire me llamó a desearme suerte en la final. Y también me dijo que te dijera que olvidaste tu celular en el salón del club» intervino Mugi.

—«¡¿QUÉ?!». No exagero cuando digo que aquel grito de la profesora se escuchó en todo el Saitama Super Arena.

La hora de inicio del evento había llegado. Miles de impacientes personas esperaban y exigían que el espectáculo final diera comienzo. Kazunari salió a escena y, finalmente, dio la bienvenida.

—«Queridos espectadores, sean bienvenidos a la gran final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Love Crysis, banda proveniente de la Universidad de Kyoto, se enfrenta a Houkago Tea Time, de la Universidad Femenina de Japón. Ambas bandas nos han demostrado su talento y son dignas representantes, no solo de sus universidades, sino también del género femenino. Las chicas lindas también saben tocar Rock. Antes de comenzar, vamos a definir el tercer lugar del campeonato entre Gang of Girls y Dragon Travelers. La banda que resulte vencedora de este duelo se llevará la nada despreciable suma de ¥250 000. Así que recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a estas dos grandes bandas».

En medio de un fuerte aplauso, Dragon Travelers inició su presentación con Knights of Cydonia, una canción con tintes épicos, con fenomenales armonías vocales (incluso Jun participó en ellas), magistrales partes instrumentales y la poderosa voz de su cantante mostrando todo su rango. Su segunda canción, Headlong, guiada por su baterista y con un gran solo de guitarra, cerró con broche de oro la participación de la banda proveniente de la Universidad de Keio. Por su parte, Gang of Girls dio un giro radical a sus presentaciones con Kuroi Namida, una canción lenta donde Sachi lideró con su teclado toda la armonía. Akira había compuesto esta canción poco después de que Maeda la rechazara y en ella había puesto todo su dolor y tristeza, sentimientos que quería mantener ocultos de sus amigas tras una falsa fortaleza. Ayame golpeaba con fuerza su batería, dándole apoyo a su amada. La canción finalizó en medio de la ovación del público. Su segunda canción, Lucifer, también era diferente, ya que tenía toques electrónicos muy marcados. Aún así, la canción fue muy bien recibida por el público.

—«Muy buenas canciones de estas dos grandes bandas las que escuchamos en este campeonato. Ahora, tengo en mis manos el veredicto del jurado, que nos dice cuál de ellas ocupa el tercer lugar. Esa banda se llevará a su casa ¥250 000 y esa banda es... Gang of Girls». La ovación del público no se hizo esperar, El trío de la UFJ se sentía feliz por aquel logro.

—«Muchas gracias a todos por ese gran apoyo que nos han dado. De no ser por ustedes, aún seguiríamos siendo tres ruidosas chicas en el club de nuestra universidad» dijo Akira al recibir el premio.

—«Ahora somos tres ruidosas chicas en en Saitama Super Arena» dijo Ayame entre risas.

—«Muchas gracias a Gang of Girls y a Dragon Travelers por dar un gran comienzo a este día. Ahora, antes de pasar al plato fuerte de hoy, presentamos a cuatro chicas que, directamente desde Osaka, nos amenizarán con sus increibles canciones. Ellas som Haruna Ono, Tomomi Ogawa, Mami Sasazaki y Rina Suzuki, mejor conocidas como ¡SCANDAL!».

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y una introducción musical sonaba por los altavoces mientras el cuarteto subía a la tarima. Inmediatamente la introducción musical terminó, las chicas iniciaron su presentación con Love Survive, que de inmediato encendió los ánimos del público. Al término del primer tema, Rina improvisó un poco mientras Haruna saludaba al público. Después de eso, interpretaron DOLL, que fue coreada por todos los presentes. Luego de eso, cada una de las chicas saludó al eufórico público que las ovacionaba. Welcome Home fue su tercera canción, bastante bien recibida por la audiencia. HARUKAZE volvió a poner a saltar a todos los asistentes al evento. Con Shunkan Sentimental todo el Saitama Super Arena cantó al unísono junto al cuarteto. Luego de eso, hubo un pequeño discurso por parte de Haruka y Mami. Pin heel Surfer, su sexta canción puso a temblar el recinto debido a su potencia. Taiyou Scandalous mostró, una vez más, las habilidades individuales de cada una. Al finalizar este tema, las chicas se bajaron del escenario, haciendo una breve pausa a su show. SCANDAL BABY y Space Ranger fueron sus últimas canciones aquel día. Las cuatro chicas terminaron esta breve presentación con la promesa de un próximo regreso en medio de la ovación del público.

—«Muchas gracias a SCANDAL por esa magnífica presentación. Ahora sí, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Love Crysis y Houkago Tea Time han demostrado que son las mejores, pero solo una puede salir vencedora de esta contienda. Esta vez, las dos bandas tocarán cuatro canciones cada una. ¿Cuál será la banda ganadora? Averigüémoslo. ¡Aquí arranca la gran final del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias!»

Love Crysis arrancó la final con Who Will You Run To, una canción donde la voz de Shiho destacó notoriamente, con un buen respaldo musical de sus compañeras de banda. Su segunda canción, Barracuda, mostró una vez más el poder de la guitarrista con su instrumento, además del magistral dominio de su rango vocal. Magic Man sorprendió a todos con un nuevo elemento, un solo de teclado que fascinó a los espectadores. Su última canción fue Iron Man, donde Maki fue un gran respaldo en los solos de Shiho con su poderosa batería y Aya brilló con su bajo. El público despidió al trío con una fuerte ovación. Por su parte, Houkago Tea Time inició su presentación con Genius, una canción con un excelente trabajo de guitarras, la angelical voz de Yui y un magnífico solo de Mugi en su teclado. Su segunda canción, Pure Pure Heart, mostró la poderosa voz de Mio y, nuevamente el gran trabajo de guitarras de Yui y Azusa. Samidare 20 Love hizo brillar a la zurda con su bajo y su voz con un fenomenal solo de Azusa. El problema vino con Fude Pen Boru Pen. La canción avanzaba bien con Yui y Mio intercalando sus voces, pero, al momento del solo, una de las cuerdas de Guitah se rompió, haciendo que su dueña entrara en pánico. Rápidamente Azusa notó la situación y realizó el solo de su amada, salvando el día. El público ovacionó a las chicas, pero Yui se sentía mal consigo misma y abandonó el escenario con lágrimas en sus ojos. Azusa la siguió, para tratar de consolarla. Mio, Ritsu y Mugi se quedaron a esperar el veredicto del jurado. Ellas también estaban preocupadas por la guitarrista castaña, pero sabían que Azusa lograría reanimarla.

Una vez en el camerino, Yui rompió en llanto, culpándose por lo que había sucedido. Azusa la abrazó en silencio, esperando que su amada se calmara un poco.

—«No merezco que me consueles, Azu-nyan. Lo arruiné todo» decía Yui mientras lloraba.

—«Tranquilízate, mi amada Yui, fue solo un accidente» dijo Azusa con ternura.

—«Perdimos por mi culpa, lo sé. Lo arruiné todo».

—«Yui...»

—«Akira-chan lo dijo claramente, un solo error y perdíamos... Y yo cometí ese error... Arruiné nuestro sueño, nuestra banda, la canción de Mio-chan...».

—«No, Yui, lo que pasó fue un accidente. A cualquiera le puede pasar. Incluso a mí me ha pasado».

—«¿De verdad, Azu-nyan?».

—«Así es. No te culpes por un accidente, solo pasó. Seguimos siendo una de las dos mejores bandas del campeonato».

—«Seriamos la mejor si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó».

—«Eso no se sabe. Love Crysis son buenas».

—«Tienes razón, Azu-nyan. Supongo que debemos volver al escenario a recibir nuestro premio». Yui poco a poco recuperaba su sonrisa.

—«Sí, vamos allá».

—«Azu-nyan, gracias por estar a mi lado».

—«Siempre lo estaré, mi amada Yui». Las dos guitarristas volvieron al escenario tomadas de la mano.

—«Bien, ya Houkago Tea Time está completa de nuevo, así que es el momento de la verdad. El momento de saber cuál de estas dos bandas es la ganadora. Tengo en mis manos el sobre con el veredicto de nuestro jurado, a quienes les agradecemos por su presencia, colaboración y transparencia a lo largo de todas las etapas de este campeonato. Pero, antes de anunciar a las ganadoras, quiero invitar al escenario a Gang of Girls —este anuncio provocó algo de confusión entre los asistentes—. Se preguntarán la razón por la que ellas están aquí. Pues bien, tanto Houkago Tea Time como Gang of Girls publicaron su álbum debut recientemente. Y la buena noticia para ellas es que We Are HTT y Onna Gumi han sido catalogados como Disco de Oro por superar el millón de copias vendidas cada uno —El público ovacionó a las dos bandas de la UFJ mientras ellas recibían la certificación por parte del representante de Oricon—. Ahora sí, ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Houkago Tea Time o Love Crysis. Una de estas dos grandes bandas se llevará la victoria, y esa banda es... ¡Love Crysis!». Nuevamente se escuchó una fuerte ovación para el trío de la Universidad de Kyoto, aunque buena parte del público coreaba Tea Time.

—«Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Maki—, incluso a los que apoyan a nuestras amigas de Houkago Tea Time. Es un gran honor para nosotras este título que se nos ha concedido. De verdad muchas gracias».

—«Pero Houkago Tea Time no se van con las manos vacías. Por su segundo lugar se llevan ¥500 000 y una dotación de instrumentos musicales para su club. Felicidades también para ellas».

—«Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo —dijo Mio—. La verdad somos novatas en este tipo de competencia, así que llegar hasta el segundo lugar es completamente gratificante. Y todo lo debemos a ustedes. Todos y cada uno de ustedes están en nuestros corazones».

—«Mio siempre tan romántica, y tiene razón. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Saitama Super Arena!» exclamó Ritsu.

—«Y así concluye esta edición del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por su asistencia, su apoyo a las bandas que se presentaron. También agradecemos a las directivas de las diferentes universidades por permitir la participación de sus alumnos en este evento. Mi nombre es Tachibana Kazunari y fue un gran honor acompañarlos durante esta edición. Nuevamente gracias por todo y el próximo año nos veremos. Hasta pronto».

* * *

**Ok, cualquier tomatazo, madrazo o lo que quieran será recibido. Mientras tanto, respuestas a los reviews.**

**FanRubius: tienes buenas corazonadas, y fue un placer ayudarte. También para mí es triste, pero toda historia tiene un inicio y un final. YuiAzu también es mi pareja favorita, aunque Yui a veces se me sale de las manos. Y me halaga saber que hice una buena elección musical.**

**Beth726: Sí, recta final, lo siento. A mí también me gusta ver celosa a Azusa. Y, pues, aquí está el resultado.**

**Kceosnl: Lo siento, pero esto no es One Piece, así que finalizará en poco más de un mes. Pues Fiesta es mi opening favorito de Fairy Tail, además que es fácil de buscarla en Internet. Creo que, por accidente, me salió un dos por uno. Espero que subas fotos y videos a Facebook y disfrutes el concierto.**

**Yagami fangirl: ¿me creerías si te digo que todo el desarrollo del torneo fue al azar? Siempre me alegra saber que hice una buena selección de canciones, falta la de Budokan. Tenía pendiente algo de ellas dos, después de todo estoy bastante centrado en YuiAzu y Mitsu. Gracias a cierta waifu de cierto anime actualmente en emisión, tengo una idea para un final feliz para nuestra sensei preferida. Tenía que ser una canción de Azusa para ser difícil. Y sí, fue un reto para la gatita, pero supo salir avante (tomando en cuenta la ayuda de Yui). Nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio.**

**Saludo especial a Chobits3.**

**Próximo capítulo, se define el futuro de Angela y Ui en la UFJ. Además, mini-álbum de Houkago Tea Time. Gracias por leer (y por lo que sea que me quieran tirar). See You**


	22. Capítulo 22: Lazos de confianza

CAPÍTULO 22: LAZOS DE CONFIANZA.

Después de su participación en el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, Houkago Tea Time y Gang of Girls fueron recibidas con mucho ánimo por parte del cuerpo estudiantil de la UFJ. Después de todo, su participación en la competencia fue la mejor de todas las que habían representado a la universidad antes. Las ocho chicas estaban felices por el cariño que les demostraban sus compañeras, incluso sin haber ocupado el primer lugar.

Tal como habían dicho semanas antes, HTT volvió a entrar al estudio de grabación para realizar un nuevo material discográfico. Debido a los exámenes en la universidad, solo podían grabar los sábados, y, como la idea era lanzar ese nuevo material antes de año nuevo, grabaron 6 canciones completas: Come With Me, Houkago Tea Time, Unmei wa Endless, Go Go Maniac, Listen y Samidare 20 Love, junto a tres tracks instrumentales: Falling Rainforced Concrete, Hold On To Your Love y Pinch Daisuki. Este mini-álbum, titulado igual que la banda, se lanzó el 30 de diciembre y la canción Houkago Tea Time fue su sencillo promocional.

* * *

Durante la temporada de exámenes, tres chicas estaban a la expectativa, no por los resultados de los mismos, sino por una decisión de las directivas de la Universidad Femenina de Japón que se debía tomar por esos días.

—«¿Crees que todo salga bien, Usagi?»

—«Eso espero, Sakura. Pero, pase lo que pase, seguiré apoyando a Angela».

—«Lo que ella hizo fue muy malo, pero sus actos ya tuvieron consecuencias. No quisiera que ella se fuera, ella sigue siendo parte de nosotras». Sakura apretaba los puños con impotencia. Por su mente, al igual que por las de Anna y Usagi, pasaba la gran posibilidad de que Angela fuera expulsada de la UFJ.

—«No debemos pensar en eso —intervino Anna—. Angela seguirá con nosotras y seguiremos siendo un cuarteto».

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director...

—«Yuuki-san, su vida privada no es de mi interés. Usted está aquí porque violó varias reglas de la Universidad» sentenció el director.

—«Pero...». Angela intentó defenderse, siendo interrumpida por Yamada Naoko, la coordinadora disciplinaria de la Universidad.

—«Abandonó el campamento del Club de Música Ligera, lo que equivale a abandonar las clases. Calumnió a una de sus compañeras. Se presentó a la universidad en un alto estado de embriaguez. Y ha faltado a clases todo el segundo semestre».

—«Lo último no fue porque quise...».

—«Si no hubiera caído en el alcohol, eso no habría pasado, Yuuki-san» interrumpió otra vez la coordinadora.

—«Señorita, entienda que todos sus actos tienen consecuencias —inició el director—. No queremos que esta situación se repita. Yuuki Angela-san, está suspendida por el resto del año lectivo y tendrá que repetir el primer año». Angela suspiró aliviada tras escuchar estas palabras. La suspensión era fuerte, pero, al no ser expulsada, tenía una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. Tras agradecer a las directivas por esta nueva oportunidad, la chica de mechones azules abandonó las oficinas. Al salir de allí, escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

—«Yuuki-san»

—«Hirasawa...-san, tiempo sin verte».

—«Supe por Anna-chan que hoy definían tu castigo. ¿Cómo te fue?» preguntó Ui.

—«Me suspendieron por lo que queda del año lectivo y tengo que repetir el primer año» respondió Angela.

—«Eso significa que te salvaste de la expulsión» dijo la menor de las Hirasawa sonriendo amablemente.

—«Sí, así es. Tal vez mis padres me den un peor castigo, pero tengo una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Aunque creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tratarlas a todas ustedes como senpai». La chica de mechones azules soltó algunas pequeñas carcajadas después de lo que dijo.

—«Parece que no hay malas noticias para tí, Angela» intervino Anna, que llegaba a la escena junto con Sakura y Usagi.

—«Pues si reprobar y ser suspendida el resto del primer año no te parece malo, tienes razón» replicó Angela

—«Comparado con la expulsión, no lo es tanto. Pero sí, no es tan bueno, sobretodo porque no podremos ensayar todas juntas» dijo Usagi.

—«Aunque Tenshi no Tsubasa no suena mal como trío. Las escuché en el festival universitario y me gustó como sonaban» intervino Ui.

—«Tal vez tengas razón, Ui-chan, pero perdimos mucho de nuestro repertorio con la salida de Angela. Me gustan la guitarra y el teclado, pero no puedo hacerlo todo al tiempo» dijo Sakura.

—«Siendo así, ¿por qué no reclutaron a otra persona?» preguntó Angela.

—«Dos razones. La primera: estábamos esperando saber tu futuro y la decisión que tomaran las directivas. Y segunda, no conocemos a alguien que pueda tocar la guitarra y no esté ya en una banda» respondió Anna.

—«¿Qué hay de Hirasawa-san?». Tras estas palabras de Angela, todas las integrantes de Tenshi no Tsubasa voltearon a ver a la menor de las Hirasawa.

—«Pues no lo pensamos porque no pertenece al club, pero, siendo la hermana de Yui-senpai, no es mala idea» dijo Sakura.

—«Ui-chan, ¿te gustaría ser parte de Tenshi no Tsubasa, aunque sea temporalmente?» preguntó Usagi.

—«No, temporalmente no. Si ella se une, seguirá con nosotras hasta el final» intervino Anna.

—«¡Anna-chan, no es justo! Le estás cerrando las puertas de la banda a Angela» se quejó la baterista.

—«No le estoy cerrando las puertas a nadie, Usagi. A partir del inicio del nuevo año lectivo, Tenshi no Tsubasa será un quinteto. Claro, si Ui acepta unírsenos» sentenció la bajista.

—«¿Qué dices, Ui-chan, quieres unirte a TnT?» preguntó Sakura.

—«¡Sí, sí quiero unirme a ustedes!» dijo Ui emocionada.

—«Esperen un momento, ¿acaso piensan que por ser una Hirasawa sepa tocar la guitarra?» preguntó una alumna que había presenciado la escena.

—«Sí» respondieron Usagi, Anna, Angela y Sakura a coro.

—«Aprendí de _onee-chan _y tuve una banda con Azusa-chan el año pasado» afirmó Ui.

—«Ok, me callo. Pero la presidenta Sokabe se enterará de esto». Sí, esta alumna era Tea Timer.

Si bien Megumi ya sabía que Ui quería pertenecer al Club de Música Ligera, enterarse de que se unió a Tenshi no Tsubasa fue inesperado, especialmente sabiendo que trabajaría con aquella chica que tanto daño le hizo a su hermana y su mejor amiga, así que decidió hablar con ella.

—«Hirasawa-san, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué te uniste a TnT?»

—«Veras, Sokabe-senpai —inició Ui—. Sé a dónde va tu pregunta. Todo el asunto de Yuuki-san es agua bajo el puente. _Onee-chan_, Azusa-chan y las demás chicas ya la perdonaron y no le guardan rencor. Hoy las vi y creo que Yuuki-san comienza a corresponder los sentimientos de Usagi-chan, así que no creo que vuelva a suceder lo que pasó. Por eso acepté».

—«No puedo creer el buen corazón que tienen ustedes. Pues, te deseo suerte en tu nueva banda. Y espero que no abandones tus deberes como Tea Timer» dijo Megumi.

—«Claro que no. Tea Time Forever!» afirmó la menor de las Hirasawa.

El período de exámenes terminó. Las chicas nuevamente obtuvieron buenas calificaciones. Si bien Yui no logró sacar nuevamente una calificación perfecta, sí mantuvo increíblemente su lugar como la mejor alumna de la UFJ, gracias a la guía de Azusa, quien, de hecho, ocupó el segundo lugar.

—«Dicen no ser rencorosas, pero no dejan de hacer que me coma mis palabras. Ese par no tienen remedio» pensó en voz alta Akira tras suspirar.

—«Parece que, desde que Azusa llegó, no podemos ganarles» dijo Ayame.

—«Algún día las venceremos de nuevo. No seguirán aplastando nuestro... ¿Tú desde cuándo tomas en serio nuestra rivalidad con HTT?».

—«Desde que decidí apoyarte en todo, por el amor que siento por ti».

—«Me alegra escuchar eso, mi amada Ayame» dijo Akira mostrando su lado tierno.

Una semana después del fin de los exámenes, el día de Noche Buena, el Club de Música Ligera ofreció su "tradicional" concierto de navidad, concierto que, por idea de Kana, fue abierto al público en general con un costo de entrada de ¥1000, ofreciendo como atractivo principal a Gang of Girls y Houkago Tea Time, quienes aprovecharon para hacer el pre-lanzamiento de su mini-álbum homónimo, ya que en la fecha de lanzamiento del mismo las chicas estarían pasando tiempo con sus familias. Ese día también fue el debut de Ui con Tenshi no Tsubasa en su única presentación como cuarteto sin Angela.

Al día siguiente iniciaron las vacaciones de invierno. Las hermanas Hirasawa, Azusa, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi regresaron a Toyosato, ya que tenían algo importante que hacer: celebrar el vigésimo cumpleaños de su manager, amiga y, en el caso de Ui, novia.

—«Deberiamos hacerle dos fiestas, no solo una, para compensar que no le hicimos nada el año pasado» afirmó Yui, mientras todas caminaban hacia la casa de los Hirasawa.

—«¿No crees que exageras un poco, Yui?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«No, no lo creo. Por participar en aquel festival invernal de bandas de primer año del distrito no pudimos venir a casa y pasar tiempo con ella, Azu-nyan y nuestras familias» respondió la guitarrista castaña.

—«Buen punto —dijo Mio—. Pero no fue nuestra culpa. La presidenta Yoshii ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar si queríamos participar».

—«Aunque fue una buena experiencia, te extrañamos, Azusa-chan. Tonta regla de no aceptar alumnos de preparatoria» comentó Mugi.

—«Ya, no importa. Ahora estamos juntas y somos la segunda mejor banda universitaria de to... ¿Esa no es Sawako-sensei?» preguntó Azusa al ver a una mujer de largo cabello castaño caminar de la mano de un hombre de cabello negro.

—«Vamos a seguirla» sugirió Ritsu.

—«Pero... estaremos invadiendo su privacidad» dijo Ui.

—«Parece que Sawa-chan finalmente consiguió novio. Solo quiero comprobarlo, ¡y atraparlos con las manos en la masa!» exclamó la baterista.

—«¿Quién fue la que se enojó cuando sus amigas la espiaban mientras daba su primer beso?» comentó Mio, ruborizando a su amada.

—«E-e-e... ¡Estamos hablando de Sawa-chan! Y no podemos olvidar que debemos protegerla de cualquier tipejo que quiera hacerle daño» dijo la chica de ojos dorados.

—«Soy mayor que tú y puedo protegerme sola, Ricchan» dijo Sawako apareciendo detras de su ex alumna.

—«¡Sawa-chan! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?!» exclamó Ritsu.

—«Hace poco. Las vi y pensé en saludarlas y, ya que las noto tan curiosas al respecto, presentarles a mi primer y único amor: el catedrático del Osaka College of Music, Tanaka Yasuhiro» dijo la ex guitarrista de Death Devil.

—«¿¡Primero!?» exclamaron Yui, Ui, Azusa, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—«Así es. El es aquel chico del que me enamoré cuando estaba en preparatoria. Jamás pensé en volverlo a encontrar en Osaka, pero sucedió y ¡soy tan feliz!» respondió la profesora.

—«Así que usted fue el que rechazó a Sawa-chan y la convirtió en la persona que es actualmente ¿eh, Tanaka-san?» inquirió Ritsu al pelinegro.

—«Era un adolescente, aún no tenía del todo definidos mis gustos. Y no es mi culpa que Sawako haya exagerado cuando le dije que me gustaban más salvajes» replicó Yasuhiro.

—«Aun así... Le estamos completamente agradecidas por haberlo hecho. No seríamos la banda que somos ahora de no ser por ella y sus locuras» dijo la baterista.

—«¡Muchas gracias, Tanaka-san!» dijeron a coro las cinco integrantes de Houkago Tea Time.

—«Chicas... No debieron decir eso» dijo Sawako conmovida.

—«Sawako-sensei, fue con cariño» afirmó Azusa.

—«En serio, no debieron. Esas no son las cosas que les enseñé cuando eran mis alumnas. ¿Acaso eso es lo que están aprendiendo en la universidad?» regañó la profesora.

—«En ningún momento dijimos nada que no fuera cierto, Sawa-chan» dijo Mugi.

—«Mugi-chan tiene razón, Sawa-chan. De no ser por ese suceso, no nos hubieras conocido y el club se habría disuelto por falta de un asesor» argumentó Yui.

—«Tus ex alumnas son muy agradables, Sawako. Hiciste un gran trabajo con ellas» dijo Yasuhiro sonriendo.

—«¿De verdad lo crees así, Yasuhiro-kun?» preguntó Sawako sonrojada, sujetando las manos de su amado.

—«Adolescencia tardía» murmuraron las integrantes de HTT.

Minutos después, las chicas llegaron al hogar Hirasawa. Para su sorpresa, Aki y Yuuta estaban ahí y las recibieron amablemente. Luego de eso, comenzaron a ultimar detalles de la fiesta para Nodoka.

—«Yui y Ui-chan, ustedes son las que mejor conocen a Nodoka, así que se encargarán de darnos los detalles para hacerle la mejor fiesta de su vida» dijo Ritsu entusiasmada.

—«Ok, pero recordemos que a Nodoka le gusta tomar las cosas con calma y metódicamente, así que debemos tener todo bajo control. Si algo sale mal, podríamos hacer que Nodoka-chan se enfade» dijo Ui.

—«Tienes razón. Nodoka enfadada da miedo» dijo la baterista recordando aquella vez que la chica de lentes la regañó en Sakuragaoka por sus descuidos en sus funciones como presidenta del club.

—«Bien, yo me encargo del pastel» aseguró Mugi.

—«Yui y yo de la decoración» dijo Azusa.

—«Ui-chan y yo de los pasabocas» dijo Ritsu.

—«Bien, yo le compraré su regalo» dijo Mio. De esta forma, las seis chicas se repartieron las funciones que tendrían en la fiesta.

Al día siguiente, Yui citó a Nodoka, supuestamente para que le explicara algunas cosas de la gira que tendrían en enero. A la hora indicada, la manager llegó a la casa de los Hirasawa, donde fue recibida por el grito de «sorpresa» de sus padres, su novia y las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time y Love Crysis, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz. La chica de lentes estaba contenta ante esta gran muestra de afecto de sus amigas y disfrutó cada instante de su fiesta, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—«Manabe-san, tengo buenas, pero problemáticas noticias».

—«¿Qué sucede ahora?» preguntó Nodoka.

—«Sucede que toda la boletería de la gira de Houkago Tea Time se está vendiendo como pan caliente. El problema es que las entradas para el último concierto ya están agotadas y aún hay mucha demanda. Estamos pensando en hacer un nuevo concierto...»

—«Eso es imposible. No tenemos mas tiempo para un concierto extra. Las chicas inician su tercer año de la universidad al día siguiente de ese concierto. Será mejor que piense otra alternativa... No sé, un escenario más grande».

—«Ya pensamos en eso, pero... El único escenario disponible es el Budokan. Sé que las chicas son populares, pero es un gran riesgo, ya que su alquiler es costoso, y si no lo llenan, tendrán grandes pérdidas económicas».

"_«Nuestra meta es tocar en el Budokan»"_. El recuerdo de aquellas palabras invadió la mente de Nodoka. Ese era su sueño, la meta que se habían puesto desde que se formaron como banda. Ahora se presentaba una única oportunidad de cumplir aquel sueño.

—«Vamos a correr ese riesgo. Yo asumiré las consecuencias. Hazlo oficial, Houkago Tea Time cerrará su Tea Tour en Budokan el 8 de marzo» sentenció la manager.

—«¿Estás hablando en serio, Nodoka-chan?» preguntó Yui, que estaba escuchando la conversación.

—«Así es, Yui».

—«Bien, así será, Manabe-san. Tenga en cuenta que su futuro y el de las chicas depende, en parte, de ese concierto. Hablamos luego». Mientras Nodoka terminaba la conversación con aquel joven empresario de conciertos afiliado a Magic Music Records, Yui daba la noticia a sus compañeras.

—«¡Genial, nuestro sueño está cerca de ser real! Decían que no era posible, que yo estaba loca, pero sí, es real» exclamó Ritsu.

—«Todos nuestros esfuerzos finalmente están siendo recompensados» dijo Mugi.

—«Nodoka-senpai, gracias por tu excelente gestión como manager» expresó Azusa. Luego de esto, las chicas continuaron festejando, no solo el cumpleaños de Nodoka, también que ella haya hecho posible su presentación en Budokan.

Horas después, Ui acompañaba a Nodoka a su casa. Ambas iban tomadas de la mano, disfrutando la compañía mutua. Al llegar a su casa, la manager se disponía a despedirse de su amada, pero la menor de las Hirasawa tenía otros planes.

—«Nodoka-chan, aún no te he entregado mi regalo. ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?».

—«No entiendo, Ui. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?».

—«Lo que sucede es que... —Ui se acercó a Nodoka y le susurró al oído— tu regalo soy yo».

—«¿Estás segura de esto, mi pequeña Ui?».

—«Sí. Estoy lista para entregarme completamente a ti, mi amada Nodoka-chan».

—«He estado esperando a que me dijeras eso. Te amo, mi bella Ui».

—«Yo te amo más, mi hermosa Nodoka-chan».

Los días pasaron y el año nuevo había llegado. Como ya era su costumbre, las chicas fueron al templo a dar gracias por los beneficios recibidos en el año finalizado y pedir sus deseos para el que iniciaba. Su mini-álbum había sido lanzado un par de días antes y ya estaba entre los diez más vendidos, lo que alegraba aún mas a las chicas. En ese mismo templo, Sawako y Yasuhiro hacían votos por su recién iniciado noviazgo, relación que aún sorprendía a sus alumnas y ex alumnas. Después de todo, tras un mes de salidas, esta vez fue el pelinegro el que se le declaró a la ex guitarrista de Death Devil, quien, al conservar sentimientos hacia él, lo aceptó sin dudarlo. Luego de eso, las chicas comenzaron a prepararse para su gira, que empezaba un par de semanas después en Okinawa. En esa gira serían acompañadas por Dragon Travelers, quienes también habían lanzado su álbum debut por esas fechas. Los ensayos de Houkago Tea Time, como raro, eran principalmente fiestas de té, aunque de ellas quedaban en el aire nuevas ideas para futuras canciones. Por otra parte, Gang of Girls también iniciaban su gira, promocionando su álbum, iniciando en el mismo lugar donde poco más de un mes antes habían ocupado el tercer lugar del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias: el Saitama Super Arena. Ahí el trío fue ovacionado, y canciones como Lucy, Rose, My Fate, No Way y Carry On fueron coreadas prácticamente al unísono por todos los asistentes al concierto de la banda de Akira. Love Crysis, tras ganar el Campeonato y compartir las fiestas decembrinas con sus familias y amigas, entraron en el estudio para grabar un nuevo álbum, que mantenía el característico sonido de la banda de Maki. De esta productiva forma, las cuatro mejores bandas universitarias de Japón iniciaban sus actividades en el nuevo año, con la esperanza de superar los logros obtenidos en el año que recién había finalizado.

* * *

**Beth726: todos querían que ganara HTT, pero así es la vida y los accidentes pasan (incluso Kakifly las trolea en el manga).**

**FanRubius: factor sorpresa, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Tengo un par de planes para YuiAzu en los dos últimos episodios de la historia. Y espero que te haya gustado que Ui sea parte de Tenshi no Tsubasa.**

**Yagami fangirl: sí, tienes razón. El hecho de que tu banda haya ocupado el segundo lugar en su primera competencia a nivel de tu país es algo que debe llenarte de orgullo, además de lo bien que se venden tus discos. Y quise darle a Yui ese momento de felicidad antes del accidente de Guitah.**

**Chobits3: te mereces ese saludo por apoyarme con tus reviews desde el principio y, como te dije por face, gracias por no aventarme ese tomatazo.**

**Próximo capítulo: la gira de invierno de Houkago Tea Time. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	23. Capítulo 23: Houkago Tea Tour

CAPÍTULO 23: HOUKAGO TEA TOUR

Era el 16 de enero, en la estación de Toyosato. Los instrumentos estaban empacados y cómodamente acomodados. Las canciones habían sido ensayadas hasta el cansancio durante los días previos. Aparentemente todo estaba listo para que Houkago Tea Time viajara de su pueblo natal a la ciudad de Naha, en la prefectura de Okinawa, donde se realizaría el primer concierto de su primera gira por Japón, gira que ellas llamaron "Houkago Tea Tour". Pero había un problema. Ni Ritsu ni Mio daban señales de vida.

—«Esto es normal en Ritsu-senpai, pero no en Mio-senpai» se quejaba Azusa.

—«Tal vez Ricchan aún le esté dando su regalo de cumpleaños a Mio-chan» dijo Yui despreocupadamente.

—«Yui-chan, no creo que ellas sean... ¿O sí?». El comentario de la castaña hizo volar la imaginación de Mugi, que miraba al horizonte mientras por su mente pasaba aquel posible regalo que solo la baterista podría darle a la bajista.

—«Mugi-senpai es un caso perdido... Oh, ahí vienen» dijo Azusa.

—«¡Disculpen la tardanza!... Nos quedamos dormidas» dijo Mio, respirando agitada tras llegar corriendo junto a su novia.

—«¿¡Las dos!? Ritsu-senpai no me sorprende, ¿pero tú, Mio-senpai?» reclamó la gatita.

—«_**Alguien **_olvidó poner el despertador» respondió la bajista, mirando a la baterista.

—«Claro, porque _**alguien **_dijo que pasaríamos toda la noche despiertas, pero fue la primera en dormirse» replicó la baterista.

—«Pues _**alguien**_ parecía feliz mientras dormía en mi pecho» inquirió la zurda.

—«Mio, Ritsu, si siguen con esa discusión, tendrán que tocar sin teclista esta noche» intervino Nodoka al notar que Mugi estaba a punto de desmayarse, ya que su imaginación yurista había hecho colapsar su mente.

—«¡Mugi!» exclamaron sus compañeras.

—«Tranquilas, estoy bien» dijo la rubia pausadamente tras recobrar el aliento.

—«Parece que Sachi no te satisface tanto como quisieras» dijo Ritsu burlonamente.

—«Al contrario, Ricchan. Sacchan me ha llevado varias veces al paraíso. Pero tú sabes bien como me pongo cuando otras chicas demuestran sus sentimientos de esa forma» afirmó Mugi.

—«Será mejor que dejen ese tema hasta aquí. Ya el tren está llegando y debemos partir» intervino Azusa.

—«Tienes razón, Azusa. Bien, es hora de empezar nuestra mayor aventura. ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotras!» exlamó la baterista.

—«¡Esperen, no se pueden ir sin su diseñadora de vestuario!» llamó Sawako a las chicas mientras corría con su maleta para alcanzarlas.

—«Sawa-chan, creímos que no vendrías por andar con tu novio» dijo la chica de ojos dorados.

—«Soy una profesional, no mezclo trabajo con lo personal. Además él ya se fue a Osaka a trabajar» replicó la profesora.

—«A diferencia de _**alguien **_que prefiere irse con 5 de sus ex alumnas a hacerlas vestir cosplays en sus conciertos» murmuró Ritsu.

Una vez a bordo, las chicas hablaban de muchas cosas, en especial de la expectativa que les generaba tocar en una ciudad donde nunca habían estado. Una vez llegadas a su destino, las integrantes de HTT, especialmente Yui y Ritsu, sugirieron irse a hacer turismo, pero Nodoka les dijo que primero debían ir al lugar del concierto para hacer la prueba de sonido. A pesar de la mala actitud de las castañas, las chicas se dirigieron al recinto. Ahí Ritsu mostró su nueva adquisición: una batería Yamaha Absolute Series de 7 piezas (tres tones de aire y dos tones de piso más bombo y redoblante) equipada con un juego de platillos Zildjian A Custom Series (hi-hat de 14", cuatro crashes, dos de 16" y dos de 18", ride de 20", china de 20" y dos splashes de 8" y 10") junto al pad Yamaha DTX MULTI 12 que Azusa le había regalado en su cumpleaños. En esta batería estaba invertida su parte del premio que habían ganado al ocupar el segundo lugar en el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Por su parte, Mugi también tenía nuevos "juguetes" aparte de su Korg Triton: un Yamaha CP300, un Korg PS60, un Korg M3 y un legendario Hammond C3 formaban parte del ejercito de teclas comandado por la rubia.

El concierto fue un completo éxito. El lugar estaba a reventar de fanáticos que cantaban y saltaban al ritmo de las canciones de Houkago Tea Time. Las chicas dieron lo mejor de sí emocionadas por la buena recepción del público. Tocaron todas las canciones de We Are HTT y del mini-álbum, además de otras canciones como Curry Nochi Rice o Pure Pure Heart. Después del concierto, las integrantes de HTT se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaron e hicieron una pequeña fiesta de té. Al día siguiente, el ansiado (por las castañas) día de turismo. Fotos, risas y muchos bellos recuerdos enmarcaron ese día.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despidieron de aquella ciudad, para dirigirse a Kagoshima, donde darían su segundo concierto. Durante el camino, Nodoka recibió una extraña llamada.

—«Manabe-san, lamentamos informarle que, por orden imperial, los lentes de marco rojo quedan prohibidos».

—«Ya sé que eres tú, Ritsu. Ya tienes 20 años, deberías actuar algo más madura». Tras decir esto, la chica de lentes colgó. Azusa no pudo evitar reirse ante la fallida broma de la hiperactiva baterista.

—«¡No te burles de mí, Nakano!» exclamó Ritsu. Mientras, el teléfono de la manager volvía a sonar.

—«¿Qué quieres ahora, Ritsu?» preguntó Nodoka, creyendo que quien le hablaba era la chica de ojos dorados.

—«No soy Ritsu, soy Tsukamoto. Tengo una buena pero problemática noticia».

—«Disculpe usted, Tsukamoto-san. ¿Qué sucede ahora?».

—«Sucede que subestimé a sus chicas; la boletería para Budokan está agotada y aún hay demanda para verlas». Nodoka sonrió ante la noticia.

—«Sabes bien que ellas no pueden hacer más fechas. Eso no está en discusión».

—«Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tus chicas deben aprovechar al máximo este momento de gloria».

—«¿Pasa algo, Nodoka?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Discúlpeme un momento, Tsukamoto-san. Pasa que agotaron la boletería en Budokan, y aún hay gente que quiere verlas en vivo» respondió la manager.

—«¡Genial! Cerraremos el Houkago Tea Tour por lo alto. Y no sé, que tal si, para los que no puedan vernos en vivo, filmamos uno de los conciertos y lo lanzamos en DVD o Blue Ray» sugirió la baterista.

—«¿Escuchó eso, Tsukamoto-san?» preguntó la chica de lentes.

—«Perfectamente, Manabe-san. Y es una excelente idea. Houkago Tea Time tendrá su primer álbum en vivo».

"Bien, Mio, este será tu mayor prueba para superar tu timidez. Pero no te preocupes, no estás sola. Yo estoy contigo, todas lo estamos. Juntas superaremos esto como la familia que somos» pensó Ritsu mientras observaba a la bajista, que revisaba las fotos que había tomado el día anterior.

Esa noche, con la noticia de haber agotado boletería en Budokan, las chicas dieron otro grandioso concierto. El público de Kagoshima disfrutó de las canciones de la banda en excelentes versiones tanto vocal como instrumentalmente hablando. Todos los asistentes al evento ovacionaron a las chicas. En este concierto Yui volvió a improvisar sobre Gohan wa Okazu, interactuando con sus fanáticos. Tristemente, para Yui y Ritsu, al día siguiente viajaron muy temprano a su siguiente destino.

—«No, ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo... No insistas, si ambos dijeron que no, es un no rotundo... Estoy llegando a Fukuoka, no puedo... Por favor, Satoshi, siempre has sido un niño bueno. No empieces con berrinches ahora que ya estás crecidito. Tanto papá como mamá dijeron que no, así que no puedes ir a esa fiesta». Sí, esa es Ritsu, discutiendo con su hermano por telefono.

—«Alguien que no la conoce diría que ella es una buena hermana y un modelo a seguir» murmuró Azusa entre risas.

—«Espera, ¿les dijiste eso a ellos?» preguntó la baterista.

—«No me dejaron tocar el tema, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo ayuda _nee-chan_» replicó Satoshi.

—«Bien, déjame ver qué puedo hacer». Tras decir esto, Ritsu finalizó la llamada, y marcó otro número.

—«Y hasta aquí llegó la hermana modelo a seguir» dijo Mio seriamente.

—«Ya sabrás el porqué de mis actos... Oh, hola papá. ¿Sabías que Satoshi es el baterista del grupo que animará la fiesta a la que ustedes no le quieren permitir asistir?».

—«Directo al grano, igual que tu madre. No lo sabía, pero sí tenía mis sospechas. Después de todo, ha estado practicando fuertemente las últimas semanas. Pero quéjate con Satomi, tú sabes que ella es bastante sobreprotectora con él» dijo Hideyuki.

—«¿Dónde está tu dignidad como el hombre de la casa?» preguntó Ritsu con tono sarcástico.

—«La perdí el día que me enamoré de tu madre».

—«Bien, llamaré a mamá. Hablamos luego papá». Tras decir esto, la baterista finalizó la llamada.

—«¿Desde cuándo Satoshi-kun toca la batería?» preguntó Mio.

—«Desde que entró a preparatoria, cuando fue reclutado por el club de música ligera de su colegio por llevar el apellido Tainaka, o al menos eso dice él. Oh, hola ma...».

—«Si llamas a interceder por tu hermano para que lo deje asistir a esa dichosa fiesta, ya puedes colgar» interrumpió Satomi.

—«...má, ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien. ¿Sabías que Satoshi toca en la banda que va a animar la dichosa fiesta?» prosiguió Ritsu.

—«Discúlpame un momento, hija. ¡SATOSHI, ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE QUE ESTÁS EN UNA BANDA?!». El grito de la madre de Ritsu se escuchó en todo el vagón donde iban las chicas de Houkago Tea Time (no estoy exagerando).

—«Mamá te llamo después. Te amo» dijo la baterista para finalizar la llamada.

La tercera parada del Houkago Tea Tour fue en Fukuoka, donde ofrecieron un espectacular concierto con grandes y enérgicas versiones de sus canciones. Luego de Falling Reinforced Concret, el público se deleitó con un grandioso duelo entre Yui y Azusa, que dieron lo mejor de ellas, sacando el máximo provecho de sus guitarras. Igual que en los dos conciertos anteriores, los fanáticos ovacionaron a las chicas al finalizar el espectáculo.

El cuarto concierto de la gira fue en Takamatsu, prefectura de Kagawa. Ahí Mio sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a sus compañeras de banda, al hacer un pequeño solo de bajo durante la introducción de Samidare 20 Love, que dejó fascinado al público. Nuevamente, la ovación y el deseo de más música invadió el recinto al final del concierto.

La semana siguiente al concierto Takamatsu, las chicas se tomaron un breve descanso. Las voces de Mio y Yui lo agradecieron. Los primeros días de esa semana Ritsu se veía bastante pensativa.

—«¿Estás preocupada por Satoshi-kun, Ricchan?» preguntó Yui.

—«No, el está bien, igual que yo» respondió la baterista en un inusual tono serio.

—«Entonces ¿por qué no actuas como Ricchan?».

—«¿No te pasa a veces que quieres hacer algo, pero no sabes que es?».

—«¿¡Eh...?!».

—«Le pregunté a la persona equivocada».

—«Sí, como soy impulsiva, suelo hacer casi todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza» dijo Yui con un tono de orgullo.

—«Eso no es algo para estar orgullosa, Yui» replicó Ritsu, recuperando su tono normal.

—«Entonces quieres hacer algo, pero no sabes qué ¿verdad?» intervino Mio.

—«Sí, así es, Mio. A veces pienso que no colaboro lo suficiente con la banda» dijo la baterista volviendo al tono serio.

—«¿De qué hablas? Tú eres uno de los pilares de nuestro sonido y eres nuestra líder. Por tu iniciativa es que estamos aquí, a punto de cumplir nuestro sueño».

—«Ya lo sé, Mio. Pero quisiera hacer algo más en la parte creativa. No dejarles todo el trabajo pesado a ti, a Mugi, a Yui y a Azusa».

—«¿Por qué no escribes letras?».

—«Lo he intentado, pero solo vienen a mi mente las mismas rimas sin sentido».

—«Yuuzora es una muy buena letra».

—«Sí, pero ni yo misma sé cómo la escribí. Solo recuerdo que estaba pensando en ti, en la idea de que vivamos juntas y que yo cocine para ti, y cuando me di cuenta, ya la tenía escrita —cuando Ritsu pronunció estas palabras, Mio soltó una pequeña carcajada—. ¿De qué te ries, Mio?».

—«Del hecho de que algo parecido me pasó con Fuwafuwa».

—«Bueno, al menos eso me da algunas esperanzas».

—«Ricchan, ¿recuerdas cuando querías dejar de tocar la batería y tocar otro instrumento?» preguntó Yui.

—«Sí, pero eso quedó en el pasado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Yui?» replicó Ritsu.

—«Porque tienes la misma expresión que esa vez».

—«Tal vez, pero esta vez es diferente. No quiero ni voy a dejar de tocar la batería, solo quiero sentir que aporto a la parte creativa de la banda».

—«Pero tú eres una de las más creativas de nosotras. Tu batería fuerte, enérgica y brillante es la que nos da un sonido único y diferente. Sin duda ese es uno de los mayores aportes que alguien le puede hacer a una banda, y tú eres la que nos lo da, Ricchan».

—«Yui tiene razón, Ritsu. Además, tú eres mi mayor fuente de inspiración» intervino Mio.

—«Gracias chicas, me han sido de mucha ayuda. Creo que estoy presionando a mi misma para hacer algo no habitual en mí. Supongo que mi inspiración está mas enfocada en mi batería. Aunque si se me viene una buena letra a la cabeza, la escribiré de inmediato» dijo Ritsu con su típica sonrisa.

Volviendo a la gira, su siguiente parada fue en Hiroshima, donde el público fue testigo de la maestría de Mugi en los teclados. En ese concierto, durante su solo, a la mente de Ritsu llegó la idea de una letra, letra que escribió rápidamente durante el encore, y presentó a sus compañeras una vez finalizado el mismo. Las chicas aprobaron la nueva letra y, casi de inmediato, Mugi comenzó a pensar en la música para la misma.

El siguiente concierto de la gira fue en Tottori, uno de los públicos más entusiastas de la gira. De forma sorpresiva, sabían todas las canciones, lo que sorprendió gratamente a las chicas. Durante ese concierto, Mugi y Azusa mostraron durante sus solos pequeños avances de la nueva canción de Ritsu. Esos pequeños fragmentos hicieron vibrar al público.

El público de la ciudad de Kobe fue testigo del nacimiento de la nueva canción. En este concierto fue tocada por primera vez Drumming Shinning My Life, una enérgica canción cantada por Ritsu, donde ella ponía sus sentimientos mientras interpretaba su instrumento. Los asistentes al evento recibieron muy bien el tema, que sirvió de antesala al solo de batería de la hiperactiva chica de ojos dorados.

La siguiente fecha de la gira fue Osaka, donde un entusiasta público las recibió y ovacionó. En este concierto, Mio mostró Tokimeki Sugar, una canción que no tocaban desde sus toques en Matsu's, y que fue muy bien recibida.

Su siguiente concierto fue en Kyoto. Las chicas se sorprendieron de ver, en primera fila, a las integrantes de Love Crysis, quienes, al igual que el resto del público, coreaban las canciones de sus aventuras discográficas.

Su siguiente concierto fue muy emotivo, se realizó en el distrito de Inukami, prefectura de Shiga. En aquel distrito se localiza su natal Toyosato, así que en ese concierto estaban sus familiares y amigas de Sakuragaoka. Yui casi llora durante U&amp;I al recordar la historia de esa letra. Sin duda, esa presentación quedó grabada en los corazones de las chicas.

Nagoya fue su siguiente presentación, ahí nuevamente Yui y Azusa mostraron sus habilidades en la guitarra con un grandioso duelo, y también marcó la reaparición de Fude Pen Boru Pen en el set list.

Luego de eso, las chicas se dirigieron a Kanazawa, prefectura de Ishikawa, donde ofrecieron un gran concierto, en el que el público las ovacionó sin parar durante todo el espectáculo. Tras este concierto, las integrantes de HTT tuvieron otra semana de descanso.

Luego de esa semana de descanso, las chicas volvieron a la acción en Fukushima, donde dieron uno de los mejores conciertos de la gira. Todas sonreían al ver la enorme cantidad de personas que las apoyaban.

Su siguiente concierto fue en Sendai, donde Mugi tocó Para Elisa como parte de su solo de teclado, lo que hizo enloquecer al público. Al día siguiente tocaron en Aomori, ante otro sorprendente público que sabía todas las canciones al derecho y al revés. Después de eso, las chicas viajaron a Sapporo, donde Mio dio su mejor concierto, vocalmente hablando.

Mito fue el lugar de su siguiente concierto, con una Ritsu bastante agresiva en su tocar de batería. En Utsunomiya, Azusa volvió a cantar su Jajauma Way to Go, con una increíble recepción de los presentes. Después, en Saitama, Yui se reinvindicó con el público y dio lo mejor de sí con su guitarra. Y el penúltimo concierto de la gira se llevó a cabo en Yokohama, con grandes versiones de sus canciones y una nueva ovación del público.

Tras esto, las chicas tenían una tercera semana libre. En ella, Houkago Tea Time recargó baterías para su último concierto del Houkago Tea Tour, ya que querían que Budokan fuera el mejor concierto de su joven historia.

* * *

**Guest: Tranquilo, Kceosln. Me alegra ver que disfrutaras a SCANDAL. Debo confesar que desde el principio tenía la idea de que HTT perdiera por una cuerda rota de Guitah, algo que a todos los que tocamos instrumentos de cuerda nos puede pasar. Para mí también es difícil decirle adiós a mi primera historia, pero no será la última. Ui y Angela serán muy buenas amigas. Y quise darle un final feliz a Sawa-chan.**

**Beth726, una dulce realidad. Budokan está a la vuelta de una semana. Me gusta manejar el factor sorpresa.**

**FanRubius: cierto, esas historias predecibles son aburridas. Y lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar la clasificación de k+ a otra. Y pues... (segundo lugar en el campeonato y disco de oro por ventas. No es que estén con las manos vacías) ya veremos. **

**Yagami fangirl: yo solo espero que me sigas apoyando, como dije antes, RTB es mi primera historia, mas no la última. Creo que tú puedes leer mi mente (a este paso ya sabrás lo que hará Yui en Budokan, aparte de tocar a Guitah y cantar). La verdad, nunca consideré "mala" a Angela, solo no estaba bien direccionada. Supongo que ese es el riesgo cuando el autor que escribe la historia que te gusta no comulga con la pareja que te gusta. Igual, te di muy interesantes escenas de tu pareja favorita de K-ON, que es mi segunda favorita tras YuiAzu. Pinch Daisuki, un pequeño tema instrumental que acompañó muchas de mis escenas favoritas en el anime, ahora en mi historia será parte del set list de Budokan (y sí lo habías mencionado). Nodoka es uno de los personajes menos valorados de la franquicia, así que le di su lugar, el lugar que merece.**

**RHCP: cierto, te extrañaba. Entre Kakifly y KyoAni nos trolean demasiado. Y lo siento, pero, salvo One Piece, toda buena historia tiene un final.**

**Chobits3: Estamos a un capítulo de que el sueño sea real.**

**Próximo capítulo: El sueño se hace realidad: Houkago Tea Time live at Budokan. Gracias por leer. See you**


	24. Capítulo 24: Budokan

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Penúltimo episodio y las chicas cumplen su sueño. Como son tantas canciones, me tomé la libertad de hacer una lista de reproducción para no poner tantos links**

**HTT live at budokan: www. youtube playlist?list=PLAfvRcmwIc9ajZ29nUyNK5PPWICBxbToZ (está en YouTube)**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24: BUDOKAN

El día más esperado por fin había llegado, el día en que su sueño se haría realidad, el día en que alcanzarían la meta que Ritsu había establecido para el club cuando recién se había formado. Ese día miles de personas hacían fila para entrar al mítico Budokan para ver a la banda revelación del año, a la segunda mejor banda del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, al quinteto nacido en la escuela preparatoria femenina Sakuragaoka y consagrado en la Universidad Femenina de Japón, Houkago Tea Time. Definitivamente un gran día que valía la pena disfrutar, pero, por alguna razón, Azusa no podía disfrutarlo.

"Desde nuestro concierto en Yokohama, Yui y las senpais han estado actuando extraño, otra vez. Es exactamente igual que cuando se iban a graduar de preparatoria... Quizás no deba preocuparme. Tal vez solo sea que estén nerviosas por el concierto de hoy..."

—«Azu-nyan, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Yui, sacando a la gatita de sus pensamientos.

—«¿Eh? S-sí Yui, no te preocupes» dijo Azusa.

—«Parece que estás nerviosa por nuestro concierto» dijo la guitarrista castaña abrazando a su amada.

—«No es eso. Lo que sucede es que... —la joven guitarrista suspiró antes de continuar— siento que tú y las demás me están ocultando algo y no me agrada eso».

—«No te preocupes por eso, Azu-nyan. Te aseguro que te gustará» dijo la castaña con su típica sonrisa.

—«¡Entonces sí me es...». Azusa intentó reclamar, pero fue interrumpida por el beso de Yui.

—«Es una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario, Azu-nyan».

—«Yui, nuestro aniversario es el 22 de abril».

—«Ese es nuestro aniversario de novias, Azu-nyan, pero hoy hace 4 años nos conocimos y entraste a la banda. Por eso también es nuestro aniversario».

—«Me sorprende que recuerdes eso, Yui» dijo Azusa entre risas.

—«Siempre tendré en mente todo lo que vivimos tú y yo, Azu-nyan».

Las horas pasaban rápidamente. Dragon Travelers, banda que había acompañado a HTT en su gira, finalizaba su presentación en medio de un fuerte aplauso. Mientras tanto en los camerinos, la timidez y el pánico escénico de Mio habían escogido un pésimo momento para reaparecer.

—«30 000 personas, lleno total, grabación de un DVD/BD que verán millones de personas más... ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!» exclamó la bajista.

—«Mio, no digas esas cosas. No estás sola, todas estamos aquí, contigo, apoyándote. Ya verás que tocarás y cantarás bien, como siempre lo has hecho» dijo Ritsu, tratando de calmar a su novia.

—«Pero, si me tropiezo con un cable...».

—«Vamos a tocar con equipos inalámbricos, es imposible que eso pase Mio-senpai» intervino Azusa.

—«Mio-chan, estás pensando demasiado las cosas. Esa multitud está aquí porque quieren vernos, les gustamos y nos apoyan. De otra forma, no hubieran comprado la entrada al concierto» dijo Mugi.

—«Mugi tiene razón, Mio. Además, la semana pasada tocamos en el Saitama Super Arena y el Yokohama Arena, que son tan grandes como el Budokan, y estuviste bien. No veo por qué hoy tus nervios están de punta» dijo Ritsu con ternura mientras abrazaba a su novia.

—«Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, chicas» dijo Mio.

—«No fue nada. Además, piensa en todos los fanáticos que tendrás cuando muestres tus...». Las palabras de la baterista fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte golpe de la bajista.

—«Chicas, es hora» dijo Nodoka.

—«Bien, es el momento que hemos soñado. ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotras!» exclamó Ritsu.

—«¡Demostremos que somos la segunda mejor banda universitaria de todo Japón!» exclamó Azusa.

—«¡Vamos a dar el mejor concierto de nuestra historia!» exclamó Mio

—«No solo de nuestra historia, ¡de toda la historia de Budokan!» exclamó Mugi.

—«¡Y comeremos pastel después del concierto!» exclamó Yui, ganándose las miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeras.

Mientras tanto, el público esperaba expectante el inicio del concierto. En el escenario, el personal logístico terminaba de acomodar los instrumentos y equipos que usarían las chicas esa noche. Las luces del público se apagaron, indicando que el show estaba por comenzar. En los altavoces comenzó a sonar Have Some Tea?, pequeño extracto instrumental en el que las integrantes de HTT subían a la tarima y se ubicaban en sus posiciones. La tarima tenía dos niveles. En el nivel superior, ubicado en la parte trasera, estaban la batería, situada a la derecha desde la vista del público, y los teclados. En el nivel inferior, en la parte trasera, estaban los amplificadores. Adelante, a la derecha del público, se ubicó Azusa, al centro Yui y a la izquierda Mio. Las chicas vestían completamente de blanco, igual que en la tercera ronda eliminatoria del Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias. Inmediatamente terminó Have Some Tea?, las chicas iniciaron el concierto con Cagayake! Girls. En ella, Yui cantó usando su registro bajo, siendo respaldada por sus cuatro compañeras. Ritsu usó su hi-hat para enlazarla con Come With Me, canción cantada de forma alternada por las cinco. Ambas canciones motivaron al público, que batían palmas y coreaban las letras. Sin dejar un pequeño respiro, la chica de ojos dorados marcó el inicio de Don't Say 'Lazy', canción donde Mio mostró su versatilidad vocal, respaldada por Yui y Ritsu.

—«¡Muchas gracias, buenas noches a todos! —exclamó Mio una vez finalizado el tema, en medio de la ovación del público—. Es un gran honor para nosotras estar aquí, en el mítico Budokan, cerrando nuestra primera gira nacional».

—«Sean todos bienvenidos a la fiesta de té más grande del mundo —dijo Yui—, siempre después de clases. Este es el momento que tanto hemos deseado. Si dijera que trabajamos muy duro para llegar aquí, estaría mintiendo». La guitarrista castaña rió nerviosamente.

—«Pero sí trabajamos —intervino Azusa—. De hecho, esta noche tocaremos algunas canciones que aún no están en ninguna grabación oficial, incluyendo una nueva que compusimos durante esta gira».

—«Bien, llegó el momento de llevarlos al país de las maravillas. Esta canción se titula Girls In Wonderland» dijo Mio. Con el redoble de Ritsu comenzó el tema. La bajista cantaba entusiasmada al ver la excelente respuesta del público. Yui, Azusa y Mugi mostearon una breve, pero intensa "batalla" de solos durante la parte instrumental. La canción finalizó en medio de los aplausos de todos.

—«Bien, esa fue nuestra última canción de hoy, porque ya tengo hambre» dijo Yui.

—«Yui, ¿vas a hacer esa misma broma en todos nuestros conciertos?» preguntó Ritsu en un tono serio.

—«No. En la siguiente gira haré otra. Pero, en serio tengo hambre» insistió la guitarrista.

—«Yui siempre pensando en comida» intervino Mio.

—«No, Mio-chan. También pienso en el té, en Azu-nyan, en Guitah... Oh, por cierto, Guitah es mi guitarra. A comienzos de abril cumpliremos 5 años juntas...».

—«Yui, ellos vinieron a escuchar nuestras canciones, no la historia de tu guitarra» interrumpió la bajista.

—«Sí, como digas, Mio-chan —dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero. Los que estaban en primera fila rieron ante la escena—. Esta canción se llama Ichigo Parfait Ga Tomaranai».

—«_One, two, three...»_. Con el conteo de Ritsu inició el tema. Yui cantó con todo su rango vocal y realizó un magnífico solo con su guitarra. Mio y Azusa la respaldaron con sus voces. Mugi estuvo genial con su teclado y Ritsu golpeó enérgicamente su batería. La ovación del público no se hizo esperar.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —exclamó Yui—. Aún tengo hambre».

—«¿Qué te gustaría, Yui-chan?» preguntó Mugi.

—«Mmm, creo que curry con arroz» respondió la dueña de Guitah.

—«Casualmente esa es la canción que sigue. Y, al igual que Ichigo, estará en nuestro próximo álbum» intervino Mio.

—«Ok, por favor escuchen Curry Nochi Rice» finalizó Yui.

—«_One, two, one, two, three, four_». Nuevamente el enérgico conteo de Ritsu dio inició a una gran interpretación. Yui cantó excelente y su solo de guitarra fue perfecto. Azusa y Mio la respaldaban en los coros. Mugi finalizó la canción con un magnífico solo.

—«¡Gracias! ¿No creen que el arroz es maravilloso? —el público rió ante la pregunta de la guitarrista castaña—. En serio, lo es. Por eso, la primera canción que compuse se la dediqué al acompañamiento por excelencia de la gastronomía japonesa».

—«Me sorprende que Yui use esas palabras correctamente» dijo Ritsu, haciendo reír nuevamente al público.

—«Ui me las enseñó. Bien, esta canción se llama Gohan Wa Okazu».

—«_One, two, three, four_». Por la mente de Azusa pasaban los recuerdos del nacimiento de esta canción, de cómo se le vino a la mente aquel riff y, sin quererlo, empezó a tocarlo tarareando el 1, 2, 3, 4, gohan de la letra que Yui había presentado días antes. A las demás les gustó tanto el arreglo que montaron la canción y la cantaron en su último festival escolar y en Londres. A ambas guitarristas les gustaba tocarla en vivo y, en esta versión, Azusa dio lo mejor de sí en su solo, mientras Yui improvisaba con el público sobre el estribillo, como lo hizo en más de la mitad de los conciertos de la gira.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —exclamó la dueña de Guitah en medio de la ovación del público—. Uff, suficiente del tema de la comida por ahora. La siguiente canción la escribí con un poquito de ayuda de mi hermana menor, Ui, y cuenta con arreglos de Mugi-chan y Azu-ny... Es decir, Azusa, y se titula Genius». Sin decir más, Yui comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción, seguida por Azusa y sus compañeras. La guitarrista castaña dio lo mejor de sí con su voz, con muy buenas armonías vocales de todas las integrantes de HTT. El tema también tuvo un gran solo de teclado por parte de Mugi, y otro igual de majestuoso ejecutado por Yui. La interpretación finalizó en medio de la ovación del público.

Sin dejar descansar, Ritsu inició la interpretación de Watashi No Koi Wa Hotchkiss, con las voces intercaladas de Mio y Yui y el público, que cantó junto a ellas. Mugi hizo un interesante arreglo vocal en el coro final.

—«¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó Yui en medio del aplauso de los presentes—, esa canción se titulaba Watashi No Koi Wa Hotchkiss. Hace un rato hablaba de mi hermanita Ui, quien ha estado a mi lado desde que nació y es una de las personas más importantes para mi vida. Para ella compuse esta canción: U&amp;I». Ritsu, con un redoble, inició la canción. Azusa subió al segundo nivel de la tarima y se ubicó al lado de los teclados de Mugi durante las estrofas. Yui cantó con toda su alma, sabiendo que su hermanita la escucharía aún sin estar en el Budokan. Durante la parte instrumental la dueña de Muttan se ubicó al lado de su novia y juntas interpretaron el punteo gemelo de la canción. La audiencia aplaudió bastante conmovida.

—«¡Muchas gracias Budokan! —exclamó Ritsu—. Bien, antes de continuar, quiero presentar a las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time. Akiyama Mio, te presento a Hirasawa Yui. Kotobuki Tsumugi, te presento a Nakano Azusa. Nakano, Hirasawa. Akiyama, Kotobuki. Hirasawa, Kotobuki. Nakano, Akiyama —las demás integrantes de la banda se hacían mutuas reverencias, como si realmente fuera la primera vez que se vieran—. Es la primera vez que tocan juntas —el público rió y aplaudió la pequeña broma de la banda—.Ya, en serio. En el bajo, una de las mejores cantantes que he conocido, una gran bajista y una reina peligrosa: ¡Akiyama Mio!». Un fuerte aplauso se escuchó para la bajista.

—«Muchas gracias a todos —dijo la zurda con cierta timidez—. Es un gran honor, como decía al inicio, estar aquí con ustedes esta noche. Espero que estén disfrutando de nuestras canciones. Por su apoyo, nuevamente gracias —de nuevo la bajista fue aplaudida—. Continuando con la presentación, en la guitarra, una chica que tiene más talento que técnica, la chica virtuosa del oído absoluto: ¡Hirasawa Yui!». El publicó aplaudió a la guitarrista castaña.

—«¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó la dueña de Guitah—. De verdad que estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí esta noche, ante ustedes. Gracias por recibirnos. Continuando con la presentación, en la otra guitarra, la más joven y madura de nosotras, mi hermosa ¡Nakano Azu-nyan! Digo ¡Azusa!». El publico aplaudió a la joven guitarrista.

—«Yui, te he dicho varias veces que no me digas así frente a desconocidos y grandes multitudes —regañó la gatita—. En fin, oh!, muchas gracias a todos por su gran acogida. Estamos dando lo mejor de nosotras para entregarles nuestro trabajo musical. Continuando con la presentación, en los teclados, nuestra principal arreglista, soñadora despierta, ¡Kotobuki Tsumugi!». La audiencia ovacionó a la teclista.

—«¡Muchísimas gracias, Budokan! —exclamó la rubia en medio del aplauso—. Es un enorme honor estar aquí. Este es el sueño por el que hemos trabajado durante los cinco años que llevamos como banda. Finalmente, en la batería, nuestra líder y fundadora, olvidadiza, hiperactiva y enérgica ¡Tainaka Ritsu!» una nueva ovación llenó el lugar.

—«¡Gracias, muchas gracias a todos —exclamó la baterista—. Ok, para continuar con el concierto, la siguiente canción la escribí para una persona muy especial en mi vida, la más especial. Originalmente esta canción la cantaría Mio, pero por cosas del destino, terminé cantándola yo. Este tema se titula Yuuzora A La Carte». En medio de los aplausos, las chicas comenzaron la interpretación del tema. Ritsu cantó magistralmente. Azusa, como acostumbraba en esta canción, usó la Gibson J200 que su padre le regaló. Mio, Yui y Mugi hacían los coros complementando perfectamente a la baterista.

—«¡Muchas gracias Budokan! —exclamó Mio, inundada por la emoción—. Bien, es el momento de volver a las canciones rápidas, y esta se titula Singing». Inmediatamente la bajista dijo esto, Azusa, de vuelta con Muttan, inició la canción, seguida por la zurda, Mugi, Ritsu y Yui. La canción tenía ligeros toques de hard rock en los arreglos de guitarra y la batería, que acompañaban perfectamente la voz de Mio, que en los coros era respaldada por Ritsu y Yui. Al finalizar el tema, la emocionada bajista improvisó con su bajo, enlazando Singing con Heart Goes Boom, su siguiente canción, en la que Mugi, con su Keytar Korg RK-100, se ubicó al frente del escenario, haciendo un magistral solo. La enorme ovación del público despidió la canción.

—«¡Gracias a todos!» exclamaron las cinco chicas.

—«Esta canción está en nuestro mini-album y se titula Listen» dijo Ritsu, quien dio inicio a la canción con su enérgica batería. Yui y Azusa tenían bien claros sus roles como guitarristas y los cumplieron a la perfección. Mugi lideraba en sus teclados el tema, y Mio dio cátedra de como cantar variando entre sus registros alto y bajo. La chica de ojos dorados enlazó el final del tema con Samidare 20 Love, tema en el que la bajista brilló por todo lo alto con su voz y sus lineas de bajo, mientras la gatita demostraban una vez más sus habilidades en la guitarra.

—«Ok, esta canción estará en nuestro siguiente álbum, y se titula Tokimeki Sugar» dijo Mio, mientras Ritsu marcaba el tiempo con su bombo. En esta canción nuevamente se vio la buena armonía que existe entre las dos guitarristas, Mio continuaba destacando con su poderosa voz, respaldada en los coros por Yui y Ritsu. La canción finalizó en medio de los aplausos del público.

—«¡Muchas gracias!» exclamaron las chicas al tiempo.

—«Bien, la siguiente canción también estará en nuestro segundo álbum, aunque ya lleva un tiempo como parte de nuestro repertorio. En ella vemos bastante bien reflejado el lado romántico de nuestra bajista. Este tema se llama Pure Pure Heart» dijo Mugi. Tras el conteo de Ritsu, la canción dio inicio. Mugi lideraba armónicamente con sus teclados y la voz de Mio continuaba intacta. Yui y Azusa hicieron grandes solos en esta canción, que finalizó en medio de la ovación del público.

—«¡Gracias Budokan! —exclamó Yui—. Bien, es hora de poner a sudar a Ricchan con nuestras canciones más psicodélicas. Empecemos con Unmei Wa Endless». Desde el inicio de la canción, Ritsu mostró su talento en la batería, ya que esta es una de las canciones que más la exigían con su instrumento. Y no solo a ella, la letra, los cambios rápidos de acordes y la complejidad de sus líneas hacía de esta su canción mas difícil y, a la vez, divertida de tocar. Al ser tan enérgica, el público saltaba al ritmo de la música. Ritsu nuevamente improvisó con sus tambores para ligar el tema con Go Go Maniac, que era igual de divertida y loca. Yui dio lo mejor se sí con su voz, respaldada por sus compañeras y por el público que la coreaba.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —exclamó Mugi en medio de la ovación del público—. Bien, la siguiente canción nació de una ocasión en que Ricchan quiso variar y probar otros instrumentos. Cuando probó con mi teclado, los sonidos que emitía hacían que él hablara y eso me dio la idea de la música. La letra la escribimos entre Mio-chan y yo. Por favor escuchen Honey Sweet Tea Time». Tras el conteo de Ritsu, el tema insignia de Mugi comenzó a sonar. Azusa hizo un excelente trabajo de guitarra y la voz de Mugi estuvo perfecta, a la altura de sus compañeras. Yui y Mio respaldaban a la teclista en los coros. Al final de la canción, Ritsu hizo un pequeño juego con su hi-hat para comenzar a marcar el tiempo de Pinch Daisuki, tema instrumental donde Mugi mostraba sus habilidades en los teclados.

Finalizado Pinch Daisuki, Yui improvizó con su guitarra un poco, mostrando algunas técnicas que había aprendido y descubierto junto a Azusa y Akira, (y viendo videos en YouTube). Luego, las chicas, lideradas por la guitarrista castaña, hicieron una versión rock de la Oda a La Alegría. Después, Mugi empezó a improvisar en sus teclados, variando los sonidos mientras tocaba fragmentos de piezas de música clásica y de películas. Al finalizar su improvisación, la rubia interpretó las primeras notas de No, Thank You, canción donde Mio mostró todo su rango vocal y Azusa sacó todo el potencial del Dynamic Vibrato de Muttan.

—«¡Mugi-chan en los teclados, muchas gracias! —exclamó Yui en medio de la lluvia de aplausos—. La siguiente es una de las mejores letras que ha escrito Mio-chan, dedicada al amor de su vida...».

—«¿Por qué estamos con indirectas? —interrumpió Ritsu—. Voy a decirlo de frente, gústele a quien le guste. Mio y yo somos pareja y nos amamos la una a la otra con todo nuestro corazón —el público aplaudió las palabras de la baterista. Mio estaba sonrojada y sonreía mirando a su novia. De repente, los asistentes al concierto comenzaron a pedir (más bien a exigir) que la pareja se besara—. ¡Oigan, oigan! A eso no fue a lo que vinimos. Además, la timidez de Mio le impide hacer esa clase de espectáculos. Así que, continuando con la música, la siguiente canción se llama Fuyu No Hi». Con un redoble, la chica de ojos dorados inició la canción. Yui cantó con todo su apoyo a la bajista y baterista, e hizo un gran trabajo con su guitarra.

—«¡Budokan, muchas gracias! —exclamó Azusa, tras finalizar la canción en medio de la ovación del público—. Bien, es mi turno de cantar, espero que permanezcan aquí después de esto —la gatita rió para sí misma—. Esta canción es de una banda que tuve en preparatoria después de que mis senpais se graduaron. La letra es de mi amiga y Kouhai Okuda Nao y se llama Jajauma Way to Go». Inmediatamente terminó de hablar, la gatita comenzó la interpretación de la canción. La joven guitarrista sacó a relucir todo lo que Sawako le había enseñado, junto con sus conocimientos en la guitarra. En los coros fue respaldad por Yui y Ritsu.

—«¿No es Azusa-chan sorprendente? —preguntó Mugi recibiendo la ovación del público como respuesta—. El siguiente tema instrumental lo escribimos entre las dos. Esto se titula Hold On To Your Love». Tras decir esto, la teclista inició la interpretación del tema, después de unos compaces, Azusa inició con su parte de guitarra. La guitarrista pelinegra mostró su delicada técnica en ese solo. Finalizada la canción, el público empezó a corear "Azu-nyan" una y otra vez, detalle que no le gustó mucho a la gatita, que miró con enojo a Yui. Ritsu decidió, antes de que la menor comenzara a regañar, marcar el inicio de Falling Reinforced Concrete, canción instrumental que la baterista y la guitarrista pelinegra compusieron en honor de Sawako, con influencias de hard rock y heavy metal. Al final del tema, Azusa quedó sola en el escenario, e hizo un solo de guitarra al estilo de los de Brian May, armonizándose a sí misma usando delays. Cuando terminó su solo, se vio gratamente sorprendida cuando sus cuatro compañeras interpretaron Tenshi ni Fureta Yo, la canción que ellas le compusieron cuando se graduaron y que era su favorita. La emoción de la pequeña fue tal que no pudo evitar sonreír y algunas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro. El conmovido público aplaudió la canción cuando esta terminó.

—«Muchas gracias —dijo Mio—. Un día como hoy, hace cuatro años, Azusa llegó a nuestras vidas y se convirtió en una parte importante de nuestra banda y nuestras vidas».

—«Eres nuestro bello ángel, que llegó a nosotras para guiarnos por un buen camino» dijo Mugi.

—«Tal vez no lo parezca, pero siempre tomamos en cuenta tu opinión, y es gracias a ti y a tu pasión que estamos aquí» dijo Ritsu. Yui no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente abrazó y besó a Azusa, quien, llevada por la emoción y olvidando dónde se encontraba, correspondió al beso.

—«Yui, Azusa, este no es el mejor lugar para que hagan eso» dijo Mio, haciendo que las guitarristas se separaran.

—«Lo siento, nos dejamos llevar» dijo Azusa sonrojada. El público estaba emocionado.

—«Azusa, lo que acaba de pasar demuestra lo especiales que somos la una para la otra. Sabes lo mucho que te amo y quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. Por eso —Yui se puso de rodillas y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita que contenía un bello anillo—, Nakano Azusa, con todo el Budokan de testigo te pregunto, ¿te casarías conmigo?». Todo el Budokan quedó en silencio, en espera de la respuesta de la gatita.

—«Sí, mi Yui, sí me casaré contigo» respondió Azusa, colocándose el anillo en su dedo en medio del aplauso del público.

—«Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, chicas. ¿Ya podemos continuar con el concierto?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Sí, podemos. Esta canción se titula Fude Pen Boru Pen» respondió Yui. Tras el conteo de Ritsu, las chicas iniciaron la interpretación de la canción. Yui y Mio alternaban sus voces de gran manera. Mugi y Azusa las respaldaban en los coros.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —exclamó Ritsu, una vez finalizada la canción en medio de los aplausos del público—. Bien, es hora de una nueva canción, que compusimos durante el inicio de la gira. Esto se llama Drumming Shinning My Life». Tras decir esto, la baterista, junto con Azusa, inició la interpretación de la canción. La chica de ojos dorados cantó nuevamente de forma excelente mientras golpeaba enérgicamente su instrumento. Las pelinegras la respaldaron en los coros. Al final de la canción, Ritsu replicó a la perfección el goldfish solo de Keith Moon, su baterista favorito. Luego de eso, inició, junto a Mio, la interpretación de Utauyo Miracle, canción que tuvo una de los mejores momentos de la voz de Yui en la noche y un interesante duelo de solos por parte de las guitarristas. Al final de la canción, las chicas agradecieron al público y bajaron del escenario. El público esperaba paciente y pedía una nueva canción y así permanecieron cerca de 5 minutos. Al cabo de ese tiempo, las chicas volvieron al escenario, esta vez usando los uniformes de Sakuragaoka, e interpretaron la canción Houkago Tea Time, canción donde cantaron todas y contó con grandes solos de Mugi, Yui y Azusa. El tema terminó con una nueva ovación del público.

—«¡Muchas gracias a todos! —exclamó Yui—. Ha sido una increíble noche la de hoy, llena de grandes sorpresas. Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos. Gracias»

—«Ustedes son un grandioso público, el mejor que hemos tenido. Mil gracias» dijo Azusa.

—«Su acogida, apoyo y cariño son muy valiosos para nosotras y esperamos volver pronto. Gracias a todos por esta mágica noche» dijo Mio.

—«Solo puedo decir que todos ustedes están en nuestro corazón, gracias por esta mágica noche» dijo Mugi.

—«También quiero agradecer a las personas que nos permitieron estar aquí hoy: a nuestra manager Manabe Nodoka, nuestra profesora asesora y, ahora, diseñadora de vestuario Yamanaka Sawako, a Oshima Tomohiro, nuestro ingeniero de audio, a Komori Shigeo, nuestro productor, quienes también están esta noche detrás de la grabación de este concierto, que será nuestro primer álbum en vivo —la ovación del público interrumpió a Ritsu—. También a Sokabe Megumi y las Tea Timers, nuestro club de fans, y a ustedes, por soportar a estas cinco ruidosas chicas por más de dos horas. ¡Muchísimas gracias!».

—«Tristemente el concierto debe terminar, y esta es nuestra última canción de la noche» dijo Yui.

—«¡Fuwafuwa Time!» exclamaron las cinco chicas al tiempo. De inmediato Yui inició el riff de la canción, seguida por sus compañeras. Las voces intercaladas de Mio y Yui eran, en ocasiones, opacada por el público. Las restantes chicas colaboraban en los coros. La canción finalizó estruendosamente, con las chicas dando toda su energía. Luego del final de la canción, las chicas agradecieron al público y bajaron del escenario, dando por terminado el concierto y por cumplido su gran sueño.

* * *

**Kceosnl: bueno, fue acelerado porque era un resumen de la gira. Queda el episodio final. Me alegra que te haya emocionado leer algo que no tuviera ilustraciones. Mugi, Mugi, Mugi, denle yuri y ella es feliz.**

**Beth726: sueño cumplido, lleno total y Yui haciendo de las suyas. A Mugi la tenía descuidada, así que quise darle su momento.**

**RHCP: la batería está en los genes de los Tainaka. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Chobits3: sí, yo también disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Yagami fangirl: sí, de por sí es especial por ser su primera gira naciona, y ahora con lo que hizo Yui hoy... Aún más. Mugi, desde que Sumire le dio ese manga en su niñez, adquirió esa faceta que todos amamos de ella. De veras, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que me sigas leyendo (la siguiente larga historia que tengo en mente no tendrá los ships tradicionales).**

**Próximo capítulo, gran final ¿acaso todo se quedó en un sueño? ¿Alguna de las chicas despertará en un hospital? Gracias por leer, see you**


	25. Capítulo Final: ¿Todo fue un sueño?

CAPÍTULO FINAL: ¿TODO FUE UN SUEÑO?

Un gran público ovacionaba, mientras las luces del escenario se apagaban. El anunciador del evento agradecía a todos su asistencia, dando por terminado el espectáculo, mientras el público coreaba "ti taimu" (tea time) eufóricamente, como si esperaran que el recinto volviera a llenarse de luz y música.

Al mismo tiempo, cinco jóvenes y sonrientes chicas llegaban a su camerino. Habían dado todo de sí en el escenario esa noche, pero la emoción y la increíble respuesta de sus fanáticos opacaba completamente el cansancio que pudieran sentir.

—«¡Chicas, estubieron geniales! ¡Gracias por todo Houkago Tea Time!» decía entusiasmado uno de los organizadores del evento.

—«Gracias a ustedes por permitirnos tocar» dijo Ritsu, mientras se secaba su sudor con una toalla. Mio, Yui y Azusa guardaban a Elizabeth, Guitah y Muttan en sus respectivos estuches, mientras Mugi preparaba té, como ya era costumbre.

—«Azu-nyan, debes disculparte con Muttan» dijo Yui.

—«No empieces Yui, ya te lo he explicado varias veces» respondió la menor sin apartar la mirada de su guitarra.

—«Pero Azu-nyan...»

—«Ya, ya, no discutan. Estamos de fiesta» dijo Mugi mientras servía el té.

—«Mugi tiene razón. Finalmente cumplimos nuestro gran sueño, y no quiero que arruinen la celebración por esas pequeñeces» dijo Ritsu con seriedad.

—«No es ninguna pequeñez Ricchan —Dijo Yui haciendo un puchero—, Azu-nyan le fue infiel a Muttan». Este comentario y la cara de la castaña hicieron que la pequeña pelinegra soltara una pequeña risilla mientras se sentaba a tomar el té.

—«Yui, no tienes remedio» dijo sonriendo.

—«Después de 5 años, finalmente ¡lo logramos! ¡Nuestro mayor sueño finalmente se hizo realidad esta noche! ¡HOUKAGO TEA TIME TOCÓ EN BUDOKAN!» dijo Ritsu emocionada.

—«Brindemos por nuestro gran logro» dijo sonriendo Mugi mientras levantaba su taza de té.

—«_KAMPAI_»...

«_KAMPAI_»...

«_KAMPAI_»...

—«¡YUI!»

Una joven de cabello castaño habría sus ojos. Al hacerlo, notó que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. Intentó levantarse, pero los sistemas de soporte vital se lo impidieron. En ese momento, una enfermera entró, notando que la paciente había despertado.

—«Veo que despertó, Hirasawa-san. ¿Cómo se encuentra?» preguntó.

—«Un poco confundida, ¿qué día es hoy?».

—«Hoy es 12 de marzo del 2012».

—«¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?» preguntó Yui alarmada.

—«Desconozco esa información, este es apenas mi segundo día aquí» respondió la enfermera.

—«Ya... Disculpe, ¿conoce a Houkago Tea Time?».

—«Mmm no. No me suena ese nombre». Esta respuesta causó un gran impacto en la castaña.

"¿Acaso todo fue falso? ¿Solo fue producto de mi mente? Las chicas, la banda, nuestras canciones, nuestros fanáticos... mi compromiso con Azu-nyan. Aunque eso explica muchas cosas. Es imposible que una persona tan distraída como yo aprendiera a tocar la guitarra. Y también que... una chica tan perfecta como Azu-nyan se fijara en mí" pensó Yui, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. En eso alguien golpeó la puerta. La enfermera abrió la puerta, revelando a una joven de baja estatura y largo cabello negro violáceo atado en dos coletas. Yui se asustó al ver a esa chica.

—«¡Despertaste!, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, mi Yui» dijo la pelinegra.

—«¿Q-q-q-quién eres tú?» preguntó Yui, tan nerviosa como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—«¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Azusa, tu Azu-nyan» dijo la joven preocupada.

—«No, mente estúpida, deja de jugarme bromas. Tú no eres real». Yui rompió en llanto, viéndose envuelta en los brazos de Azusa.

—«¿Por qué dices eso, Yui? ¿Por qué piensas que no soy real?» preguntó la gatita, derramando también algunas lágrimas.

—«Porque... Azusa es... perfecta, y es imposible que... ella se enamore de mí. Eso... fue un tonto sueño que mi mente creó mientras yo estaba inconsciente» respondió la castaña entre sollozos.

—«No soy perfecta, Yui. Me enojo con facilidad y tiendo a querer tener el control de todo. Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que llevas aquí?».

—«No lo sé, pero, cuando le pregunté a la enfermera por Houkago Tea Time, dijo que no le sonaba ese nombre, así que supongo que eso también fue creado por mi mente». En ese momento, un médico entró a la habitación.

—«Veo que despertó, Hirasawa-san» dijo el doctor. En ese instante Azusa se separó de Yui.

—«Sí, doctor. Pero quisiera volver a mi mundo de sueños, donde era feliz» dijo la castaña con tristeza.

—«¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso ser una de las integrantes de la banda revelación del momento y haber tocado en un Budokan completamente lleno no la hace feliz?» preguntó el profesional de la salud.

—«¿Co-conoce a Houkago Tea Time?».

—«¿Quién no las conoce?».

—«La enfermera».

—«Si no es K-POP, no existe para mí» dijo la enfermera.

—«Debería apoyar el talento de su propio país —murmuró Yui—. Por cierto, doctor, ¿por qué estoy aquí?».

—«Hirasawa-san, usted perdió el conocimiento luego del concierto de su banda en Budokan hace tres días. Al hacerle los exámenes pertinentes, encontramos que la causa de su desmayo fue un descenso súbito de los niveles de glucosa en su sangre. Si no estoy mal, usted tiene una dieta relativamente alta en carbohidratos, lo que hace que su hígado produzca más insulina que otras personas. Por lo que me cuenta su prometida, aquí presente, en los días previos al concierto no estaba consumiendo la misma cantidad de postres que acostumbraba, eso causó que su organismo se descompensara» respondió el doctor, aunque la castaña no entendió ni la mitad de lo que le explicó.

—«En resumen, te desmayaste por no comer tantos dulces antes del concierto en Budokan» aclaró Azusa.

—«Oh, cierto. Estaba nerviosa por el concierto, nuestra sorpresa por tu cuarto año en la banda y pensando en cómo pedirte matrimonio... Azu-nyan, perdóname por lo que dije hoy. Realmente estaba confundida».

—«Tranquila Yui, no te preocupes por eso. Ya todo está arreglado».

—«¡_Onee-chan_, despertaste!» exclamó Ui al entrar a la habitación, seguida por Nodoka, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Akira, Ayame y Sachi.

—«Ui, chicas, me alegra verlas» dijo Yui mientras era abrazada por su hermana.

—«Las cosas que haces para no ir a clases» bromeó Ayame.

—«Ayame-chan, no es que haya enfermado por gusto» replicó la mayor de las Hirasawa.

—«Parece que te recuperas bien, Yui» dijo Mio.

—«Sí, Mio-chan. Espero que me den de alta pronto».

—«Hablando de eso, Hirasawa-san, vamos a realizarte unos exámenes para ver tu progreso. Si todo sale bien, estarás en tu casa mañana» dijo el doctor, alegrando a las chicas.

—«Por cierto , ¿Nodoka-chan, no tienes clases hoy?» preguntó Yui.

—«Pedí un permiso para ausentarme. De todos modos, no podría concentrarme contigo hospitalizada e inconsciente» respondió la manager.

—«Lo mismo aplica para nosotras. De hecho, Azusa no ha salido del hospital en estos días» intervino Ritsu.

—«¿Eso es verdad, Azu-nyan?».

—«Así es, Yui. Tenía que estar a tu lado, ahora que más me necesitas» respondió la gatita, abrazando de nuevo a su amada.

Desde aquel día han pasado 5 años. Durante ese tiempo, tres bandas femeninas habían alcanzado la gloria y se posicionaban como parte de las embajadoras de la música contemporánea japonesa, junto a otras de la talla de SCANDAL y Love Crysis. Una de esas agrupaciones ha dado una entrevista a un importante programa de televisión, previa a su primer concierto de su primera gira norteamericana, en el mítico Madison Square Garden de Nueva York.

—«Tenemos esta noche una entrevista única. 5 bellas damas llegadas directamente desde el país del sol naciente nos acompañan y cuentan sus experiencias y expectativas por su primera gira en territorio americano. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Yui y Azusa Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka y Tsumugi Kotobuki, mejor conocidas como ¡Houkago Tea Time! —el público presente aplaudió a las chicas—. Bienvenidas y cuéntennos ¿qué esperan de esta gira por la Unión Americana?».

—«Gracias por recibirnos. Y esperamos que nos reciban bien y que disfruten de nuestras canciones» dijo Yui, quien ahora ya no usa sus horquillas en el cabello. Cabe aclarar que en este tiempo las chicas han perfeccionado sus conocimientos en la lengua de Shakespeare, e incluso tienen varias canciones en dicho idioma.

—«Como sabemos, ustedes llegan a Estados Unidos promocionando su tercer álbum de larga duración, Doki-Doki Bundoki. ¿De dónde salió ese título?».

—«Bueno, fue idea de Yui. Así también se llama una de las canciones del disco, aunque es instrumental» dijo Azusa, que ya no usa dos coletas, sino una sola. Además de ser más alta.

—«Sí, es que no se me ocurrió una buena letra» agregó la guitarrista castaña.

—«Bien, sabemos que su repertorio de canciones es bastante amplio ¿cuáles podemos esperar en su concierto de mañana?»

—«Varias de nuestro nuevo álbum, y también nuestros himnos como Fuwafuwa Time, Don't Say Lazy o No Thank You» contestó Mugi, que continua igual de bella que siempre.

—«Pregunta Alex Jones, via Twitter: ¿Cuál es el origen del nombre de la banda?».

—«Fue nuestra profesora de preparatoria, Sawako Yamanaka...»

—«Tanaka, Ricchan» interrumpió Mugi.

—Oh, cierto. Aún no me acostumbro a que ella sea una mujer casada. Como decía, ella, que también es nuestra diseñadora de vestuario, fue quien nos dio nuestro nombre. Houkago significa "después de clases", y era en ese momento que nos reuníamos para ensayar. Y desde entonces nuestros ensayos empezaban con una hora del té. Ella lo notó y, a la hora de definir el nombre de la banda, ella sugirió ese nombre, nos gustó y quedó» relató Ritsu, que ya no usa su diadema amarilla. Ahora tiene el cabello largo hasta los hombros, atado en una coleta.

—«Bien, sabemos que todas colaboran en la creación de las canciones, pero la que más letras ha escrito es Mio. ¿De dónde viene esa copiosa inspiración?».

—«De muchas cosas, nuestras vidas, algún evento especial y eso. Pero todas las canciones románticas que escribo son para Ritsu» respondió la bajista, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ella, a pesar de no haber cambiado mucho físicamente, está mas hermosa que antes.

—«Ya que hablamos de eso, nos enteramos que ustedes, Mio y Ritsu, seguirán los pasos de Yui y Azusa y contraerán matrimonio».

—«Sí, así es. Aunque el mundo se ponga de cabeza, Mio y yo uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre» expresó Ritsu.

—«Palabras duras. ¿Hay alguna persona que quiera impedir su unión matrimonial?».

—«Sí, el homofóbico progenitor de mi madre» respondió Mio.

—«Mejor no sigo, no quiero molestarlas. Nos pregunta Brian Anderson via Facebook: ¿Es cierto el rumor de que Tsumugi está embarazada?».

—«Oh, no. Sachi, mi prometida, y yo aún no nos sentimos preparadas para esa responsabilidad» dijo Mugi.

—«Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es llevar una relación sentimental con la bajista de su banda rival?».

—«Por suerte nuestra rivalidad es solo comercial, en lo personal somos bandas amigas. Eso facilita mucho las cosas entre nosotras. Además tenemos la misma manager, así que muchos eventos y festivales cuentan con la participación de ambas bandas. En lo personal, ella y yo nos amamos profundamente y, aunque tengo algunas diferencias con sus padres, permanecemos unidas».

—«Pregunta Michael Garcia via Twitter: ¿por qué su gira norteamericana es tan corta en comparación con, por ejemplo, la de Gang of Girls?».

—«La razón es completamente médica. Azusa está en su tercer mes de embarazo, así que hacer conciertos a estas alturas es un poquito peligroso para nuestro bebé» explicó Yui.

—«Yui acaba de dar una gran primicia exclusiva para nuestro programa. Ella y Azusa esperan un bebé».

—«Supongo que tarde o temprano se sabría. En efecto, estoy embarazada de Yui» dijo Azusa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el estudio.

—«¿Co-co-co-cómo es posible eso?».

—«Veras, este pequeñín que llevo en mi vientre fue un óvulo de Yui, que tiene mi ADN mitocondrial, por lo que es hijo biológico de ambas y de un donante anónimo. Aclaro que la fecundación fue in vitro en un laboratorio» explicó la gatita.

—«Pues como dicen, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. En fin. Chicas, muchas gracias por concedernos esta entrevista, y mucha suerte en sus conciertos en esta gira».

—«Gracias a ustedes por invitarnos». Dijo Ritsu

Tras esta entrevista, las chicas se dirigieron a su hotel, donde se terminarían de preparar para el concierto del día siguiente. Dicho concierto y la subsiguiente gira americana fueron un completo éxito. El público estadounidense pedía mas fechas, pero la salud de Azusa y su aún no nacido hijo, y la no disponibilidad de Ui, que también estaba de gira con su banda Tenshi no Tsubasa, impedían dichas fechas. En su último concierto, llevado a cabo en Las Vegas, las chicas prometieron regresar a Norteamérica en una futura gira, la cual se realizará en promoción de su cuarto álbum de estudio. Luego de cerrar la gira, las chicas regresan a Japón , donde toman un tiempo de descanso, en el cual nace el bebé de Yui y Azusa: una bella niña a la que pusieron por nombre Kumiko. También, a pesar de la ferrea oposición del abuelo de Mio, se llevó a cabo la boda de la bajista con Ritsu, en una ceremonia sencilla, donde se reveló que ambas habían decidido quedar simultáneamente en embarazo usando el mismo método que Yui y Azusa.

Si bien todas se graduaron de la Universidad, solo Azusa y Ritsu hacían ejercicio de sus títulos. Mientras que la baterista estaba detrás de los detalles técnicos de los montajes en escena de la banda, la guitarrista había creado varios novedosos sistemas de sonido y pedales de efectos que ella, su esposa y Mio usaban en sus canciones. La bajista usa sus conocimientos psicológicos en la composición de sus letras, haciéndolas más profundas, aunque su romanticismo sigue a flor de piel. Yui ocasionalmente da clases particulares a algunos niños que lo requieran, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la dedica a la banda y a su esposa. Mugi afirma ser capaz de tomar las riendas de los negocios de su padre y mantenerse en la banda al mismo tiempo, pero su padre, Minato, decidió poner a Sumire, quien también estudió administración empresarial, como su mano derecha, rompiendo el esquema de que los Saito solo existían para ser mayordomos de los Kotobuki.

Nodoka continua siendo la manager de Houkago Tea Time y también se hizo cargo de Gang of Girls. Si bien le ofrecieron también ser manager de Tenshi no Tsubasa, ella se negó, diciendo que no le parecía ético ser la manager de la banda de su novia. Ella y Ui continúan su relación de pareja y están también próximas a contraer matrimonio. La menor de las Hirasawa está consagrada como una de las mejores guitarristas de Japón, lista que también integran su compañera de banda Angela, su hermana, Azusa y Akira. Hablando de Tenshi no Tsubasa, ellas participaron en el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias el año siguiente a HTT y GoG, ocupando un honroso tercer lugar.

Gang of Girls continua su propio estilo musical y se mantiene firme en su sonido, aunque Akira tuvo la oportunidad de cambiar su estilo, al ser la actriz de voz de la protagonista de un reconocido anime sobre idols. Curiosamente, después de ese anime, las letras de Akira fueron mucho más directas. Ella y Ayame, por ahora, han dicho que no quieren casarse, pero viven juntas desde su graduación. Sachi, tras una fuerte discusión con su padre por querer sacar provecho económico de su relación con Mugi, abandonó su casa paterna y vive con la teclista en un modesto apartamento.

Tras la graduación de Sumire y Nao de Sakuragaoka, Sawako renunció a la docencia para dedicarse de lleno a diseñar el vestuario de Houkago Tea Time. Se casó con Yasuhiro y tiene una bella hija, llamada Azuka. Cabe destacar que sus diseños han sido acordes a la evolución de la banda, aunque ocasionalmente el estilo Visual Key la invade, algo que la banda ha usado en sus videos musicales más locos.

Tristemente para Jun, Dragon Travelers se disolvió por una fuerte pelea entre su vocalista y su guitarrista principal, lo que fragmentó el grupo. La bajista decidió apartarse del asunto. Por suerte para ella, fue reclutada en el mismo anime de idols que protagonizó Akira, donde grabó las partes de bajo de las canciones. Actualmente, ella es bajista de sesión, grabando para importantes vocalistas solistas y agrupaciones vocales.

Love Crysis, tras ganar el Campeonato Nacional de Bandas Universitarias, se convirtió en una de las bandas icónicas del rock femenino japonés, manteniéndose fiel a su sonido habitual y con su singular estética. La banda continuó siendo cercana a HTT, apoyándose mutuamente en momentos difíciles. De hecho, Maki y compañía fueron las encargadas se la ambientación musical de la boda de Mio y Ritsu.

Así concluye esta historia, la historia de 5 jóvenes que, gracias a su talento y un poco de esfuerzo (y algo de suerte), lograron cumplir sus sueños, e incluso llegar más allá. La historia de Houkago Tea Time, que inició cuando Ritsu rompió la solicitud de Mio para ingresar al club de literatura de Sakuragaoka y la forzó a entrar al de música ligera, continúa, llena de éxito, fama y fortuna. Pero también, por encima de todo esto, del amor y la amistad de ellas 5, esos sentimientos que son la magia que hace que suenen bien y encanten a todos los que las escuchen.

FIN

* * *

**Bien, sé que los asusté con el inicio de este último episodio (especialmente por un par de comentarios en un grupo en Facebook donde compartí el avance que hago los jueves en mi página), pero todo terminó bien**

**Fanrubius: que mala eres con Yui, aunque es curioso que ese creepypasta sea tomado por muchas personas como el verdadero final de Super Campeones cuando no lo es.**

**Sir Charles Z (reviews hechos en los capítulos 2 y 7): Bienvenido y gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi humilde, y por tan alta calificación. He visto varias veces el anime y leído el manga, de ahí que esté impregnado del estilo propio de la franquicia. Me sorprende que no creyeras que hubiera yuri, tomando en cuenta los celos de Azusa en el primer capítulo, el beso en la mejilla de Yui a la pequeña pelinegra en el segundo... Bueno, gracias por darle la oportunidad al romance lésbico de mi historia y gracias por tu muy buena opinión sobre mi fic.**

**Chobits3: me alegra que te gustara. Técnicamente el salto temporal es el epílogo de la historia.**

**Kceosnl: genial que emocionara el set list y la narración del concierto. Y sí, Fuwafuwa Time tiene esa fuerza de canción final del concierto, como Doll de SCANDAL, o en un contexto más occidental, We Are The Champions de Queen. Desde que empecé a idear Road to Budokan tenía visualizada esa escena, aunque la propuesta de matrimonio me sorprendió incluso a mí. Mugi permaneció consciente de milagro, y agradeció que la siguiente canción fuera Fude Pen, donde ella no hace tantas cosas. Pues despertó con piernas en el hospital. Soñar no cuesta nada, aunque KyoAni está algo ocupado rompiendo nuestros corazones yuristas. Gracias por la observación, el pánico de Mio le hizo ver diez mil personas extra.**

**Beth726: a mí también me gustó. Pues... No sé, seguir viviendo, escribir, leer algo más... Y aquí tienes tu final feliz.**

**RHCP: Lógica de Yui: a mi novia no le gustan las muestras públicas de afecto, la beso y le pido matrimonio en nuestro concierto más importante. KyoAni siempre nos trolea. En fin. En lo personal me hubiera gustado que los live events de K-ON hubiesen sido como los primeros conciertos de Gorillaz.**

**Bien, ha llegado el momento de decirle adiós a Road to Budokan. Agradezco a Yagami fangirl, Chobits3 y Beth726 por apoyarme con sus reviews en prácticamente todos los episodios. A Rosesagae, El-Digivice, Penguin Avlis, RHCP, E-lyric'S, Night Yuki, Megan Williams, Umeji15, kceosnl, Karly-The Mexican Wolf, FanRubius y Sir Charles Z por sus reviews, me encantó leer sus opiniones y saber que les gustó mi historia. A Zekrom325, Chris978, majim9808, k lockhard, Yui Hirasawa 3, JM Scarlet, ChariotGraw y a todos los que han favorito a mi historia, aunque nunca dijeron nada. Y a todos los lectores anónimos que siguieron mi historia semana a semana en estos 6 meses. Gracias a todos por leer. Muy pronto una nueva historia.**

**See you**


	26. Fe de erratas

Fe de erratas

En el capítulo 16, donde dice "En medio de aplasuso, Matsuyama Maki, Hikasa Aya y Yonesawa Shiho, las integrantes de Love Crysis, subieron al escenario" debe decir "En medio de aplasuso, Matsuzawa Maki, Hikasa Aya y Yonesawa Shiho, las integrantes de Love Crysis, subieron al escenario".

En el capítulo final, donde dice "lo que hace que su hígado produzca más insulina que otras personas" debe decir "lo que hace que su páncreas produzca más insulina que otras personas".


End file.
